My Precious Empty Space
by Priah
Summary: Complete After six years of traveling by foot half way across the world, Draco returns to the the family he left behind. The family which thought him dead by way of war. Hermione, his loyal wife, and Junior, the son of 5 he has never met. DracoHermione.
1. My Precious Empty Space

My Precious Empty Space  
  
@--^-----  
  
It was October when he left me. I remember the day like it was yesterday. He had gotten a letter over a month before, a tiny black owl that neither of us had seen before came tapping on our window, bringing with it the end of our existence. I remember how he looked at me after he read that letter; that look still haunts me to this day, although it's been six years since he left. He had proposed to me almost seven months prior, and I had accepted, but we agreed that we should wait before we were married for sure. I now regret that decision with all my heart and soul.  
  
I had been worried when I saw him read the letter, but I had not expected what would come next. We were so happy that morning; I had awoken early and restless, and graced the tiny kitchen of our London flat with my incompetent cooking skills. The pancakes I had managed to make turned out surprisingly well, and I was foolishly happy because of it. Draco came in not much later, as I knew he would. He always seemed to wake within an hour after I did, smiling as he came to me for a good morning kiss.  
  
This day was like every other; Draco came up behind me while I cheerfully flipped the pitiful hotcake on the toasty skillet and wrapped his arms around my waist as best he could.  
  
"You shouldn't be cooking, Hermione. It might not be good for you," he had told me, and I smiled. Draco's concern always made me smile. I remember turning to him and placing a hand on my protruding midsection, and he smiled back at me. Draco's smile could brighten the North Pole in the winter.  
  
"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm incapable of lifting a spatula, Draco," I told him with a smirk, and he kissed me. I will remember that unfinished kiss forever. It was cut short; the baby kicked. Draco had looked worried when I gasped, but I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. As big as his ego, I would joke when he would comment on my size. It was always like that with us; we never could leave our comments to ourselves, but we never took anything personally anymore.  
  
"Hermione, is that..." he started, eyes widened, but I nodded before he could finish. Draco had never felt the baby kick before. The little devil kicked at me again, and Draco was the one to gasp this time. I laughed as his face broke out in an amazed and overjoyed smile. He removed his hand and leaned down, placing his head over our baby's residence and listening.  
  
But, there was nothing more. The little Malfoy was finished with his torment and didn't so much as move. Draco kept his head on me for a while, hoping for one more taste of the sensation I felt daily. I waited with him, but I knew there would be no more kicking for a while. Placing a hand in Draco's hair, I told him of this.  
  
"I believe he's finished tormenting me," I said, smiling, and Draco looked up at me.  
  
"I wish he'd continue for just a little longer," he said with a smirk and I glared at him. Draco laughed. "Does it hurt you, love?" he asked after a moment, and I shook my head.  
  
"No, but it's annoying," I told him and turned back to my now slightly charred flapjack, then smirked again. "Just like his father."  
  
"I believe I resent that," he said and kissed behind my ear. He'd done that so many times, yet each became more meaningful than the last. Just then, we were interrupted by the tiny black demon who dared call itself an owl. We simultaneously looked to the window, the impatient little omen tapping furiously at the glass.  
  
Draco broke away from me and let the miniature beast of burden into our home. Without a word to me or the owl, he opened the peculiar envelope and extracted the letter that, to me, told of a seat for him on death row.  
  
I spun the dial of the petty gas stove and watched the blue flame disappear, then turned to the one man I ever loved in time to see his face grow unhealthily pale.  
  
"Draco?" I asked him, worried but ignorant. "What is it?" Draco said nothing, just continued to stare at the parchment in his hand. I placed a protective hand on my stomach as I stepped toward him, which I always did when I was nervous, then moved my other hand to touch his arm. "Draco?"  
  
When he felt my touch, Draco turned to me as if surprised that I was even there. I was near panic now, from his silence alone. He visibly swallowed and turned his eyes to me. The look in them terrified me; I could always tell what Draco was feeling from his eyes, perhaps because I was the only one he ever told his feelings to in the first place, but my ability scared me that day.  
  
He was scared, that was obvious, but the mixture of sorrow, regret and utter hopelessness was what unnerved me. Thinking back, what bothered me the most about his feelings that morning was that there was no shock or surprise in those eyes. Whatever this terrible news was, he had known it was going to happen... and that scared me more than anything.  
  
"It's Dumbledore," he said and, with a gasp, I pulled my hand from his arm and brought it swiftly to my mouth.  
  
"You mean..." I asked, knowing my suspicions had to be correct. There was only one possible reason why Dumbledore would owl us; it was the one thing we both had been dreading since leaving school two years ago. To prove my fears were true, Draco nodded, dropping his arm to his side and letting the hell sent letter drift to the checkered kitchen floor. Voldemort was back.  
  
I stepped into him and he embraced me, hard. He held me there for what could have been hours, and I cried on his shoulder. We both knew what this meant. Draco, along with Harry, Ron, and various other Hogwarts alumni were given Auror training the summer after our graduation, and were expected to be prepared if Voldemort became a threat again. Together they had beaten him harshly during our seventh year; they made a good team once they got past all the cursing and insults.  
  
Draco and I had been dating since the middle or our sixth year, and although we had had problems being accepted, everyone became fairly tolerant when we were named Head Boy and Girl in our seventh. Sharing a common room brought us closer than ever, and it was popular belief that we weren't going to be single again anytime soon.  
  
After graduation, Draco and I saw very little of each other. Draco thought it best to wait a while before jumping into anything together, just in case Voldemort did return, and I had no choice but to agree. I lived with my parents and he with his for the better part of seven months, but then everything changed.  
  
Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, returned to his manor. He had been in hiding with other supporters of the Dark Lord, like himself, for the time, and felt that it was safe to return home. This was a horrendous threat to Draco and I, but for him in particular. His father knew about his loyalty to Dumbledore and his disgrace of the Dark One and would surely take Draco the first chance he possessed.  
  
Draco convinced me that he wouldn't be killed by his father, merely subjected to as many curses and spells it would take to get him to join the dark side. Draco would rather die than do that, and his reassurance only scared me more.  
  
We were lucky. Oh, God, we were so lucky. Dumbledore had a spy. Our far from beloved Professor Snape was in reality on the light side. He told Draco of his father's plans to return home, and to beware, because he had death in mind for him. Draco argued that he wouldn't kill him for being disloyal when he could simply force him into changing, but Professor Snape had more news. It was me. I would be Draco's downfall.  
  
Snape told us of how Lucius would rant about his mudblood loving son and declared no better than Dumbledore and, like the old man, deserved only death. Draco didn't blame me, but I did. I blamed everything on me. I would kill the one man I ever loved, because of my ancestry. It cut me deep, but Draco seemed untouched. He promised me that everything would be alright, and that we would figure something out.  
  
We did the only thing we could; went into hiding. Unlike Professor Snape, we stayed as far away from death eaters as possible. I owe my life, Draco's life, and the life of my child to that man I hated for so many years. He warned us of where not to go, where Lucius was and where he was heading. Draco took me with him. He knew that if I stayed behind, I would be killed as well. So, together, we changed our looks, changed our names, and changed our location, even going as far as to move to the Untied States to escape him.  
  
It was only when Snape owled us with the news of Lucius' death did we return to our beloved England. Somehow, my parents had managed to both escape his wrath, despite the fact that he was searching for my home. I was lucky to have such loyal friends. None would spill a word to him of my name or whereabouts, or those of my parents. I lost two very good friends that way; Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil. Both were killed by Lucius for withholding information.  
  
We returned to England and rented the flat we had been living in; the same one which would be visited by a tiny black devil only months later. Draco wouldn't let me out of his sight after we returned, even though his father's life was taken. I was definitely not upset about this and showed absolutely no resistance. We had been living together in that flat ever since. As the year anniversary of Voldemort's near fatal defeat passed us, Draco and I decided that it was safe to settle down. We stayed in our apartment, but we made things more official. He purposed to me on March 13th, exactly three years after we had become an official Hogwart's couple. We were walking together through the local market place that afternoon, the sun shining and our lives seeming perfect and unable to get better.  
  
Then it began to rain. Laughing, we hurried into the alcove of a church to escape the not entirely unwanted precipitation. We stood together for what must have been an hour, Draco holding me close and I happy to be in his arms. Then, when everything seemed ironically wonderful, Draco pulled away. I looked to him, confused, but he merely smiled at me. I didn't notice the tiny ring box in his hand until he broke our gaze and looked to it himself. It was the best rainstorm I'd ever been caught in.  
  
Then, everything was even better than before. We acted like a newly wed couple for the rest of our time together, although we were never legally bound. No more than a month after that wonderful bout of drizzle, I was informed of my pregnancy. It seemed Junior just wanted to wait for everything to be ready before rearing his adorable little head. Once the shock wore off, both Draco and I, as well as our parents, were incredibly happy. It surprised me that my folks were so accepting, but then again, Draco did save my life.  
  
So there we were, embracing in our tiny kitchen, I six months pregnant, and Draco, just informed of his unwanted duties. He held me while I sobbed; Draco was always so much stronger than me. Just when everything in our lives was so wonderful, the time had come. We were happy, together, engaged and expecting... but only too soon would we be torn apart.  
  
Draco and I left immediately for Hogwarts, where the details would be explained and our men would train as much as they could before the time came for them to shove off into battle. Draco tried to convince me to stay with my parents; he thought that the stress wouldn't be good for the baby. I insisted, however, knowing that I wanted to be with him as much as possible before he left.  
  
Dumbledore greeted us as well as Harry, Ron, Seamus Finnegan, Blaize Zambini, Neville Longbottom, and Gregory Goyle. Like Draco, Goyle had defied both his father and Voldemort and was now faithfully on the Light side. Ginny Weasley also came; she and Harry had been married just last winter. Draco and I were given our old Head Quarters to share with Harry and Ginny while the rest of the men slept in Gryffindor Tower. For an entire month we lived in fear, each day waking up and knowing that it could be today that our world turns upside down.  
  
Then, on the third day of October, Snape arrived with news. Voldemort was back, and stronger than ever. He was planning to attack in two days. Two days. That was all I had left with my love, and all Draco had left with me and our baby.  
  
It was raining that morning. Just like the day he proposed. There was a proposal that morning as well, but it was of the exact opposite in nature. This was a proposal for death.  
  
All of us stood on the steps to the castle, the single men, with the exception of Ron, were mounted on their brooms and ready to take off. I stood hand in hand with Draco, dressed in black as if attending a funeral, which in a way it was. Ron came to me first. No words were exchanged between us, just a tight embrace. Harry did the same while Ron bid ado to his sister, then went to his wife for a goodbye. I turned to Draco then, and he embraced me. We shared the most passionate kiss I will ever experience, a kiss for a goodbye we'd been dreading for years.  
  
~*~The marchin' band came down along Main Street  
  
~*~The soldier blues fell in behind  
  
~*~I looked across and there I saw Billy  
  
~*~Waiting to go and join the line  
  
~*~And with her head upon his shoulder  
  
~*~His young and lovely fiancée  
  
~*~From where I stood I saw she was cryin'  
  
~*~And through her tears I heard her say  
  
~*~Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life  
  
~*~Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife  
  
~*~And as he started to go she said, Billy, keep your head low  
  
~*~Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me  
  
Then we broke apart, and he whispered to me four words I'll never forget.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he said, and his voice held such an amount of honesty that it caused my tears to flow. I didn't want him to see my tears. I wanted to wait for him to leave, but I'd never been very good at holding back anything with a will to move on. Yes, I cried. But I wasn't the only one. Draco was close to crying as well.  
  
He pulled back from me, but didn't fully leave the embrace. Draco trailed his eyes down to the child I'd been growing for seven months and I saw the tears stream down his face. It was the first time I'd every seen Draco cry; ever. He bent down and kissed my cloaked abdomen, knowing he wouldn't see that bulge again. He waited there a moment, then brought his lips back to mine. We shared another kiss, then he embraced me again. I was sobbing now and he was crying silently, not even bothering to wipe away his tears.  
  
"Come back to me," I told him and he held me tight. Then the moment we'd been dreading came upon us.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, sounding like he deeply, deeply, was. I felt Draco tighten his hold on me momentarily, then he released me. We shared one last good bye kiss and he broke away completely.  
  
"I love you, Draco," I told him, making sure he knew before we parted. He placed his hand on my abdomen once more, and as if in goodbye, Junior kicked. Despite the situation, neither of us could help but to let out a hiccupping laugh. Then, Dumbledore led my beloved away, and, at that time, it seemed like everyone in the world I loved was flying away on a broom, toward the horizon where likely death awaited.  
  
I turned to Ginny Potter, standing beside me with tears on her face as well, and we embraced, crying on each others' shoulders. Professor McGonagall, who I had almost forgotten was even there, came to us then, wrapped her arms around us and cried as well. So there we were, three grown women and an unborn baby, crying our eyes out in the place we'd all met our dearly departed.  
  
It was six months before we heard any word on the whereabouts or conditions of Draco, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, or any of the others who had left that day. I stayed at Malfoy Manor with Draco's mother, Narcissa, and my parents until the baby was born. Despite the degrading state of my life, the birth of our son went surprisingly well. Although Draco and I were never officially married, our son's name is Draco Malfoy II, and in casual company I am referred to as Mrs. Malfoy. I would have left Malfoy Manor after recuperation, but Narcissa insisted that I stay.  
  
"You are as much a Malfoy as I am, and I refuse to let you take my only grandson from me, Hermione," she said to me with the most motherly smile I had ever seen. I agreed to stay with her, and was living with her when what I believed, at the time at least, was the best owl I had ever received arrived.  
  
It was from Dumbledore. They were coming home.  
  
The war was over, and Voldemort was slain for good. The Dark Mark of each death eater disappeared, as well as did all evil lurking in them. Almost mocking of their former lifestyles, the death eaters became the world saving super-heroes who pulled children from wells, cats from trees, and the elderly from burning buildings. It seemed as if everything were going to be better than it ever was before.  
  
Ginny, Narcissa, Professor McGonagall, Draco Jr. and I all stood in front of Hogwarts once again, as if we had never left. Then, we saw them. Coming over the horizon; dozens of men on brooms. My heart rejoiced, as did those of the people around me.  
  
~*~The soldier blues were trapped on a hillside  
  
~*~The battle raging all around  
  
~*~The sergeant cried, We've got to hang on, boys!  
  
~*~We've got to hold this piece of ground  
  
~*~I need a volunteer to ride up  
  
~*~And bring us back some extra men  
  
~*~And Billy's hand was up in a moment  
  
~*~Forgettin' all the words she said  
  
~*~She said  
  
~*~Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life  
  
~*~Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife  
  
~*~And as he started to go she said, Billy, keep your head low  
  
~*~Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me  
  
Many of the broom clad wizards parted from the flock, heading off to their own families and loved ones. Just over a half a dozen brooms were heading toward us, and I pointed to the sky.  
  
"Look," I said to the tiny blonde boy in my arms. "Here comes Daddy," I told him. As the men came closer, I searched through them for that gleaming blonde hair I would never forget. The dreadful sun blocked my view and I was forced to wait for them to land before I could be sure Daddy was really home. Seven men with solemn faces landed a few yards away from us, and every one of them simultaneously turned to me with a look of deepest sorrow on their faces. Because one of them was missing. Daddy never came, and my heat exploded. "No," I said, shaking my head and holding my son tight to my chest. "God, no..."  
  
But it was true. Narcissa came to my aid, holding me tight in her arms, and we cried. But we weren't the only ones. There were seven men and two other women who cried silently on the steps that day. Because Daddy never came.  
  
~*~I heard his fiancée got a letter  
  
~*~That told how Billy died that day  
  
~*~The letter said that he was a hero  
  
~*~She should be proud he died that way  
  
~*~I heard she threw that letter away...  
  
It was Harry who finally told me what had happened to Draco. He didn't want to, mind you, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. There had been children. Lots of children. Voldemort seemed to enjoy tormenting things weaker than himself, and what better that muggle children of no more than five years of age. Draco had sacrificed himself for those children. Ironically, it was the same spell of love used by Harry's mother more than twenty years ago that killed my beloved. He stood in the way of the Avada for those children, and, just like two decades prior, the curse rebounded. This time, however, there were dozens of Light side wizards to hit Voldemort when he was down, and it destroyed him.  
  
"Draco was a hero, Hermione. He saved us all," Harry had said and all I could do was nod my head. "Hermione, there's something I think you should know," he continued, holding me in his arms while I cried on his shoulder. He told me of a little boy of about two. This little boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, and looked startlingly like Draco Jr. His name was Eric. I listened as Harry told me about the boy and how he had been in trouble the day Draco died, and I cried. That was all I could do. Listen, and cry.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything, Harry?" I asked him, suddenly not wanting to hear anymore. Harry sighed.  
  
"Eric was the boy Draco saved that day," he told me, and I burst into almost hysterical tears. "I am absolutely sure that Draco felt as if he had been saving his own son, Hermione, or he would have thought twice." I cried on Harry's shoulder for what seemed like forever, then was finally able to speak.  
  
"What happened to this little boy, Harry? Is he alright?" I asked, wanting to make sure I didn't lose my child's father to a lost cause. Then, Harry smiled the biggest smile I'd seen him wear since their return.  
  
"Ginny and I have adopted him," he told me and I just burst into tears again.  
  
As I've said, it's been six years since he left me. Draco Jr. is now five years old, and Eric is seven. With Narcissa's permission, which she granted without hesitation, I invited Harry, Ginny, and Eric to come live with Narcissa, Draco Jr., and I at Malfoy Manor. They accepted, and now Draco and Eric are like brothers. Harry was right; they look amazingly alike, and both act just like Draco.  
  
Both Draco Jr. and Eric are enrolled in a public muggle school, because I wanted them to have contact with others their age, even if they were muggles. I don't want Draco Jr. to grow up hating those different than himself, like his father. Draco, thank god, saw past his father's example, but I don't want that risk taken with my son. I wish to set a good example for him, so there is not need to choose between family and what is right.  
  
Eric begged Harry and Ginny to let him go to school with Draco Jr. when he found out about his going. Not wanting him to be left out, Harry enrolled him as well. One day, just last week, Draco Jr. brought home one of his friends to the manor to play with him. It made me so proud to watch him play with the muggle as if they were no different.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy!" Draco came running up to me and I crouched down to be eye level to him.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked as he approached me.  
  
"Mummy, can me and Jimmy play in the garden with Nanna and Antie Ginny?" he asked me and I looked behind him to the five year old brunette boy who was casually approaching. I smiled at him and the little boy blushed.  
  
"Of course you can, Junior, but tell Nanna if you want to go any farther from the house, alright?" I told him and my baby smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you Mummy," he said and happily gave me a hug, then ran off to meet his friend. I watched the two go, then followed behind them, just because I loved to watch them play.  
  
"Wait a second, I thought your name was Draco!" I heard the boy whom I assumed was Jimmy exclaim as he and my baby walked what they believed to be out of earshot.  
  
"It is, Jimmy," my baby said back to him with a drawl like his father's, but more childlike and innocent.  
  
"Then how come your mummy calls you Junior?" Jimmy asked and Draco sounded sad.  
  
"Because Draco was my Daddy's name, and it makes her cry when she thinks about him," he explained and I felt a tear slide down my face. He was right, of course. That's why I never call him Draco. Jimmy looked rather sad to see his friend look so unhappy, and Draco didn't like it either, so he changed the subject. "Come on," I heard him say. "Let's ask Nanna where Eric is. Maybe he can teach us a new game," he suggested and his friend smiled.  
  
"Okay, Draco," Jimmy said and followed Draco into the garden. I, on the other hand, stayed where I was. Following them just didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.  
  
That night, I went to bed early. I went to Draco's room first to check on the boys; Jimmy was spending the night with him, as he had done many times before.  
  
"Mummy, are you going to bed now?" he asked in his innocent little voice and looked up at me. God, he looks more and more like his father everyday.  
  
"Yes, baby. And I don't want you boys staying up all night, do you hear me?" I said and smiled, both boys smiled deviously and Jimmy spoke up.  
  
"We won't Mrs. Malfoy," he said and I smiled to him. I love it whenever anyone calls me that.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow for breakfast," I said and gave Draco a kiss on the forehead. Jimmy giggled from his place in the spare bed we had brought into the room. "Goodnight Jimmy," I said warningly.  
  
"Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy," he said and threw the blankets over his head to muffle his radiating laughter.  
  
"'Night, Mum," Draco said. And I smiled down at him.  
  
"Goodnight," I said and left his room. I waited outside for a moment, listening. I heard the muffled sound of Jimmy throwing his bed covers back down and both boys laughing.  
  
"Mums," they said at the same time and I laughed, then headed off to my own bed.  
  
Draco Jr. came and visited me that night. He used to do so a lot when he was younger, but over the last year his visits had become less frequent. This time, however, he came for me, not for him. I was crying, trying to stay quiet, but evidently failing at it.  
  
"Mum?" he said from my doorway and I quickly wiped the tears from my face and sat up.  
  
"Junior. What's wrong, hunny?" I asked, holding out my arms to him. Draco came to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Why are you crying, Mummy?" he asked me, but I didn't answer him. I just held him tighter to me. "You're thinking about Daddy again, huh?" he asked and I let out a hiccup of a laugh. He was so smart for a five year old. I released him from my embrace and he crawled in bed beside me.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him and Draco smirked a smirk that looked as if it came directly from his father's face.  
  
"That's a question Mummy," he pointed out and I laughed.  
  
"Well, can I ask you another one, then?" I asked, and Draco nodded. "Does it bother you that I don't call you Draco?" I asked him and Draco looked somewhat surprised. Then he shook his head. I smiled. "Good," I told him and brushed a stray piece of the baby fine blonde hair I simply loved from his innocent little face.  
  
"Can I see Daddy?" he asked me and I smiled again. I reached to my side where, on the bed table, was my favorite picture of my baby's father. The picture was a muggle one, taken by my father at our graduation. Draco and I were seen there together, sitting on a bench in our graduation robes, our hands clasped. I was facing the ground with my eyes closed and Draco's profile was seen looking adoringly at me. He had left his hair un-gelled that day, at my request, and he looked dashing in his emerald green robes. As I was wearing dark scarlet robes, we looked like a pair of love-struck Christmas elves, but it was my favorite picture none the less. I handed the frame to my son and saw the smile light up his face. Draco Jr. loved that picture almost as much as I did.  
  
Only once has Draco Jr. ever asked about his father's whereabouts.  
  
"Mummy, is Daddy ever coming home?" he asked me one night during one of our visits when he was about three. I wanted to tell him that Daddy would be home soon and not to worry, but I couldn't lie. I also couldn't tell the truth, so I said nothing, and against my will, started to cry. Draco never asked about his father again.  
  
"Mummy, when can I have a picture of Daddy?" he asked me this night while we looked at my favorite picture together.  
  
"I'll get you one, sweetie." I told him and gave him a kiss on his pale blonde head. "Why don't you go back with Jimmy, alright? Just in case he wakes up," I suggested and Draco smiled.  
  
"Okay Mummy," he said and handed me back the picture frame. My little boy hopped out of bed and started toward the door, but then he turned back to me. "You know what Mummy?" he said and took a step back toward the bed. "Eric said that I have an empty space because of Daddy. And you do too, and that's why you cry. But you know what? It's my precious empty space, and I don't want it filled in," he told me and I smiled at my wonderful son. "Goodnight Mummy, I love you," Draco finished and I kissed him again.  
  
"I love you too, baby," I said and let my son return to his muggle-born friend. 'My precious empty space' I repeated in my mind. Draco Jr. was right; I didn't want that space filled in either.  
A/N There were some mistakes in here that were bothering me, so I've reposted it, but it's still the same story. I cried when I wrote it... serious crying. I hope I cracked a couple people out there! Review! And don't be afraid to tell me you cried; that'll make me feel good! It's a sad story, if you cry, I've done my job! Lol. Thanx for reading. That song is called 'Billy, Don't Be a Hero' and is by Bo Donaldson and they Heywoods.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters or the song. I sort of own Draco Jr. , but I'm sure someone else had him fist, I own Jimmy and Eric, but you can use them if you like. All that bad stuff that happened I do own, but it's okay if you use it... I really don't mind. 


	2. Red Doors

Disclaimer: I claim that I did disclaim all my petty little writings. Thank you.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Red Doors  
  
There was a knock at the door. Hermione looked up from her book, but didn't move. Another knock. Narcissa had gone to town, the boys were at school, and Harry and Ginny were both working, thus leaving her alone. With no other choice, Hermione stood and shuffled to the door, charming out of her silken bathrobe and into a dark blue sundress.  
  
Hermione brushed off her skirt, although she knew it was unneeded, and took a small breath, hoping she looked presentable enough for whoever was behind the slab of redwood. Only important people visited Malfoy Manor during the week. She just hoped she'd be able to help whomever it was. It was always awkward when the visitors asked for Narcissa and she wasn't home... Hermione would sit them in the parlor, serve tea and biscuits... and always manage to make herself look incredibly stupid. There was one more knock and she worked up her courage, opening the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked sympathetically after giving the visitor a good once-over. Before her stood a man with long blonde hair and troubled features. He wore a dirty black jacket over his stained blue shirt and over-washed muggle jeans, caked almost to the knee with mud. She felt sorry for him, really. He looked very run down and worried, but as he saw her, the man's mouth dropped and his eyes sparkled. Hermione looked curiously at him. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
The man remained silent for a moment and Hermione continued to eye him skeptically. If he asked for help, she'd give it to him. Food, a room for the night, anything he wanted... but she didn't want to assume that was why he'd come to her door.  
  
"H-Hermione?" he asked, voice cracking slightly as if his throat were parched, and Hermione stood a bit straighter. She narrowed her eyes, trying to recognize the man... but she simply had no idea. There was something familiar... in his eyes... but she just couldn't place him.  
  
"Yes..." she said hesitantly. "May I ask your name, sir?"  
  
A radiative happiness filled the man's face. Hermione could honestly say she'd never seen anyone look so happy. It made her smile slightly.  
  
"Hermione..." he whispered, then seemed to realize what he was doing and straightened. He placed a hand on his chest to acknowledge himself. "It's me, Hermione... it's Draco."  
  
Hermione's smile fell and her heart stopped. She looked the man over again. Could it be...? No. Draco died. She was dreaming... she'd waited too long for this day; it couldn't be real. She narrowed her eyes at the man.  
  
"That isn't at all humorous, sir. I demand to know who you are, and who put you up to this," she stated heatedly and saw the happiness drain from the man's features.  
  
"You don't believe me... how can you not believe me?" he asked, sounding hopelessly put out. Hermione glared.  
  
"Of course I don't believe you," she cursed. "My husband died a long time ago. Now kindly, remove yourself from my property." The man smiled crookedly.  
  
"We were never married," he stated like a fact and Hermione felt a swell rise in her throat. This was much too painful.  
  
"Sir, please..."  
  
"Wait... your property? What about Mother?" he asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy still resides here, if that is whom you are referring to," she relayed, noting that the man looked relieved. "Sir, I am not going to ask you again. State your name or remove yourself from Malfoy Manor."  
  
"You have to believe me, Hermione... it's me. Really."  
  
Hermione nervously lifted a hand to brush the hair from her eyes, and the man noticed her engagement ring, still nestled on her finger. He smiled.  
  
"Remember the rainstorm, Hermione?" he started. She closed her eyes. "In the marketplace? And the little white church with red doors?" A tear collected in the corner of Hermione's eye and she brought a shaky hand to wipe it away. The man who claimed to be Draco stepped forward, taking her hand from her face. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. "Remember when you told me how you loved churches with red doors, and I promised we'd get married in one?" Again Hermione was silent. Tears now streamed freely down her face and Draco wanted badly to console her, but he couldn't just yet.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered and he smiled.  
  
"Do you remember the little flat in Rhode Island, Hermione? The one with..."  
  
"Red doors..." Draco smiled and nodded. "And the old man who lived next door, and always called my Billy, no matter how many times I corrected him." Hermione nodded, bringing the other hand to her face to wipe away the tears, not wanting to take her hand from this man's grasp. "And his wife, who every morning would ask..."  
  
"Are you married yet?" she said shakily and his smile grew.  
  
"And we would say no, Mrs. Caprice, not yet. And do you remember what she'd say?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"In my day, girlies kept their guarders locked until their wedding night," they said in unison and Hermione laughed softly. She sniffled a bit and looked up at him. At the man who claimed to be her long lost fiancé. Draco smiled warmly, a flame in his eyes. Hermione knew that flame, and it was then that she knew he wasn't lying. This wasn't a joke... this was Draco. She could only hope it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Right," he said softly. "And the day we left that flat, do you remember what you said?" She nodded.  
  
"I said I'd always remember that, because of..."  
  
"The red doors," he finished for her, and Hermione nodded again, her lip quivering. Draco frowned. He'd never liked it when she cried... even if it was for a good cause. "Hermione..." he said again, taking a step closer, and Hermione gave in. At that moment, she forgot about the impossibility of the situation before her. Disregarded the part of her mind that claimed she was dreaming. She didn't care if he was dirty, if she hadn't seen him in six years, if he was supposed to be dead. She just wanted to touch him, even for a moment. "Do you believe me?"  
  
Hermione nodded quickly, dropping his hand and bringing hers to his face.  
  
"Yes..." she said and the happiness again flooded Draco's face, making her smile. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around, hold her again... kiss her again... but he didn't want to scare her.  
  
"So, can I come in?" he asked awkwardly, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's your house, I just live here," she said, having trouble keeping her emotions in check. She wanted the same thing he did... to just be together again... but there were matters to discuss before she simply let him back into her life. Hermione stepped to the side and Draco entered, stopping to stand in front of her, eyes never leaving her face. Hermione held out her hand, which was still shaking. "Come with me?"  
  
"Anywhere," Draco agreed, placing his hand in hers. Hermione closed her eyes briefly as she savored his touch, then closed the door before heading to the parlor. Draco followed silently, having to scold himself repeatedly for wanting to stop and spin her into him. Hermione let go once they'd made it to her destination.  
  
"You can... have a seat. I'll make some tea?"  
  
Draco smiled sadly, but gave a soft nod, and Hermione smiled, biting her nails as she fetched her wand from a hidden pocket and started directing the tea table objects around. Draco smiled at the sight; it'd been so long since he'd seen magic. He sat softly on one of the plush leather sofas and waited, watching as Hermione shakily poured and spiced his tea, trying as best as she could to remember how he liked it. It wasn't hard. She'd made her tea that exact way ever since he left... although she never much cared for honey. When Hermione tried to pick up the tray, it shook so badly she had to set it back down. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath, much to Draco's amusement, and levitated it behind her as she sat on the couch, not too close... but certainly not too far. Hermione twiddled with her hands after serving him his cup, and Draco only took a sip, soothing his parched throat and savoring the flavor. No one made his tea like Hermione did. When she wiped her eyes again, he set his cup on the glass table in front of them.  
  
"You can calm down, Hermione... I'm not a ghost."  
  
Hermione took a stuttered breath, then looked up at him, a certain fire in her eyes.  
  
"It sure as hell seems like it. You were gone for six years, Draco. Six years, I thought you were dead... and then you just show up at my doorstep? Do you expect me to just jump into your arms and give myself back to you?" she ranted, tears pouring down her face. Draco looked utterly shocked. He knew she wouldn't do so right away, but yes, he expected that to happen. The more he thought about it, the more he knew she was right. He'd been gone a very long time... it was understandable that she'd be a little upset... but shouldn't she also be happy to see him again? Unless...  
  
"Is there someone else?" he asked somewhat timidly, sounding depressed. Hermione shot her eyes to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I was gone... please tell me, I won't be at all angry."  
  
"There could never be anyone else," she said sadly, looking down at her hands. Draco couldn't help but to smile slightly.  
  
"You never dated?" Hermione wanted to shake her head, but she just couldn't. Seeing her tear up again, Draco reassured her. "It's okay, I promise."  
  
"Once. Last year. Your mother fixed us up... she thought I needed to move on," she explained and Draco nodded. That sounded like his mother... always having the best intentions in mind for people. Hermione shook her head. "But I left before it even ended. It was just too hard... too soon... something." She paused a moment, then looked up at him. "What happened, Draco? If you couldn't come home, you could've sent a letter... something. Did it ever occur to you that I might think you'd died? That everyone would?"  
  
Draco looked sad and turned down to the carpet, removing his eyes from her for the first time since he'd set them on again.  
  
"I didn't wake up for three months. I didn't know where I was... I didn't have any money... the people there didn't even speak English. It was some sort of Indian tribe... I never did find out who they were. It really was quite horrible, Hermione. They were afraid of me at first I think... but that might have been my fault. I got a little frustrated and crazy... but, luckily the tribe was located in a rainforest, and I was able to leave the townsfolk to their business and live off whatever I could find in the jungle. It took me almost two years to find someone who could help me.  
  
"He was an American biologist... on some sort of mission to help that tribe of people. He gave me proper food and clothes and let me come back to America with him. Unfortunately, that was as far as his help would go. So again I was stranded, but this time in Nevada. About as far away from you as I could possibly go without getting closer the other way.  
  
"You have to believe that I tried to mail you, Hermione... I swear I did. I sent letters to our flat... the one in London... but they always came back return to sender. No muggle mail is allowed here... or at Hogwarts... and I didn't know where else to try. I don't know where any of your friends live... God, I felt so useless. I couldn't owl you, because I didn't have my wand... and I still have no idea where any wizarding villages are in that god forsaken state... there's nothing there; nothing. Just deserts... and cacti... and Las Vegas." Draco laughed shortly. "Vegas put me back about six months in my return. I wasn't careless... just desperate. I have no education... no degree... no experience with anything. I worked three minimum wage jobs...one days, one nights, and one weekends. I rented the cheapest living space I could find... my priorities were coming home, not sleeping well.  
  
"Then, something happened. I won't go into detail... but basically, my bad living habits were catching up to me. When I had time to sleep, I couldn't... I just kept wondering how I would make it, you know? And I never ate much... and... I passed out. Right in the middle of the fry kitchen in the back of Earl's Diner, just on the borderline of Reno... and he fired me. Damn that ass. Due to grease burns, I was unable to continue my other jobs either... so I took up everything I'd saved... which was about enough to get me half way home... and took a bus to Vegas. It'd been over four years by then... I was desperate, Hermione. I wanted so much to just wake up here someday..."  
  
"Why didn't you just apparate, Draco? You could've left the rainforest and been home after only three months..."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You can't apparate internationally, Hermione. That's why we still need passports," he explained and she nodded. "And lucky for me... you can't apparate between states of the United, either. After Vegas chewed me up and spit me out with no less than $500 to my name, I just started walking. I wanted to get as far away from that city as I could. I hitched rides... hopped trucks, occasionally took a bus... and last July, I made it back to Rhode Island." Hermione smiled when he did. "Again I took as many jobs as I could find. All I needed was to get to international waters... then I could apparate here, and take the two mile walk through the wards to get back to my mum... which I did this morning. I never expected you to be here... but I hoped she'd know where you were. I miss you so much, Hermione," he finished, turning his eyes back to her and she nodded.  
  
"I miss you too." Hermione paused. "You sound like you've put a lot of thought into that." Draco laughed.  
  
"You have no idea. I'm just glad I could finally tell you."  
  
"Can I jump into your arms and give myself back to you now?" she asked timidly, but with a small smile, and Draco wasted no time moving forward and embracing her. She started to cry again, clinging frantically to his shirt. Draco held her as tight as he could.  
  
"Shh... don't cry, Hermione... I'm home now. You've shed enough tears over me. I love you, Mia... I've always loved you." She cried harder, her grip tightening when he used her nickname. No one else had ever called her that... if she'd had any doubts as to the identity of this man, it would have become clear with that one word. She recalled one of Narcissa's social gatherings a few months ago. One of her good friends, the man she'd dated that one time, brought his girlfriend... named Amelia. The second he called her Mia, she'd left the room and burst into tears. Draco waited for Hermione to calm down a bit more before drawing back slightly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, Hermione... I never meant for it to take that long..." She shook her head.  
  
"I'd have waited ten times longer," she said in a whisper, looking up at him, and Draco smiled. Hesitantly, he leaned down, planning on a gentle kiss... but Hermione saw his intention and rushed the arrival, capturing his lips and letting them go wild. Something small in her mind hoped that she hadn't lost her touch... and another part laughed and screamed 'just kiss him!' When they broke apart, both were breathing hard.  
  
"I've waited so long to touch you..." he said, letting his hands slide gently across her back, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I never thought you would," she said, sounding sad, and Draco kissed her again... with the same frantic passion and burning love. When they broke apart this time, it was Hermione who spoke. "I have one question," she said softly, leaning her head against his chest, and Draco smiled.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"If you're here, who the hell is in there?" she asked, pointing to a wall mounted glass trophy case that held one object: an urn. Presumably his. Draco laughed softly and Hermione felt it radiate through his chest.  
  
"I have no idea. What did you burn?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Of course, there was no body... but, so I've been told, you incinerated. They didn't need to burn anything."  
  
"So you scooped me off the floor and put me on a shelf?"  
  
Hermione giggled and hugged him tighter.  
  
"Basically. It used to be on the mantle, but two certain someone's tend to get a little rowdy... we figured it'd be safer up there. They don't know what that is, but they know they'll have hell to pay if they come within ten feet of it."  
  
Draco felt his heart skip a beat. The baby. He hadn't forgotten the baby... but Hermione had been is prime concern. All thoughts of the little one drifted for a moment when he found her. Then, he registered her words.  
  
"T-Two?" he stammered and she smiled.  
  
"Only one is yours... the other is Harry's," she explained and Draco felt his heart drop again.  
  
"H-Harry's? But you said there wasn't..."  
  
"Harry and Ginny's," she corrected herself and Draco sighed. Once he regained himself, he felt a little more excited.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They're at school... oh my god, it's Wednesday, I have to pick them up today! What time is it?" she said, sitting up. "Oh, I'm late..." she turned to the man beside her. "I have to go; I don't want them to worry. Nothing's changed here... all your clothes are still in your room. Here, take my wand... it might be a little dusty," she said and kissed him deeply, then pulled away to look at him. "I don't want to leave... promise me you'll be here when I get back."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Hermione smiled and stood. Draco looked from her to the wand in his hand and back.  
  
"Wait, Mia... take me with you," he pleaded. She turned back and sighed.  
  
"I can't, Draco. He'll know you... I don't know how he's going to react... I never told him you'd never come home... but he's so smart, Draco. He'll expect this about as much as I did... and he's only five years old... I need to work him into it a little."  
  
"So it's a boy, is it?" he asked happily and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, you were right... I was wrong... it's a boy. A boy who looks so much like you it gives me chills sometimes," she said with a smile.  
  
"What's his name? We never decided on one..."  
  
"Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Jr. sat on the steps to his preschool, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. He wanted his mother. Where was she? He'd been out there for much longer than ever before. Then, the little blonde heard scuffling footsteps. He gasped and turned around, only to be met with the cheery face of his teacher.  
  
"Hello Mr. Burns," he said, looking up at the tall man. Draco Jr. loved Mr. Burns.  
  
"Draco?" he questioned. "What are you doing all alone out here?" The dark skinned man smiled and the corners of his lips became hidden in his graying mustache. Jr. sighed.  
  
"Waiting for my Mum. She's not here yet," he said, sounded slightly worried. "It is Wednesday, right?" Mr. Burns laughed.  
  
"Yes, Draco; it's Wednesday." The aging man, with many soft moans of discomfort, lowered himself to sit beside the blonde on the steps. "Don't worry, kid... I'm sure something just came up. Your mum wouldn't leave you if it wasn't necessary." Jr. nodded.  
  
"I just want her to come soon," he said and Mr. Burns rustled his hair. Jr. smiled. "Mummy always picks me and Eric up on Wednesday... Uncle Harry comes on Mondays, Auntie Ginny comes on Fridays, and Nanna comes on Tuesday and Thursday. I hope nothing happened to Eric... maybe she went to get him first." Mr. Burns looked interested.  
  
"That's a very nice system. Who is Eric?"  
  
"My... friend. Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are his mum and dad," Jr. explained. "They live in my house with me and Nanna and my mum." Mr. Burns nodded.  
  
"So he's your cousin?"  
  
Jr. shook his head in an overdramatic and childish way.  
  
"No. Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny aren't really my Auntie and Uncle... they're Mummy's friends. And Eric isn't really theirs...they ad-a-pot-o- mated him," Jr. said and his teacher chuckled.  
  
"They adopted him?"  
  
"Yeah, adopo... that."  
  
The older man chortled again.  
  
"Do you like Eric? Is he nice to you?" he asked, and Jr. nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"He's my best friend... I like him even more than Jimmy. I knowed Eric since as long as I can 'member. Mummy says he's special, and it has something to do with MY daddy... but she says I'm too little to know yet."  
  
"Do you know your daddy?" Mr. Burns asked, hoping that it wasn't a touchy subject, but such understanding was uncommon in young children. Jr. didn't look angry, he just seemed sad.  
  
"No... I never met him. Mummy says he went away a long time ago, but she won't tell me if he's coming back. I don't think he will. She always cries when I ask her about him... but she liked my daddy. She tells me stories sometimes... and she makes up names, but I know they're really about her and Daddy. And if you look really close when she's not looking at you... you can see how much she misses what it was like when she lived those stories. I feel sad for my mummy. I never knowed Daddy, but she did... and now she doesn't have him no more. I wish he'd come back, for her. Even if I don't get to see him."  
  
Mr. Burns nodded reassuringly. He had just opened his mouth to speak when a black Mercedes Benz turned into the parking lot. Jr. straightened.  
  
"That's Mummy!" he said excitedly and Mr. Burns smiled.  
  
"See? I told you she'd come," he said, patting the boy lightly on the back. As Hermione pulled her car around front, her son stood, slowly followed by Mr. Burns. Hermione threw the door open and hurried around the front of her car and toward the little blonde.  
  
"Mummy!" he said again, running toward her. Hermione scooped him into her arms and held him close.  
  
"Hey Junior," she said and kissed his cheek, which he promptly wiped off, then tied his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry Mr. Burns... I-" The teacher held up his hand.  
  
"No need to explain, Mrs. Malfoy. Everyone has off-days."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"I just may know that better than anyone," she said. "Thank you Sir. I apologize for keeping you, but I have to go; running late entirely this afternoon." Mr. Burns just shook his head.  
  
"I'll see you in class tomorrow, ay, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Jr. said, with a salute, and Mr. Burns laughed, then waved and started toward his car. Hermione found herself wondering what would happen if Draco Jr. went to Hogwarts and attempted to salute Professor Snape. She laughed to herself and opened the back door. "It's my turn to sit up front, Mummy." Draco stated and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I know baby, but we have to pick up Eric... I don't have time to put your car-seat up there."  
  
"I don't need a car-seat no more, Mummy. I'm a big boy, you said so," Jr. protested and she smiled.  
  
"Not that big. We don't want you getting hurt now, do we?" she asked, trying to explain her motives. He looked a little sad. "Just do this for Mummy, okay? I tell you what; I'll make Eric sit next to you." Jr. smiled speedily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, baby," she said, sitting him down, and Jr. happily let her fasten him in. "There. Ready?" He nodded enthusiastically and Hermione closed the door, walking back to the driver's seat and sliding in. "Okay..." she said as she started the car, speeding off toward the Elementary school. After no more than a minute of silent driving, Hermione took a slight breath. "Draco, I need to talk to you, okay, baby?" she asked, glancing at him in the rear-view mirror mounted in the center of the windshield.  
  
Jr. looked surprised. She'd called him by his first name... and she still looked happy. That had never happened before... this must be good.  
  
"Okay, Mummy."  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me if your Daddy was ever going to come home?" she asked and Jr.'s smile dropped. Maybe this wasn't so good. Maybe she'd finally decided he was old enough to know what he already knew; that Daddy wasn't coming home.  
  
"Yes, Mummy."  
  
"Why do you think I didn't answer you?"  
  
Jr. was quite surprised at this question, but answered truthfully.  
  
"Because you didn't want me to know that he wasn't going to come home... and you cried because you miss him."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and Jr. felt himself grow cheerless. He'd known it was true, but when his mother validated it, it seemed more real.  
  
"That's exactly right, Draco," Hermione said. She'd done it again. His eyes met hers in the mirror, and he saw her smile. "But what would you say if I told you I was wrong?" The little boy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You mean... Daddy came back?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "Really, Mummy, you mean it?" He sounded excited now and Hermione's smile grew.  
  
"Yes baby; he's waiting for us at home."  
  
Jr. looked like he'd just unwrapped the best Christmas present in the world and Hermione was glad. She was relieved that, at such a young age, he'd have so little trouble accepting it. Had his father waited three or four more years, it would have been much harder.  
  
"We just have to pick up Eric, and then we can go home and meet him, okay?" she said.  
  
"Okay, Mummy. Can I tell Eric?"  
  
Hermione laughed softly at the excitement in his voice.  
  
"If you want to, Junior, but Nanna, Auntie Ginny, and Uncle Harry don't know yet, and I want you to promise you won't tell, okay? I want to do that myself."  
  
"Okay Mummy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione pulled up in front of the Ceres Central School district and frowned at what she saw. Eric was there, waiting, just as Jr. had been, but he was lying on the ground, face toward the clouds, breaking little pieces of grass and dropping them on his chest. With a small sigh, she turned to the grinning boy behind her.  
  
"Sit tight, baby, I'll be right back," she instructed and Jr. nodded. Hermione blew him a kiss before getting out of the car and approaching the seven-year-old dirty blonde. "Hi, Eric," she said softly and Eric didn't move, except to continue his grass destruction.  
  
"Hello Aunt Mina. You're late."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry... I've got a really good reason, promise," Hermione said, sitting down beside him and crossing an 'x' over her heart. Eric smiled slightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well... I promised Draco he could tell you. Are you mad at me?" she asked, pounting, and Eric laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione asked curiously as her nephew sat up.  
  
"Because, even if I was, and I told you, I'd be in trouble."  
  
She laughed and stood from the ground.  
  
"As if your father would ever punish you," she said, shaking her head. Hermione held out her hands and Eric took them, letting his mother's friend pull him from the ground. He brushed himself off and picked up his bag.  
  
"That may be true, but Mum would kill me," he said and Hermione laughed, giving him a tight hug. She draped an arm around his shoulders and led him back toward the car.  
  
"Come on, let's go. I think your cousin will explode if we don't get home soon."  
  
Eric laughed.  
  
"Do you mean that seriously or metaphorically?"  
  
Hermione looked to him, surprised. He shrugged and smirked smugly.  
  
"Vocabulary word," Eric said proudly and she laughed, hugging him again. "Isn't it Draco's turn to sit in the front?" Hermione smiled; at least he was honest.  
  
"Yes, but we're in a bit of a hurry. Could you do me a favor and sit in the back with him?" She smiled and added jokingly, "Just in case he explodes?" Eric grinned.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Mina."  
  
"Don't you 'yes, Aunt Mina' me," she mocked and Eric laughed. He seated himself in the back, just like he'd been told to.  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
"Eric! Eric, guess what! Oh, you're never gonna guess! Go on, try!"  
  
Eric looked a little scared.  
  
"I think you were right Aunt Mina... we should get some caution tape on the way home." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Errric!" Jr. complained.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down... hm... Aunt Mina bought you a pony?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Better than that."  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"WAY better than that, Eric!"  
  
The older boy laughed.  
  
"Did she get you SOMEthing?"  
  
Jr. nodded enthusiastically, a large smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay... ooo! Is it a swimming pool? Hint, hint," he asked, speaking the hints to Hermione.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Eric. I told you. YOU have to ask Nanna. I'm not going to ask her, and it's not my decision to make."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"NO! It's not a swimming pool!"  
  
The entire ride home was spent with guesses on the part of Eric, and various no's on the part of Draco. Even as they started up the driveway, he still hadn't guessed correctly.  
  
"Water-gun?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Model cars?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Magic wand?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
Jr. made a face.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hm... I give up. No, wait, a PACIFIER?"  
  
"Muuuuum!"  
  
"Draco, are you going to tell him, or are we going to go inside and let him find out for himself?"  
  
"My daddy came home!" Jr. squealed happily and Eric's face dropped.  
  
"Really?" he asked, awed. His cousin nodded enthusiastically, and Eric turned to his aunt. "But Aunt Mina... Daddy told me that..."  
  
"Shh, Eric. Not in front of Draco. What your daddy told you was wrong, but it wasn't his fault. That's what everyone thought happened. Miraculously, we were wrong."  
  
"What? Don't what in front of Draco? Mummy!" Jr. asked frantically and Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You want to go meet Daddy?" she asked, knowing it would distract him.  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
"Is Mum and Dad home yet, Aunt Mina?" Eric asked and Hermione looked through the passenger-side window.  
  
"ARE Mum and Dad home yet? No, I don't think so, love. Will you do me a favor and play in your room for a while? You can meet Draco's daddy later, okay? And if your parents or Nanna come home, don't tell them, just say Aunt Mina wanted to talk to them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ready, Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Mummy! I can't unbuckle this thingy! Eric, quick, help me!" Jr. complained frantically. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Eric pushed the button and easily freed his cousin. "Thanks, Eric," he said and opened his door, jumping out and bolting for the house. Hermione came after, glad he was too small to reach the door knob.  
  
"Hold on there speedy. Just wait a second. Eric, could you..." she started, but heard him shut Draco's door and smiled. "Thanks." Eric smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Come ON Mummy!"  
  
"Okay," she said, lifting him, and took a deep breath. "Here we go." 


	3. Prodigy

CHAPTER THREE: Prodigy  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door, letting Eric enter before her.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs, Aunt Mina."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Such a good boy, Eric," she said, scuffling his hair.  
  
"Stop!" he said in an overly low voice and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Go on now," she said, shooing him away. As Eric smiled and bounded up the staircase, Hermione turned to Jr. "Why so quiet now, baby?"  
  
"I'm scared, Mummy. What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"Everybody loves you, baby."  
  
Jr. shook his head furiously.  
  
"Edward doesn't like me," he said and Hermione smiled as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Edward is a bully, baby. Do you really think your Daddy is a bully?" she asked, causing Jr. to shake his head again and tie his arms around her neck, facing behind them. "Tell me about school, sweetie."  
  
"Mr. Burns brought us macaroni and we made pretty pictures. Mine was a big red dragon, and it had fire too... he said I could bring it home tomorrow. Do you like macaroni pictures, Mummy?" he asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"If you made it, I'm sure I'll like it."  
  
"Hm... do you think Daddy likes macaroni pictures?" Jr. asked innocently and his mother laughed.  
  
"You'll have to ask him sweetie, but I never remember him saying otherwise. What else did you do today?"  
  
"There was a new girl today, Mummy. She had icky pink bows in her hair, but she was nice. We played in the sand box on the playground. She showed me that if you get some water from the fountain and put it in the sand it'll stick together... and we made the bestest sand castle I've ever seen... Everybody came over to see, and it was really cool... but then Edward came over and stepped on it. I don't like Edward very much, Mummy," he said, scowling and Hermione hugged him as she walked slowly down the hall, listening for movement.  
  
"If you take after either of your parents, you and Edward will be best friends by Junior High."  
  
Jr. shook his head furiously.  
  
"No way. He's mean. He took Emmy's cookie at snack time, too. And she cried," Jr. said as if he should be imprisoned for life after such a crime. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Who's Emmy, sweetie?"  
  
"The new girl. Her real name is Emilia."  
  
"Oh, I see," she said, shifting him higher on her hip. "And what did you do when she cried?" Jr. looked blankly at her.  
  
"I gave her mine," he said as if it was the most obvious thing he'd ever had to tell. Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"That was very nice of you, Draco. And what did Emmy do?" He made a face.  
  
"She kissed me," he said disgustedly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Like this?" she asked and kissed him on the cheek. Jr. wiped it away.  
  
"Ew... yes, like that. That's the fifth time you did that today, Mummy."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I could do it again?"  
  
"No, that's okay," he said quickly and she laughed.  
  
"Can I have a kiss, then? Pay back?" she asked, using his childishness as a distraction while she waited to hear any word of his father. Jr. smirked and did as she asked, giving his mother a big wet kiss on her cheek. "Thanks."  
  
As she approached the door to Draco's old room, there was a semi-loud bang from inside, followed by some light moans of pain. Hermione giggled, but Jr. tied his arms around her neck and hugged her tight.  
  
"It's okay, baby, I promise. Will you wait out here for a minute?" she requested and the little blonde nodded. "Good."  
  
Hermione placed him back on the floor, a few feet from the doorway, and Jr. sat down against the wall, hugging his knees. His Daddy was behind that door... and he was nervous. Jr. watched his mother slowly open the door, then slip in. She didn't come out for a few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked amusedly as she stepped into the room. The tall blonde man turned around.  
  
"I don't think I'm seventeen anymore, Mia," he said, shaking his head and Hermione laughed. Her fiancée was standing before her in some of his old clothes... which were quite tight, and very short on all accounts. He'd attempted to do something with his long hair, but it hadn't turned out quite right; the cut was lopsided and choppy.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there, Draco," she said and felt a flutter. I'd been so long since she'd talked with him... so long... too long... "This is why I gave you my wand, dear." Draco smiled.  
  
"I guess I'm a little rusty," Hermione approached him, taking the smoking wand from his hand and giving it a few flicks. Instantly, Draco's clothes fit perfectly, and his hair was back to the way she remembered it; falling into his eyes. Hermione looked up at his face and gasped slightly. It was like seeing a ghost... it really was Draco, standing in front of her... alive... and smiling. "You're just as beautiful as I remember, Mia... I like what you've done with yourself," he said, smirking slightly, and running his fingers lightly over her stomach. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you," she said, looking down at his hand. Draco watched her for a moment, then traced his hand up to her chin, lifting it. He gently placed his lips to hers and Hermione took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with all in her. When they pulled apart, Draco didn't stop. He kissed across her cheek, behind her ear, then moved down to suck gently at her neck. Hermione made small moans of pleasure, his movements bringing back wonderful memories of the times they'd shared together.  
  
"Mummy?" called a timid voice from outside, but Jr. didn't open the door. His father stopped all at once, eyes popping open as he remembered why Hermione had had to leave... the baby. Sensing this, Hermione smiled and took a small step back, kissing his lips again.  
  
"Do you want to see him?" she asked softly, backing up toward the door. Draco numbly nodded. She continued to smile and opened the door about a foot. Hermione then turned around and crouched near the floor. "Ready?" he heard her whisper, and seconds later, she stood, small arms wrapped around her neck. Jr. clung to his mother, and she could tell how nervous he was. She turned back toward the older of her boys, but Draco was still unable to see his son properly. When Jr. didn't move, Hermione coaxed him. "Come on, sweetie, it's okay." Hesitantly, Jr. let his grip loosen and turned to face his father. Draco was dumbstruck.  
  
"Hermione... he's beautiful," he said softly, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course you think so; he looks just like you."  
  
Jr. didn't say a word. He simply gaped at the man before him. He looked just like he'd thought he would. When Draco turned to face Hermione, Jr. felt a wave wash over him and shivered. He looked exactly like the picture when he looked at her. Then, Draco turned his eyes back to his son.  
  
"Hey, there," he said softly, and held out his hand to the little blonde boy. Jr. looked at the hand for a moment, then placed his own within it.  
  
"Hi," he said, much to Draco's amusement. It was phenomenal to him that his son could already speak. Then, Jr. narrowed his eyes curiously. "Are you my daddy?" Draco smiled. Him, a father. Amazing.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I am," he boasted, but Jr. looked even more curious.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, and both Hermione and Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure."  
  
Jr. only paused a moment more before nodding. Then, he jumped, as if startled.  
  
"What is it, baby, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, shifting him higher on her hip. Jr. looked to her, but Draco looked between them, worried.  
  
"Nanna is home," Jr. said. Hermione looked confused.  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
Jr. shook his head.  
  
"Her car is quieter than Uncle Harry's. You have to listen really hard to even hear it if you aren't up close," he said and Hermione just stared at him. Then, a sound came from downstairs.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, love, are you home?" called the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione's eyes widened and she shot a look at Draco, then turned back to her son.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked in a whisper and Jr. shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... I just knowed," he explained and Hermione blinked. "Are you okay, Mummy?" Shaking her head slightly, Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, Junior, I'm fine."  
  
Jr. looked from his mother, to his father, and back again.  
  
"Mummy, can I stay with Daddy while you answer Nanna?" he asked, but his tone sounded determined, as if he planned to do so no matter what Hermione said. She looked up at him, then to Draco, who was smiling like a maniac. Nodding, Hermione kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course you can, if you want to, Junior." She placed him gently on the floor, then quickly kissed Draco's cheek as well. "I love you," she whispered before turning and leaving the room, a smile on her face. Once she was gone, Draco looked down at his son, who was standing with arms crossed, looking curiously up at him. He didn't know what to say. Jr. just stared for a few moments, then he dropped his arms.  
  
"Okay, she's downstairs. Come on, I want to show you my room," he said happily, grabbing his father's hand and pulling him from the room. Draco followed, smiling.  
  
The two turned down a corridor on the other side of the manor a few moments later, and were greeted by very loud rock music. Draco seemed a little confused, if not intrigued, but Jr. just seemed annoyed. He led his father past the room the noise was coming from, to the one next to it.  
  
"Wait here, Daddy," he said and Draco nodded, smiling. Jr. turned around and walked to the noise filled room, knocking loudly on the door. Another blonde boy appeared shortly after.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Eric! Auntie Ginny said to keep up a shushy charm when you play your music!"  
  
Eric looked a little surprised.  
  
"Okay! Sorry, Draco... geez. For a five-year-old you sure are high strung."  
  
"I'll be six in three months, so there!" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'll be eight in five. You can't catch up to me, you do realize that, right?" Jr. tried to think of a comment to come back with, but he gave up quickly and exploded in a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just put the charmy up, peese? I'm trying to talk to my daddy over there," he said, pointing toward his door. Eric looked surprised again.  
  
"You mean he really is here?" he asked and Jr. glared.  
  
"Of course he is! Mummy wouldn't lie!" he yelled and Eric stepped back slightly.  
  
"Dude, calm down... I didn't say that... I'm sorry, Draco. I'll turn the charm on. Go talk to your daddy," he compromised with a gentle tone and Jr. smiled smugly.  
  
"Thank you," he said, then turned and walked back to his room, closing the door. Eric shook his head and returned to his music, muttering the password to the charm his father had set up to keep it from annoying everyone within earshot.  
  
Jr. waited with arms crossed until the music stopped, then he turned to Draco.  
  
"Okay. We can talk now," he said, sitting on the floor. He looked up at his father, obviously expecting him to do the same. Immediately, Draco did.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
For a moment the two just sat, both Indian-style, facing each other. Then Jr. spoke.  
  
"I need to tell you something," he said, sounding determined, and Draco nodded, meeting his serious gaze.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You hurted Mummy really bad," he said, and Draco's smile dropped. "I don't know why you left us, but before I let you have Mummy back, I need you to pom-miss you won't do it again." Draco was amazed. Not only was his five- year-old son, whom he'd just met that day, speaking to him like an equal, but he must have been the smartest child he'd ever met in his lifetime.  
  
"I promise you, Draco. Never again," he said solemnly. "I love both you and your mother very much, and if I'd had a choice, I would never have left the first time."  
  
"Peese tell me what happened, Daddy. Mummy won't say; she says I'm too little to know yet, but I don't think I am."  
  
Draco looked a little uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, but if Mummy doesn't want you to know, she must have a good reason."  
  
Jr. looked saddened for only a few moments before he smiled.  
  
"If I tell you something she doesn't want you to know, will you tell me something she doesn't want me to know?" he pleaded. Draco seemed a little torn. He wanted to know what his son was planning... he could delude his story... make it more child friendly. It never occurred to him that the baby might want to know what happened... Draco almost believed that he expected to see Hermione still pregnant... that he hadn't missed a thing... but of course, that wasn't possible.  
  
"Okay, deal... but only if you go first," Draco said, smiling at the child's reaction. Then, Jr. grew solemn.  
  
"Alright. I was just telling Mr. Burns today about her stories. Mum tells me stories sometimes, and I know... I know they're about you and her... but she always makes it into a fairy tale with a prince and a princess... or a knight in shining armor. But it's you. I know, Daddy. And when Mummy tells the stories, when she's remembering... she's so happy. I don't need the stories to go to sleep anymore... but I ask her for them, just so she can be happy. But sometimes I think it might be worse that way... because once the story is over... once the prince and princess kiss and live happily ever after, she's sadder than before, because she knows the princess isn't really happy.  
  
"Mummy missed you. She cries all the time... especially at night. Last Friday was the last time. I always go to her room when she's crying... and sometimes just when I know she's sad, and I think it makes her feel better, but it's not the same. My entire life, she's never called me Draco. She calls me Junior... or one of them yucky little Mum names... because she'd cry. Whenever someone else called my name, I could tell she was thinking about you. I always know, Daddy, cause she gets this dark black color deep in her eyes. She loves me, but I make her sad. Because I'm like you. I don't mean to be; it just happens... and she cries, and I feel guilty. I don't like it when she cries.  
  
"But, she called me Draco today, Daddy. Six times; I counted. Never once in my whole life... and then you come today, and I get six times... and she didn't have the dark black color in her eyes. It was a different black, almost gold... she was happy. Mum isn't happy a lot. I can't let you make her sad again; that's why I asked you to promise not to leave. Do you understand, Daddy?" Jr. finished, still staring seriously into his father's eyes. Draco was stunned. He'd known Hermione would be upset; she did love him after all, but he didn't think she'd be upset enough for their five- year-old son to worry about it. When he regained himself slightly, Draco nodded.  
  
"Draco, you have got to be the most observant person I have ever met in my lifetime."  
  
Jr. smiled.  
  
"Mummy tells me stuff like that all the time," he said, then paused. "Will you tell me what happened now? You promised." Draco smiled.  
  
"That I did," he said and took a deep breath. "A very, very long time ago, before we even knew we were going to have you, Mum, me, and a friend of ours went to school together. Our friend's name was Harry. Do you know Harry?"  
  
"Uncle Harry? Yep, yep. He lives here, Daddy."  
  
Draco looked confused.  
  
"Harry isn't your uncle, Junior."  
  
Jr. nodded.  
  
"I know. He's Mummy's friend. And Antie Ginny isn't really my Aunt, and Eric isn't really my cousin... but I just call them that," Jr. said and Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, Uncle Harry and Antie Ginny, and Uncle Ron too, do you know Uncle Ron?" he continued. Jr. nodded. "Well, your mother and I, as well as them, went to school together. Then, when we were almost finished, a very bad man tried to harm a lot of the people who don't know how to use magic."  
  
"Muggles," Jr. provided and Draco smiled proudly.  
  
"Right. This bad man tried to harm the muggles. A very good wizard, who you will meet when you turn eleven, trained us to fight against the bad man. We tried very hard, and almost succeeded, but the bad man lived. A few years later, Mum and I found out we were going to have you. Not long after, bad man came back. It was my job to go and fight him again, Draco. Do you understand that?" Jr. nodded.  
  
"Like Superman and Lex Luthor," he said and Draco smiled.  
  
"Something like that. I had to go, or the muggles might be hurt. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, a lot of other people we knew in school, and I went to fight the bad man. Mummy would have come too, but she couldn't, because of you. I'm not blaming you, Draco; I'm glad she couldn't come. It wasn't a very fun place. Antie Ginny had been sick, and couldn't come with us either, so it was just us men.  
  
"There were some children there, Draco. Younger than you are now, most of them... and they weren't all muggles. There was a wizard boy there, and the bad man was trying to hurt him. I couldn't let that happen. When the bad man saw that I'd saved the boy, he tried to hurt me. I don't remember much of what happened after that, but the bad man is gone now, and when I woke up, I was very, very, very far away from you and Mummy. It took me a long time to make it back home. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy; I understand. It wasn't your fault. Why didn't Mummy want me to know that?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt, and Draco shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't want to keep anything from you, Draco, but Mummy has a hard time with things involving the bad man. She would never talk to me about him, either... and she simply had your best interests in mind. Mum wanted to make sure you were ready before she told you," he explained and the little boy nodded.  
  
"But I told her I wanted to know... shouldn't that mean I'm ready?" he asked. Draco laughed.  
  
"Little boys have a tendency to think they know more than they do, son."  
  
"Daddy, what happened to the little boy the bad man wanted to hurt?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Junior."  
  
"What was his name?" Jr. asked, and Draco smiled slightly.  
  
"Eric."  
  
Jr.'s eyes grew wide.  
  
"My COUSIN Eric?"  
  
Draco looked surprised. No... that didn't make sense. Harry's child couldn't be the same Eric; it was impossible.  
  
"I don't think so, Draco. You'll have to ask Uncle Harry."  
  
There was quite a long pause before Jr. spoke up.  
  
"Will you play with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Narcissa!" Hermione called as she rushed from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen, where Narcissa would presumably be; she'd gone grocery shopping while in town. "Narcissa, you're never going to believe this!"  
  
"Good lord, child, what is it?" Narcissa asked, turning around as Hermione appeared in the doorway, rubbing her hands on her skirt. Hermione was beaming like a light bulb.  
  
"You may want to sit down," Hermione instructed and, looking curious, the older woman did as she was asked.  
  
"Did something happen, Hermione?"  
  
She nodded violently.  
  
"Narcissa... Draco's back. He's alive," she said and the color drained from Narcissa's face.  
  
"W-What? Where is he?"  
  
"Upstairs with..."  
  
"Hermione, how can you just let some man who claims to be my son into this house? What if it isn't really him? What then?"  
  
"It is, Narcissa, I'm sure of it... I didn't believe it either, at first... but there's no way anyone could pretend so well... he recalled things no one but we knew... and he called me Mia. No one else ever called me Mia, Narcissa. I promise, it's him," Hermione gushed to her shocked mother-in- law to be.  
  
"I have to go see him," Narcissa said suddenly, jumping from her seat and starting toward the doorway.  
  
"No!" Hermione called and Narcissa spun.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because... he's with Junior."  
  
"Alone? Are you sure that's wise dear? I believe you, but the poor child's only just met him today... do you think he'll be alright by himself?"  
  
The brunette smiled widely.  
  
"He requested it."  
  
Narcissa sighed.  
  
"We'll give them ten more minutes; then I want to see my son!" she yelled happily and Hermione smiled, holding up her hands in surrender.  
  
"If you so desire, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Narcissa playfully punched her shoulder.  
  
"You bet I so desire... Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked down at her ring. The ring that once meant happiness... then symbolized sorrow... and now told of the future.  
  
"Not quite yet." 


	4. Squeamish Meatballs

Disclaimer: I got this fic in my easter basket. All characters either 1) belong to the Easter bunny or 2) belong to someone else, which were then stolen by the Easter bunny and given to me. I hope it wasn't anyone important ;o)  
  
~*~*~*~ (I didn't put a B4 because the scene changed, so it was unneeded)  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Squeamish Meatballs  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs, heading back to Draco's room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was empty. Horrid images started to flash though her mind; what if that man wasn't Draco? Had he kidnapped her baby? No... no, she'd been so sure... she felt her heart break... again. It'd barely had time to heal, and again it shattered. She turned and bolted for Eric's room, knocking on the door. Eric came not much later.  
  
"Draco, I put up the charm... what do you wa-" he started, sounding annoyed, then noticed who stood before him. "Oh. Hello Aunt Mina. What's wrong?"  
  
"Eric, do you know where Draco is?" she asked, keeping down the panic. Eric raised an eyebrow, then smirked.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione sighed frantically.  
  
"Eric, really, I don't have time for games." Eric's smirk disappeared at the distressed tone of his Aunt.  
  
"In his room, Aunt Mina... with his Dad," he said softly and Hermione breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh, alright Eric... thank you," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, Aunt Mina?" Hermione swallowed dryly and nodded with a sad smile.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine," she assured and let her hand melt from Eric's shoulder, turning toward her son's room. Eric watched a moment, then returned once again to his music, closing the door.  
  
Hermione pressed her ear to the thin wooden door and listened hard. She could hear it... faintly... laughing, talking... Slowly, she turned the doorknob, peeking in.  
  
Draco and Jr. were on the floor... playing cards. Hermione felt her heart lighten considerably. Everything was fine. She watched them for a moment, not daring to breathe... they were smiling the exact same smile... sitting together like a living growth chart. Sitting next to each other, it was incredibly obvious how much they looked alike. Had Jr. been a few years older and Draco a few younger... they would be interchangeable. She could hold it in no longer; Hermione sighed in relief. A contented sigh to accompany her blissful smile. Both blonde boys turned to her.  
  
"Mummy!" Jr. said, scrambling to get up from the floor and bolting over to her. "Look Mummy!" he said, holding out his hand of five cards. A two, a six, two threes, and a nine. Hermione crouched down.  
  
"What are you playing, baby?" she asked and Jr. smiled widely.  
  
"Daddy's teaching me how to play poker, Mummy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Is he now?" she asked, shooting Draco a look. He smiled and shrugged. Jr. nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yep, yep. Come on, come play!" he pleaded, taking her hand and tugging. With a laugh, Hermione did as he asked, joining her two boys on the floor. She sat sideways, weight on her hand, due to her too-short-for-floor-games skirt. She moved close to Draco. He slowly moved an arm around her, and Hermione leaned in, watching as Jr. attempted to shuffle and deal the cards.  
  
"So you've just taught our five-year-old son to gamble. Did Vegas teach you nothing?" she asked softly and Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Taught me how to lose..." he said and hugged her close to him. Hermione pushed up and touched her lips to his, which Draco complimented. When they broke apart, Hermione smiled at him for a moment, then turned to their son. Jr. was sitting with his eyes closed and his fingers in his ears, the cards half shuffled on the floor. Hermione laughed. "What's he doing?" Draco asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea. Draco?" The little boy cautiously pried open one eye.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he asked and his parents laughed, sharing a look.  
  
"Yes, baby." Hermione said and Jr. sighed, dropping his hands back to take care of the cards.  
  
"Good," he said, then shivered. "Yuck..." Hermione and Draco smiled at their spawn.  
  
"You'll think differently someday, Draco," Draco said, but Jr. shook his head.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way... girls are yucky," he protested, making a face. Draco looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Well, Mum's a girl. Is Mum yucky?" Hermione smiled and squeezed him. Jr. shook his head again.  
  
"Mum's not a girl... she's... Mum."  
  
"What about Emmy? Is Emmy yucky?" Hermione asked and Jr. blushed. Draco perked up.  
  
"Who's Emmy?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Draco's girlfriend," she said and her son looked appalled.  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Draco laughed.  
  
"I want to know more about this Emmy..." he said, looking expectantly at Jr. He looked between his parents, then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute... you're ganging up on me! That's not fair!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"We're sorry, baby. That's what we're supposed to do." Draco nodded in agreement and Jr. grumbled, dealing the cards.  
  
Hermione was stunned. It was like it'd always been this way... like they'd never missed out on anything... like Draco had always been there. She wanted to scream out all her building happiness... she wanted to laugh until it hurt... she wanted to kiss him again... if not only for Jr.'s reaction.  
  
@--^-----  
  
Another knock at the door. Eric was starting to get irritated. He threw open the slab.  
  
"What!?" he said furiously and Harry took a small step back. "Oh, sorry Daddy... I thought you were Draco," he said quickly and Harry smiled.  
  
"Not the last time I checked." Eric smirked.  
  
"Check again, and hurry." Harry laughed. "Did you want something, Daddy?" The dark haired man shook his shoulders.  
  
"Just coming to check on you, kiddo. Everything alright?" Eric smiled widely.  
  
"Yes, Dad, I'm fine." Harry didn't say anything more, just stood, smiling at his son. "Aunt Mina has a big huge surprise; she told me to tell you to go see her when you got home, and to bring Mummy." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really..." he said, sounding interested. "Alright, champ, I'll just have to do that." Eric made a face.  
  
"Don't call me champ, Daddy. It sounds too much like 'chimp' or 'chump'." Harry laughed.  
  
"Always your mother's son, you are," he said, shaking his head and ruffling Eric's hair.  
  
"Dad..." he grumbled, attempting to comb it in place again with his fingers. Harry smiled.  
  
"I better go get your mother; she'll want to 'investigate' as soon as possible." Eric rolled his eyes.  
  
"Da-ad..." he said and sighed. "Oh, Aunt Mina's in Draco's room." Eric closed the door before Harry could say anything. He shook his head.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Thanks for what?" Ginny asked, coming toward him. He smiled and turned to her, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Mione requested to see us for some 'big huge surprise'." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ooo, this sounds good. Where is she?" Harry pointed to Draco's room and Ginny smiled evilly. "Oh. How convenient. Well, what are we waiting for?" Harry laughed and kissed her again. Then he stepped toward the door, knocking lightly and opening it.  
  
"Mione? Eric said you wanted... to..." he started, but stopped dead when he saw that there was one extra blonde in the room. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Hermione smiled nervously... that wasn't planned at all well. Draco Jr. was rocking back and forth, about ready to explode. He wanted to gush to his aunt and uncle... tell them everything he knew about the man beside his mum, but he'd promised to stay quiet.  
  
"Harry," Draco said shortly, nodding toward him. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Oh my god... this is like straight out of a horror film or something," she said, dropping her hands, then shrugged. "Well, I've had my official death- strike of extreme irony," Ginny stated and walked into the room, joining the others on the floor. "So, Draco. What the h-ah, I mean, what happened?" she asked, barely catching herself from swearing in front of Jr. He eyed her curiously, but Harry, as if not enough already, was completely shock.  
  
"Ginny! How can you be so calm about this?" he asked, obviously frazzled beyond belief. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Have you ever known me to overreact about ANYthing?" All three adults looked to her.  
  
"Yes," they said simultaneously. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Excluding when I'm mad," she added and they laughed. "Anyway; back to my question?" Draco took a deep breath and began to tell his tale again, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Wait... let's get your mother first," she suggested and Draco gave a nod. "And Eric, just to be fair," she said, then turned to Jr. "Draco, why don't you go help Nanna with dinner, hm?" Jr. pouted.  
  
"But Mummy, it's Eric's turn!" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well, Eric sat with you in the car, so now you have to help him with Nanna, okay? Go," she said and he wined.  
  
"But, Muuum!"  
  
"Draco," Hermione said warningly, giving him a look. Jr. sighed and stood from the floor, grumbling as he walked toward the door. Once gone, Draco turned to his future wife.  
  
"He's amazing, Mia. I think he might be smarter than I am." She smiled.  
  
"I know. God knows where he got that from," she said, squeezing him, and all three laughed.  
  
"Oh, yes, Mione. It's a HUGE mystery," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"But... Draco, seriously, what happened? Forgive me for being blunt, but how did you NOT die?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head, his smile only falling a fraction.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, Harry. All I know, is that that spell hit me. The next thing I remember, I woke up stranded... three months later," he said, then turned up to his former arch-enemy. "Something's been bugging me, Harry. Is that Eric," he started, pointing in the direction of Eric's room. "THE Eric?" Harry chuckled slightly and nodded. "Wow," Draco said, awed. "So he's not yours?"  
  
"Oh, he's ours... but yes, we adopted him. Sad really; he looks more like you than he ever will me me... poor kid," Harry said, and they laughed. Hermione cuddled her head into Draco's chest.  
  
"Have you met everyone, yet?" Ginny asked, just to strike up conversation. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not Mum," he sighed. "And not Eric..."  
  
@--^-----  
  
"Nanna!" Draco and Eric said in unison as they entered the empty kitchen. Draco's grandmother emerged from the pantry, carrying armfuls of food. Draco gasped.  
  
"Nanna, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping toward her and taking some of the groceries. Eric, not wanting to be shown up, did the same. Narcissa laughed and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Thank you, boys. I'm alright... onions," she said and then both nodded in understanding, identical looks of disgust on their faces.  
  
"Mummy said we have to help make dinner, Nanna. What are we having?" Draco asked and Narcissa smiled.  
  
"I'm making Swedish meatballs, sugar. They're your daddy's favorite... or they were... oh, I can't believe your mother expects me to wait until dinner. I bet she wouldn't let me make her wait until dinner to see you if she hadn't in six years..." she grumbled, but her eyes were alive and happy. Draco turned to Eric and they shared a look. Eric cleared his throat.  
  
"What do you want us to do, Nanna?" Eric asked and Narcissa looked to each of them.  
  
"You're both helping me tonight? That's odd, isn't it?" Draco crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes... Mummy said so."  
  
"Oh, boo-hoo," Eric mocked and Draco scowled at him.  
  
"You're only saying that because YOU woulda hada helped anyways..." Eric shrugged.  
  
"Boys, boys. Draco, could you set the table for me? And Eric, you can make me a salad, sweet pea," she said, giving each boy a lipstick-y kiss on the cheek. Again, they wore those identical looks of disgust as they wiped the mark away. Narcissa smiled and shook her head, returning to her meatballs. Deciding the muggle way would never work, she pulled out her wand and began to thaw the meat. The little balls were spiced and sizzling in no time.  
  
@--^-----  
  
"I don't think I like squeamish meatballs, Nanna." Draco said, looking displeased as he peeked into the pan. Narcissa laughed.  
  
"They're Swedish, Junior, and how do you know; you haven't even tried them yet!"  
  
"They smell icky," he said and she laughed again.  
  
"You can't always judge something by its smell, Draco. When you were a baby, you NEVER smelled very nice... but we still loved you anyway." A few feet away, Eric snickered. Narcissa smiled. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Eric. You took longer to potty-train than it takes a dead man to remember how to breathe." Now it was Draco who sniggered. "You were three before we even came close."  
  
"Nan-na!" Narcissa smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. Oh, watch out, sugar... step back... that pan's hot," she said, gently pushing Draco from the stove. "Are you being careful with that knife, Eric? It's a sharp one."  
  
"Yes, Nanna," he said, poking a nicked finger into his mouth.  
  
"Good boy," she said and moved slightly to stir the sauce.  
  
"Nanna! What do I do now?"  
  
"You set the table already?" Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Did you remember to set an extra plate for your Daddy?" Draco nodded again, this time with a wide smile. "Okay, let's see... you can... bring in the salt, pepper, butter... all that, okay? Can you do that?" Again, Draco nodded. "Don't take too many at one time, love."  
  
"Okay, Nanna," he agreed and picked up everything he could carry, bringing it into the dining room without managing to drop or spill anything. Narcissa shook her head at him and turned back to her sauce. It wasn't much later that she was confronted again.  
  
"Done!" both boys said in unison, then glared at each other.  
  
"What now, Nanna?" Eric asked, setting the salad on the counter. Narcissa bit her lip, then smiled.  
  
"Two boys is too much help, I think. I don't want you two near the stove, so I don't think there's much more you can do. Why don't you go tell everyone dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, okay? And Draco, could you ask daddy to come see me, love?" The boys smiled.  
  
"Okay Nanna!" Draco shouted and hugged her before bolting up the stairs. Eric stood still.  
  
"What's the matter, baby?" Narcissa asked softly, placing a hand on his back. Eric shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Nanna... it's just so weird. It was like Draco didn't even have a daddy... and now, all of a sudden, he does." Narcissa nodded, rubbing his back with one hand and stirring with the other.  
  
"I know, Eric. I've been wishing for this day for years." Eric remained silent for a moment, then looked curiously up at her.  
  
"What do I call him?" Narcissa paused.  
  
"Uncle Draco, I suppose." Eric shook his head.  
  
"Now THAT'S weird. The only Draco I know is the five-year-old git who lives next door to me," he said and Narcissa laughed.  
  
"I know it's strange, Eric... but it's better this way. Junior will have a daddy, just like you. He'll have someone to make breakfast for on Father's day, someone to help him grow up, and do manly stuff with. And Aunt Mina won't be so sad anymore," she said softly and Eric nodded, looking to the floor.  
  
"I know." Narcissa set down her spoon and looked down at him, running fingers through his hair.  
  
"That's not all, is it? What's wrong, sweetie?" Eric didn't say anything for a moment and Narcissa crouched down to be eye-level. "Come on, love. You can tell me." Eric thought for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"No, it's stupid."  
  
"Eric..." Narcissa coaxed, brushing some hair behind his ear. Eric sighed.  
  
"It's just... Draco's better than me at everything. He's two years younger than me, and he's smarter. He always knows what to say, and what to do... and I can never think of anything. Everyone likes him better. There's Draco and the Potter boy. Draco and his friend. Or usually just Draco. The only thing I've ever had that he didn't was a daddy... and now that he has one, the balance is off. He's officially perfect, and I'm not." Narcissa was speechless for a moment. Eric never said anything like that... it was always... Draco, who thought so deeply.  
  
"Oh, honey..." she said softly, not knowing how to comfort the poor boy. Eric's face hardened slightly and he shook his head.  
  
"But that's not fair. Not to Draco. I want him to be happy... and Aunt Mina... and everybody... I'm just being selfish." Narcissa, speechless, pulled Eric close, hugging him tight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eric," she said and he waited a moment, hugging back, before pulling away.  
  
"It's okay Nanna, I'm alright," he said and took the salad from the counter, heading toward the dining room. Narcissa watched him go, then stood and went back to her bubbling sauce.  
  
@--^----  
  
Eric placed the salad on the dining room table, then turned, planning on going to the bathroom to get a band-aid for his finger. He looked up and stopped cold, eyes locked on those of the stranger in front of him. He looked uneasily at the boy. It was most definitely the same Eric. Draco smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly and Eric swallowed.  
  
"H-Hi Uncle Draco," he said and Draco raised his eyebrows, surprised. Eric took a breath, regaining himself, then stepped forward, toward his new uncle. "Daddy told me about..." he stopped, unable to find the right words. "And I wanted to say thank you, sir," he said, standing straight and professionally. Draco smiled. "And that I'm sorry." Now the older man looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For whatever reason you were gone so long, it was because of the last spell, right? And, that spell was meant for me, so it's my fault." Draco looked all in out shocked. He took a step forward and crouched down.  
  
"No, Eric, it wasn't your fault at all. No one knew that was going to happen... and you were only two years old, you're not responsible for anything that happened, okay? Don't even think that," he assured him and Eric looked a little wide-eyed. He nodded slowly and Draco smiled. "Good. Now, do you know where Nanna is?" Eric swallowed again and nodded, pointing toward the kitchen. Draco smiled and stood. "Thanks, kid," he said, mussing Eric's hair slightly. The little boy didn't even shoo him away, as he would have anyone else. Then, Draco turned toward the kitchen. "Mum?" he said as he stepped in the doorway and a loud clatter was heard as Narcissa dropped her spoon.  
  
"Draco!" she shrieked, tackling him. Draco laughed.  
  
"Mu-um," he wined, sounding much like Jr., as Narcissa hugged him close and showered him with kisses.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!" she said, holding his face and Draco smiled.  
  
"I've already promised that," he said and she looked at him for a moment before wrapping him in another tight hug. This time, Draco hugged her back. "I missed you, Mummy," he said and she held him tighter. It was a time before Draco pulled back. He laughed. "Don't cry, Mum," he scolded, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Onions," she said and turned her head down.  
  
"Right," Draco said, obviously not believing her. Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Well, the boys believed me," she said, dabbing her eyes with her apron. She looked up at her smiling son for a moment, then turned. "Look, sweetie, I'm making Swedish meatballs," she said, taking a step back to save the sauce from boiling over. Draco smiled dreamily.  
  
"I haven't eaten a good meal in years," he said, more to himself, and Narcissa frowned, turning to him again.  
  
"What happened to you, baby?" Draco laughed, making her smile.  
  
"This story's going to get old fast," he said. "I don't know, Mum. I just woke up... somewhere that wasn't here. I had a hard time finding my way home is all." Narcissa was quiet for a moment, then she stopped stirring again and looked to her son.  
  
"Draco, this is rather hard for me. I am going to just pretend nothing ever happened, and you never left... otherwise, I just don't know..." Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Mum."  
  
"What about Hermione?" Narcissa asked, slightly worried, and Draco chuckled.  
  
"Not like THAT, mother," he said and Narcissa punched him in the arm.  
  
"You don't seem to have changed much," she said, smiling, then her worried expression came back. "I mean, how do you feel about her? Is everything alright?" Draco looked surprised.  
  
"Of course I still love her, mother. I'll always love Hermione... I always knew she was somewhere, without me... I was more worried that she'd find someone else. She hasn't, has she?" Narcissa smiled. "She said not, but..."  
  
"Of course not, Draco. I honestly think Hermione would have remained loyal to you for the rest or her life."  
  
"I would have her," he said, somewhat sadly, but smiled as he finally let himself believe their words. Hermione loved him... that was all he could ask for.  
  
"I know you would have," Narcissa said and hugged him again. Draco held his mother close, resting his chin lightly on her head. "I love you too, Draco." The tapping of rapid footsteps was suddenly heard, then stopped as fast as it had started. Draco turned toward the doorway to see Hermione, smiling warmly as she looked upon the kitchen's occupants.  
  
"Hey," she said softly and Narcissa noticed her presence. She quickly pulled herself away from Draco.  
  
"Hello, dear," she said, smiling and wiping the tears from her face. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey, Mia," Draco said before he extended his arm, beckoning his fiancée. Hermione came without question, latching onto him.  
  
"I told you, Narcissa," she said as she felt Draco's arm hold her to him. The older woman smiled.  
  
"I know, Hermione... I know," she whispered. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's hair lightly.  
  
A/N: I thought this was kinda cute. Dinner next chapter... then some surprises that I hope you'll like :o)  
  
Reviews I feel need answering:  
  
Sweet Sorrow: I only call Draco Jr. Draco when Big Draco isn't there... like in this chapter, when he's in the kitchen with Eric and Nanna, Big Draco is upstairs, so I call him Draco. If Draco is there, then he's Jr.... but Big Draco is always Draco. When people are talking, sometimes they call Jr. Draco, but it's usually easy to tell who they're talking to. I know it's confusing sometimes, but I wasn't planning on makin this fic more than one chapter... but we see how well THAT turned out. ;o) 


	5. Melville

Disclaimer:  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Hey," Hermione said softly and Narcissa noticed her presence. She quickly pulled herself away from Draco.  
  
"Hello, dear," she said, smiling and wiping the tears from her face. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey, Mia," Draco said before he extended his arm, beckoning his fiancée. Hermione came without question, latching onto him.  
  
"I told you, Narcissa," she said as she felt Draco's arm hold her to him. The older woman smiled.  
  
"I know, Hermione... I know," she whispered. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's hair lightly.  
  
@--^-----  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Melville  
  
During dinner, Narcissa sat at the head of the table, Harry and Draco to either side. Beside the men were their respective others, followed by their children. The first half of the meal consisted entirely of eating and small talk, as per normal in the Malfoy household. Jr. and Eric told everyone about school, Narcissa shared her experiences in the new areas of the city she'd explored, and Harry and Ginny announced that they'd be leaving for a month on an unavoidable business trip, starting next week. Eric didn't seem happy about this at all, but Harry grinned at him and rustled his hair, making the boy smile.  
  
Hermione stayed, for the most part, quiet. She had nothing to tell. Everyone knew what her day had consisted of- Draco. Draco, and Jr. There was nothing more of interest in her schedule. Draco too, remained quiet. He would have his turn later. Hermione was smiling all through the meal, which was quite delicious in her opinion. Narcissa had never made Swedish meatballs before... probably because they were, in fact, Draco's favorite. Hermione watched both her Dracos closely. Jr. seemed overly energetic in his story telling, and Draco kept his eyes on his son, smiling proudly. Everything was so perfect. Picture perfect... magazine perfect... Partridge family perfect... she could have cried.  
  
~  
  
"Are you done, sweetie?" Hermione asked the little blonde boy beside her and Jr. grinned, sauce smeared across his face.  
  
"Yes, Mummy." Hermione smiled at him and pulled the napkin from his collar.  
  
"Okay. Why don't you go brush your teeth, hm?" she said, wiping his mouth and tossing the napkin on the table. Jr. looked mildly horrified.  
  
"But Mummy! It's only six o'clock... I don't want to go to bed yet!" he wined and Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't say go to bed, I said brush your teeth," she reminded him, but Jr. still looked reluctant. "Go on, Draco. I'll meet you upstairs in a little while, okay?" Jr. sighed.  
  
"Okay, Mummy," he said and jumped down from his chair, sluggishly moving toward the staircase. Once he was out of sight, Eric sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going, baby?" Ginny asked him and Eric paused, turning to address the adults, all of which were staring at him. He shrugged.  
  
"With Draco, I guess. I'm going to get sent out in a minute, anyway, aren't I? You guys don't have to make up an excuse if you're going to have 'grown- up talk'. You can just tell me," he said and Ginny looked sympathetically at him. She turned to the man beside her.  
  
"Harry," she said softly and he nodded.  
  
"That was very adult of you, Eric. I think... if it's okay with Aunt Mina, you can stay here." Eric snapped his head toward his Aunt. Hermione was startled. She looked at Draco.  
  
"I-I..." Draco nodded at her. "Well of course you can stay, Eric." Eric looked surprised, but smiled widely and took his seat.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Mina," he said, extremely happy. He was going to enjoy being able to do something Draco couldn't for as long as it lasted. Meanwhile, Narcissa was getting impatient.  
  
"So, tell us what we're waiting to here, Draco," she suggested and Draco sighed, beginning his story.  
  
Quite a long time later, after Draco had finished and everyone had drained themselves of questions, Narcissa and Hermione began to clear the dishes. The Potter family ascended the stairs, but Draco stayed behind.  
  
"Let me help you, Mia," he said and Hermione laughed, stepping toward him. She brought a hand over his chest and to the back of his neck, the other holding a small pile of dishes.  
  
"I've been doing this for years, Draco. I've got it. Go check on Jr. for me?" Draco looked somewhat torn. Hermione knew he WANTED to check on their son, but he felt like he should help her. She smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, Mia? Because I can..." he reached for her dishes, but she pulled them away.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead; you know you want to," Hermione said once again and Draco sighed, giving in.  
  
"Okay," he said and she smiled, giving him an intimate kiss. This too provided conflict. Draco didn't seem to want to stop. Hermione was reluctant as well, but she laughed and pushed him softly.  
  
"Go," she said, smiling and Draco pouted, but turned and headed up the stairs. Hermione watched him go, then turned toward the kitchen, picking up another small stack of dishes on the way. She shook her head. "They are so alike it's almost scary," she said happily to Narcissa, who laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you've got them both wrapped around your finger, Hermione, you do realize that." Hermione smiled.  
  
"'Tis a gift," she said as she dropped the dishes into the soapy water, where a sponge was already scrubbing furiously, and Narcissa laughed again. She stepped toward her future daughter and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Hermione." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm just happy in general," she said blissfully and both women laughed before beginning to clean up the cooking mess.  
  
@--^-----  
  
It was almost a half an hour before Hermione managed to make it upstairs. She quietly crept to her son's room, noticing to door was open. She could hear Jr. talking, but didn't know what about until she stepped into the doorway. With a wide smile, she leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Draco and Jr. were sitting together on the floor, leaning back against the bed. Jr. was already wearing his pajamas, and concentrating hard on the words of a simple thirty-two page children's book while Draco absently stroked the boy's hair. Neither noticed Hermione.  
  
"Next, Jack the puppy met a ba-... met a ba-d..." Jr. read and looked up. "What's this word, Daddy?"  
  
"Badger," Draco provided with a smile, and Jr. grinned, turning back to the book.  
  
"Jack the puppy met a badger. 'Hello Mr. Badger,' Jack said..." Hermione felt her heart swell and stepped away from the doorway. She walked far enough down the hall where she wouldn't be heard, and burst into tears. She was just so happy... Unfortunately, Narcissa was just coming up the stairs, and was quite alarmed to find Hermione so upset.  
  
"Hermione! What happened, honey?" she asked, quickly coming to her aid. Hermione grinned and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Narcissa, you have to see it," she said happily, much to the older woman's confusion. Hermione pulled Narcissa down the hallway, motioning for her to be quiet. She complied, still confused. Hermione stopped outside Jr.'s room, and Narcissa could hear the boy speaking. She looked questioningly at Hermione.  
  
"Look," she whispered, pointing. Narcissa peaked her head around the doorway, seeing exactly the same seen Hermione had. She put her hands over her mouth and turned back to her grandson's mother. Hermione was crying again, nodding and smiling, and Narcissa embraced her.  
  
~  
  
Jr. stopped reading mid-sentence and Draco looked curiously at him.  
  
"Daddy, do you hear that?" he asked and Draco listened. He couldn't hear anything.  
  
"What, Junior?" Suddenly, Jr. looked grave. He turned to face his father.  
  
"It's Mum. She's crying. Did you do something?" he asked, but not accusingly, and Draco looked stunned.  
  
"I don't think so," he said and listened harder. He still couldn't hear anything. Jr., looking determined, shook his head.  
  
"I gotta help her," he said quietly, standing and placing the book gently beside him on the floor before rushing to the door. Draco was up a moment later, walking slower, but taking larger strides. "Mummy?" Jr. cried in alarm as he turned a corner.  
  
"Junior, what's wrong, baby?" Draco heard Hermione's voice, and slowed, keeping himself hidden around the corner and listening.  
  
"Mummy!" Jr. said and Draco peeked around the corner. Hermione was crouched on the floor, and as he called her, she pulled Jr. close.  
  
"Shh.... it's okay, baby, calm down..." Hermione said, hugging him. "What happened?" She was confused... she'd seen him only moments ago, and he was fine... probably happier than he'd been in a long time. What could possibly have happened?  
  
"Why are you crying, Mummy?" Jr. asked almost frantically and Hermione smiled. She pulled back slightly. "Daddy's home, Mummy, you're not supposed to be sad anymore..."  
  
"Oh, Draco, it's okay baby... I'm happy, see? Happy tears. Oh, don't you start now," she said, wiping some tiny droplets from her son's face. Jr. looked amazed.  
  
"H-Happy tears?" Hermione smiled widely and nodded. Jr. wrapped his arms around her again. "I thought you were sad, Mummy... I thought Daddy would have to go away... I like Daddy, Mummy, I don't want him to go away again." Hermione smiled and squeezed him tight.  
  
"I don't think Daddy's going anywhere, Junior," she assured him and Draco shook his head from around the corner.  
  
"Never," he whispered.  
  
~  
  
"Come on, sweetie, I think it's about your bedtime," Hermione said softly and Jr. sniffled, but nodded his agreement and she lifted him up. Draco turned from the corner, but stayed where he was. Hermione smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hey," she said softly and Draco smiled. "Junior, say goodnight to Daddy," she instructed and Jr. perked up, obviously not even realizing his father had been right there. He smiled and leaned toward him, wrapping his small arms around Draco's neck. His father warmly returned the gesture. Draco never wanted to let go. This was the first embrace he'd shared with his son, ever... but Jr. sniffed and pulled back.  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy," he said and Draco smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Junior." Hermione smiled as Jr. embraced her again, but didn't take his eyes off his father. She took a step closer to him and Draco bent slightly to quickly kiss her lips. She smiled and started toward Jr.'s room, slipping inside. Draco started slowly down the hall, but didn't intrude.  
  
"Baby, will you do Mummy a favor?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the bed, Jr. still in her arms.  
  
"What, Mummy?"  
  
"Will you sleep in Eric's room tonight?" Jr. looked confused.  
  
"Why?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Because I asked you to." Jr. frowned, knowing that meant he wouldn't get a valid answer.  
  
"I don't like Eric's room, Mummy... it's scary and there're no nightlights," he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Okay then, will you let Eric sleep in your room?" He smiled.  
  
"Sure Mummy," Jr. agreed and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Go ahead, get in bed..." Jr. did as she asked, smiling. Hermione covered him up and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Mummy... are you sure they were happy tears?" Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes, baby, I'm positive. Go to sleep, okay," she said softly and Jr. nodded. "Who do you want tonight, baby?"  
  
"Melville, Mummy." Hermione smiled and stood from the bed, moving toward a shelf filled with stuffed animals. On the very end, was a very worn in and patched up stuffed monkey. She pulled the animal lovingly from the shelf, hugging it as she brought it to her son. Jr. held out his arms and she gave him his favorite animal. He smiled. "Thank you." Jr. turned on his side and hugged his monkey close.  
  
"You know who gave you Melville, don't you?" Hermione asked and Jr. looked up surprised, and shook his head. "Daddy." His eyes grew wide and he looked at his friend. Melville stared blankly back, and Jr. turned back to his mother.  
  
"Really?" She nodded.  
  
"The first thing he did when I told him you were coming was go out and buy you that. You've had Melville since before you were born." Jr. just stared blankly at his monkey, who, of course, stared back. Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, baby."  
  
"Night, Mum," he said and she kissed his forehead before leaving, turning off the light and shutting the door.  
  
~  
  
"He named it Melville?" Draco asked from his leaning position against the wall. Hermione turned to look at him and smiled, nodding slowly.  
  
"He sleeps with it every night, except when something is wrong. Everyone has their own special stuffed animal. If someone is sick, or hurt... or not home, like when Harry and Ginny go on trips, he sleeps with their animal. He says it sends them good luck. If he's sick, he sleeps with Melville, but if he's sad, he sleeps with Angela. She's the rainy day Care Bear, but he changed her name. Sometimes it's the only way I can tell that something is bothering him. Wanting Melville is a good sign." Draco smiled sadly.  
  
"I hate it every time you tell me something like that, Mia. I should already know that. I should already know a lot of things I still don't... Hermione, I don't even know when his birthday is," he said, looking down.  
  
"Oh, Draco..." Hermione said and quickly embraced him. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head and held her close.  
  
"No... you didn't do anything. I want to know, is all, Hermione. I want to know my son," he said softly. Hermione held him tighter and turned her head up, tears already forming. She couldn't imagine how he must feel... to look at Jr. and know how much he'd missed...  
  
"You will know him, Draco... and you'll love him, just like I do." He smiled.  
  
"I already love him more than I ever thought possible," he said and she smiled. "Hey, stop crying or he'll get upset again," Draco said, smiling and wiping away her tears. Hermione laughed and buried her head into him.  
  
"I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Then, she pulled back.  
  
"I have to see Eric, then we can talk..." she said, and stepped toward Eric's door, knocking softly. Eric opened it seconds later.  
  
"Aunt Mina," he said, surprised. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her tears and glancing behind her to his uncle. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Eric. Will you do your favorite Aunt a favor?" Eric smirked.  
  
"You're my only Aunt, Aunt Mina." She smiled.  
  
"All the more reason. I want you to sleep in Junior's room tonight," she said softly and the boy looked surprised again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Eric, but that's confidential," Hermione said playfully and he smiled.  
  
"Okay, Aunt Mina."  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't come and see me, unless, of course, it's an emergency," she said and Eric seemed suspicious, but nodded.  
  
"Of course, Aunt Mina."  
  
"Thank you Eric. Goodnight," she said, stepping forward and hugging him. Once she pulled away, Eric looked up at Draco. He held out his hand.  
  
"Goodnight, Uncle Draco," he said softly and Draco smiled, accepting his handshake.  
  
~  
  
"Is Eric depressed, Hermione... I think Draco's right; his room is rather disturbing, and he blasts that god-awful death-metal," Draco asked after they'd left Eric and were heading toward their room. She nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, I think so, a little. He's been a little darker ever since Harry told him what happened... to you. I think he might feel responsible, you know? I mean, that's ridiculous, but I think he might feel that way." Draco nodded.  
  
"I think he does too, Hermione. He tried to apologize to me... as if it was his fault I was gone. I told him it wasn't, but I'm not so sure he believed me. I think it might have been slightly too early to tell him... he doesn't understand." Hermione nodded.  
  
"He's a great kid, though, Draco... a happy one... he just has a guilt cloud. Last father's day, he gave Harry his present, then spent the entire day in Draco's room, just playing Candy Land and Shoots and Ladders ... I wanted to cry... it was so sweet, to know he did that because he felt it was his fault Draco didn't have a father on father's day..." Draco kissed her head and Hermione smiled. "But there are only a few times it shows... and now that you're here, there'll be even less. Next Father's day Eric can spend the day with his father, and not his father's friends' son." Draco smiled and squeezed her close for a moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione crawled onto the bed, next to Draco who was sitting Indian-style and leaning against the headboard, wearing nothing but black boxer shorts. He looked up when she came over.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, noticing the large book in her hands. Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"Photo album and home movies," she said and Draco's eyes lit up. Hermione settled herself comfortably next to him, wearing a short, black, silk, sleeveless nightgown. Draco, forgetting the album for a moment and focusing on her, worked on impulse and leaned forward, kissing her. Hermione made a startled peep, but kissed back forcefully. Draco's hand found it's way to her knee, moving slowly to her hip, underneath the black fabric. Hermione pulled away then, and Draco looked horrified.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked and she smiled, opening the album and turning to the last page.  
  
"Nothing. I just want you to first see what that did to me last time," she said, pointing at a page with a list of titles. She tapped one. "This," she said and Draco read it, then took a strained breath. Hermione: Labor and Delivery.  
  
"You videotaped that?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"My mother did. She said the baby would want to see it when it got older... but I think Narcissa put her up to it. They would only let one family member in, and it would have been you, but..." she paused. "I brought mother because she gave me that 'I did this for you, now let me watch you do it for someone else,' talk."  
  
"Conceiving Draco was not the last time we slept together, Mia." She smiled.  
  
"I know. That title goes to the night before you left... but that's not the point," she said and turned toward her bed table, the one with the picture, and grabbed her wand. Hermione let the tip glide over the title, and a screen appeared; as clear as muggle T.V. Draco's breath caught in his throat.  
  
(A/N: All the stuff in (')'s is stuff said in the movie, but stuff in (")'s is stuff actually being said. Ex. 'This hurt's like a bitch!' vs. "I can't believe I said that..." get it?)  
  
The scene was of Hermione, sitting in a wheelchair while being pushed down a hospital hallway and breathing hard, occasionally stopping to moan. There were people surrounding her: Ginny, Narcissa, and her parents, as well as a few doctors.  
  
'How are you feeling, sweet pea?' asked Mr. Granger and Hermione laughed shortly before throwing her head back and clutching her stomach.  
  
'Not so good Daddy,' she said. 'Ahh....'  
  
'Excuse me, Sir, but could you move out of the way?' asked a slightly pudgy nurse and Mr. Granger laughed nervously.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Mum, turn off the camera, right now!' Hermione said, quite annoyed, but Mrs. Granger did no such thing.  
  
'You know I can't do that baby. Draco deserves to share this moment with you, even if it can't be today. You'll thank me someday,' she said and Hermione moaned.  
  
'Like hell I will.'  
  
"I guess she was right," Hermione told Draco, and he smiled.  
  
"When's his birthday?"  
  
"December 1st (A/N Hehe, that's my birthday!)," Hermione said softly and Draco turned to her.  
  
"Isn't that early?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes... almost a month... The doctors said it was because I was so stressed... what with everyone leaving and everything... but I think he was just ready to come out. At 9lbs 8ozs he certainly wasn't low birth-weight." Draco's mouth dropped.  
  
"I was only seven pounds something..." he said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Six-twelve... how did we end up with such a fat baby? I think it was just my incredibly bad luck... just to torture me," she said, glaring at the picture.  
  
.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I stopped right in the middle... but by the time I finished the movie I had... going on 15 pages... that's almost enough for another chapter. Sorry guys ;o)  
  
Good news is, with all the free time I have for spring break, and against the liking of my sick parents, I get to spend hours and hours and hours working on this! Which means, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, considering I spent yesterday working on Guilly; it's MPES day today. I work on flames everyday... and it's almost done, I swear. Once it is, I'll be posting chapters like mad! You have been forewarned! I am NOT neglecting flames! I'm just neglecting to post flames! Lol. 


	6. Home Movies

Disclaimer:  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
'Mum, turn off the camera, right now!' Hermione said, quite annoyed, but Mrs. Granger did no such thing.  
  
'You know I can't do that baby. Draco deserves to share this moment with you, even if it can't be today. You'll thank me someday,' she said and Hermione moaned.  
  
'Like hell I will.'  
  
"I guess she was right," Hermione told Draco, and he smiled.  
  
"When's his birthday?"  
  
"December 1st," Hermione said softly and Draco turned to her.  
  
"Isn't that early?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes... almost a month... The doctors said it was because of I was so stressed... what with everyone leaving and everything... but I think he was just ready to come out. At 9lbs 8ozs he certainly wasn't low birth-weight." Draco's mouth dropped.  
  
"I was only seven pounds something..." he said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Six-twelve... how did we end up with such a fat baby? I think it was just my incredibly bad luck... just to torture me," she said, glaring at the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Home Movies  
  
Draco kissed her. "I'm glad, really... if he'd been on time I probably wouldn't have been able to do it naturally... and I really didn't want surgery." Draco nodded and turned back to the picture.  
  
The scene had changed; now Hermione was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to various monitors, with no one in the room except the cameraperson, which was her mother, and a nurse.  
  
Hermione moved closer to Draco, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
'I am going to kill Draco when he gets back here,' the laboring woman screamed and Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, holding Draco tight.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... I was in a lot of pain..." she whispered and Draco kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's okay, Mia. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to kill." Hermione laughed and Draco held her close as he went back to watching the picture.  
  
'Another one's coming, Mother...' said the hospital inhabiting Hermione. The camera moved closer, suggesting that Mrs. Granger had come closer as well.  
  
'Squeeze my hand, baby,' said Mrs. Granger and Hermione did, screaming as she was hit with a particularly painful contraction. 'Ow...' Mrs. Granger breathed and the Hermione beside Draco laughed. Draco smiled at her.  
  
'Excuse me, ma'am,' said the nurse, who had moments before been sitting in a chair, waiting for something to happen. Mrs. Granger stepped out of the way, letting the older lady examine her daughter. 'Finally,' sighed the nurse. 'I'm going to get the doctor Mrs. Malfoy. You're having this baby right now.'  
  
'What? Now? Already? No... I'm not ready yet!' Hermione cried in horror and both women laughed.  
  
'What do you mean already, Hermione? You've been in labor for... going on 72 hours. I think it's about time, and you don't exactly have a choice in the matter,' said Mrs. Granger, and Draco snapped his head toward Hermione again.  
  
"Seventy two hours?" She nodded guiltily.  
  
"It was seventy three and a half by the time Draco finally decided to make an appearance," she said, smiling, and Draco shook his head.  
  
"That's a long time, Mia."  
  
"No shit," she said, laughing. "I was the one in immense pain for that amount of time, remember," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and she shook her head.  
  
"It was most definitely worth it. Mother's muggle version of this video has a whole lot of footage of those horrendous three days; I cut a lot of it out when I converted it."  
  
"We'll have to look into that sometime," Draco said with a smile.  
  
'Push now, Mrs. Malfoy,' said the doctor, who was also female, and Draco and Hermione turned back to the screen.  
  
'I'm not ready!' said a sweat covered Hermione, who lay on her back, legs spread and in position, with the help of the metal guides. The doctor chuckled.  
  
'I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but it's already crowning, I need you to push,' she repeated.  
  
'Oh! I have to see this!' said Mrs. Granger, and soon, the very top of Jr.'s head was visible to both Draco and Hermione. She looked up at his face, and laughed at the horrified look of disgust it held. 'Oh my... push, honey!' Through tears, the laboring Hermione pushed while the nurse holding her hand counted down.  
  
'Eight... nine...ten. Good. Relax.' Hermione collapsed back on her bed. The camera angle didn't change, and neither did the look on Draco's face. He kept the same expression as he watched his son's head poke out and suck back in as Hermione stopped pushing. It wasn't even five minutes before the nurse spoke up again. 'Again, Mrs. Malfoy. One... two...'  
  
'Ah... I can't!' Hermione called out.  
  
'Yes you can, Hermione, keep going!' contradicted her mother excitedly.  
  
'Ah...'  
  
'Relax,' said a nurse and Hermione collapsed back again, breathing hard and letting the woman dab her forehead with a washcloth.  
  
'I think one more push should do it, Mrs. Malfoy," said the doctor. 'Ready?'  
  
'Just get it out!'  
  
'Okay, ready? Go. One... two...' started the nurse.  
  
'Harder, harder... come on...' the doctor instructed and Hermione strained. 'And.... it's a boy!' she called, handing the baby to one of the nurses and clipping the umbilical cord. The camera angle turned back to Hermione, who was relaxing and breathing hard, eyes half closed. A few seconds later, a loud slap was heard. The camera turned toward the doctor, who had just attempted to make the baby cry, but to no success.  
  
'What's wrong? Why isn't he crying? Mum?' Hermione demanded, horrified, and the camera turned back to her scared face. Draco held Hermione a little tighter.  
  
'I don't know, honey,' Mrs. Granger admitted and Hermione peeped in fear. With the exception of the one nurse taking care of Hermione, the rest of the staff had gone with the baby. Mrs. Granger moved away from her daughter, and toward the doctors surrounding her grandson. No one was doing anything. The baby was cleaned as best as possible, wrapped in a white towel, eyes open and looking around.  
  
'I've never seen anything like it, doctor... he's breathing, and his heartbeat is strong... but he won't cry,' said the voice of the nurse and the baby turned his eyes to her.  
  
'I've never seen something so alert...' said the doctor, and again the baby turned his eyes to the person talking. 'My god... Linda, say something.'  
  
'Hello little Malfoy,' said the nurse directly behind the baby, and he tilted his head back, trying to look at her.  
  
'Amazing...' the doctor said.  
  
'Mother? What's wrong?' called Hermione, and the camera turned back to her. She looked run down and exhausted, but it was covered with absolute fear.  
  
'Nothing, Hermione. Everything's okay, the baby's alright, love... don't worry," she said softly and Hermione's worry significantly decreased.  
  
'Oh, oh thank god... can I see him?'  
  
'Just a moment, Mrs. Malfoy.'  
  
While they waited to see the baby in his mother's arms, Draco turned to Hermione. She smiled at the look on his face.  
  
"I never want to see that," he pointed toward her hips. "Do that," he pointed toward the screen. "Ever again." Hermione laughed and kissed him.  
  
"That's up to you, not me," she said and he let out a breath.  
  
'Here you are, Mrs. Malfoy,' said one of the doctors and the new mother's breath caught as she was handed her son. He looked up at her with bright blue eyes and Hermione smiled down at him, taking his hand in hers, and he squeezed her thumb.  
  
'Hi...' she said softly, and the baby blinked, but didn't otherwise acknowledge that she'd spoken.  
  
'What's his name, sweetie?' asked Mrs. Granger and Hermione smiled, looking up at the camera.  
  
'Deme.... no, Draco,' she whispered, then turned back to her son, who was now looking at the video camera with extreme interest.  
  
'Draco it is, then,' said one of the nurses as she came to collect the baby.  
  
'No... Don't take him away...' Hermione pleaded, reaching out, and the nurse smiled warmly.  
  
'Don't worry dear. Once we get you both cleaned up, I'll bring him to your room... he can stay all night if you'd like.' At this reassurance, Hermione relaxed, and the camera faded out.  
  
When the picture returned, it was of Hermione asleep in a hospital bed, but in a different gown, in a different room, and in a different bed, without leg guides. Warm yellow light poured through the blinds behind the camera operator, showering her with lines of goldenrod. As Draco watched, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Gee Mia, you don't look so good," he said and she huffed.  
  
"You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon and see how good you look," she scolded and Draco laughed, squeezing her.  
  
'Hey, baby. How you feeling?' Mrs. Granger asked and Hermione laughed slightly.  
  
'Better than when Dad asked,' she said, and Draco smiled. 'I'm exhausted, Mum...' Hermione said, closing her eyes again, then opened them, looking around the room. 'Did they bring the baby in yet?'  
  
'They did, love... about three hours ago, but you were asleep. You haven't slept in a long time... they won't let me feed him, so they brought him back to the nursery. The nurse said to hit the call button when you want them to bring him back.' Hermione sighed.  
  
'He's alright?'  
  
'He's perfect. The doctors actually said they'd never seen one so alert before.' Hermione sighed again, this time in relief.  
  
'Am I alright?' The camera jostled a little, suggesting Mrs. Granger had nodded. 'I'm sore all over, Mum.'  
  
'I know, baby. It'll pass...'  
  
'Where is everybody?'  
  
'They wouldn't let more than one in until you woke up. Your father is the only one who's seen you, but everyone's seen the baby.' Hermione smiled for a moment, then it fell again. She looked seriously at her mother.  
  
'I wish Draco was here, Momma. I miss him so much,' she said, voice cracking slightly with tears. Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head.  
  
'I know, baby...' said Mrs. Granger sadly, then her tone change a bit. 'All you do is push the button, and the nurse will bring him right here.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'If only,' she said, then looked up. 'Thanks Mum, for being here for me.'  
  
'Of course I am, sweetie; just like my mother was for me, and you will be when Draco's wife has his first baby.' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Draco's wife just had his first baby, and if she has anything to say about it, she won't be having his second for a looong time.' Mrs. Granger laughed.  
  
'Do you feel up to letting Ginny and Narcissa in yet, love? They're practically on the verge of breaking down the door.' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Sure, Momma... but first, show me how to call the nurse...'  
  
Again, the scene changed. Now, Narcissa, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger all occupied the room. Hermione was looking a little better; she had adjusted the bed to let her sit up almost straight. Everyone was seated in chairs, fussing over her and talking about things that had happened. Hermione kept looking toward the door, fidgeting with her hands.  
  
'Calm down, sweetie, I'm sure they'll bring him soon,' Mrs. Granger said amusedly and Hermione turned to her.  
  
'You don't think something happened, do you? You said they were doing tests... what if something was wrong, Momma? Why didn't he cry?' she asked worriedly and everyone in the room smiled sympathetically.  
  
'Listen to your mother, Mione. Everything is fine. I saw him; he's beautiful... and big. I have no idea how you could have possibly pushed something that size out of your body,' Ginny said, shaking her head. 'I am never having children.' Hermione laughed.  
  
'It wasn't easy, I'll tell you, Gin.' Then, there was a knock on the door. Hermione practically jumped out of bed to answer it.  
  
'You even attempt to get out of that bed, I strap you in, missy,' said Mr. Granger as he moved to open the door. Outside a chubby nurse, the same one who'd pushed her wheelchair, was pushing a cart stocked with diapers and pre-made bottles of formula below, and a baby bin on top. Complete with an 'It's a boy!' name card.  
  
'Look who's here,' she said cheerily and Hermione nearly chewed off her lip in anticipation. The nurse carefully lifted the baby from the bin and handed it to his mother.  
  
'Hi, Draco,' Hermione said, looking at him with a smile. The nurse smiled warmly.  
  
'He's a favorite in the nursery. Never cries... just flails about a little when he wants something. Very perceptive, too... I actually think he was watching the T.V.' Hermione laughed. 'If any of you want to hold him, just make sure you wash your hands first... bacteria and what not.' Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off the baby. The nurse smiled. 'I'll leave you be. Call me if you need anything.'  
  
'Thank you,' Hermione said and the nurse nodded, then left the room. All inhabitants of the hospital room kept their eyes on the baby, smiling warmly. Then, Hermione's breath became a little ragged, and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Mrs. Granger, who was sitting closest, put her hand on her daughter's arm. 'He's so beautiful, Momma... he looks... he looks...' she took a breath. 'He looks just like Draco,' Hermione whispered and smiled crookedly as she began to sob slightly. The baby actually looked alarmed. When Hermione took her hand from below it, resting him on her stomach, to wipe away a tear, Jr. began to cry. Hermione jumped slightly and lifted him again, rocking him slowly. 'Shh, shh, shh...I'm sorry, don't cry...' she whispered to him, holding the baby close. Jr. stopped all at once, like he'd never started. Everyone but Hermione gave each other strange looks. Hermione just kept her eyes on the baby. 'I thought they said you never cry.'  
  
'That's the first time he ever has... I've been watching them since they brought him into the nursery,' Narcissa said and Ginny smiled.  
  
'Maybe he was worried about you, Mione.' Everyone laughed softly, and the scene faded, then the screen disappeared.  
  
"That's it," Hermione told Draco and he looked down at her. "Of that anyway... there's still a bunch more to watch."  
  
"I can't believe I missed that, Mia..."  
  
"You would have even if you'd come home when Harry and Ron did, Draco... it's okay... you're here with us now, that's all that matters." Draco looked sadly down at the book. "Here... pictures first," she suggested, flipping to the first page. Draco smiled.  
  
The first few pages were pictures Hermione while she was still pregnant, then pictures of the hospital. Mostly of Jr., but some of Hermione. There was a picture for each member of the gang holding the baby, and one of everyone together. Then there were random pictures of Jr. as an infant... followed by the day everyone came home. The first few were of everyone happy... Hermione holding Jr., wearing his tiny little suit, both smiling as if they were about to meet a movie star. Then... there were two or three of Hermione crushed, holding Jr. tight and crying with Narcissa. Even the baby cried.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione repeatedly as they turned the page on those pictures. The next set was of the day Harry and Ginny brought home baby Eric. Pictures, again, of everyone holding him. Some of Draco and Eric together, of the new Potter family unit... some with Ron and Ginny holding him... everyone having a great time.  
  
Next: Draco's funeral. Everyone dressed in black and crying, including Jr. It seemed whenever Hermione cried, Jr. cried. There was no casket; simply a pedestal with the urn from the parlor placed above it, and a black and white picture of Draco sitting in front. There were a lot of people that Draco never thought he'd see at his funeral. A few loyal Slytherin, such as Pansy and Blaise, were there... but it was mostly Gryffindor. Dean, Seamus, Padma, the entire Weasley family, and of course, Harry. He concluded it was for moral support... for Hermione.  
  
After that, all the pictures were happy. Christmases with the boys... birthdays, vacations, school functions, Ron's wedding.  
  
"Who's that that he married?"  
  
"Some muggle girl he met in Paris. Her name is Ursula Van Cockrin. Lovely girl," Hermione said, and Draco nodded.  
  
They continued, and by the time they made it back to the pages of movie titles, it was past midnight.  
  
"Draco, I'm tired... can we do this tomorrow? We have all day... except that we have to go to Diagon alley... get you a new wand... clothes that actually fit..." Draco smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Whatever you want, Mia." Hermione smiled and placed the book on the floor near her night table, then turned out the light, letting the moonlight be the only luminescence in the room. She turned back to Draco, who was smiling, then slid under the covers. He followed soon after. Hermione cuddled close to him, arms wrapped around his skin-and-bones body. It was a few minutes before she said anything. Draco was still awake... she could feel him twisting her hair between his fingers.  
  
"I'm afraid to go to sleep," she said softly and Draco looked slightly confused.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I'll wake up all alone... and that this was all a dream, and that you're really dead... for real... and I'll never see you again," she nearly whispered and Draco kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know the feeling, Mia. I don't want to wake up back in my eighty-dollar- a-month apartment," he agreed and Hermione looked up. She stared for a moment, then kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Make love to me," she whispered and Draco seemed a little surprised, but not at all unhappy. He touched their lips again, deepening the kiss, and Hermione rolled back, pulling him on top of her. Draco finished their lip caress, then pulled back.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked and Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's a very stupid question, Draco. Kiss me," she demanded and Draco smirked, then set to work. He couldn't ask for more than this... he'd wanted nothing more than to touch her... feel her beneath him, her bare skin running over his... for years...  
  
"You never know, I could get you pregnant again... then you'd kill me," he said and Hermione laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Not if we get another little Draco out of it," she said, and he smiled, kissing her again.  
  
"Maybe we can have a Hermione this time."  
  
"Sounds good... but we won't name her that, or I will kill you," Hermione said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because when boys are named after their fathers, it's cute... but when girls are named after their mothers, it's stupid. She'd hate me forever. And even if Draco thinks that way, he can't hate you. I named him." Draco laughed. "Okay, enough small talk," Hermione said and pulled his head into hers.  
  
Draco kissed her deeply, running his hands over her sides, bringing the skimpy nightgown up and over her head, exposing her chest to him. He let out a ragged breath, and began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Mmm..." Hermione moaned, reaching to the nightstand and lifting her wand. She sent a locking charm toward the door, and Draco stopped, looking at her. "Just in case," she said and he smiled before going back to his kisses. One last flick and a silence was bestowed upon the rooms outside their own. With that, Hermione dropped her wand on the floor and brought her hands over his shoulders and around his back.  
  
Hermione managed to hook her toes into his the band of his boxers and push them down far enough for Draco to kick them off. It didn't take long to free her of her underwear, and in no time they were both naked, breathing hard in anticipation of something they'd waited years for... Draco leaned close to her ear as his hips slowly made their way toward her.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione..." he whispered breathily and Hermione kissed him.  
  
"I love you too, Draco..." she assured and braced herself as she felt him enter her. Draco kept the pace slow, savoring every moment. He continued to kiss Hermione's neck. It was a few minutes before he noticed her sobs.  
  
"Hermione..." he breathed, stopping and pulling out of her. Hermione shook her head, curling her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"No, don't stop..." she pleaded and he kissed her, trying to be comforting. "Happy tears," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow... Draco, what are you doing, man?" Eric asked as a small foot came into contact with his leg and the tiny body of Jr. fell over him. Jr. got up quickly.  
  
"Eric? Why are you on the floor?"  
  
"I didn't feel like getting the bed, and Aunt Mina said to sleep here... where are you going?" Eric explained, sitting up from his makeshift berth.  
  
"Mummy is crying... I have to go help her," Draco said and started toward the door. Eric grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, Draco... your Mum said not to go see her tonight. Just go back to bed, okay?" he said, but Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, Eric! She's crying! I HAVE to go help her... I just HAVE to. I can't let her just cry all alone."  
  
"She's not all alone, Draco... your Daddy's there with her," Eric said and Draco nodded.  
  
"I guess. Can I go to the bathroom?" Eric looked at his cousin for a moment, then let go.  
  
"Sure, Draco. But come right back in here... and leave this door open," he said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Okay, Eric," he agreed and walked out the door, leaving it open like he'd been asked to, and to the one across the hall; their shared bathroom. Less than five minutes later, Draco emerged again. He peeked into his room, to see that Eric was still awake, waiting for him, looking at the ceiling. He'd have to make a run for it. When Eric heard the soft thumbs of running feet, he got up.  
  
"One of these days, kid..." he grumbled as he chased after his cousin. Draco didn't stop running until he made it to his parents' room. He tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn, so he pounded on the door.  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione were lying together, both naked and exhausted, smiling like newly-weds. Draco placed a slow and gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead, and she closed her eyes. He was about to do the same, when a loud thump on the door, followed by frantic yelling, caused them both to jump.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione whispered, hurriedly getting out of bed and picking up her wand from the floor. She quickly clothed them both, then unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Gotcha," Eric said, picking up Jr. like a football and starting back toward their rooms.  
  
"NO, ERIC, STOP!" the little boy protested. Then, the door opened and Eric stopped. Sighing, he put Jr. back down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Mina; I tried to keep him there... but he lied to me," Eric said, giving Jr. a glare as he ran to embrace his mother. Hermione was surprised.  
  
"You lied, Draco?" she asked, pulling back, but her son shook his head.  
  
"No, Mummy! I told Eric I was going to the bathroom, and I did... but then I came here. I never said I wasn't going here too..." Jr. said and Eric looked outraged.  
  
"But I told you not to!"  
  
"Okay, okay, everybody calm down. What do you want, baby?" Hermione said, turning to Draco.  
  
"You were crying, Mummy." Hermione gasped slightly.  
  
"How did you know that, Draco? I had up a shushy charm... how did you hear me?" Jr. shook his head.  
  
"I didn't hear you, Mummy... I just knowed. I always know when you're crying." Hermione just stared at her son. She was completely baffled as to how he would know... maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he'd had a bad dream, and she'd been crying...  
  
"Okay, baby. Do you want to sleep with Daddy and me tonight?" Jr. grinned.  
  
"Can I, Mummy?" Hermione smiled and nodded slowly, then she turned to look at Eric.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eric. I know you tried, baby... you can go sleep in your own bed now, if you want to," she said and Eric nodded.  
  
"Goodnight Aunt Mina," he said and turned, walking toward his room. Hermione watched him go, then turned to her son.  
  
"Come on, baby," she said, picking him up and entering the room. Draco was sitting up, leaning on his arms behind him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly as Hermione sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Bad dreams," she said softly, but Jr. shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, Mummy. You were crying... I know you were... weren't you?" Hermione shook her head slowly as she let Jr. crawl in between them.  
  
"No, baby... I wasn't crying," she said and Draco looked up at her. Hermione met his gaze and shook her head.  
  
"But..." Jr. started.  
  
"No, baby, go to sleep," she said softly, moving down and wrapping an arm around him. Draco did the same, his hand rubbing Hermione's arm slowly. They shared one last quick kiss before closing their eyes themselves. Jr. seemed to have taken his mother's advice, but then he gasped. "What, Draco, what is it?" Draco opened his eyes and Jr. turned to his mother.  
  
"I forgot Melville," he said and Hermione laughed quietly, while Draco smiled and closed his eyes again. Hermione picked her wand back up and summoned the stuffed animal, giving it to her son, who held it tight. "Thank you Mummy," he said and she smiled, kissing his temple.  
  
"Go to sleep, Junior."  
  
A/N: My Mum had a baby a few months ago... in fact, Kaitlin (the baby) will be one the day the fifth book comes out! How cool is THAT? Anyway, I didn't actually get to SEE Mum have the baby... and we DIDN'T videotape it...but I've watched 'A Baby Story' on TLC, and I'm pretty informed in that department. And, I know... baby's are like blobs of flesh that cry a lot when they're first born. The fact that Jr. even had his eyes open was amazing. I know this. It's supposed to be that way. You'll see why later... but anyway, it's pretty accurate, I think.  
  
PRF: Yes! I'm actually doing them! Thanx to everyone who reviewed but didn't get responded to the last couple of chapters; I appreciated it. I did. I'm just lazy... :oP these are the people who reviewed chapter 5:  
  
AngelGurl06: Thanx, lol, I will.  
  
Ash: Cause she wanted alone time with Draco, and they were doing the hibbidy dibbidy. Plus, would you want your five-year-old son to walk in on THAT video? Scar for life, I tell ya.  
  
Krissy: Lol, glad you think so! I will!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Don't feel bad; I haven't been updating flames! I'm sorry!  
  
Couch-potato01: Nope, not tragic... but nice, anyway ;o)  
  
Sweet Lovin: I liked this chapter hehe  
  
Dragonfly: Thanx, and I will.  
  
Gee... not very many reviews... does that mean you don't like this story? :o( Am I going to have to stop writing it? :o( Please don't make me do that. ;o) 


	7. How to know it's Happy Tears

Disclaimer: Jingle bells, I sure smell, HP be-longs to J-K.... xP  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly as Hermione sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Bad dreams," she said softly, but Jr. shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, Mummy. You were crying... I know you were... weren't you?" Hermione shook her head slowly as she let Jr. crawl in between them.  
  
"No, baby... I wasn't crying," she said and Draco looked up at her. Hermione met his gaze and shook her head.  
  
"But..." Jr. started.  
  
"No, baby, go to sleep," she said softly, moving down and wrapping an arm around him. Draco did the same, his hand rubbing Hermione's arm slowly. They shared one last quick kiss before closing their eyes themselves. Jr. seemed to have taken his mother's advice, but then he gasped. "What, Draco, what is it?" Draco opened his eyes and Jr. turned to his mother.  
  
"I forgot Melville," he said and Hermione laughed quietly, while Draco smiled and closed his eyes again. Hermione picked her wand back up and summoned the stuffed animal, giving it to her son, who held it tight. "Thank you Mummy," he said and she smiled, kissing his temple.  
  
"Go to sleep, Junior."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: How to Know It's Happy Tears  
  
When Hermione woke, she didn't dare open her eyes.  
  
"Please, please, please..." she whispered under her breath. "Draco?" she asked, a little louder. No response. Her heart dropped. Slowly, she reached her hand out, toward the spot she knew Draco should be. She felt nothing. With each inch of air, her tears came closer. It couldn't have been a dream... it'd felt so real...  
  
Finally, she couldn't take it and opened her eyes. The bed beside her was empty. Hermione brought her hand back to her face, holding it over her mouth as she broke down in sobs. She curled into a ball, letting it all out. She'd never cried so hard. Each sob was exhausting... it just couldn't have been a dream... she couldn't have imagined that... Draco had been there, she knew he had.  
  
Again, Hermione opened her eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she'd been mistaken. Again, no Draco... but, there was something she'd missed before. On the pillow was a small piece of parchment. With a gasp, Hermione sat up and lifted it, unfolding the paper to see, written in loving calligraphy, the most wonderful words she'd ever read.  
  
*I'm sorry, Mia. Someone wanted breakfast... I love you.  
  
~Draco*  
  
She dropped the parchment and, again, brought her hands to her face, sobbing... but this time in relief.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Earlier~  
  
"Daddy," whispered Jr., poking the man beside him, hoping not to wake his mother. "Daddy," he said a little louder. Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Junior? What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to get up now, Daddy. Me and Eric are supposed to be at school by eight o'clock," he whispered and Draco took a breath, looking at the clock on the bedside. It was quarter of six. "Will you make us breakfast?" Draco turned back to his son and smiled.  
  
"Sure, Draco." Jr. smiled widely and crawled out of bed, running out of the room to go wake up Eric. Draco rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then turned to Hermione, who still slept soundly. He smiled. "I don't want to wake you if I don't have to, Mia," he said quietly and moved close, kissing her forehead softly. Draco dragged himself out of bed, and borrowed her wand to summon and properly fit some more of his old clothes. He'd really had bad taste at seventeen.  
  
Remembering the fear she'd shared with him the night before, Draco searched for a few moments, finding a pen and slip of clean parchment on her desk. He wrote her a short note and left it where he hoped it'd be found. With one last soft kiss, he exited his room and started down to the kitchen.  
  
The boys hadn't come down yet, so Draco decided to wait for them before making anything. He had no idea what they'd want. Judging by the amount of dishes in the sink, Harry and Ginny had already left, but Narcissa was probably still home. Draco opened the refrigerator and extracted a carton of orange juice, then searched through the cupboards for glasses. Jr. came in just as he found them.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" he said happily as he climbed up onto one of the tall stools at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Can I ask you something?" he asked, setting a glass in front of him and Jr. nodded. "Why did you wake me up, and not Mum?"  
  
"Because Mum always wakes me up, so if she's sleeping, she must be really tired... but she's happy," he said, smiling. "I know she's happy." Draco nodded and poured the juice, then looked curiously at his son as Jr. took a sip of his glass.  
  
"How do you always know how mum is feeling?" he asked and Jr. set the cup down slowly.  
  
"I don't know, Daddy. I've always knowed. I just get a feeling... like this little bit of me always feels how she does. And it hurts when she cries...when it's sad tears. If it's happy tears, it tingles. I didn't know that until last night... she's never cried happy tears before. I got scared when it tingled... I thought that meant it was really bad, not really good." Draco looked at his son in awe.  
  
"That's amazing, Junior. And your feeling is always right?" Jr. nodded.  
  
"Except last night she said she wasn't crying... and I knowed she was," he said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"She was crying last night, Draco. She didn't want you to worry... it was happy tears," Draco said and Jr. looked up, nodding.  
  
"I knowed it was happy tears... but I thought my feeling was wrong when she said she didn't... why was she happy? What were you doing, Daddy?" Draco smirked, but made up a quick excuse.  
  
"We were looking at your baby pictures." Jr. made a face.  
  
"Why?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I've never seen them before, Junior. I wanted to know what you looked like."  
  
"I don't know why... I look a whole lot better now," he said and Draco laughed again.  
  
"Draco, does anyone else know about your feelings? When Mum is sad?" Draco asked and Jr. looked down.  
  
"Eric does. And I told Jimmy. Jimmy is my bestest friend after Eric. He didn't believe me... he said I was lying..." Jr. looked up. "Do you believe me?" Draco stood straight.  
  
"Of course I believe you." Jr. smiled, and Draco returned it.  
  
"I think Mum knows... but I don't think she believes me either."  
  
"I bet she would if you told her," Draco said and Jr. nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to, Daddy?"  
  
"If you want to, Draco. I think she'd like to know," he said and Jr. smiled, then nodded, just as Eric entered the kitchen. "There you are, Eric. Good morning."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled, dragging himself to the chair beside his cousin. Draco laughed.  
  
"Not a morning person, huh?" he asked, pouring Eric a glass of orange juice. "So, what do you boys want for breakfast, hm?"  
  
"You don't have to cook for us, Uncle Draco, we can just have cereal. It's faster," Eric said, perking up a little at the quick energy boost chugging an entire glass of pulp-free orange juice will give a boy of seven.  
  
"Maybe, but it's not as good for you, now, is it?" Eric laughed.  
  
"You sound just like my dad," he said happily and both Jr. and Draco smiled.  
  
"You know Eric... if you told me that ten years ago, I'd have hexed you into the next century." Eric laughed.  
  
"You mean you and Dad weren't always friends?" Draco laughed.  
  
"No way! Now, about breakfast... I may not be able to flawlessly do magic, or fit into my old clothes, or know either of your middle names, but I can cook. Now, what do you want? Eggs are always a good choice. What do you say?" The boys smiled at each other. "Yeah? Yeah." He decided for them and opened the fridge again.  
  
"Allen," Eric said and Draco looked to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My middle name is Allen." Draco smiled and Jr. sat straighter.  
  
"My name is Draconis Silvius Demetrius Malfoy... the second," Jr. said, straining slightly with the syllables. Draco smiled.  
  
"And I got stuck with a boring name like Eric Allen Potter," Eric said, rolling his eyes. Draco laughed.  
  
"I don't even have a middle name. You know, Draco," Draco started as he made their scrambled eggs and slipped some toast in the toaster. "Before you were born, Mum and I didn't know if you were going to be a boy or a girl. I thought you would be a boy, but she wanted a girl." He smiled crookedly. "When we were thinking of names, Demetrius was the only name your mother would allow. I told her we would name you that, if and only if I got to pick out a girl's name." Jr. made a face.  
  
"What was I going to be called, Daddy?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, I wanted Hermione, but Mum said she'd kill me, so I changed it to Nerissa," Draco said, smiling and Jr. tilted his head.  
  
"After Nanna?" Draco nodded. "That's not so bad, I guess... it coulda been worse... like... Margarite, or something." Draco laughed.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Mum got your other middle name?" Jr. smiled widely.  
  
"She said that a long time ago, there was this man that no body ever liked, but he wasn't really a bad guy... and he helped you and her before I was born. She didn't tell me who it was, though..." Draco smiled.  
  
"I know." Jr.'s eyes lit up.  
  
"Who, Daddy?"  
  
"Professor Severus Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts; do you know about Hogwarts?" Both boys nodded. "Your Mum is right, though, Junior. He was a very good man. We would have been in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for Snape."  
  
"Uncle Draco, will you tell us more about Aunt Mina and Mum and Dad when you were younger." Draco smiled, getting plates and silverware for the boys.  
  
"When we were eleven, Uncle Harry, Aunt Mina, Uncle Ron and I all went to Hogwarts together. They were friends almost from the first day. Well, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry were... they didn't really like Aunt Mina much; they thought she was bossy and bookish, and she was, but her grades were very important to her. They accepted her soon enough. I, on the other hand, was not part of their group. They were in Gryffindor, and I was in Slytherin. It was common knowledge that Slytherin and Gryffindor never get along," Draco told them, as he dished their eggs and toast, and placed a plate in front of each of the boys. "In fact, I hated all three of them more than anyone else in the entire school. Particularly your mother, Draco. We would go back and forth, verbally fighting daily, and occasionally I would throw the boys a punch or two. I never once hit Aunt Mina. Let me tell you this now, boys, and remember it; never, ever hit a woman. Ever. Under no circumstances. Okay? Promise me that, right now."  
  
"I won't Daddy," Jr. swore through a mouthful of eggs, putting his hand to his heart as if saying the pledge. Eric smirked.  
  
"That's common sense, Uncle Draco. Of course I won't." Draco smiled.  
  
"Good. Anyway, it wasn't until sixth year that I started being more accepting to those Gryffindor. Your Mum didn't really become a part of the group until that year, either, Eric. She had the biggest crush on your dad since even before her first year; everyone knew about it. She was shy and didn't want to be around him, but she told everyone that she just didn't want to hang out with her brother, Uncle Ron. But in our sixth year, Professor McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts, assigned Aunt Mina as my tutor in her class. She was already tutoring Harry and Ron, in more than just transfiguration, and she was determined to do anything to please a teacher. Fact of the matter is, your Mum was the smartest girl in school, Draco.  
  
"So, we would all get together in the library after school, and, once it was decided that fighting wasn't going to get us anywhere, we relaxed and actually had a good time. It didn't take us long to become friends... and in the middle of sixth year, I asked your Mum to be my girlfriend. She has been ever since." Eric looked confused.  
  
"Aren't you and Aunt Mina married?" he asked and Draco smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"But Daddy, Mummy has a ring on her finger," Jr. said, pointing to his ring finger. "I've never seen her take it off and I asked her what it was, and she said you gave it to her. Doesn't that make you married?" Draco chuckled.  
  
"Not quite, Junior. What your Mum has is an engagement ring. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes... but we never actually got married. If we had, I'd have a ring too," Draco said and held out his hands, showing the boys his bare fingers. "Do you remember Uncle Ron's wedding?" They nodded. "Mum and I never had one of those."  
  
"Are you going to?" Jr. asked, looking excited.  
  
"I hope so, kiddo. It's up to your Mum," he said and Jr. smiled, then went back to his eggs. A few minutes later, Jr. gasped suddenly. Draco looked worried. "Junior? Junior, what's wrong?" Jr. dropped his fork and squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched.  
  
"Daddy... it's Mum. She's crying... it's not happy tears... it's never hurt this much before, Daddy..." he said, sounding as if he really were in pain. Draco paled.  
  
"Oh god, she thinks I'm not here..." he whispered. "Draco, I'm going to fix it, okay? Eric, will you watch him, please? Try and eat your breakfast, and don't touch the stove," he said quickly as he moved toward the door.  
  
"It's bad, Daddy," Jr. said and Draco frowned.  
  
"I know, Junior. I'll fix it, just sit tight," he said and kissed his son quickly on the head leaving the kitchen and before bounding up the stairs.  
  
"Draco?" Eric asked, almost as worried as his Uncle. "Draco, are you okay?" Jr. was straining to breathe. "Draco?" Then, he started to calm down and relax, his breath coming back. Jr. breathed deep.  
  
"It's going away, Eric..." he said quietly, then relaxed entirely. "She's still crying... but she's happy now," he said and Eric just looked scared.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jr. nodded. "Good. Eat, Draco, we have to get ready."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~The kitchen scene leads up to when Hermione finds the note; when Jr. stops hurting. Get it?~  
  
Hermione sat in bed, sobbing, laughing, crying... everything, all at once. She'd been so terrified... and now she was so happy. She rocked back and forth, hugging a pillow to her face to absorb her tears. Then, a thumping came down the hall. Hermione turned her head to the door, just in time to see Draco bound into view. She felt herself grow even happier. She smiled widely and wiped her tears.  
  
"Mia! Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry," he said, running to her and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione held him tight, her tears dampening his shirt. He kissed her head. "I'm here... stop crying, please," he whispered, and she pulled back.  
  
"I know, Draco... I found your note..." she said and sniffled. "Thank you," she shook her head. "I thought... oh, Draco, I was so scared..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mia... maybe I should have woken you up..." She shook her head.  
  
"I'm okay now," she said, and he smiled, kissing her lips softly. "I just love you, you know."  
  
"I love you too," he agreed and she smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked no one, turning around to look at the clock. It was ten after six. "Oh, shit... the boys, I have to get them up, they're going to be late..." Draco chuckled.  
  
"It's okay, Mia. They're up... I fed them, everything's okay. Calm down, baby," he said, kissing her again. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you..." she took a breath. "But I still have to get them ready... those boys," she said shaking her head and getting out of bed. She charmed into simple flared jeans and a black sweater, magiked her hair into a loose bun, and placed her wand into her pocket. Draco stood next to her and she wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're still here." Draco smiled.  
  
"Where else would I go?"  
  
"Back to your eighty-dollar-a-month apartment?"  
  
"Never."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione shuffled into the kitchen, smiling and followed closely by Draco. Jr. jumped off his stool and ran to her.  
  
"Mummy!" he said, embracing her. He knew she was okay... it didn't hurt anymore... it actually felt... good.  
  
"Good morning, baby. Are you all finished here?" she asked, picking him up. Jr. nodded, smiling widely. "What say we take a bath, hm?"  
  
"Aw, do I have to?" he wined and Draco smiled. Hermione hugged Jr. tight.  
  
"Yes you have to," she said. "Good morning, Eric."  
  
"Good morning Aunt Mina," he said back, smiling. Hermione turned around to face Draco. She pecked his lips.  
  
"Will you watch Eric for me? Narcissa usually does, but I guess we're all running a little late this morning," she said and sighed. "A lot happened yesterday." Draco smiled and gave her another kiss.  
  
"Everyone except Junior," he said with a smile. "Of course I will."  
  
"Thank you," she said, kissed him quickly and stepped past him, heading to the downstairs bathroom. Draco watched her go, then turned to Eric, who was still eating slowly. With a small breath, Draco took the seat next to the seven-year-old blonde and started to polish off Jr.'s plate. Eric made a face.  
  
"What?" Draco asked and he shook his head. "No, tell me."  
  
"Draco was just eating that," he said, pointing to the plate and Draco nodded.  
  
"I know," he said, smirking and shoving another forkful of eggs in his mouth. Eric shook his head.  
  
"Ew..." he said and Draco shook his shoulders.  
  
"Taste's fine. Want some?" he asked, teasingly shoving a speared glob toward the boy. Eric backed away, laughing.  
  
"Stop! Now you're really acting like my dad!" Draco smirked and placed the fork back on his plate.  
  
"Now, Eric, I don't think it was necessary for you to insult me," he said and Eric laughed. Draco smiled, then sighed. "You know, kid, there's something I really think I should talk to you about," he said and Eric turned to him. "About... what happened... why I didn't come back." Eric's smile dropped to its very lowest depths.  
  
"What about it?" he asked sadly and Draco turned to look at him.  
  
"Do you really think it was your fault?" Eric paused a moment, then nodded slowly. "Why?"  
  
"Because, if it weren't for me, you'd have come home. If you hadn't saved me, you wouldn't have missed out on so much."  
  
"That may be true, Eric, but think about it. If you could go back and do it again, what would you do differently?" He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know; I don't really remember what happened..."  
  
"Exactly. How can you be held accountable for something you don't even remember doing? And what would have happened if I hadn't been hit, hm? If you were banished, instead of me? You were two years old, Eric. You'd either have died in the forest, or been raised by that tribe of people. You wouldn't live here, you wouldn't know Nanna, or Aunt Mina, or Draco... you wouldn't know your Mum and Dad. Do you think that would have been better?" Draco asked and Eric paused for a moment.  
  
"Not for me, but for you, yes. I didn't have a girlfriend and a baby to go home to... I didn't even have a home. You would have been there when Draco broke his arm falling out of the tree house, you would have been there for the pre-school play, when he had to wear a chicken costume and it looked absolutely ridiculous. You would have watched him grow up, and been there for him... and it would have been better for Draco. He would have had a Daddy..."  
  
"He does, Eric. I'm Draco's daddy, and I'm here now. You've been a very, very good friend to him, Eric. Draco loves you. Yes, I would have been there... but you wouldn't have. He needs you too. And now, everyone is here, together. If I'd always been here... you never would have. Do you see what I'm saying, Eric? You're just as important to Draco as I am, and to Nanna... and much more to your Mum and Dad. They love you, Eric. Just look at the way things are... it's not so bad, right?" Draco said and Eric smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said quietly and Draco grinned.  
  
"That's what I thought. Do you still think it was your fault?" Eric, again, paused, then nodded.  
  
"It was my fault, Uncle Draco. You can't change that... but you did show me that it wasn't as horrible a thing as I thought. I'll always feel a little guilty that you missed so much... that Draco missed so much... but at least I can say, hey, I was there." Draco smiled proudly.  
  
"That's all I could ask," he said and opened his arms. Eric smiled and accepted his embrace. Draco held him tight. "You're a good kid, Eric," he said, letting go. Draco smiled and Eric turned back toward the floor, then he looked up.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Draco. I really do feel better. I'm going to go get ready now," he said and Draco smiled at him.  
  
"No problem, Eric," he said and watched the boy leave the kitchen, before he ventured off to partake in bath-time.  
  
A/N: Wow. Sorry if your name happens to be Margarite.... lol. I don't know if you have to have the same middle name as your dad in order to be a 'the second' but I don't particularly care. Lol. I wanted symbolic middle names...  
  
PRF: Woo Hoo! 100 Reviews!  
  
Couch-potat01: A CRUSH on him? You PEDOPHILE! Lol.  
  
Princess: Lol. Okay... but only because you asked so...flatteringly :o)  
  
Diana Windsor: Thanx. It's always nice to be a favorite :o)  
  
Angelgurl06: Of course I will... I doubt I'd stop even if my reviews did cold turkey. Although I don't want that to happen!  
  
Molly of Ozz: Lol. Thanx, and I tried to make the baby thing pretty accurate... except the phenomenal-ity part... lol  
  
Krissy: Hm....okay!  
  
Exlibris: Of course I liked the damn challenge! The challenged I don't like, is that I have to finish Flames and I forget! And no time!  
  
Slim-shady's-modeling-baby: no problem, I'm glad you came back to review! I hate it when the internet is down :o(  
  
Sakura angel90: Thanx! People keep saying that!  
  
Mistress of the Night: Yep, definitely not your average headboy/headgirl in love, sex in the common room fic... but I'm just not like that ::cough:: flames ::cough::  
  
Danielle: Thanx!  
  
Piper-h-99: OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! Lol.  
  
Gretchen: You printed 59pages just to read it later! My parents woulda killed me! I don't even print my OWN stories! Lol. Thanx for the support though, wow... I'm stunned.  
  
Thanx guys, you're getting better... I guess I can safely say chapter 8 is on it's way ;o) 


	8. Macaroni Pictures

Disclaimer: Tis' a sad, sad, day in the land of JK Rowling. Because today... I official denounce my role as her undertaker. I will no longer use her characters... such as Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger... or, of course, Harry Potter.  
  
Lol, yeah... like THAT'S ever going to happen. Scared ya, didn't I ;o)  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
Do you still think it was your fault?" Eric, again, paused, then nodded.  
  
"It was my fault, Uncle Draco. You can't change that... but you did show me that it wasn't as horrible a thing as I thought. I'll always feel a little guilty that you missed so much... that Draco missed so much... but at least I can say, hey, I was there." Draco smiled proudly.  
  
"That's all I could ask," he said and opened his arms. Eric smiled and accepted his embrace. Draco held him tight. "You're a good kid, Eric," he said, letting go. Draco smiled and Eric turned back toward the floor, then he looked up.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Draco. I really do feel better. I'm going to go get ready now," he said and Draco smiled at him.  
  
"No problem, Eric," he said and watched the boy leave the kitchen, before he ventured off to partake in bath-time.  
  
~*~*~*~ (I like this better than the roses)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Macaroni Pictures  
  
As Draco walked down the hall, he saw Hermione, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, looking toward the floor and biting gently on a long fingernail. Chuckling softly, he approached her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked and Hermione looked up, smiling at him.  
  
"He won't let me watch him change," she said, sounding almost embarrassed and Draco laughed, kissing her. She smiled at him, then frowned slightly. "It worries me, though... I can't come in until he's in the water... and... I just worry. He's still so little..." Draco smiled and kissed her again, then he stepped up to the door.  
  
"Draco, everything alright in there?" he called and she smiled, looking again to the floor.  
  
"Yes, Daddy! Don't let Mummy in yet!" called Jr. from behind the door and Hermione laughed.  
  
"See? He's fine," Draco told her and Hermione nodded, unable to keep the smile from her face. Draco tilted his head. "Did he tell you about his feeling, love?" Hermione dropped her grin slightly and looked up, nodding.  
  
"What do you think it means, Draco? Do you think he REALLY knows what I'm feeling?" Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm positive he does. You should have seen him when you woke up this morning, Hermione... it was terrible," he said, but still smiled. Hermione's frown continued to increase.  
  
"I don't like this at all... I don't want to hurt him just because I'm sad... it's not fair," she said and Draco tilted his head.  
  
"Oh, Mia," he said softly, pulling her into his arms. "All that means is I'll have to make sure you're not sad anymore, right?" She laughed softly and buried her head into him. "I don't think this is bad, Mia... I think it's amazing, really."  
  
"I know... but I don't see what good can come out of it. I mean, what if something happens to him, Draco? If he gets hurt, I'll be upset, and it'll just hurt him more..."  
  
"Shh... it's okay, Hermione. He's been this way his entire life, love, and he's fine. From what little of it I saw in your picture book last night, I know. The day everyone came back... you were both so happy, but then... I wasn't there, and you cried, and he cried... how would a four month old know he should cry at a time like that? It was because you were sad, Mia. And... even the day he was born... he didn't cry, right? Because you weren't upset, you were too happy for him to cry. Remember at the very end of the tape... Ginny says that he might have been worried about you? She was right, love. You know it, and I know it," Draco said and Hermione nodded, still holding him.  
  
"But what if it gets worse as he grows up, Draco? What if, when he's fifteen, I break a nail and he's hit with an immense pain and falls off his broom during a Quidditch game or something? This could be really dangerous... and he might blame me. You know how teenagers are toward their parents... and it's usually for no reason. He could hate me for this, Draco..." she rambled, squeezing her eyes shut. Draco kissed her head softly.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Mia. Junior loves you... he's only five and he already understands this. He won't hate you, I promise. He might hate you for his name, but not for this..." Hermione laughed and Draco smiled. "I mean honestly, love. Draconis Silvius Demetrius? The kids at school are going to wreak havoc on him," he said playfully and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I thought it had a nice ring to it. How did you know?" she asked, contentedly smiling.  
  
"He told me... and Eric Allen told me his name too," he told her. "As payment for breakfast, I think."  
  
"Eric's going to get picked on too... Allen was his original last name, and Harry didn't want to totally strip him of his identity, so he moved it up a notch. I told him he was crazy. Eric Allen Potter, Edgar Allen Poe. He laughed at me and said he was going to go teach Draco how to spell his name," she said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Mummy! You can come in now!" Jr. called and Hermione broke away from Draco, opening the door. Draco stood still and she turned back to him.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked and he smiled widely, stepping in after her. Hermione smiled softly and knelt beside the tub, which was full of bubbles and one very wet Jr. "Draco, spell your name for Daddy," she said as she began to work some shampoo into his mop of blonde hair. Draco smiled, ready to listen, and sat on the closed toilet, leaning forward in anticipation. Jr. smiled brightly and took a deep breath.  
  
"D-r-a-c-o-n-i-s, S-a-l-v-i-u-s." He took a breath. "D-e-m-i-t-r-i-u-s, M-a- l-f-o-y," Jr. finished, beaming. Draco widened his eyes in awe. Jr. had said it so quickly; Draco didn't even know if he'd made a mistake... but if he had, there hadn't been many. Hermione smiled proudly.  
  
"That was very good, Draco. You almost got it all right that time," she said and Jr. frowned.  
  
"What did I mess up, Mummy?"  
  
"Silvius is spelled S-i-l-v-i-u-s, not S-a-l-v-i-u-s, and Demetrius is D-e- m-e-trius, not D-e-m-i-trius. But that was very, very, good, love. I'm proud of you." Again, Jr. beamed. "Do you want to try again?" He nodded and took another breath.  
  
"D-r-a-c-o-n-i-s, S-i-l-v-i-u-s, D-e-m-e-t-r-i-u-s, M-a-l-f-o-y." Again, Draco held his mouth open. Hermione turned to him, smiling widely.  
  
"That was perfect, Draco," she told Jr., who smiled widely as she kissed his cheek, then dumped a cup of water over his head. Jr. closed his eyes and giggled as the water cascaded off of his features.  
  
"Draco, where are you, child?" called Narcissa from somewhere down the hall and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Which one do you want, Narcissa; I've got them both!" she called back and heard the older woman laugh as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"So you do," she said softly, smiling as she stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Nanna! Nanna, guess what!" She laughed.  
  
"What, Draco?"  
  
"I spelled-ed my name and I only gots two letters wrong!" he said excitedly, holding up two soapy fingers and she smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful, sweetie," she praised happily and Jr. beamed. Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"So, which one was it that you wanted, Narcissa? I do believe this one's quite indisposed," she said, pointing to her son in the tub and Jr. looked curiously at her. He was silently mouthing the word indisposed, trying to sound out it's meaning. Narcissa waved a hand.  
  
"That's alright, I'll take the other one." Draco smiled and let his breath through his nose.  
  
"Coming, Mother." Narcissa smiled and stepped away from the door, retreating back toward the kitchen. Hermione smiled up at Draco and he leaned down to kiss her. There was a squeak from the tub as their lips touched and Hermione automatically turned her head, fearing Jr. had slipped below the water. To her relief, he'd just turned toward the wall. Smiling, she turned back to Draco, and kissed him deeply.  
  
Jr. picked up a soap crayon and drew a stick figure on the wall in bright red.  
  
"Hello," he said to his inanimate friend. "My name is Draco, and my parents are being really, really, gross."  
  
Hermione broke the kiss right in the middle, resting her head on Draco's chest as she laughed, and he smiled. Then, she turned back to the tub. Jr. was peaking over his shoulder at her, and she laughed again.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get you," she threatened, breaking free from Draco and attacking Jr. with tickles. He giggled and splashed about, shrieking in laughter. Hermione made sure to only tickle below his armpits so that she was able to hold him above the surface. Draco smiled at the scene from his position behind them. After a moment, Hermione stopped, wrapping her arms around her son and holding him tight. He smiled until she kissed his cheek again, then stuck out his tongue. Hermione laughed and pulled back. "You got me wet, kiddo." Jr. spun around and looked innocently at her.  
  
"That face will get you places, kid," Draco said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"It got YOU places, didn't it?" Draco smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Oh, indeed. I should go see what mother wants," he said and Hermione nodded, kissing him again and watching as he left the room, looking back before heading down the hall.  
  
"Mummy," Jr. said and she turned back to him, still smiling.  
  
"What, baby?"  
  
"Did you name me after a snake?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco? I named you after Daddy. Is Daddy a snake?" Jr. shook his head.  
  
"Not that name. Daddy said Silvius is some guy who was a snake... or something. I was confused," he said and Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"Snape, love. Severus Snape. That's the man's name, baby. And yes, I did name you after Snape. He was a very good friend, of sorts, to Daddy and me," she explained, using a sponge to scrub the stick figure from the wall, while Jr. helped, using his hands. He nodded, but was silent for a moment.  
  
"Mummy, if I was a girl, were you really going to name me Nerissa?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Have you been talking to your father, or what?" she asked and Jr. smiled, nodding. "Yes, baby. I promised Daddy I would name you that if you were a girl... but your middle name would have stayed Silvius."  
  
"How come my first name isn't Demetrius?" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Would you rather it be?" He shook his head furiously and Hermione laughed. "I missed your Daddy very much while he was away, and I changed my mind right at the last minute. Someday, I'll show you what really happened when you were born."  
  
"Why not now?" he asked, smiling widely, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I think even Daddy was too little to see that video," she said, smiling widely and Jr. dropped his jaw.  
  
"Am I going to have to wait THAT long?" She laughed.  
  
"No baby. I'll make you a deal. The day you get your letter from Hogwarts, I'll show it to you, okay?" she asked and he held out his hand. She took it with a smile.  
  
"Okay Mummy."  
  
"Are we ready to get out now?" Jr. nodded and Hermione stood to get a towel for him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother?" Draco called as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm in here, love," called a voice from the pantry and Draco stepped toward it, confused at why it was so dark. As he stepped in, a tiny light caught his eye. He turned to get a closer look, only to see that it was his mother's wand, lit as she waited for him.  
  
"Why's it so dark, Mum?" he asked, coming toward her and she smiled, raising the wand to illuminate her face.  
  
"I feel absolutely horrid asking you to do this when you've just come home, love, but..." she said, then embarrassedly held up a light bulb. Draco laughed and shook his head. "I can't reach it, and Hermione's no taller than I am. I don't want the boys getting on chairs, and I'd like to have some light in here before your brother gets home." Now Draco laughed heartily, taking the bulb from her.  
  
"Since when is Harry my brother?" Narcissa looked surprised.  
  
"Gee, I don't know... I guess since he became Junior's Uncle."  
  
"Little light, Mum?"  
  
"Oh, sorry dear," she said and raised her wand to shed some light on the bulb-less fixture.  
  
"So I guess Uncle Ron is my brother too, hm?" he asked good-naturedly and Narcissa smiled.  
  
"I guess so," she agreed and Draco shook his head.  
  
"Well, that's great; that means all those other Weasleys are my brothers too? Wow. When I left, all I had was you, and now I come home to enough family to fill the knight bus." Narcissa laughed. "Why aren't they Hermione's brothers?" The woman smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Even if they are, that makes them your brother-in-laws, doesn't it?" Draco sighed and twisted the bulb into contact, shedding light throughout the pantry.  
  
"No, Mum. Everyone seems to forget that we're not married." Narcissa's smile dropped slightly.  
  
"Aren't you going to fix that?" she asked nervously and Draco looked down, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so, but it's really up to Hermione. I'm not going to mention it... not yet anyway. She hasn't said anything, and I don't want to push it on her." Narcissa smiled widely and stepped forward, embracing her son.  
  
"You sound as if she hates you, love," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I don't thin she quite hates me," he said and Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Far from it, dear. You know, she's probably not even thinking about it... In her eyes, you've been married since you ran away, before your father died." She paused. "Did she show you Junior's video?" Draco smiled and nodded. "I've seen that thing more times than I can count, Draco. Did you notice they called her Mrs. Malfoy? Repeatedly?" He nodded, and she mocked him with her own nod. "And did she once correct them?" He sighed, smiling.  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. In fact, she corrected them when they called her Granger. I was there before she went into delivery, dear. It said Granger on her chart, of course, because that's legally her name... but she practically ripped off the doctor's face when he called her that. We had a good laugh about it later. She loves you, baby. If you want to wait for her to say something, go ahead. I'm sure she will, but maybe not right away. Hermione's a lot like me in that sense, love. She likes to pretend when it's better than reality." Draco smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Mum," he said, then paused. "You know, you could have just magiked that light bulb up there. You are a witch, are you not?" he asked suspiciously and Narcissa broke away, laughing.  
  
"Yes, but there's something about using magic to fix muggle things that just doesn't seem right," she said and Draco laughed, shaking his head and following her back to the kitchen after she'd gotten the jar of pickles she'd come back there for.  
  
"What's with all the muggle stuff, anyway, Mum?" Narcissa set the set the jar on the table and opened the fridge.  
  
"Eric and Draco go to a muggle school, sweetie. Hermione wanted them too, and I just couldn't say no to her, so we fixed the house all muggle like. This way, their friends won't be scared out of their minds when they come over." Draco nodded.  
  
"Makes sense," he agreed, leaning against the counter and watching her make lunches. There were two almost identical lunch boxes on the table: one was navy blue and embroidered with a big gold lion, the initials E.A.P. printed below in the same gold thread. The other was black, and encrusted with a silver dragon, the initials D.S.M. below. Draco smiled to himself. "Mum, did the boys pick those out, or did Harry and Hermione?" Narcissa paused and looked at the lunch pails.  
  
"The boys, dear. If it'd been Harry and Hermione, they'd be all red and Gryffindor-y." Draco laughed.  
  
"I guess you're right," he agreed. Narcissa smiled, then went back to her packing. She slipped two pieces of bread into plastic containers, then closed the covers on them. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You pack them bread sandwiches?" Narcissa laughed.  
  
"No, of course not," she said, walking to the cupboard. She pulled down a bag and showed it to him. "Potato chips... and ketchup, which they get at school. I have no idea where they thought of it, but it is pretty good. They've eaten them everyday for a month, so far." Draco laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Last I knew, the world was normal," he mumbled to himself, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You've been gone a long time, love," said a voice from behind him and he chuckled, turning to see Hermione attempt to comb Jr.'s hair as he raced to the kitchen. "Junior, come on sweetie, hold still." With a pout, Jr. stopped, right in the middle of the hall. Hermione, who was still trying to keep up, ran right into him. She laughed. "Don't you get smart with me," she said warningly, but didn't sound at all angry. Jr. beamed up at her.  
  
"What jacket do I wear today, Mummy?" Jr. asked and she smiled, crouching down in front of him and continuing to comb his hair.  
  
"What day is it, Junior?"  
  
"Thursday, Mummy." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Which jacket do you wear on Thursdays?" Jr. stared blankly and Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "You've been wearing it on Thursdays for almost a month, baby."  
  
"The blue one?" he asked and she nodded. Jr. beamed.  
  
"Right. Your tie is behind the bathroom door. Ask Eric to help you tie it, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mummy."  
  
"Go get dressed," she said, and Jr. smiled, running toward the stairs and straining to take them two at a time. Hermione stood as she watched him go, shaking her head, then turned back to Draco, who had been watching the entire scene, smiling. Hermione smiled at him as she entered the kitchen. "What?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," Draco said softly and Hermione took a deep and happy breath, stepping forward and pecking his lips before mechanically helping Narcissa with the lunches. While Narcissa voyaged for fresh fruit, Hermione attempted to open the jar of pickles, with little success. Draco laughed at the determined look on her face.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, smiling as she tried to glare. Draco shook his head.  
  
"You can have a baby, but you can't open a jar of pickles?" he asked, taking it for her and opening it easily. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Entirely different muscle group," she pointed out and Draco laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should try using the other," he said and Hermione laughed, but Narcissa slapped his arm. "Ow." His mother rolled her eyes and continued in her work.  
  
A few minutes later, Eric strolled into the kitchen, wearing a light blue collared shirt, navy blazer with the Ceres Central School crest on his left breast pocket, and red tie with his baggy jeans.  
  
"Good morning, Eric," Narcissa said and he smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Nanna."  
  
"Where's Junior, Eric?" Hermione asked, leaning against the counter, next to Draco, who rested a hand on her back.  
  
"Trying to put on his tie, I think. He wouldn't let me help him," Eric said, shrugging and slipping the milk money Narcissa gave him into his pocket. Hermione shook her head, checking her watch.  
  
"We're going to be late if he doesn't hurry up a little," she said, smiling. Draco smiled down at her. "I'll give him two more minutes," she decided, crossing her arms and Draco laughed softly. Then, small feet were heard clomping down the stairs. Hermione smiled, turning around to watch Jr. run toward her. Then, she turned to her unorthodox nephew. "Eric, why don't you go get in the car, okay? Draco and I'll be out as soon as we get his shoes on." Eric smiled and nodded, grabbing his lunch pail.  
  
"Okay, Aunt Mina. Bye, Nanna," he said, moving toward Narcissa, who bent to give him a kiss.  
  
"Have a good day, Eric," she said with a smile and Eric turned around, running toward the door.  
  
"Mummy!" Jr. called as he ran into the kitchen, wearing the same blazer, shirt, and jeans as his cousin, but smaller. The front door closed quietly in the background. "I can't do it, Mummy," he said sadly, holding up the ends of a pure white tie and she sighed.  
  
"I told you to ask Eric for help, didn't I Junior?" she said softly and Jr. frowned, nodding his head guiltily. "It's okay, baby, maybe he can do it in the car," she said, moving past him and picking up a pair of shiny black shoes from just outside the doorway. "Come here, baby," she said, and Jr. came to her, slipping his shoes on and holding her shoulders as she tied them.  
  
"Why can't you tie it, Hermione?" Draco asked; a question that had been bugging him for a while. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Because I don't know how," she said, smiling guiltily. Draco laughed.  
  
"Seven years at Hogwarts and you don't know how to tie a tie?" She shook her head.  
  
"No. I had Harry do it, then I just slipped it down when I wanted to take it off. Much faster." Then, she paused. "Why don't you do that, Junior?" He looked amazed.  
  
"I don't know, Mummy. I never thinked of that," he said shaking his head and Draco laughed. Jr. turned to him. "Can you do it, Daddy?" Draco smiled and nodded. Jr. looked ecstatic as he turned and raced over to his father, who knelt before him, smiling as he quickly tied the tie. Hermione watched, not even bothering to stand back up, leaning against the cabinet beside her, smiling. She looked up at Narcissa, and the older woman actually looked near tears.  
  
"There," Draco said, slipping the knot to the top and tucking the end into Jr.'s jacket.  
  
"Wow, you're even faster than Eric! Thank you, Daddy." Jr. said and Draco smiled. "Are you coming to take us to school? I'll give you my turn to sit up front," he suggested and Draco laughed, mussing his hair slightly as he stood. Draco turned his eyes to Hermione, as if asking, and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Are you?" she asked and he looked between them, both wearing an identical look of hopefulness.  
  
"If you want me to," he said, looking to Jr., then turning to Hermione. She looked ecstatic. He stepped to her, holding out his hands, and she took them, standing and placing a kiss on his lips. Draco smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, Nanna," Jr. said and hugged her as she handed him some quarters.  
  
"Bye, baby. I'm looking forward to that picture you were telling me about," Narcissa said, smiling, and Jr. gasped slightly. He turned around.  
  
"I forgotted to ask you, Daddy. Do you like macaroni pictures?" Hermione stifled a laugh and Draco smiled widely.  
  
"I love macaroni pictures, Junior."  
  
A/N: Omg, I just love this story. I know, I'm being sort of big-headed, but I really do love it. I go back and read it repeatedly just because it makes me smile... Lol. Okay, now I'm REALLY getting annoying. If you like this half as much as I do, you'll know what I mean ;o)  
  
PRF: Did I scare you guys with that ::review or no story:: comment? Lol.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Indeed I did! Sorry you didn't know, I thought you were on the mailing list...lol, I guess not. Would you like to be? If not, that's fine... I could have sworn, though... anyway, I'm glad you like it so much! I like it too :o)  
  
Couch-potato06: Okay, given, but still... a crush? I would expect this of Snape, but not of you. ::gasp! Harsh...:: ;o)  
  
Dragonfly: Envious? Lol. I know... she's got it all... but I'll bring in some conflict, no worries ;o)  
  
Daisy: I cried during the first chapter too... when I was writing it, and when I proofread it the first time. Of course, I don't cry anymore, but, lol... I'm glad you did. That makes me feel warm and tingly... ;o) Lol, so I have the Maidus touch? Lol. New news to me... in fact I remember touching a certain Ecstasy... and it BURST into FLAMES! Lol. I don't like that fic much, as you may be able to tell...lol. And about that whole Harry/Eric having the same feelings because of Harry's Mum/Draco... in fact, I DID think about that, and in fact it IS going to come up. B on the lookout ;o) it won't be til like chapter 11. And, as for length, I don't know how long this is going to be... until I get through all the issues I want to... and probably until they get married. Some stuff is going to happen... It should be pretty long. Like this PRF....lol.  
  
Princess: Lol, thanx! I don't know where that came from... it just... POPED out of my head... or something. Lol. I don't think your fics are that bad! I've read way, way...WAY worse; trust me. This fanfic thing is my life... which isn't always a good thing. Lol. And, surprisingly, the only flame on this I've gotten, is when I only had the first chapter up... someone called me antifeminist because I made Ginny and Hermione stay home from the war... and I'm like, dude, she's PREGNANT.... she can't very well go... McGonagall is like 90, and SOMEONE has to take care of the school. So what if I didn't explain why Ginny was there? Maybe they only gave training to Draco and Hermione's class... which would maker her too young, right? Lol. Right.  
  
Naurhen: I'm not sure which I like better... I think, maybe this one. But only because Guilly is getting a little cliché. Did you notice that? If you read the most recently posted chapter, you'll see what I mean... lol. Thanx for reviewing! Is your pn your REAL name... because that is pretty cool. Lol. There was this girl named Shezabel who reviewed me one time... and I was like DUDE! But that wasn't really her name... lol.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: No problem! You are one of my best reviewers! I don't mind if you miss one once in a while! Take a break, damn you...lol. Wouldn't want my top reviewer passing out from sleep deprivation, would we? No, no, no...:oD  
  
Exlibris: Thanx. I though that Happy/Sad tears thing was kind of cute, myself... :o) As for conflict, yes... there will be some. It's introduced primarily in Chapter 10, but it's still very vague. Not a lot happens yet, but none the less, it's introduced. Sorry it took so long for me to... but I mean, he was gone for six damn years... there's a lot of explaining to do, I think... lol. The primary conflict was actually mentioned in chapter 2... before Draco even was re-introduced... but I didn't expect anyone to pick up on it, so don't feel bad. I did it on purpose.  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: Lol. Thanx. I can always use more brownie points ;o) 


	9. The Everyday

Disclaimer: These are not really my peeps, for I am just passion the creep. They belong to JK, who to this very day, (makes) ideas into my head seep.  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Are you coming to take us to school? I'll give you my turn to sit up front," he suggested and Draco laughed, mussing his hair slightly as he stood. Draco turned his eyes to Hermione, as if asking, and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Are you?" she asked and he looked between them, both wearing an identical look of hopefulness.  
  
"If you want me to," he said, looking to Jr., then turning to Hermione. She looked ecstatic. He stepped to her, holding out his hands, and she took them, standing and placing a kiss on his lips. Draco smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, Nanna," Jr. said and hugged her as she handed him some quarters.  
  
"Bye, baby. I'm looking forward to that picture you were telling me about," Narcissa said, smiling, and Jr. gasped slightly. He turned around.  
  
"I forgotted to ask you, Daddy. Do you like macaroni pictures?" Hermione stifled a laugh and Draco smiled widely.  
  
"I love macaroni pictures, Junior."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER NINE: The Everyday  
  
Jr. beamed and Hermione paused a moment, then clapped her hands.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's go, let's go!" she said and Jr. immediately grabbed his lunchbox and ran out of the kitchen, toward the door. Hermione, who was still holding Draco's hands, pulled him with her as she followed. "We'll be back in a few, Narcissa," she said and Mrs. Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Take your time, dear, and be careful," she instructed and Hermione smiled.  
  
She shook her head as they made it to the door and picked up two black messenger bags, also initialed and baring the school crest, from the floor next to the door.  
  
"They'd forget they could walk if I didn't remind them to tie their shoes," she mumbled and Draco laughed, letting her walk outside before him and closing the door softly. Jr. was just running back up the path from the driveway. "What, baby?" Hermione asked softly and Jr. smiled.  
  
"I forgotted my bag." She smiled.  
  
"I noticed. Come on, Junior, we have to go," Hermione said, handing him his bag and Jr. smiled brightly, turning around and going back to the car. She started to follow, but a hand on her arm stopped her. With a large smile, Hermione turned to Draco, and he kissed her. She smiled when they broke away. "What was that for?" He smirked.  
  
"Since when do I need a reason?" Hermione laughed and shrugged a shoulder, then kissed him again. "You're amazing, Mia."  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling and Draco smirked. Then, Hermione broke out of her trance and looked at her watch, biting her lip. "Come, come, come..." she said, pulling him.  
  
Jr.'s door was still open and she handed Eric his bag over the car seat.  
  
"Oh, thanks Aunt Mina," he said, looking up from his hand held video game. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, right? Are you ready, Junior?"  
  
"Almost," he said, trying his hardest to buckle the seatbelt on his seat. She laughed.  
  
"Let me, baby," Hermione said and Jr. stopped, letting her do it.  
  
"Thank you Mummy," he said, shifting and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Eric, put your seat belt on, hun," she said and he did, not taking his eyes from the screen. Hermione shook her head and backed out, closing Jr.'s door. Draco was standing next to her, smiling. "What?" she asked, sharing his smile. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said and she raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Hermione kissed him quickly, then hurried around to the other side of the car, getting in and starting it up. Draco got in moments later, still smiling at her and she waited for him to buckle himself before adjusting the windshield mirror. "Ready, boys?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Mina," Eric said and Jr. nodded, smiling.  
  
"Alright," Hermione mumbled and shifted gears, making her way down the driveway and through the gates, then onto the road and toward the school.  
  
~  
  
"Eric! Eric, whacha playin'?" Jr. asked minutes later, bored with watching his parents smile and send each other loving looks.  
  
"Mortal Sacrifice," he said dispassionately, thumbs moving and eyes darting about the tiny screen. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't know why your father lets you play such violent games, Eric," she said and he shook his shoulders.  
  
"He thinks it'll make me more like him." Draco laughed and Hermione smiled, but continued to shake her head. A pained scream came from the game and Eric smirked triumphantly.  
  
"I think I'm going to talk to your mother about that, dearie."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Mina, but I know and you know that she'll do anything dad wants her to," he said, sacrificing a glare at Jr., who was trying his best to see the screen. He backed off at his cousin's look. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Why can't you play that nice Quidditch game, hm? The one with your father IN it... won't THAT make you more like him?" Eric shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"That game is really boring, Aunt Mina. I can win it in like five minutes," he said and Draco faked a gasp.  
  
"Does the long line of seekers end with Harry? A Potter that doesn't like Quidditch? Never thought I'd see the day," he said and Hermione laughed. Jr. looked confused and remained quiet, but Eric sighed.  
  
"It's not that I don't like Quidditch, Uncle Draco, I just don't like that game. I can't wait until I can really play..." Hermione cringed.  
  
"Don't say that, Eric," she said seriously and Jr. looked up.  
  
"Why not Mummy? What's wrong with Eric playing Quidditch?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well..." Hermione started. All three boys were looking at her; Eric had even stopped his game. "Mummy doesn't like Quidditch." They all gasped in unison, although Draco knew she'd say something like that, he went along with it.  
  
"Wh.... why?" Eric asked in complete and total awe and Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"I guess after seven years of watching games and hoping no one died, I lost my taste, Eric. Your daddy and Uncle Ron and everyone else... it's just so brutal. I was worried sick about everyone," she explained, but the boys in the back just gaped at her.  
  
"Even me, love?" Draco asked, smirking and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Especially you, Draco. Even before, when you hated me... you were by far the most aggressive player in the school. I always had a soft spot for you, dear. I told Harry and Ron numerously that my vote went to you for 'most likely to sustain permanent brain damage before graduation'." Draco laughed.  
  
"See where that vote got you? Nowhere. And I won quite a few games that way."  
  
"At the expense of many a night with Madam Pomfrey," she reminded him and Draco shrugged.  
  
"It was worth it," he said and she shook her head.  
  
"Uncle Draco, were you a better seeker than my dad?" Eric asked, leaning forward a bit. Draco laughed heartily.  
  
"No chance, Eric. Did he tell you that? That's quite unlike him to be so modest."  
  
"No, he said he was better... but he also thinks he's a good singer, and we all know that's not true," Eric said and everyone laughed, even Jr.  
  
"I was a good seeker, Eric, but not as good as your dad. I think it's fair to say that, of the three others, I was closest to him in ability, though. I never lost once against Hufflepuff," Draco said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Definitely," she said quietly as she turned into Jr.'s school parking lot. Hermione pulled up right in front of the door and stopped the car, then turned around, unbuckling Jr. "Can you get in by yourself, baby?" Jr. nodded, but then paused.  
  
"Mummy, do I have to go to school today?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Why did you wait until we got here to ask me that, Junior?" He shook his shoulders. "Yes, Draco, you do. You promised Mr. Burns, remember?" Jr. sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said sadly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. Daddy will still be here when you get back," she said, placing a hand on Draco's arm, who smiled warmly. Hermione looked up to his face for a moment before turning back to her son. "Maybe we'll do something tonight, just the three of us?" Jr.'s face lit up.  
  
"Really?" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"IF... you go to school. Besides, what about your macaroni picture?" Jr.'s smile grew.  
  
"I keep forgetting about that..." he said, then took of the straps to his car seat hurriedly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Gimme kiss, baby," she said and Jr. leaned forward, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Bye Daddy," he said and kissed his father as well. Draco just smiled at him as Jr. opened the door and climbed out, dragging his bag and lunch pail on the ground. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Eric, could you...?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Mina," he said and paused his game, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning across to close the door. Jr. waved from the sidewalk and watched the black car drive off.  
  
"Draco!" called a familiar voice and Jr. turned to see Jimmy running toward him. "Draco, who was that guy in the car with your Mum?" he asked as he got close and Draco smiled brightly.  
  
"That's my dad," he said proudly, lifting the strap of his bag over his head. Jimmy looked amazed.  
  
"How come I never see-d him at your house afore?" he asked curiously and Jr. kept his smile.  
  
"'Cause he just came home yesterday, Jimmy. And he's staying for good. I'll ask my Mum... maybe you can come over this weekend and you can meet him," he suggested and Jimmy smiled.  
  
"That'd be real neat, Draco. Come on, Mr. Burns is calling everybody in," he said, pointing toward their teacher, who was, in fact, beckoning the students in with his hand. The two boys hurried toward him, lugging their bags.  
  
~  
  
Draco looked curiously at Hermione and she furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"What?" she mouthed and he nodded back to Eric. She smiled. "Different school." He nodded extravagantly in understanding. The car was silent the entire way to Eric's school, with the exception of his video game. As they stopped in front of the building, Eric stopped his game and took off his seatbelt, opening the door.  
  
"Bye, Aunt Mina, Uncle Draco," he said and closed the door before they could say anything.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Hermione said, pushing the button to lower the window. Eric turned back to her and she held out her hand. He sighed.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked in a wine and she looked warningly at him.  
  
"Do we have to go through this every morning, Eric? You know the rules," she said sternly and he sighed, handing over his gaming unit. "Thank you. Have a good day, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Mina," he said and turned away, meeting a few friends and walking into the school. Hermione handed the videogame to Draco and rolled her window back up before she started off again.  
  
"Why did you take this away?" Draco asked, holding up the game, and she smiled.  
  
"One, because they're not allowed in school, and two, because all he has are wizard games, and it's a muggle school... that could be hard to explain." Draco nodded.  
  
"Why do they go to different schools?"  
  
"It's the same district, but all the preschool and kindergarten classes are in one building, the Elementary is another, and Junior and High school is combined in a third. Next year, they'll go to the same building, which will make things easier for me. They would be together until Eric goes to seventh grade, but their first years at Hogwarts will replace their fifth grades, so once Jr. gets to Elementary school, less commute for good. I don't know what I'm going to do when they're both gone..."  
  
"I'll still be here, Mia," Draco said and Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"I'll admit it will be much better with you there with me, Draco," she said and he smiled, leaning over to kiss her before going back to inspecting Eric's video game.  
  
"What's with the ties?" he asked, just as he clicked it on. Hermione smiled at this action and began her answer.  
  
"Every grade has their own color. Some genius decided to give the kindergarteners the white ones. I think Draco is the only one whose tie is still white, though... his friend Jimmy's has a beautiful grape juice stain on it. Ah, the wonders of modern magic... shout-it-out, my arse." Draco laughed, eyes on the game, and Hermione smiled. "First grade is yellow, second is red... and I don't really know the other ones. I think third grade is green, but I could be wrong."  
  
"Eric is in second grade, then?" She nodded. "And they have different jackets for different days?" She nodded again.  
  
"There's black on Monday and Wednesday, and navy on Tuesday and Thursday. Friday is casual dress. Nice system, really. There's never a casual Friday at Hogwarts..." Draco laughed.  
  
"I don't think most of us even had casual clothes," he said and she shook her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't," she admitted and he smirked.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Hermione punched him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I have some questions; I've been stock piling since yesterday."  
  
"Shoot," she granted and Draco smiled.  
  
"Not that I have a problem with it, but why do the Potters live with us?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Because I wanted Eric and Draco to grow up together. You died for him, remember? I thought your son should know him... and I enjoyed Harry's support the first year or so, too," she explained and Draco nodded, looking up and clicking off the game, which he concluded was impossible to play.  
  
"I totally agree. I would have probably done the same thing." Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Draco, I want you to know, that I understand why you did what you did... and I don't want you to regret doing it. I love Eric almost as much as I love Draco... I'm not angry at all, I'm proud of you. I always have been," she said, smiling sadly and Draco stared at her, grinning widely.  
  
"I'm glad, love. I was a little afraid you might be... that is, of course, until I met Eric. Do you want to know why I did it, really?" Hermione paused a moment, then nodded slowly. "It's because, the whole time we were holed up... waiting for something to happen... waiting for Voldemort to make the first move, you and the baby were all I could think about. You kept me going... I really think that if I didn't have you to come home to, I would have just given up and let myself die in a hole somewhere. And the day we fought the final battle... I saw Eric, and it was like, I knew... I just knew I had to protect him. I wanted Draco to be a boy, remember? And Eric... it was like the baby was there, with me, and I couldn't let him get hurt... I had to get him home to you." Hermione sniffled slightly and raised a shaky hand to wipe a lone tear from her eye.  
  
"That's what Harry told me, when he came back. He said he thought you thought that way..." Draco smiled.  
  
"Don't cry, Mia... Junior will be worried." She laughed.  
  
"That's not funny," Hermione scolded and Draco smiled slightly sadly at her.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he said as she stopped the car to wait for the light, and Hermione smiled, turning to him.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she assured and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her quickly. Hermione sighed and turned back to the road.  
  
"Next question: where do Harry and Ginny go all day?" he asked and Hermione laughed.  
  
"The go to work, Draco, where did you think they went?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking... but why? They don't have to, it's not like we need the money," he said and Hermione smiled, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Never thought I'd hear you say that," she said. "Harry, as we all know, is very, very stubborn, and Ginny isn't much better. They refused to take anything from me. I had a hard time convincing them not to pay rent," she said, laughing. "They insist on paying half the bills, too. It's funny really." Draco nodded.  
  
"I can see that... clearly. Do you work, love?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I wanted to as soon as Draco started going away to pre-school. I was alone all day, then... but your mother won't let me. She says it's silly for me to work when we don't need the money, and this way I'm home if they boys are sick. I'm a stay-at-home soccer mom. Who'd have guessed that ten years ago?" Draco smiled widely at her.  
  
"Not me. I saw you as Headmistress or something extravagant like that," he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's me, right there..." He shrugged.  
  
"It was you ten years ago." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I guess. I do occasionally volunteer, though. It gets boring at home all the time... I've helped at the nursing home, chaperoned hundreds of school functions for both boys, charity car washes, read to not only Draco's class, but others... I've been a telephone operator, librarian... a gas station attendant for about three days, but I gave that one up quick. I drove the meals-on-wheels van a few times... and last summer, I baked thirty dozen cupcakes for the county bake sale." Draco was surprised.  
  
"Wow, Mia... you don't sound like you're ever home," he said and she shrugged.  
  
"I am. The last thing I did was the Summer's End carnival the school puts on for the kids before the beginning of the school year... that was the beginning of August. But that wasn't just me; everyone does that. Narcissa, Harry, Ginny... even the boys help. It's a lot of fun, really. They have games and food and rides... everyone generally has a good time. I'm supposed to take a shift at the library next weekend, though. And I really do want to go; I hardly ever get in... they have a LOT of volunteers." Draco laughed.  
  
"And to think, I've been spending my time in a grease kitchen flipping burgers," he said, shaking his head, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, love. You'll never have to flip another burger again... unless, of course, it's in the back yard. Harry had a little... accident the summer before last... he won't touch the grill. Narcissa doesn't enjoy touching any meat at all, and I... can't cook worth a shit. So, you're left, because I'm afraid Ginny will attack the thing if she tries... and Junior loves barbeques. We end up going to other peoples'. It's sad." Draco laughed.  
  
"Alright then. So, how are your parents?" She smiled  
  
"They're alright. My dad had a minor stroke last year, but he's better now. Mum doesn't work anymore, so she stays home and takes care of him... makes sure he's not too stressed and everything. I take the boys to see them every other weekend, and Dad tells them stories about his childhood... although I know they're all made up, I don't spoil his fun. Speaking of spoil, my mum is like the queen. She gives them presents almost every time they come over," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's cute though. She's always wanted grandchildren... since I was like ten she would ask me constantly if I had my eye on anyone. You saw her reaction when we told her I was pregnant... she practically had a heart attack herself." Draco smiled.  
  
"What about the Weasleys?"  
  
"Well, Ron's married, you know... no kids yet, but I don't think he's too upset about that," she said with a smile. "He tells me frequently that his favorite part about being an uncle is that he gets to leave when they fall asleep." Draco laughed.  
  
"Sounds like Ron." Hermione nodded.  
  
"The twins aren't so... spunky any more. Neither of them are married, but I think George said something about this 'really hott chick' he had his eye on. They have an apartment in Hackney together, and as far as I know, are happy that way. Percy's still with the Ministry, but I have no idea what field. He likes to keep mysterious. Still married to Penelope, but I haven't seen them in years. Charlie's still single, and still in Romania with his precious dragons, and Bill is permanently attached to Gringotts. I doubt he ever even goes home.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are fine; all alone in that house... must be odd for them, now that I think about it. No tempered little children running around. Oh, but about four years ago, Molly had a pregnancy scare. Ron about died when she told us. She wasn't of course, and it was probably better that way. She's pretty old, to be procreating. Dangerous and what- not. Arthur wasn't too happy. He was all excited about having another one... probably because it'd be, for one, spoilt rotten, and it'd have its own clothes... no hand-me-downs. I suggested they adopt, but they didn't want to. Said they'd just have to settle for Eric and whatever other grandchildren they get. I doubt there'll be many, unless they're from Ginny, considering Ron's scared out of his mind, Penelope's complained to me hundreds of times through owls about Percy's lack of sex drive, and none of the other boys care much for marriage."  
  
"Do you think Harry and Ginny are apt for more kids?" Draco asked, looking as if he was seriously curious. Hermione shook her shoulders.  
  
"Harry wants them, but Ginny says they only need one. I think she's scared, myself. Eric was her ticket out of going through what I went through, and now Harry's asking her to do it anyway. I think they will, though. I'm supposed to be trying to talk her into it, but... I'm not really doing a very good job. I mean, she's seen the video, what am I supposed to say? No, it doesn't hurt at all... just a little tingle..." Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that'll work," he said, then paused. "In reality, if they're not trying, there's a better chance they'll conceive. I mean... we definitely weren't trying." Hermione nodded.  
  
"That's true. And if you think about it, the more you do it, the less productive each time is going to be, right? Lower sperm count, or something..." she said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Right, enough about Potter's sex life." Hermione laughed and he smiled. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Well, first we're going back home, and I'm going to take a shower, then, we should probably go shopping... and after that, whatever you want," she said, smiling at him and Draco smirked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. What about Mother?"  
  
"What ABOUT Mother?" He smiled.  
  
"What does she do all day? As far as I know, she's never had a job in her life," Draco said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I can NOT see Narcissa holding ANY sort of job... at ALL. She spends her time pampering herself. She goes to the city almost every day, and finds something new to do. She'll go shopping, or just walk, or to one of the many libraries she passes by. She likes mud baths, ferry riding, and combing through toy stores. She's brought home the strangest things for the boys, and she'll spend hours setting them up for them. Your mum just enjoys life. And I'm happy for her. She deserves it," Hermione said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I can't argue there."  
  
"What you saw this morning is our everyday. Harry and Ginny leave around four, I get up at five thirty and shower before I wake the boys, then I get them ready. Narcissa gets up about six thirty and makes their lunches, then I take them to school, and go home or to wherever I'm needed. Your Mum usually leaves the house around nine or ten to do her thing. At two-thirty on Wednesdays, I pick up the boys unless I have something to do, then Narcissa will. But only if it's absolutely necessary. She does a lot for them, and I think she should be able to stay out late if she wants to. She already picks them up twice a week. Harry and Ginny, although I told them I could do it so they didn't have to, insist on picking them up a day each, so they get off early. Harry on Monday, Ginny on Friday.  
  
"Eric usually goes straight to his room to do his homework, which doesn't take long. He's smart, for one, and for two it's just second grade. They don't give much. Draco will have a project once in a while, or a school play or something, and I'll help him with whatever he has to do. Narcissa comes home at different times, usually not long after the boys, and makes dinner, because both Ginny and I are incompetent cooks, and Narcissa swears it's women's work, so she won't let Harry do it. Not that I want to see what would happen if she did. If he can't make a sleeping draft, how's he going to make meatloaf, honestly?" she said and Draco laughed. "Harry and Ginny get in at different times, depending on what's going on where they work, but they're always home for dinner. We eat together, then, like last night, I go spend time with Junior, and Harry and Ginny either do something with Eric, or by themselves, and your mother does what she wants. Draco's bedtime is eight thirty, and Eric's is nine. Then it starts all over again. Weekends are pretty much a free for all. Everyone sleeps in, then we either hang out at home, or go do something all together. It's drab, in some ways, but I quite enjoy it."  
  
"It sounds wonderful, Mia. I look forward to being a part of that," Draco said, smiling, and Hermione spared him a loving look as she stopped in the driveway.  
  
"Me too, Draco," she said, then unbuckled herself and opened the door. "Oh; Narcissa's already left. Hm, that's actually rather odd. Probably wants to tell her friends at the spa about you..." Hermione said as she got out of the car, noticing Narcissa's was missing. Draco laughed.  
  
"Sounds like Mother," he agreed, shaking his head and meeting Hermione at the path, walking to the door with her. Once inside, she turned back to him.  
  
"You can have the downstairs bathroom; I'll use the boys'. It's a mess up there," she said and Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. "Is it just me, or is it like you've always been here? I mean... I'd always imagined I'd feel really awkward if you ever came back, and that there'd be tons of powerful emotion... but there isn't, really. I feel like this is normal... like the rest was all a dream... am I making any sense?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Loads. You're right. There was much more freshness yesterday... it's beginning to lose it's newness... but I'm still happy to be home, don't get me wrong."  
  
"No, of course not. I'm still phenomenally happy that you're here... and I still love you so much it hurts," she said, hugging him, and Draco smiled, nodding and embracing her back.  
  
"I know; I feel exactly the same way."  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a little bad... didn't feel like proofreading.  
  
PRF:  
  
Arime Setta: I turned myself off that sappy crap long ago...  
  
Daisy: Lol. Thanx. And yes, in FOE, and actually, all others, they've only slept together once. The night after she left the hospital wing.  
  
Couch-potato1: Lol, thanx.  
  
Princess: Lol, write an amazing story and make tons of money? That would be sooooo nice.  
  
Naurhen: Well, even if it's not your name, it's still really cool! Lol. Thanx.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Mailing list! Woo hoo! Overexcited! Lol. You LOVE me? I'm touched... ::tear::... Lol. Thanx... sounds like you like everything! Lol.  
  
FreeZze Mint: Lol. Thanx... exactly what I was trying for ;o)  
  
Some1: Lol. Yes, Draco's going to propose again... or maybe Hermione will... I'm not quite sure yet, and I don't want to give it away! Lol. Sorry for being meanful... ;o) ~Some2  
  
Crystalline Lily: When I feel like getting them married, that's when! Lol. I still have some stuff to resolve, but I've got plans. Do your homework! Then maybe at least one of us wont fail.... I will! Global History and Geography Remedial, here I come!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Lol. I like those lines too. I'm sorry for making you an insomniac... the next convention is Wednesday. I'm supposed to bring punch, so you can bring cookies... or forks. We always seem to run out of forks ;o)  
  
Dragonfly: Lol. I'm sure they'll get married eventually; don't worry ;o)  
  
Kittykat589: Thanx! AWESOME is always good! ;o)  
  
K-lee: I love my blondies boys... Lol.  
  
Tracey: I know someone named Tracey... well, I know her sister, or something like that... whatever, forget I said anything. Lol. Thanx!  
  
Angelgirl1: Thanx!  
  
Victoria: I'm glad you think so :oP  
  
Chrissy: It was happy until Draco up and left... lol. And I'm not so sure about... eating the macaroni... ick... lol.  
  
Angelgirl06: Lol. Your review showed up 3 times, lol. Don't ask me why. Thanx for it, though, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Flutegirl: I won't stop until it's done; that's a promise ;o) And she couldn't use her wand, because... um... it was upstairs? I dunno, I just wanted Draco to do it... hehe  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-baby: Lol. Thanx. 3 times? I read it at least that many too! Good, we're on the same page! Lol. 


	10. Congratulations

Disclaimer: ::Does the I-don't-own-shit-dance up to JKR's mailbox and drops in manuscript:: La de da de da... I am inconspicuous.... ::Steals car as collateral::  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"You can have the downstairs bathroom; I'll use the boys'. It's a mess up there," she said and Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. "Is it just me, or is it like you've always been here? I mean... I'd always imagined I'd feel really awkward if you ever came back, and that there'd be tons of powerful emotion... but there isn't, really. I feel like this is normal... like the rest was all a dream... am I making any sense?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Loads. You're right. There was much more freshness yesterday... it's beginning to lose it's newness... but I'm still happy to be home, don't get me wrong."  
  
"No, of course not. I'm still phenomenally happy that you're here... and I still love you so much it hurts," she said, hugging him, and Draco smiled, nodding and embracing her back.  
  
"I know, I feel exactly the same way."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Congratulations  
  
When Draco finished with his shower and walked back into the kitchen, Hermione was already there, dressed in different, but similar clothes, and wearing a clip in her hair. He smiled at her. She was just so beautiful when she thought she was alone. So natural, untroubled, fair... he couldn't help but ogle.  
  
Hermione was standing by the breakfast bar, a pen in her hand, scribbling on a piece of white paper. Feeling someone watching, she looked up and a smile brightened her face as she saw Draco standing there, wearing his out- of-date clothes, hair still dripping and plastered to his face.  
  
"Hey," she said softly and his smile grew as he approached her.  
  
"Hey," he said and kissed her over the bar. Hermione smiled and turned back to her note. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing a note for Junior. He'll be worried otherwise... I'm always home when he gets here, even if it's not my day to pick him up," she answered softly, signing the note 'XOXO Mum and Dad', then tacking it to the fridge with a magnet, at what would be eye level to her son.  
  
"Don't think we'll be home by then?" he asked and she frowned a little, but replaced her smile quickly and shrugged.  
  
"If we are, I'll take it down. It's just in case," she said and grabbed her purse from the table, then walked through the kitchen door. "Ready?" she asked and Draco looked down at himself, then shrugged.  
  
"I guess..." Hermione giggled and took his hand, leading him back out to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What was it that you were going to tell me earlier?" she asked a while later while they sat in the car, smiling as she glanced at Draco and met his loving gaze.  
  
"Hm?" he asked as if in a trance, not even moving as he simply stared at Hermione. She smiled and looked away, back to the road.  
  
"Just before we left with the boys," she said and Draco's smile grew, and Hermione's did the same. So he was in the land of the living, after all. "You said you'd tell me later?"  
  
"You're perfect, Hermione," he said truthfully, gaze unbroken and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh am I? Perfect at what, exactly?" He shook his head.  
  
"Everything. Especially with Junior," he said and Hermione turned away from him, embarrassed slightly. Draco smiled. "You did a much better job than I ever could have, love." Now, she frowned slightly.  
  
"Draco... I don't want to have this fight again, please," she said and he frowned. "We had it once, and that was enough."  
  
"What?" She took a slightly deep breath and shook her head.  
  
"The day I told you I was pregnant, remember? You got upset, and apologized, and said you'd try, but you weren't sure if you could do it... Draco, you are not your father. Far, far, far, from it," she said and Draco's frown increased. He did remember that... what was it, an argument? Yes, he remembered. Vividly.  
  
"I know that, Hermione... but with him as a role model, how good at this raising kids business can I possibly be?" Draco held up his hand and stopped her before Hermione could once again try to convince him otherwise. "I don't want to fight about it either, and I know I'm not going to be as bad a father as Lucius was, but I don't know how much I can do... I'm lucky, really, that you've carried me this far." Hermione shook her head viciously.  
  
"No, I told you then, and I'm telling you again, you are a great father, Draco. You have been since before Draco was even born... look at Eric, right? He wasn't even yours, and you did all you could to protect him. Would Lucius have done that for you?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. So, please..." Draco smiled again and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"For the record, I wasn't even thinking about that. I'm just amazed at how good you are with him, love. Even MY mother would have yelled if she told me to do something and I deliberately didn't... even if it was something as simple as tying a tie." Hermione laughed.  
  
"That I cannot see happening. Narcissa's voice can't go above hailing a taxi cab." Draco laughed.  
  
"You'd be surprised. You forget I was probably the most insolent little being on the planet, don't you? I got quite a few lectures from her in my day," he said, making her smile. "She just doesn't yell at the boys because they're much better behaved than I was," Draco added and Hermione laughed.  
  
"That may very possibly be true. I yelled at you quite a few times in MY day as well; and he IS much better behaved than you. Once I've told him three times and towered over him, he'll do anything I ask immediately." Draco smiled and shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why not?" Draco wined.  
  
"Because. I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now, we have a mission," Hermione said with a smirk, holding his hand as they walked toward Ollivander's. Draco sighed and gave up. She wouldn't tell him a thing about that one date she'd had... and he was curious. Not mad... not jealous, really... just curious.  
  
"Just his name?" She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Later, damn you," Hermione said playfully, laughing at the pout-y look on Draco's face. She turned away. "Ugh, you look just like Junior when you do that." Draco smiled widely, then did the pout face again. Hermione laughed and pulled him into the shop.  
  
The store was empty; Mr. Ollivander was nowhere to be seen. In fact... it was a little eerie. Draco held Hermione's hand tightly and stepped up to the counter.  
  
"Hello?" he called, but there was no response. He turned to look at Hermione, and she looked just as clueless as he felt. Then, she smiled, reached out a hand, and rang the little bell on the counter.  
  
"Coming!" called the familiar voice of the cheery old man and she smiled triumphantly. Draco, with a grin, bent and kissed her. "Just a moment, Mr. Malfoy! I seem to have misplaced your... oh, here it is," said the voice again, and in moments, Mr. Ollivander emerged from a door to the side of the shop, holding a black wand-box. A very dusty, black wand-box.  
  
Hermione was subconsciously wondering how he'd known who it was that had called, but brushed it off quickly. This was Mr. Ollivander. No one understood Mr. Ollivander... she doubted he understood himself.  
  
"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering when you'd finally come and get this," the store clerk said, opening his box and extracting a wand almost exactly like the one Draco had originally had. "Hello, Miss Granger," he said to Hermione, and she squeezed Draco's hand a little tighter, but kept her smile and gave a nod. "How's the little one?" he asked, looking between them and Draco and Hermione looked to each other. She smiled.  
  
"He's fine, Mr. Ollivander. How did you...?" Hermione said and he smiled, raising a hand.  
  
"His wand came in just yesterday. The wands... they know," he whispered and, again, the younger adults shared a look. Hermione was beaming with pride, and it was infectious. Draco was soon smiling just as widely as she was. "And the Potter boy?" Turning back to the man, Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Equally fine. They're growing up fast," she said and Mr. Ollivander nodded, looking dreamy.  
  
"Won't be long before I see you two in here again," he said and Hermione, laughing, shook her head.  
  
"Oh, don't say that, Sir," she said and Mr. Ollivander joined her in chuckling. Draco smiled down at her and she sighed happily, dropping his hand to gain access to her purse and pulling out a few galleons to give to Mr. Ollivander. Draco moved his hand to her back, not liking that she was right next to him and he still wasn't touching her. Mr. Ollivander smiled at the two and waited patiently to be paid. Once all was set, Draco and Hermione bid adieu to Mr. Ollivander and proceeded to leave the shop. The old man grinned as he watched them go.  
  
"Tell the Potters I said congratulations," he called after them just as they made it to the door, and both turned around, looking confused, only to find that he'd disappeared again. Hermione shook her head and took Draco's pulling him back onto the street.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Draco asked her after he'd charmed his pocket and slid his new wand into it. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him.  
  
"I never know," she said, shaking her head. "I like that man. I haven't seen him in probably ten years, yet, I still feel like he's my grandfather or something." Draco shook his head, still looking confused.  
  
"He kind of creeps me out. I mean, I've NEVER actually gone IN that store before. The wand I lost is the one I've had since I was eleven, and Mother bought it without me. How did he even know who I was?" Hermione shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea. And I don't know how he knew about Junior... or Eric. Unless Narcissa's been talking, but as far as I know, she hasn't been here... probably SINCE she bought your wand. "But I want to know why he wants to congratulate Harry and Ginny... it's one thing if it's something people are talking about, but I honestly can't think of anything."  
  
"Hm..." Draco said, nodding his agreement, then decided to drop the subject. Ollivander was a coot. He'd been a coot for as long as he could remember. "Will you tell me now?"  
  
"Oh, hush. I'll tell you when I want to tell you, alright? Must you be so urgent?" Hermione asked, shoving him gently. Draco sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Now what?"  
  
"Um," Hermione said, looking at her watch, then she turned and gave Draco a once over. "Firstly, you can't go walking around in that much longer. We're IN a wizarding village and you're already getting stares." Draco looked down at himself.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" Hermione nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, love. I'm afraid it is... when was the last time you went to a mall?" Hermione asked and Draco frowned, brushing off his horrid attire as if it would make him a little more inconspicuous.  
  
"When was the last time you went to a mall with me?" he asked in answer and Hermione smiled.  
  
"That long, hm? Well, First we find something here for you to change into, then we're going shopping the muggle way."  
  
"Okay, whatever, let's just do something... I'm starting to feel self- conscious," Draco said, looking around with a paranoid expression. Hermione laughed and stood on tip toes to kiss him.  
  
"They're not looking because you look bad, love. It's because you look so damn good," she insisted, but it was obvious that that definitely wasn't the case. Draco laughed, nonetheless.  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"Come on, I know just the place," Hermione said happily, pulling him toward a shop he'd never seen before. Unsurprisingly. With a smile, Draco followed her, amused by her excitement. "Go ahead, go look... I want to talk to the clerk for a minute. He's a friend of mine." Draco looked toward the clerk, who hadn't even noticed their entrance, then back to Hermione, who was smiling brightly.  
  
"You have male friends?" he asked and she gave him an 'are you kidding' look. "Excluding Harry and Ron," he said she smiled. Nodding. Draco sighed. He couldn't say no to her. "Okay." Hermione smiled, displaying pearly teeth, then kissed him quickly before pushing him toward the racks of clothes. Then, when he was quite a distance away, she turned to the front desk. As she approached, the clerk looked up, surprised. Hermione smiled kindly.  
  
"Good morning, Corin," she said and the man smiled as his shock of seeing her faded. He stood once she had made it to the counter.  
  
"Hermione..." he said softly, then leaned forward. Hermione drew back and he frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Who gave you permission to kiss me?" she asked in harsh whisper, glaring. Corin backed off.  
  
"If not to make up, then why are you here?" he asked, eyes narrowed slightly at being blown off.  
  
"Make up? Corin, I hate to have to be the first to tell you this, but what you run here? It's a damn store. I'm shopping," she hissed, looking over to Draco, who was, if not happily, looking through the racks of clothing, and luckily hadn't seen the clerks presumptuous movement. Corin noticed her eyes and looked to where she did. Then he glared coldly, nodding in understanding.  
  
"Oh, I see. Get over things right quick, don't you?" Hermione turned back to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're with... HIM aren't you? Forget all about Corin, he's not important at all." Hermione glared.  
  
"What about your precious Mia?" she asked icily, folding her arms. Corin's glare worsened.  
  
"I was trying to get you jealous, Hermione," he said, obviously having a slightly hard time keeping himself from yelling. Hermione huffed.  
  
"Right good job that did."  
  
"I'm not enough for you, but that... MALFOY look-alike is right good, is that it?" he asked angrily and Hermione started to panic.  
  
"Corin! Keep your voice down; he'll hear you," she snapped, again turning to see if Draco had been alarmed. He hadn't and she sighed. "Look, I just..."  
  
"Don't even give me that 'I wanted Junior's father-figure to be someone who might actually pass off as his father,' because they look absolutely nothing alike." Hermione sighed in slight exasperation.  
  
"They look everything alike, Corin. That IS Junior's father," she said, nodding, hoping to put her point across. Corin just looked angrier. He gave her a once over with cold eyes.  
  
"You're even more of a slut than I thought... cheating on Malfoy, too? Then naming the poor kid after him... you really are quite the bitch, aren't you?" Hermione gasped; how could anyone think such an ungodly thing?  
  
"No!" she called, then quieted her voice again. "That is Malfoy, Corin. He came back to me... yesterday," she said, amazed at how small an amount of time it'd been that Draco had been home. He had come back less than twenty- four hours ago, yet it seemed like he'd been next to her for years... in a good way. Corin narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Hermione. You'll be sorry if you do," he said icily, then looked up, and his anger was masked with fear. Hermione turned to see Draco standing right behind her, hand on it's way to the small of her back in that protective gesture he'd always used. She smiled crookedly and he frowned, eyes boring into the clerk. Feeling at least somewhat protected behind his large counter, Corin brought up a boost of confidence. "Please, leave my store," he said politely, but with murder in his eyes. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Come on, Draco," she said and the blonde beside her followed her as she started back toward the door. Corin's face had gone a little pale... could that possibly have been Malfoy? How would he explain his incident with Granger to Narcissa?  
  
~  
  
"Hermione," Draco said as they stepped outside the door, taking her hand and stopping her from continuing. He looked worried, and when Hermione turned to him, she was frowning... but then, a smile crossed her lips.  
  
"I'll tell you now," she said and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell me what?" Her smile grew as she tugged him toward the leaky cauldron.  
  
"My date, of course." He looked surprised, but wasn't about to disagree.  
  
"Do go on," he insisted, but Hermione stayed silent until they stepped into the bar, taking a table in a secluded corner. Hermione sat on one side, and Draco on the other. He wasn't smiling, but looked at her intently.  
  
"You know my friend... the store clerk?" Hermione asked, slightly sheepishly, and Draco nodded, then stopped.  
  
"No," he said in disbelief, and Hermione smiled guiltily and nodded.  
  
"His name is Corin McGregor... we met at one of your mother's parties. I never really liked him at all... but I couldn't say no to Narcissa. She only meant the best," she explained and Draco nodded.  
  
"I know. Why did you want to talk to him?" She sighed.  
  
"He still owls me... all the time. I had to tell him you were back... and to leave me alone... for like, the thousandth time," she said, smiling a little, but Draco didn't look at all amused. "I haven't seen him since Narcissa's last event... which was... May, I think. He had a girlfriend... I was all relieved and what not, but, unfortunately, it didn't stop anything."  
  
"I take it he didn't take my return well?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"He didn't believe me," she said softly, keeping her smile, and Draco sighed.  
  
"I'm assuming a lot of people aren't going to," he said, slumping his shoulders and looking down. Hermione placed her hands over his, which were on the table, and he looked up at her.  
  
"Everyone important will. I do. Your mother, Harry and Ginny, the boys... but that's not surprising. If I told them you were superman, I'm sure they wouldn't argue," she said and Draco smiled, remembered how Jr. had compared his episode with Voldemort to that of Superman and Lex Luther. "Ron will, because both Harry and I do... who else is there that really matters?" Draco sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right," he agreed and she smiled.  
  
"I love you," Hermione said softly and he looked up, smiling.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
~*~  
  
After eating a slightly early lunch, Draco and Hermione left Diagon Alley with a vow not to return until Junior needed to pick up his wand from Mr. Ollivander. As promised, Hermione took Draco to the mall. He seemed to hate every minute of it, but being with Hermione made everything better, and he found himself smiling at the tiniest of mannerisms from her. Hermione had a habit of twisting tendrils of hair around her finger... particularly when she was thinking. Whenever Draco stepped out of the dressing room to show her something, Hermione would place her right hand in her left elbow, and twist a loose curl around her left index finger, biting her lip, and Draco would smile, resisting the urge to just come over and kiss her.  
  
Twenty-five, mother of one, and survivor of years of depression... Hermione looked so innocent. She would stand, looking at something, and let one knee buckle, or tap her toes on the heel of the other foot... and of course, she bit her lip. She twisted her hair. She got overly excited at the smallest thing. Draco was, in ways, amazed. It was like she hadn't changed in the slightest. She was still that same girl he'd copied answers from when she wasn't looking, the same girl he'd joined in making fun of Mrs. Caprice, the crazy lady next door... the same girl he'd given himself to... the same girl he'd asked to marry him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think we might be overdoing this, just a tad?" Draco asked, already carrying about twenty bags, as she pulled him into yet another store. Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's the clothes that make the man, Draco. Naked people have little or no influence on society," she said and he looked to the ceiling, smiling. That sounded like something... Jr. would say, when he was older of course. It was Hermione's intellect, combined with his sarcasm. Draco found himself wondering just how like him Jr. really was, if he'd rubbed off that much on her.  
  
"I hardly think I'll have to go naked, Mia. We've already bought enough stuff for me to wear something different every day and not have to do laundry for at LEAST two months," Draco complained, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Fine," she said, turning back toward the door. "We'll go, if you want to so badly. Here, let me carry something." Draco followed behind her, shaking his head.  
  
"I've got it, Mia. All I need you to do, is find the car," he said and she laughed, stepping back toward him and kissing his lips softly. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"The boys should be home soon. Probably before we get there... and you thought a note unnecessary," she said, looking back up and wiggling her nose at him in another of her childish acts. Draco smiled, and Hermione stopped, smiling herself. "What?" she asked a little more seriously. Draco shook his head.  
  
"You haven't changed at all, Mia." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Good. I was hoping I wouldn't," she said happily. "Change isn't always bad, but it's rarely good." Draco smiled. "Come on, we really should go..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco... can I ask you something?" Hermione asked in the car on the way back to the manor. Draco had been staring at her again, and after today's incident with Corin, something was irking her. He blinked and shifted a little.  
  
"Of course, Hermione... what?" he asked, a tad concerned at the nervous tone in her voice. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Strictly hypothetical... what would you have done if you'd come back, and I were married to someone else, living in a trailer with three kids and a dog?" she asked, and Draco's first instinct was to laugh, but she didn't seem in a joking mood. He took a moment to regain himself, then sighed a little.  
  
"Well..." he started, unsure of what to say. "I'd be crushed." Draco said it as if they were his final words, but then... he started speaking again. "Of course, I'd want you to come back to me... but, I think, after I thought about it, I could come to terms and let you do what made you happy. If you wanted to stay with him, I wouldn't stop you... but I would, and I don't mean to sound like you wouldn't let me, but I would demand to see Junior. He's still my son no matter who you're with... as for me, I truthfully don't know what I'd do. I don't think I'd resort to anything drastic... but I can't really be sure. You guys are all I've got... if I didn't have you..." Hermione nodded, eyes on the road. She really didn't know what to say... or why she'd asked... There was a semi-awkward silence. Draco was staring again, and it made her smile a little.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight? With Junior?" Hermione asked. "I promised him we'd do something together." Draco smiled brightly.  
  
"You know more than I do... what do you think he'd like?" Hermione shrugged a shoulder, then straightened, her eyes bright and smiling growing.  
  
"I have the most perfect idea..."  
  
A/N: Was this boring? It was? I'm sorry... not as boring as the last chapter, I bet ya... :oD. The next one is much, much, better. And I'm telling ya... chapter 13's gonna be a doozy... :oD. Sorry it's taken me so long to update... I know you guys are used to almost daily ones... but that was spring break. This is school days, baby. Get used to it ;o) Boy will you guys be happy when summer rolls around! :oD  
  
PRF: Do you guys like these?  
  
Princess: Lol, first you say it's boring, then you say you couldn't stop reading. Lol. Confused.... :o) Don't expect a lot of action in this fic... it's more laid back... just a nice story. Still interesting, I hope, but no death eater assaults or any such thing. Draco does get ::gasp:: mad one of the next chapters, though!  
  
Erilyn Rose: I hope you're not referring to 'The List' I'm thinking of.... would you LIKE to be on THAT list? Hehe. I know it was boring, and so is this, and I'm sorry, but I tried. Lol. Lots o talking to get through :oP  
  
Naurhen: Lol, you must hate me if you went through a withdrawal between the last two chapters! This one was like twice as long!  
  
Ezmerelda: Yep, yep... Jr.'s a cutie pie!  
  
Krissy: shelling them out as fast as you can say I-have-six-term-papers-due- at-the-end-of-the-month-oh-my-god-im-never-going-to-get-this-done... Lol.  
  
Arime Setta: Lol. Fred's still available, hehe! There WILL be a marriage... and maybe some of the other things you suggested... but you don't want that. That'll mean the story's over. Do you want the story to be over? Lol. But don't worry, I'll put in some twists in the next few.  
  
Tracey: I don't want Ron to be mad! Lol. Corin is enough trouble up there! We'll see more of him, I'm sure... :oD  
  
KittyKat589: Me too... I just wanted to get all the explaining over with.  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: I'm trying, I'm trying! Lol. I wish I could shell 'em as fast as you read 'em!  
  
Angelgirl1: Couldn't agree more! Lol. Thanx!  
  
Piper-h-99: Lol, sure that wasn't supposed to be hyper-h-99? Lol. I will, I will, I will!  
  
Flutegirl: Thanx. You should read more, hehe... I enjoy reviews :oD  
  
Couch-potato01: Lol, thanx, once again!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Don't worry, I've got plans :oD. But you're right... there's not much more to sort out... which is why I'm 'finishing up' even if it doesn't seem like it. In my fics, it's a long process... lol. Flames should have stopped around chapter 16. chapters 16-47 are 'finishing up'... lol, kidding, kidding. I'm not gonna take THAT long, but everything I'm doing now is leading up to my brilliant ending! Hehe... well, maybe a little extra.  
  
Molly of Oz: ::stares wide eyed:: I didn't know there was a DANCE for that!  
  
Delila-Malfoy: Thanx! Brilliant is such a great word!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Why scary? I didn't do THAT bad, did I? Lol. Scary...t hats a new one... I don't think I meant it to be... I don't think. Don't worry... I proofread this chapter.... all is not lost :oD  
  
Neo-Aphrodite;n-n: Thanx! Yours are good too! 'Cept for that darn grammar ;o)  
  
Angelgirl06: Thanx. I know... it was W-E-I-R-D!  
  
There you go, folks, now... off to the wonderful world of Global History! 


	11. A First Request

Disclaimer: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, L, M, N, O, P, Q, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. Where's the J, K, R? It's all here, in this fic!  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight? With Junior?" Hermione asked. "I promised him we'd do something together." Draco smiled brightly.  
  
"You know more than I do... what do you think he'd like?" Hermione shrugged a shoulder, then straightened, her eyes bright and smiling growing.  
  
"I have the most perfect idea..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: A First Request  
  
"Higher, Nana!" Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright... why do you want it so high?" she asked, tacking Jr.'s macaroni picture on the refrigerator while he directed her. Jr. smiled.  
  
"Because Daddy is lots taller than me, and I wanna make sure he sees it," the little boy explained and Narcissa smiled.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"That's good, Nanna. He'll see it there." Narcissa smiled, mussing his hair, then moved elsewhere in the kitchen, beginning her daily ritual of cooking and cleaning. "Nanna," Jr. said minutes later, and Narcissa turned to see him staring confusedly at a small white piece of paper.  
  
"What, Draco?"  
  
"I think this is for me... can you read it to me?" he asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Narcissa smiled and crouched down.  
  
"Can't you read it, baby?" Jr. squinted at the page, but frowned and shook his head.  
  
"The writing is all loopy," he said sadly, sounding defeated, and Narcissa frowned. She took the note gently from his hands and turned it to face her. She smiled.  
  
"It's from your Mum, Draco. She just wants to tell you that she and Daddy might be late coming home, love," she said gently and Jr. looked up, surprised. He took the note back, studying it carefully.  
  
"Are you SURE it's from Mummy?" Narcissa nodded, smiling, and pointed to the top of the page.  
  
"To Junior," then she pointed to the bottom. "From Mum and Dad." Jr. continued to squint at the page.  
  
"But... Mummy always writes the notes so I can read them... with big letters, and no loopys..." he said sadly and Narcissa smiled softly.  
  
"She was probably in a hurry, love, that's all. They're going shopping." Jr. looked up.  
  
"You mean Daddy's not gonna wear those icky clothes no more?" His grandmother laughed.  
  
"It seems not," she said, smiling, and a grin crept across Jr.'s face.  
  
"Then I forgive her. I would have been in a hurry too," he said and, again, Narcissa laughed, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"As if you'd ever be mad at your mum for more than three seconds," she said and Jr. smiled, shaking his shoulders. Then, his grin widened and he squealed, turning and running toward the front door. Narcissa looked confused, but let him go, standing and looking after him, eyebrows knitted. Jr. ran into the driveway, leaving the door wide open, and Narcissa watched as he stood in the middle of the brick, not looking to be doing anything. She started toward the door, slightly confused and a little worried, and stepped outside just as Hermione's black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Jr. jumped up and down, hopping toward his mother's door.  
  
"Mummy!" he called and she laughed as she stepped out, crouching down and hugging him.  
  
"Hey Junior," she said, laughing. "Why are you so happy to see me?" Draco, who had just gotten out of the car, smiled as he made his way toward the other side. Jr. shrugged, squeezing her tight, then let go and moved toward Draco.  
  
"Daddy," he said, reaching his arms up and Draco smiled as he bent and hoisted his son onto his hip. Jr. wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, hugging him tight, and Draco smiled.  
  
"Hey, kid," he said, returning his hug. Jr. pulled back.  
  
"I gots to show you my picture, Daddy," he said, sounding in a hurry, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Okay, Junior. How about we bring Mum?" he asked and Jr. nodded enthusiastically. Draco, smiling, turned to Hermione, holding out a hand at precisely the same time Jr. did. Hermione smiled, once again struck with that wonderful feeling she got when they acted alike. Just to be fair, she took both hands and stood, not needing them at all, but appreciating the gesture. Once standing, she pecked Draco on the lips, pulling away to see Jr. looking disgusted, sticking out his tongue. She laughed and kissed his cheek, which he promptly wiped off. Smiling widely, Hermione turned away from her boys, still holding Draco's hand, and walked toward Narcissa, who was looking both touched and shaken.  
  
"Back so soon, children?" she asked, her voice a tad shaky. Hermione looked curiously at her, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Are you alright, Narcissa?" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Why, of course, dear. Do you want something to eat? I haven't even made the boys' snacks yet," she said, grinning and spun, hurrying to the kitchen. Hermione turned back to Draco and Junior, who both shrugged their shoulders, making her smile. She squeezed Draco's hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. Jr., meanwhile, was getting even more excited.  
  
"There!" he said, pointing to the fridge, and both his parents looked to the buckled piece of paper, colored with watercolor paint and glued on macaroni. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's great, Junior. The best you've ever done," she said proudly, giving him another kiss on the cheek. Jr. smiled, wiping her kiss on his shoulder. Hermione laughed and, again, kissed Draco's lips, then turned to help Narcissa. Draco turned to his son.  
  
"That's a very nice picture, Junior. How did you make it?" he asked, to strike up conversation, putting Jr. gently down on the breakfast bar. He smiled, swinging his legs, and began to explain, using hand gestures.  
  
"Well, first you gots ta draw it with a pencil, then you glue on the macaroni noodles, and then you get to paint it. I did the dragon from my lunchbox, 'sept I made him red," he said and Draco smiled, nodding at each direction.  
  
"That sounds like a lot of work," he said and Jr. grinned, then Draco smirked. "Did you play with Emmy today?" Jr. nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"We played in the sandbox. Me and Emmy made a really cool sand castle there yesterday, but this kid in my class named Edward is a bully, and he knocked it down. It was better today; Edward didn't come to school," he said and Draco smiled, nodding.  
  
"Do you like Emmy?" Again, Jr. nodded.  
  
"She's really nice. Yesterday, Edward took her cookie, and I gave her mine, and today she tried to give me hers, but I didn't take it. That wouldn't make sense," he said and Draco's smile grew. He turned to look at Hermione, who was watching and listening while she cut up some carrots. She smiled back.  
  
"So you play with her, and you share with her, and you like her... but she's not your girlfriend?" he asked suspiciously and Jr.'s smile dropped.  
  
"No! Ew!" he said and Draco laughed. "That's gross. I don't wanna kiss no girls," Jr. said and Eric, who was just coming into the kitchen, no longer wearing his uniform, laughed.  
  
"As if any would ask," he said, shaking his head and Jr. glared. Eric laughed again. "But hey, if they do... just send them to me, and I'll take care of it for ya," he suggested and Jr. smiled, not exactly sure what he was suggesting. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I hear about you kissing any girls, buster, I tell your father," she said and Eric sighed, leaning against the counter next to Jr.  
  
"Aunt Mina, you are such a tattle tale," he said and she laughed, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," she said, dumping the carrots from the cutting board onto a plate. Draco looked at Narcissa, who simply smiled, looking dreamily toward the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, Eric. Just don't kiss and tell, and you'll be fine," Draco said, smirking, and Eric smirked back, but Hermione sighed.  
  
"Don't encourage him," she pleaded in exasperation, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Mia," he said softly and she smiled, shaking her head, and set the plate between the boys on the counter.  
  
"Oh good. Girls and... carrots. My two most favorite-ist things," Jr. said, taking a carrot from the plate and nibbling on the end. Both Hermione and Draco laughed.  
  
"Where did you learn such sarcasm, kiddo?" Draco asked, and Jr. shrugged distractedly, taking a larger bite.  
  
"Narcissa, could I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked and Narcissa perked up, as if pulled from a trance.  
  
"What? Oh, of course, dear." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Draco, will you watch the boys for two seconds?" He grinned warmly, nodding. "Thanks," she continued, kissing his lips quickly and pulling Narcissa into the pantry.  
  
"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about too, Hermione," Narcissa said nervously, and Hermione frowned a little, noticing her uneasiness.  
  
"Narcissa... what's wrong?" She laughed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, dear. Go on, go first," Narcissa insisted, smiling, but Hermione didn't look entirely convinced.  
  
"Okay... well, I really just wanted to tell you that it'll be just you and the Potters tonight for dinner. I promised Junior we would do something together, just us and Draco," she said and Narcissa smiled, stepping forward and hugging her lightly.  
  
"That's wonderful, Hermione." Hermione smiled and paused for a moment, then looked stern again.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Narcissa took a breath.  
  
"It's about Junior," she said and Hermione frowned.  
  
"What?" she asked again, and Narcissa crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not really sure how to say this... have you noticed... he seems to be very... perceptive, almost all of a sudden? He knew you were home before you even pulled into the driveway... and I hadn't heard a thing..." Hermione sighed, somewhat relived. She had been expecting something a little worse than that.  
  
"Actually, yes. He did that yesterday, too... right after I introduced him to Draco. He heard your car... I can't even hear your car when I'm in it, and we were all the way upstairs... but he knew." Narcissa nodded. "And... he told me this morning, that..." Hermione continued, but stopped, choking on her words.  
  
"What, honey?" Hermione held her breath.  
  
"That it hurts him when I cry..." she said in a whisper, sounding as if it pained her to say. Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Well of course, but..."  
  
"No, Narcissa, I mean it really hurts him... like a physical pain... when I cry because I'm sad... evidently, he's been that way his whole life... and he never told me. All those nights I let myself cry... I was hurting my poor little baby... and I didn't even know," she said and Narcissa frowned again, pulling Hermione back into her arms.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"It makes so many things make sense... the fact that he came to me every time I cried... every time, even when he wasn't home. Remember when he stayed with Jimmy that night, and he called me? I was crying, Narcissa... he asked if I was okay, and if I wanted him to come home. And last night, I had a silencing charm on our room, and I cried, and he came to me... I thought it'd been a coincidence... that he'd had a bad dream or... something," she said, and Narcissa held her close.  
  
"This is serious, Hermione," she said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know... what do you think I should do?" she asked, a tear sliding down her face, and Narcissa smiled, rubbing her back, then pulled away.  
  
"I know someone who might be able to help... in fact, we have a spa date tomorrow. Mud bath; plenty of chit-chat time. I'll see if she knows what's going on, okay? Don't worry about it, love... I'm sure it's nothing too bad. If he's had this problem his entire life, there's a pretty good chance it's not serious." Hermione sniffled.  
  
"I guess... but I don't want to hurt him anymore, Narcissa... it's not fair," she said and Narcissa smiled, running her fingers through Hermione's hair.  
  
"I know how that feels, love."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jr. stopped eating suddenly, and looked up at Draco.  
  
"Daddy," he said and his father turned his eyes to him, grinning until he saw the look on Jr.'s face. "Mum..." he said softly and Draco turned his head to the pantry, but stayed where he was. A moment later, he turned back.  
  
"What, Junior, how is she feeling?" Jr. closed his eyes, putting down his carrot stick.  
  
"She feels sad... but not the same kind she usually feels... and guilty... like she's done something terrible, but didn't mean to... and she's really worried about something," he said slowly and Draco sighed, looking to the floor. Jr. opened his eyes and started to slide off the counter.  
  
"No, Draco, don't go. Nanna's with her... she'll be alright. I know what's wrong, she's okay, I promise. Just let her be this time, okay? Believe me, going will just make it worse," Draco said, sounding said, and Jr. minded, staying seated and picking up his carrot stick again. He looked at it blankly for a moment, then put it back down. With a small sigh, he closed his eyes again and pushed his brain, trying his best to hear something beyond the kitchen. What came were mere mumbles.  
  
"...might be able to help... spa date tomorrow. Mud bath; plenty of chit- chat... had this problem his entire life... not serious..."  
  
"...don't want to hurt him anymore... not fair...fair...fair..." Then, the mumbling stopped, and everything was silent, save the loud crunch coming from Eric's mouth as he chewed his carrot stick. Jr. was breathing a little hard, but otherwise felt fine. He sat still for a moment while Draco looked slightly worriedly at him, trying to catch his breath. In no time, Hermione came back into the kitchen, smiling and trailed by Narcissa. Jr. looked up and smiled, although he knew she still felt uneasy. In fact, when they made eye contact, the feeling doubled.  
  
"Are you done, love?" she asked and Jr. nodded, still smiling. Hermione grinned and the feeling seemed to slip away, into the back of her mind. Jr.'s smile became more genuine. "Good. Go change, Junior. We're leaving in fifteen minutes," she suggested, picking him up and placing him on the floor. Jr., true to the small attention span of a five-year-old boy, forgot about Hermione's feelings and grinned excitedly.  
  
"Where are we going, Mummy?" he asked and she laughed.  
  
"You'll see. It's a surprise."  
  
"Is Daddy coming too?" Both Jr.'s parents smiled.  
  
"Of course Daddy is coming. Go on, go change," she insisted and Jr. turned around, running into the entry room, but stopped half way to the staircases, back tracking.  
  
"Do I gots ta wear a collar shirt?" he asked, poking his head back into the kitchen and Hermione laughed, moving closer to Draco, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"No, Draco. In fact, wear something you wouldn't mind getting dirty," she said and he grinned, running to change into the most comfortable clothes he could find. Once the door to his room slammed shut, Hermione smiled, closing her eyes and turning her head toward Draco. He held her close, kissing her hair.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" he asked softly and Hermione looked up.  
  
"I'm fine... why?" Draco shook his head, smiling as he kissed her softly.  
  
"Nothing..." he said, and Hermione smiled, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his chest. Draco turned to Eric, who was chewing silently, watching the scene. Draco shook his head and put a finger to his lips and Eric nodded, understanding completely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" Eric asked as he knocked once and opened the door. Jr. was behind it, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull a pair of faded, ripped, and baggy jeans over his hunter green boxer shorts.  
  
"Getting dressed, Eric. Duh," he said, zipping his jeans and digging through his drawer for an appropriate shirt. Eric sighed, sitting on his bed.  
  
"I gotta tell you something, Draco. I don't think your mum and dad want you to know, but I think it will make things easier for them," he said and Jr. stopped searching, turning to Eric with an excited expression.  
  
"Do you know where they're taking me?" he asked, but Eric shook his head, smiling sadly.  
  
"No. It's about something else... your feelings, Draco." Jr.'s smile dropped.  
  
"My... feelings?" Eric nodded. "What?"  
  
"You know how you told your mum?" Jr. nodded. "Well, she kind of feels guilty that she's making you hurt because she's sad," he said and Jr. blinked.  
  
"You mean, that's why she was sad when she was talking about Nanna? Because she's hurting me?" Eric nodded. "But it's not her fault..."  
  
"I know, Draco. It's not yours either. It's just something that happened. I think, it would be better if you didn't go see her when she cries from now on... it'll just remind her that it hurts you. Tell your Daddy instead, and let him help her. He's probably better at it than you are, anyway... do you see what I mean?" Jr. nodded.  
  
"But I gots to tell her it's not her fault," he insisted and Eric sighed again, looking to the floor.  
  
"If you think so, go ahead... but I still think you should just let Uncle Draco know when she's feeling sad." Jr. nodded.  
  
"Yeah... you're prob-abb-bully right. Thanks, Eric... I'm glad I know that now," he said and Eric smiled a little, standing.  
  
"I would want to know, in your shoes, is all." Jr. smiled. "Have some fun for me, will ya?" Jr. nodded.  
  
"Sure Eric," he said and his cousin left the room, returning to his own. With a small sigh, Jr. re-began his search for a comfy shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jr. asked from the back seat of the car and Hermione groaned.  
  
"No, Draco. Please, let's not start this again, hm?"  
  
"Are we ALMOST there yet?" he continued and Draco laughed. Hermione smiled, sending him a look.  
  
"Actually, yes, we are. Now, please, Junior; stop asking, okay?" With a wide smile, Jr. leaned back in his seat, looking out the window and hoping to catch a glimpse of where they could possibly be going.  
  
The car pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of an unfamiliar building. Jr. furrowed his brows; he had no idea where they were. There was a word in big letters on the sign, but he couldn't read it. As hard as he tried, he couldn't sound those letters into a word.  
  
"Mummy, where are we?" he asked, a tad sadly, and Hermione smiled and turned around.  
  
"Let's go see, hm?" she asked and Jr.'s grin returned as he tried to unbuckle his car seat. Hermione shook her head, turning to Draco, who wore a wide smile, but said nothing. Hermione leaned toward him, introducing a firm kiss. Jr. didn't even notice; he was too busy attempting to unbuckle himself... without much luck. Hermione paused as they broke apart, opening her eyes and smiling, then spun to hurriedly get out of the car.  
  
She shuffled around to the other side, opening Jr.'s door and assisting him in freeing the child from his restraint. Draco had barely had time to get out of the car before she got there, and he shook his head to himself.  
  
The three walked into the big brown building, Jr. in Hermione's arms, resting on her hip. He looked around in awe, still trying to establish where they were. Hermione looked up at Draco, who smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back.  
  
Jr. didn't say a word as they wound through the building. He was lost in his own thoughts. He knew his mother was excited, so it must be good. Then, they stopped in front of a big brown door with a sign on it. Jr. didn't even bother trying to read; it would ruin the surprise.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked him softly, and Jr. nodded. His mother looked up at Draco again and he reached to open the door. Jr.'s eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw behind it.  
  
There was an entire room filled with dogs. Big dogs, and little dogs... all caged in lockers along the wall. When the door opened, almost every dog stood up, wagging its tail as it saw the new family. Smiling, Hermione kissed Jr.'s cheek and set him on the ground. He hugged her before running off, excitedly looking at all the dogs, taking a step back to see the ones on top.  
  
"Whoa... look at this one!" he called excitedly as he crouched in front of a big bull dog with wrinkled skin, looking not to be amused. Taking Draco's hand, Hermione followed her son, sharing opinions with him as they looked through the cages. The guard by the door smiled at them, then turned back to his newspaper. "Can we get one, Mummy?" Jr. asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes, and Hermione smiled sadly.  
  
"Not today, Junior. We're just looking. If you want to keep one, you'll have to ask Nanna, not me," she said and he frowned a little, but his smile returned as he moved to the next cage. Then, he looked up again.  
  
"Do you think she'll let me?" he asked and Draco laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Junior. I wanted a dog when I was little, and I still don't have one," Draco said and Jr. frowned again, turning back to the poodle behind the cage. With a sad smile, Draco crouched down next to him. "But I think she likes you better than me." Jr. smiled.  
  
"Emmy would like this one. She has poodles on her backpack... she doesn't have her shoulder bag yet," Jr. said, smiling, then made a face. "Her pink backpack." Hermione laughed and Jr. looked up at her. "Mummy, can Jimmy and Emmy come over this weekend?" he asked, then smiled, looking at Draco. "I want them to meet Daddy." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Once again, Junior, you'll have to ask Nanna, but I doubt she'll have a problem with that," she said and he grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After looking at just about every dog at the pound, Jr. reluctantly let his parents drag him back out to the car. Again, he looked up at the sign, trying to read the big red letters.  
  
"Mummy, what's Speck-a?" he asked, and she laughed.  
  
"What?" Jr. pointed to the sign and Hermione smiled as she read it. "It says S.P.C.A. Junior. It stands for Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. They take pets away from bad owners," she said and Jr. nodded, his mouth a little 'o' of understanding.  
  
"So all those doggies belonged to bad peoples?" he asked in wonder and Hermione nodded.  
  
"They're waiting for a better home." He nodded again, looking back ahead.  
  
"I'm glad these people are here to help them," he said and Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand. Draco had been smiling involuntarily from his spot on Hermione's other side, grasping the hand that didn't hold Jr.'s. She looked up at him and shared his gaze, but it was only a moment before Jr. slipped and she turned her eyes back to him, holding his hand tight to keep him upright. She was about to ask if he was alright, but he merely giggled, brushing off the knee that hit the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Next, the new Malfoy family ventured to Jr.'s favorite restaurant. One in which you can eat if you want, then play games until you can't carry all your prize tickets anymore. As soon as they walked in the door, he bolted for the game section, only to be stopped by Hermione's arm around her waist. He giggled as she pulled him back toward them.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"You're going to eat first, Mr., or I'll never get you to come back. You'll have plenty of time to play afterward," she said and he sighed, moving to stand next to Draco and crossing his arms, pouting. Just to mock him, Draco mimicked his look, and Hermione laughed. "Oh, it's creepy when you do that," she said, stepping toward him and Draco smiled, dropping his arms. Jr. looked, if possible, more annoyed. He did, however, comply and follow his parents to a little booth, sitting next to Draco. "What do you want, Junior?" Hermione asked, looking down at the menu. Jr. smirked.  
  
"Cheerios," he said and she looked up, unable to hold back a small smile.  
  
"Junior..." she warned and he shrugged his shoulders, picking up a crayon from the cup and starting to color his paper placemat.  
  
"I don't care, Mummy," he said and she sighed, shaking her head and turning to Draco, who was smiling and watching Jr. color.  
  
Even after they'd ordered, it seemed like forever to Jr. before their dinner arrived. He had colored his placemat in five minutes, and was now gazing blankly at the playing children, anticipation and jealousy making him frown. Draco looked pleadingly at Hermione, giving a nod in Jr.'s direction, but she shook her head, and he didn't argue.  
  
"Daddy," Jr. said, then turned to face him. "Will you be my show and tell project?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Your what?" Jr. smiled, glad to have something to keep his mind off the playing children.  
  
"Mr. Burns, that's my teacher, said that everyone has to bring something in for show and tell next week, and we get graded on how good it is. I want you to be my project. I askeded him and he said it was ok, as long as you tell about the war," he said and Draco's smile dropped. He looked at Hermione, noting that she looked just as surprised as he did.  
  
"What exactly did you tell Mr. Burns, Draco?" she asked him and Jr. turned to her.  
  
"I didn't tell him about the curses and stuff, Mummy. I'm smarter than that," he said and she smiled.  
  
"I know you are, baby," she agreed and Jr. smiled.  
  
"I telled him that I wanted to bring my daddy for show and tell, and I told him yesterday before you pickeded me up that I didn't know my daddy... so then I had to tell him all about you coming back from fighting bad men. He said you could be my project if you told the class about what happened to you," he explained, looking at his father, and Draco turned his eyes to Hermione, searching for help. She looked a tad unsure, but nodded nonetheless, and Draco smiled.  
  
"I'd love to, Junior," he said and Jr. beamed, sitting straighter in his seat as he spotted their waitress coming near.  
  
PRF:  
  
Angelgurl06: Of course!  
  
Couch-potato01: Lol, if you say so!  
  
Princess*: Thanx. I didn't think you didn't like it, lol. If you did, I'm sure you would have made it clear.  
  
Delila-Malfoy: Thanx. And I'll try!  
  
Purpleballerynna: Thanx. I like feelings. Everyone has lots of feelings in my stories, lol. Junior is a special kid, by cracky  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Computers suck... that's a fact. Lol. And don't worry; I proofread this one ;o)  
  
Flutegirl: I've seen people with way more reviews than me...lol. Even all put together! Me neither! Summer is rockin!  
  
Tracey: I haven't even TOLD Ron yet, have I? I'll have to put that in somewhere... lol.  
  
Angelgirl1: Thanx!  
  
Sucker 4 a Scot: Thanx. I like post-Hogwarts stories, as long as it's like, them living real life... I hate the ones that are just like their kids going to Hogwarts... so stupid. I could never REALLY kill Draco. I'd be crushed.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Corin sucks! Yeah; I thought that question made it more believeable... but wasn't a FIGHT. I can't make them FIGHT just yet...  
  
Chrissy: Cool, lol... I'll have to get that poster ;o)  
  
Krissy: Lol, yep, they do!  
  
Ezmerelda: You bet he is! I'll see; he might get his arse kicked in.... ;oD  
  
Slim-Shady's-modeling-baby: I know! I read it! Great job!  
  
Tiny Dancer: Is that like, that song by Elton john or whoever: Blue jean baby... L.A. lady... married a music man.... lol. I like that song. Of course I'm continuing!  
  
Seanbs-girl: Lol, I'm glad you like it... and all questions will be answered in due time, don't worry ;o)  
  
TriGemini: Thanx! I'm glad you like it! 


	12. Melody

Disclaimer: Holy cow, It's my turn now, to say what's on my mind. I do believe that all of these, small things are not quite mine. Fumble, dumble, whiffle ball they're JK's words to rhyme. Now let's all scroll down the line and read it double time!  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Daddy," Jr. said, then turned to face him. "Will you be my show and tell project?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Your what?" Jr. smiled, glad to have something to keep his mind off the playing children.  
  
"Mr. Burns, that's my teacher, said that everyone has to bring something in for show and tell next week, and we get graded on how good it is. I want you to be my project. I asked-ed him and he said it was ok, as long as you tell about the war," he said and Draco's smile dropped. He looked at Hermione, noting that she looked just as surprised as he did.  
  
"I'd love to, Junior," he said and Jr. beamed, sitting straighter in his seat as he spotted their waitress coming near.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: Melody  
  
After eating dinner, which Jr. did rather hurriedly, and over an hour of watching him play games and win tickets, the Malfoy's left the restaurant. Jr. seemed a little hesitant, but the toys he'd won made up for it. It was only about seven o'clock, and Hermione spontaneously decided on one last stop before they went home. The night was warm, the sun just barely set. It was perfect.  
  
Jr. was looking a tad sleepy as she pulled into the parking lot which resided just feet from the beach of Crystal Lake, but was happy enough to get out and walk along the shore. He rolled up his pant-legs and took off his shoes, leaving them in the car. Hermione carried Jr. until they stood on the beach, as not to make him walk barefoot on gravel, then set her son down, letting him run through the sand. Draco took her hand and she smiled at him before together they chased their son toward the water.  
  
Jr. stopped only a few feet in, the water not even cresting his knees. He simply trotted along, keeping an eye on his parents, who kept a closer eye on him. They walked for over an hour, talking and laughing. By eight thirty, Jr. was fast asleep in Draco's arms, feet crusted with sand and clothes soaking wet. Hermione held her fiancé's hand, smiling as they slowly continued their walk back toward the car. Draco looked to make sure Jr. really was sleeping.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"Hm?" she asked, turning toward him and he smiled.  
  
"What's show-and-tell?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're still thinking about that?" Draco gave a 'well-yeah-of-course' expression and she shook her head. "It's something the kids do in the earlier grades. Everyone in the class brings something into school to share with the rest, and they tell them about it. This is Junior's first time and Eric doesn't do it anymore. Last year, he brought in his worm collection. Someone stepped on his favorite one and he got so upset he let all the others go." Draco laughed.  
  
"So I'm supposed to be his worm collection?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"You could think of it that way," she said, smiling and he sighed, frowning slightly.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell them, though, love? I have no idea what muggle war is like..." he said sadly and Hermione looked sympathetically at him.  
  
"It's pretty much the same, except they use guns instead of wands. They still have to wait, and sleep in trenches, and not eat properly. It's incredibly similar... just tell the kids whatever you told Junior... but you might want to leave out the part about Eric. Harry's told him repeatedly how much he hated being famous when he was growing up, and the fact that Eric was in a war might make some people talk... and he probably wouldn't like that." Draco nodded, understanding.  
  
"Right... but won't his teacher think I'm lying? I mean, the muggles don't know there was a war at that time..." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"There's always a muggle war somewhere. In fact, six years ago, there was a war in Cambodia ... and it ended less than a month after ours. Say you went there... England sent troops," she said and he nodded again.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Because I watched them report it on TV. I had no word from anyone regarding our war... so I watched that, imagining how much worse it must have been for you and the others..." she said and he smiled sadly, kissing her temple. Hermione leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Why did you have a TV? We never had a TV," Draco said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Because it put Junior to sleep," she said and he smiled. "He never cried, but he never slept either. I was worried, really... babies are supposed to sleep all the time, and he just never would. Then, I was visiting my mother, and we left him in the playpen in the living room to play. My dad came in and turned on the telly, and Draco lay right down and went to sleep. It was the only way I'd get him to for at least two years," she said and Draco smiled, letting go of her hand and sliding his arm around her waist.  
  
"Was the war coverage THAT boring?" he asked and Hermione laughed, hugging his side for a moment as they walked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione took Jr. from the car seat as they arrived back home and brought him upstairs. Narcissa had wanted Draco to tell her all about what they'd done and he laughed, but complied, leaving his family to venture upstairs alone.  
  
Not wanting to wake him, or put in the effort, Hermione charmed her son into some dry pajamas and cleaned the sand from his feet before placing him in bed with Melville. She kissed his forehead, then turned to leave, but Jr. called back to her.  
  
"Mum?" he said softly and she smiled down at him. "I want Melody tonight, Mum," he said and Hermione's smile dropped slightly.  
  
"Melody? My bear? Why, love?" she asked, bringing the requested animal to her son. He sighed.  
  
"I gots to talk to you about something, Mum. Are you sad because it hurts me when you cry?" he asked gently and Hermione's mouth opened. She didn't know what to say. If she said yes, he might feel guilty about her guilt, but if she said no, he might take it the wrong way. "I know you are, Mum. But it's okay. You gots to believe me... it doesn't hurt that much, Mum. And I'm glad it's there... it's there so I can help you, and I want to," he said and Hermione took a deep breath, then leaned down to hug her son, kissing his forehead gently.  
  
"I love you, Draco," she said and he smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"I love you too, Mummy. But I gots to tell you one more thing," he said and she pulled back from him, looking curious.  
  
"What, love?" she asked gently, stroking his hair.  
  
"It's not your fault Mummy," he said seriously, making Hermione smile. He looked so much like Draco when he was trying to be determined. She nodded, sniffling slightly.  
  
"I know, baby. I'm sorry," she said, kissing him again. "I'll see you in the morning, love. It's past your bedtime; go to sleep," she said and Jr. smiled, sighing, and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the next week, everything went as usual in the Malfoy/Potter domicile. Harry and Ginny still went to work, Hermione still woke and readied the boys, then took them to school, and Narcissa still packed lunches and went to the city. The only difference was that Draco would get up with Hermione and cook the boys' breakfast, then accompany them to school, and keep her company at home while they were alone. Almost everyday, they would go for walks, sit and talk, or find something outside the house to do: anything together.  
  
Narcissa had granted Jr. permission to allow Jimmy and Emmy to come over that weekend, as everyone was pretty sure she would, and Jr. asked his male friend the next day at school. Unfortunately, Jimmy's mother had said no, and Jr. didn't want just Emmy to come. He could only imagine what his parents would do then... he didn't bother to ask her.  
  
Hermione wrote at least two-dozen owls, telling everyone of Draco's return. Ron, her parents, and Dumbledore were her primary pen-pals, but she also sent letters to all the other Weasleys, most of whom were as much brothers to her Ron was. Molly and Arthur Weasley also received immediate notification and replied within a day, Molly ranting about how happy she was and that they should visit as soon as possible, and to bring the boys. Most of the other Weasleys also replied with enthusiasm... except Ron. His letter was short and to the point, saying nothing about wanting to meet Draco, only that it would be nice for Jr. to have a proper father, and Hermione a closer friend. This saddened Hermione to a degree, but she kept it from Draco. Even after all that had happened to them, Ron didn't particularly care for Draco. He'd attended his funeral, but didn't cry... or speak, for that matter. He was there solely for her benefit, and Hermione knew such, but wouldn't tell Draco. If he'd taken Corin, the shopkeeper's, rejection so harshly, there was no telling what Ron's lack of enthusiasm would do to him.  
  
Dumbledore didn't reply through mail; he called them. On the phone. Hermione had practically screamed when she answered it, babbling about how nice it was to hear from him while she ran to alert Draco to their 'visitor'. Dumbledore had called during the day, while Jr. and Eric were at school and everyone else was gone. Hermione was fixing lunch while Draco studied for his upcoming appearance at school. He was taking the show and tell invitation extremely seriously; wanting to make sure he knew everything he could about the war, just in case Mr. Burns, Jr.'s teacher, decided to interrogate him. Unfortunately, Dumbledore could only talk for a few minutes, and requested they visit Hogwarts that winter, and possibly bring the children. He suggested they wait until the boys were out for Christmas break, which was nearly a week longer than that of Hogwarts. They would give them a tour, let them meet the students... get them excited about one day attending school there. Unhesitant, Hermione and Draco agreed, cheerfully bidding goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock sounded its annoyingly high pitch wake up call and Hermione sighed, reaching to the bedside table to turn it off. She started to get out of bed, but there were two arms wrapped around her waist, preventing it.  
  
"Draco... I gotta get up," she said softly, turning to face him with closed eyes. Draco smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
"No you don't, Mia. Go back to sleep; I'll take the boys today," he suggested and she smiled.  
  
"Mm... that sounds good," she mumbled and Draco chuckled.  
  
"I have to be Junior's project today, love. I won't be back for a while," he said and she frowned slightly, opening her eyes to meet his. The grin on Draco's face made her lips change course. She sighed slightly and nodded, kissing him softly.  
  
"Okay... have fun," she said and Draco laughed, pressing his lips to hers one last time before pulling quickly away and getting out of bed.  
  
"I just don't want to mess up," he said and she sighed, rolling over and clutching the blankets.  
  
"You won't."  
  
"I love you Mia," he said and she grinned.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~  
  
"Draco," Draco called as he entered his son's room to see him still asleep. He smiled and approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking Jr.'s shoulder. "Junior, wake up." Jr. groaned a little, then shot up, eyes wide. He blinked twice, focusing and seeing his father grinning at his bedside. Jr. matched the expression.  
  
"It's show and tell day, Daddy," he said and Draco nodded.  
  
"I know. Wake up Eric and come down for breakfast, okay?" Jr. nodded and Draco smiled. "Good," he said and ruffled his son's already messy hair, then stood and left the room, going down for breakfast.  
  
Narcissa was already up, packing lunches at the speed of light. Draco laughed as he entered.  
  
"Alright, Mum?" he asked and she looked up at him, then sighed a little, smiling.  
  
"Yes, love. I'm running a little late, is all," she said, continuing to move quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No you're not, Mum. You shouldn't even be awake yet," he said and she stopped, looking past him to make sure no one was coming.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" she asked and Draco shifted his feet.  
  
"I told her she could sleep in today. Why?" he asked and Narcissa sighed a little.  
  
"Well, I told her last week that I had a friend who could help us figure out why Junior is so... perceptive? And she canceled our mud bath at the last minute, so I never got a chance to talk to her. I didn't tell Hermione... I think she forgot, really... but I have an appointment with my friend this morning, and I'm late..." she explained, continuing to pack the lunches. "Done."  
  
"What do you mean help us?" Draco asked suspiciously and Narcissa looked up at him.  
  
"You can't tell me you haven't noticed? I mean... I know you haven't known Junior for long, but... it's obvious there's something different about him," she said softly and Draco actually looked angry.  
  
"What are you saying, Mother?" he demanded, quite harshly, and Narcissa opened her mouth, at a loss for words.  
  
"No, honey, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." she started, but Draco shook his head, ignoring her and starting to make breakfast for the boys. Narcissa sighed, knowing from experience that his temper was one thing Draco had gotten from his father... and that it was best to just stay away when he was angry. She left the kitchen, head hung, and started toward her bathroom to shower, but a high voice stopped her.  
  
"Nanna!" Jr. said as he ran down the stairs. Narcissa smiled and turned to him.  
  
"What, baby?" she asked and Jr. grinned.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if, since they couldn't come last weekend, maybe Jimmy and Emmy could come over on Saturday?" he asked and she smiled.  
  
"That's just fine, Draco," she said and he grinned, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you, Nanna," he said and ran toward the kitchen, taking his usual spot at the breakfast bar to wait for his father to serve him. Draco smiled at his son as he took his seat at the counter. This was one of those times when Draco doubted his ability to be a good parent. He was angry, and there was his son, innocent as could be, oblivious to everything. Could he manage to not yell at him, simply because he was agitated? He hoped to god he could. If Draco yelled, even a little, he'd never forgive himself. Lucius had always yelled...  
  
"Good morning, Junior," he said, pouring some batter onto the warming skillet, churning out the first of what would be a long line of pancakes. Jr. smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Daddy. Where's Mum?"  
  
"She's sleeping in today, kiddo." Jr.'s smile dropped.  
  
"Sleeping in? Is she okay?" he asked and Draco laughed, nodding.  
  
"I told her to, Draco. I have to go to school with you today no matter what, so it didn't make much sense for her to get up if she doesn't have to, right?" Jr. smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense," he said, then turned to Eric as he took the seat beside him. "Good morning, Eric," he said cheerfully, but his cousin simply mumbled incoherently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready, Daddy?" Jr. asked as they stepped toward the doors of the school. Draco had dropped Eric off first, then accompanied Jr. to his kindergarten classroom. He smiled down at Jr. and held out his hand, which his son promptly took, dragging his father into the building. "There's the cafeteria, and there's the gym.... my class is down there," he said, pointing all around, and Draco smiled. When Jr. started to pull him in the direction of his class, Draco held tight, making Jr. stop and turn around, looking confused.  
  
"Junior, do you know where the office is?" he asked and his son smiled widely, nodding and pointing behind his father. Draco turned around to see a large glass wall with what could be recognized as one big office behind it. On the thick wooden door was a small plaque, which read 'Main Office.' Draco laughed. "Right. Well, that's our first stop." Jr. grinned and led his father toward the office door.  
  
As they entered, a plump old woman with red hair, gray at the roots, and horn-rimmed glasses looked up, smiling politely. Draco laughed to himself. She looked like a cross between Molly Weasley, and Madame Pince, the Hogwarts librarian.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?" she asked and Draco grinned, approaching the tall counter. Jr. was no where near tall enough to see above it, even when he stood on tip toes, so he backed up, trying to see the owner of the polite female voice.  
  
"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy, I was told I needed a..."  
  
"Visitor's pass? Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Just a moment," said the old woman, who then stood and sped off through another door. Draco looked down at Jr., only to find that he wasn't there. His smile dropped and he looked quickly around, relieved to see his son only feet away, still backing up and trying to see over the counter.  
  
"Draco, watch out for that..." he warned, just as Jr. fell backward into a potted plant. Draco was kneeling before him in a second. "Are you alright?" he asked, lifting his son out of the giant pot, which, thankfully, held no real dirt and did not tip over. Jr. grinned, attempting to fix his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, then brushed the invisible dirt from his bum. Draco smiled, shaking his head, and stood, lifting Jr. up onto his hip. He turned back to the counter just as the secretary returned with a "Hello, my name is _________" sticker and a laminated card, labeled 'Visitor' on a plastic chain.  
  
"Just sign in here, sir," she said, pointing to a sheet taped to the counter as she filled in the sticker blank with 'Mr. Malfoy.' "It's 7:48, sir," she added and he smiled, signing in and marking down the date and time. Jr. watched with curious eyes; his father's writing was even smaller and more intricate than his mother's. It was a good thing he didn't write notes. "All set, then," the lady said, smiling and handing him his sticker and pass as Draco finished.  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am," he said and the lady smiled warmly.  
  
"Just remember to sign back out before leaving, Mr. Malfoy." He gave a nod.  
  
"Will do," Draco said, then turned and left the office, setting Jr. back down on the floor and taking his hand again. "Alright, Junior. Lead the way," he said, slipping the pass around his neck and placing the sticker on his chest. Jr. grinned and started pulling his father down the hall.  
  
He stopped them in front of a door identical to that of the office, but with a plaque reading '143'. Without a word, he opened the door and entered the nearly empty room, pulling Draco to the 'cubby corner' where all the students placed their belongings. Draco smiled, looking around at the room. He'd never been in anything quite like it. Lucius had certainly never sent him to public school, and his first year at Hogwarts was at 11.  
  
The room was brightly decorated with various colorful artworks and toys, a poster of the alphabet hanging above the long chalkboard. A sink resided in one corner of the room, surrounded by big white cabinets, and a bathroom was located next to the cubbies.  
  
There were only a few children, most of which were playing with the wide variety of toys which occupied almost half the room. The other half was of tables, sitting six each. One, thin little girl in a plaid jumper sat on a big chair in the corner reading a book. Draco smiled. She almost reminded him of Hermione... well, the old Hermione. Once Jr. finished putting his things away, he got Draco's attention by pulling on his pant-leg. Draco smiled and looked down.  
  
"Come on, Daddy, I want you to meet my friends," he said, pulling Draco toward the group of playing children. "Hey you guys!" he shouted, and everyone turned to him, including the girl on the other side of the room. "This is Wes, Aryan, Sadie, Jeffy, and Carver," he said pointing to each of the playing children. Sadie was the only girl, but she seemed more like she belonged with those boys; she was dressed in her uniform, but wore black jeans and had a fake nose-ring, hand twisted from a paperclip. She took off her backwards cap when she noticed that there was an adult in the room. "Guys, this is my dad. He's my show and tell project," Jr. said, grinning proudly, and one of the boys... Aryan... raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You brought your Daddy for show and tell? What kind of a project is that?" he asked, making Jr. frown for a moment, but he shrugged and let it slide, grinning again.  
  
"You'll see," he said and the five friends exchanged looks. They shrugged practically in unison and looked up at Jr.'s father.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Sadie said, smiling politely, and the boys nodded, even Aryan. Draco smiled down at them and the children began to once again play with their Lego's. Jr. pulled Draco in a different direction, to the other side of the room and one of the tables.  
  
"I sit here, Daddy," he said, pointing to a spot where a paper nametag, decorated with jungle animals, proudly bore 'Draco' in big red letters. Draco smiled, nodding, then looked again at the girl in the corner. She had been watching them, but looked back down to her book when she noticed him looking.  
  
"Draco," Draco said and Jr. looked up. He turned to his son. "Who's that girl in the corner?" he asked and Jr. furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What girl in the... oh!" he said, looking to the corner chair and grinning as he saw the girl. Without another word, Jr. pulled Draco toward her. "Emmy! I didn't even see you," he said happily, and Draco grinned. So this was the infamous Emmy? No wonder his son had taken such a liking to her. Emmy looked up.  
  
"Hi Draco," she said, smiling, a slight blush in her cheeks. Jr. didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Emmy, this is my Daddy," he said, pointing to Draco and Emmy looked up, keeping her polite smile. She quickly marked and closed her book, then stood, holding out her hand to the man much taller than she.  
  
"Emmy Watson; writer and editor of the school newspaper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she said in an impressively professional tone and Draco grinned, taking her hand and shaking it lightly.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Emmy. I've heard a lot about you," he said and Jr. looked horrified, elbowing him in the thigh. Draco laughed and Emmy blushed, dropping his hand. "You have a kindergarten newspaper?" he asked, slightly surprised and both children nodded.  
  
"Since Friday," Jr. said. "Emmy's the only one who writes in it," he said and Emmy blushed again, straightening her arms down her sides, looking very much like the five-year-old she was.  
  
"That's very impressive," Draco said, smiling and Jr. grinned, nodding his agreement.  
  
"Draco!" called a deep and happy voice from behind them and both Dracos turned to see a chubby man with a black suit and dark skin holding a brown leather briefcase. Jr. grinned and, once again, grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Hello Mr. Burns!" Jr. called, pulling his father toward the man, who chuckled heartily. "Look, I brought my Daddy!" he said and Draco smiled to himself. Jr. sure did love introducing him. Mr. Burns nodded.  
  
"I can see that, Draco. How are you this morning, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Quite well, Mr. Burns. And yourself?" he asked and the teacher smiled.  
  
"Just fine. Draco, I do believe Jimmy is waiting for you outside," Mr. Burns said and Jr.'s eyes widened. He turned to his father, looking hesitant about leaving him, and Draco laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, Junior; go," he said and Jr. grinned, running toward the door to the classroom. Mr. Burns chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"That boy sure is something," he said and Draco smiled proudly, nodding. "Quite popular, too."  
  
"So it seems," Draco said, looking over to the group building a large Lego castle, then to Emmy, who was once again reading. "Mr. Burns, Draco does do well in school?" Mr. Burns smiled and nodded. "His mother says as much, but she could meet the pope and insist on giving him Draco's autograph." The older man chuckled.  
  
"Oh, yes, very much so. One of the smartest in the class, really. I'd say second only to Emmy Watson," he said, pointing to the girl in the corner again, and Draco smiled.  
  
"That sounds familiar," he said, more to himself than Mr. Burns.  
  
"Beg pardon?"  
  
"I've been recently introduced to Miss Emmy Watson," he said, smiling. "She reminds me of my... Draco's mother," he said, frowning slightly at yet another reminder of his lack of spouse. Then, he smiled again. "I was always second best to her in school." Mr. Burns smiled warmly.  
  
"And I dare say your boy's taken a liking to Miss Watson. She's only been here a week, and they couldn't be closer friends," he said, and Draco smiled. Now that was controversial to himself and Hermione... but he wouldn't go into that.  
  
"I've only been here a week, and I could say the same," he said, smiling, and Mr. Burns looked curiously at him.  
  
"It must be strange..." he said, and Draco nodded.  
  
"Immensely... but I couldn't be happier," he agreed and the teacher again smiled.  
  
"Jimmy, come ON!" came a voice from behind them and both men turned around.  
  
"Hold ON, Draco... I gots ta tie my shoe, or I'm gonna fall down again," called a second voice.  
  
"Jimmy!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm comin'..." Moments later, Jr. bustled into the room, followed closely by a short, lanky, boy with sandy brown hair and a generous amount of freckles. They stopped in front of Draco.  
  
"Jimmy, this is my Daddy," Jr. said once again and Draco laughed. "This is Jimmy."  
  
"Wow, Mr. Malfoy... you're REALLY tall," Jimmy said, looking up at Draco, who laughed, joined by Mr. Burns. "What?" Jimmy asked and they both shook their heads. Mr. Burns looked at his watch.  
  
"Alright!" he called, stepping toward the group on the floor. "Clean these up, kids, class starts in five minutes," he said and, after a chorus of moans and groans, the five Lego lovers demolished their buildings. Mr. Burns then walked out the classroom door.  
  
"Come on, Daddy. Mr. Burns is gonna start teachin a-soon as he gets everybody from outside. You can sit by me," Jr. said, leading Draco back to the table with his name on it. Luckily, Jr. was on the end. He retrieved a hard porcelain chair from an empty spot at another table and placed it at the head of the table for his father.  
  
"Thanks, Junior," Draco said and Jr. looked up at him, smiling widely and sitting in his spot. Draco followed suit, and so did Jimmy, sitting across from Jr. Draco ran his eyes around the table, checking nametags to see who he'd met that would be sitting with them. Next to Jimmy was someone named Coley, then Edward. Oh, Edward... he'd heard about that boy more than once. Across from the well-known bully was Sadie, the girl from the Lego club. And, between Jr. and Sadie was... Draco smiled: Emmy. He turned his eyes up to where he'd last seen the brown haired girl, only to see that she was approaching the table, but her nose was still stuck in her book. With a closer look, Draco noted that the book was extremely advanced for a girl of five years old... As she sat down, Emmy placed her bookmark back in the tomb and clutched it to her chest, smiling at Jr., who smiled back. Draco waited for the right time, not wanting to interrupt their 'moment.'  
  
"Emmy," he said, and the little girl looked up to him, slightly startled, her ponytail of straight brown hair swinging slightly. "What book are you reading?" She grinned, but Jr. groaned.  
  
"Don't ask Emmy 'bout books, Daddy... she'll never shut up," he said and Draco laughed, but Emmy scowled, slapping his arm. Jr. pretended that it had really hurt, rubbing it with his other hand. The girl just rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Draco.  
  
"It's called The Secret Garden Mr. Malfoy. It belongs to my Mum... they don't have books like this in the library, although I don't know why," she said and Draco grinned.  
  
"That seems like a pretty tough book, don't you think?" he asked, but she shook her head, ponytail swaying.  
  
"My Mum likes to read... she taught me. I know every word in this book... but it's the hardest one I've ever read; that's for sure," she said and Draco smiled. Then, he looked curious.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"No, Daddy!" Jr. pleaded.  
  
"Please, Mr. Malfoy..." Jimmy added, both boys wearing an identical look of horror. Emmy glared at both of them, and Draco laughed. Fortunately for the boys, Mr. Burns entered the room moments later, flocked by a group of kindergarteners.  
  
"Alright, class. Take your seats," he said and the children obeyed. Then, Mr. Burns looked around the room for a moment, stopping his eyes on Draco and laughing. "Mr. Malfoy, you don't have to sit with the children," he said and Draco smiled.  
  
"No, no... I'm alright. Pretend I'm one of them, Mr. Burns," he said and Mr. Burns shook his shoulders.  
  
"Alright, class... it seems we have a new student for the day. This is Mr. Malfoy," he said and every student turned to the tall blonde man sitting in a chair six inches from the floor.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the class greeted in unison.  
  
A/N: Not really a whole lot to say, except that I'm sorry it's taking so long to post new chapters. I've just been plain exhausted the last few days, and what with marching season starting up and finals and regents practice... I'm swamped. I did promise you one, though, so here it is; enjoy.  
  
PRF:  
  
Ezmerelda: I don't think the story's going to be as good as you think it is. That's not a crucial a part of the fic as you might think.  
  
Tracey: Why does everyone hate Ron? He was my favorite character until I discovered a taste for bad boys.... :oD NO DAMN DOG!  
  
LadyLoca231: Lol... right...  
  
Chrissy: I sure did! And you r/r mine! Thanx!  
  
TriGemini: Yeah, that will be explained at some point. Right now, though, is not the time, nor the place.  
  
CatalinaRose: Lol. Should I be flattered that you stayed up late reading? Lol. I am. I do that all the time... and then I read a little in the morning and then I go to school and all I can think is... what's going to happen? Lol. That's great that you think that way about my fic. Kudos.  
  
Couch-potato01: Who? Me? Gee... :o[ hehe  
  
Eve-Riddle: Will do, thank you. That rhymes... hehe.  
  
Delila-Malfoy: I think it's cute when they do stuff at the same time; hehe.  
  
Angelgirl1: I hope this one is classified under 'nice stories' ;o)  
  
Krissy: I would never doubt to finish a story!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I think something is wrong with my computer, cause sometimes I proofread and I could have sworn I fixed something once before, but it's still wrong... maybe THAT'S what happened. Lol. I liked the part about the carrots too.  
  
Seanbs-gurl: Lol. I'm sure you'll find out, if you keep reading. Thanx for adding me to your hope I'm still there... I know how those things work... once a story isn't updated for a while, you delete it to make room for another story... shame to see me bitten by the dust.  
  
Neo-Aphrodite: I reviewed! I reviewed, I swear! Thanx for reading, too... apriciated!  
  
Erilyn Rose: lol, your welcome, sheesh. Lol, first a father now a show and tell project.... oh, boy... It sure does (Jr. hearing their conversation) You'll see soon.  
  
AngelGurl06: Oh, I'm so sorry... I know stuff like parents dieing when their kids are at an early age happens to people, but it doesn't happen a lot, so I didn't really expect anyone with an actual experience to be reading. I'm sorry if I've... I don't know, offended you, or brought back old feelings you'd rather not have felt again, or anything... I honestly didn't think anyone who'd actually lost their father would read this  
  
Bitch with a sword: Tell Rap Boy that he can kiss my flaming arse! Lol. COOL PEN NAME! Lol. Thanx! I'm honored to be one of the first on your favs list.  
  
Dragonfly: I guess his 'ESP thing' is kinda creepy, but I think it's kinda cool, myself. Adds a more magical touch to the story. Yeah, Silver Dragon Goddess is my favorite reviewer, so we have a common bond, I suppose, lol.  
  
Princess: Yes, everyone seems to think the s&t thing is pretty cool.  
  
Piper-h-99: Okay!  
  
Mykah Leigh Malfoy: D.J. That's good... maybe I can use that somehow... hehe. I'm glad you took the time to read my story, and the time to review. That's what this business is all about! Hehe.  
  
Selania Slytherin: I don't mean to be a prat, but I'm one of the 'teacher/student... ew' activists. I've read my share of Hermione/Snapes.... but I'd just rather have Draco.  
  
CassieXanthe: Yeah, I know that now... lol. 'whine'... who knew?  
  
JoeBob1379: We'll see what happens with the teacher next chapter, won't we? I assure you we will...  
  
Crystalline Lily: Hey! Eric plays video games! Lol. Seriously, though, think about this... if your parents are Harry Potter or Hermione Granger... are you going to grow up to be a couch potato? NO! Lol. Jr. simply inherited Hermione's insight. My tiny kids are smart ones... they're like... you ever seen that show about Scooby Doo and the gang, except they're little kids? I can't remember what it's called, like Pup Detectives, or something, but they solve cases and stuff, and they're like six, so there! Lol. I'm allowed to exaggerate... do you think EMMY is exaggerated? Lol. She's a smart one.  
  
Helen: Thanx, lol, I try. No, I'm not from Sweden or anywhere cool like that... I know where Sweden is, if that counts for anything, lol. No no... in reality, I am an American girl. New Yorker to be specific. My dad's favorite dish is Swedish Meatballs and I wrote that chapter on his birthday, in which we had them for dinner... and I thought of the squeamish thing and I just couldn't help myself.  
  
Jessica: Not as soon as you'd like, Im sure, but not a month!  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: Lol. Emotional overload. Please step out of the vehicle. Lol. GRIN.  
  
Arime setta: Lol, no he's not going to kill them... lol. And in case you haven't noticed, this story doesn't have a whole lot to do with Fred, so... lol, and what do you have against George, anyway?  
  
Trish87: TODAY is the next chapie, lol. Update? Must you ASK? Can't you TRUST me to update without your persistant reminders? Lol. This one time this girl named Trish was in my Spanish class and I didn't know and I was sitting in front of her, and I was talking to this other guy about how like my entire social studies class was like failing, and I mentioned her name and she was right there and I didn't know. Omg I was so embarrassed. I tried to play it off like I was just joking, and I knew she was behind me... you know the whole smirking thing in which they're supposed to laugh and say 'good one!' lol. Didn't work that way. Haven't talked to her since. 


	13. Gifted

Disclaimer: You know the drill, so I don't get a bill, I better write this still, because JK's world is kill....er. Haha.  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Alright, class. Take your seats," he said and the children obeyed. Then, Mr. Burns looked around the room for a moment, stopping his eyes on Draco and laughing. "Mr. Malfoy, you don't have to sit with the children," he said and Draco smiled.  
  
"No, no... I'm alright. Pretend I'm one of them, Mr. Burns," he said and Mr. Burns shook his shoulders.  
  
"Alright, class... it seems we have a new student for the day. This is Mr. Malfoy," he said and every student turned to the tall blonde man sitting in a chair six inches from the floor.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the class greeted in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHPATER THIRTEEN: Gifted  
  
"Well done, Jimmy... I've certainly never seen anything so... exotic in a show and tell project before. Alright, Emmy, you can go next," Mr. Burns said, dismissing Jimmy, who was holding a handful of home-made caviar his father had pulled directly from the fish. Every girl in the room, except the interested looking Sadie, was thoroughly disgusted. Even some of the boys looked a little green. Jimmy grinned and plopped his project back in the Tupperware container his mother had given him to put it in, then put it in his lunch pail. This earned him another ovation of moans. Jimmy just shrugged and moved to return to his seat beside Jr., who was sitting in Draco's lap.  
  
Emmy Watson had just taken a breath to begin her book report on The Secret Garden, which she'd already told Draco she'd read four times, when Mr. Burns interrupted her.  
  
"Just a minute, Emmy. Jimmy, go wash your hands, son," he said and the class laughed, but Jimmy frowned.  
  
"Do I have ta?"  
  
"Yes, Jimmy." Jimmy groaned and stood.  
  
"Why don't I just have my Mum come teach class," he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the sink. Mr. Burns chuckled and turned back to Emmy, who was waiting patiently.  
  
"Alright, Emmy. You can start now," he granted and she did, with a grin, diving into the story of the little girl sent to live with her aunt, her only refuge a beautiful flower garden, which wasn't known even to the gardeners. Her speech enthralled everyone; even Jr. and Jimmy, who had already voiced their opinions on her book reviews. Everyone clapped as she finished. "Very good, Emmy. I'll tell you now, you'll get an A." The little girl beamed and started back toward her seat, but turned direction, moving to sit next to Draco and Jr. Draco smiled at her. He felt... proud. She was so very much like Hermione...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At about ten o'clock, Hermione finally dragged herself out of bed. With a grin, she stretched and shuffled toward the stairs, planning on a shower.  
  
"I haven't slept that long in ages," she said to herself, stepping into her slippers and slipping on a robe, although she knew the house was deserted. Hermione walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen, deciding a cup of coffee would do her good. As she stepped toward the breakfast bar, however, something stopped her; a noise from down the corridor... soft, but most certainly there.  
  
Hermione's heart rate jumped. There was someone... or something... in the house... and she was all alone. Cautiously, she reached into her pocket and felt for her wand.  
  
"Oh, god..." she whispered; it wasn't there. Of course it wasn't there; she had a routine. She got up, took a shower, then got dressed and slipped her wand into her pocket. It stayed on the bedside table until she needed it. Hermione couldn't go back upstairs; what if... IT heard her? Instead, she slipped into the kitchen, and carefully lifted a heavy pot from the wall hook, not making a sound. Leaving her slippers in the alcove, Hermione lifted the pot in a protective stance, then started down the hall, toward the strange sound... it sounded like... moaning... crying, maybe. She swallowed nervously. If IT were a ghost, she'd have no luck with protection by using a pan.  
  
The sound was coming from the parlor. Hermione stopped in front of the door; pot raised, and took a deep and silent breath. Her was heart beating so hard, it was a surprise IT didn't hear. Swallowing, Hermione slowly opened the door, peeking around, hoping it wasn't anything too dangerous. IT gasped and turned to her with a tearstained face.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked, stepping into the room. Ginny Weasley Potter was curled up on one of the sofas, tears streaming down her face. She'd been crying... that was the noise. As she identified Hermione, Ginny quickly wiped her tears away. A look of concern flashed across Hermione's face and she entered the room, resting the pot on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing with that pot, Mione?" Ginny asked, trying to sound composed, and Hermione looked confused, then remembered and laughed.  
  
"You scared me," she said, then paused. Hermione dropped her smile and placed the pot on an end table, coming to sit next to Ginny. "Gin, what happened... what's wrong?" Ginny shook her fiery red head.  
  
"Nothing," she insisted, crossing her arms, but even then more tears fell.  
  
"As if I'm going to believe that," Hermione countered, rolling her eyes, and Ginny laughed slightly, then turned to Hermione, lip quivering. Hermione frowned and opened her arms to her best female friend, who accepted her hug, letting her sobs take her over on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione waited until she'd calmed down a bit, then pulled away from Ginny. "What's wrong?" she repeated and Ginny again bust into tears.  
  
"Oh, Hermione... I don't want to be a bother, I just..."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"I... I'm..." she started, lip quivering again.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"Pregnant!" Ginny wailed and threw herself at Hermione, who was too shocked for words.  
  
"Wha... what?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," Ginny said again, pulling back, voice shaky. Hermione's shocked expression curled into a grin.  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"No it isn't! It's terrible! How am I going to do this, Hermione? I can't... I just can't do it..." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin, but you don't have much of a choice. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I'm SCARED, Hermione! I'm terrified! I've never been as strong as you... how am I going to do this? And what about Eric? What will he think?"  
  
"What about Eric? What about Harry! Did you tell him yet?" Ginny slowly shook her head. "No!? Where does he think you are?"  
  
"I told him I had a doctor's appointment... I just didn't tell him why," she said softly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "What do you think he'll say?"  
  
"Ginny! You and I both know he'll be ecstatic!" Ginny sighed.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Ginny, I don't understand..."  
  
"He'll want it, Hermione. He already wants it, and he doesn't know we have it yet. Like I said, I'm not as strong as you. What if I lose it? Harry will be crushed..." Ginny explained, closing her eyes and letting a few more tears fall.  
  
"Virginia Potter! How could you think such ungodly things? That's not going to happen. You're going to have a wonderful pregnancy... Eric will be excited, Harry will be even more excited, and us Malfoys are here for you, too, Gin. You might even get a girl." Ginny's head turned up, eyes bright.  
  
"You think so?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's possible. Oh, you're going to have a baby! This is wonderful, Gin! You know it is! Can't you just imagine... a little Potter-ette, crawling around in a little pink dress, getting Draco and Eric to steal her cookies?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"That does sound good... doesn't it?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"And even if it's a boy, it'll be YOUR boy. I know you love Eric, and I love him too... but you'll have a special bond. You'll enjoy this, Ginny. And if labor's what you're afraid of, don't be. They have so many pain killing potions nowadays I doubt you'll feel a thing... and it'll only last a few days at most... and that's unlikely." Ginny smiled, sniffling.  
  
"I guess you're right..."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione shrieked again, hugging her tight. "You've got to call Harry."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked. "Now?" Hermione laughed, nodding.  
  
"Oh, but don't tell him yet. Not over the phone... just tell him you're not coming back to work today." Ginny gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right... he's probably wondering where I am... I've been gone for hours," she said, eyes widening. She turned to Hermione. "Thanks, Mione."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Toots," she said and both girls laughed.  
  
"I've got to go call my husband," Ginny declared, standing and Hermione nodded, watching her dash out of the room. It was only a few seconds before Ginny reappeared in the doorway. "What are you doing home? Isn't that show- and-tell thing today?" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"But I'm not his project, so I wasn't invited," she said and Ginny grinned.  
  
"It's good that they're spending time together," she said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright; last, but not least, Draco, you may present your project," Mr. Burns declared and Jr. grinned, jumping off his father's lap and pulling on his hands.  
  
"Come on, Daddy," he whispered and Draco laughed as he stood.  
  
"Coming, coming." Once both blondes were standing in front of the class, Jr. cleared his throat.  
  
"This, is my daddy. I'm SHOWING him to you," he said, looking pointedly at Mr. Burns, making sure he knew that this was the SHOW part of show-and- tell. The teacher chuckled and nodded for him to continue. Jr. grinned and looked up at his father. "I just meet-ed him about a week ago. Daddy is going to TELL you," he said, again pointedly looking at Mr. Burns. "A story. I already know what happens, but I'm not gonna ruin the surprise, so I'll just let Daddy tell you. Daddy?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Junior. My name, as you should know, is Mr. Malfoy. Around the time when most of you were born, a very bad man decided to... harm other people. Let's call this man... General Moldy Shorts." The class laughed. That is, all but Emmy Watson. She simply sat there, jaw open, looking stunned. "Another General, General... Lipz-er- sore..." Again, more laughter. "Wanted to stop Moldy Shorts. Lipzersore..." And on went the story. For a good ten minutes, Draco spoke to the class, who all listened intently; silent except for spasms of laughter. "It wasn't fair that Moldy Shorts could harm people simply because he wanted to, so, we tried to stop him. It took us quite a long time, but we finally managed, and Moldy Shorts is no more.  
  
"In my particular case, after Moldy Shorts was taken away, I didn't know where to go. I was somewhere far away from here, and I didn't know how to get home, but I worked very hard, and, although it took a long, long, time, I made it back," Draco said, shortening his story and adding humor to keep the kids interested.  
  
"Why didn't you tell the president, Mr. Malfoy? The president would know how to get rid of Moldy Shorts," declared a boy, whom Draco didn't know. He laughed.  
  
"I assure you, the president did all he could to help us," he said and the boy nodded, accepting his answer. A few more children raised their hands with childish questions, and Draco answered each one expertly, although he and Hermione had only rehearsed the actual speech. Jr. was silent, but beaming with pride for his popular father. When the last hand went down, the class clapped for Jr.'s project, including Mr. Burns.  
  
"Well done, Draco. Creative, I must say. I've never had another project even close. I think you deserve an A," he said and Draco and Jr. shared a grin, looking to each other. Mr. Burns smiled at them for a moment, then raised his voice. "Alright class. Good job everyone. Back to your seats, it's time to work on your Thanksgiving projects." In a roar, the class dispersed, moving back to their tables. Emmy Watson got up slowly, holding her book to her chest, looking quite confused. Both Dracos gave her a slightly concerned look. "That means you too, Draco," Mr. Burns continued and Jr. jumped, taking Draco's hand and leading him back to their table.  
  
"Hey there, Magpie. See you brought your daddy. Are you THAT path-em-i- tic?" asked an unfriendly voice and Jr. stopped walking, eyes narrowing slightly as he turned back to face the voice's owner. Edward McNair was smirking at him. Or at least what he liked to think was a smirk... his face looked more like he'd bitten into a lemon and was trying to act like it wasn't sour.  
  
"Edward," Jr. said in acknowledgement, and Draco looked up, raking his eyes over the boy. He was chubby, but seemed strong, had dark hair cut close to his head, and looked old enough to have failed at least twice.  
  
"Magpie," Edward said in the same acknowledgement, but it made Jr. glare.  
  
"Leave him alone, Edward," called a higher voice from behind the two Dracos, and both, as well as Edward, turned to the owner.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Lama. How's life under a rock? Meet any nice worms?" Emmy stuck out her tongue, but Jr. looked even madder. Draco said nothing. He knew if he did, it would just embarrass Jr., so he stayed quiet, but stood by incase any punches were thrown. Not wanting to misbehave, especially in front of his Daddy, even for a girl, Jr. remained civil.  
  
"Where were you, Edward? You missed show-and-tell, story time, and math," Jr. asked, crossing his arms, and Emmy sent him an 'I have no idea what you're doing; do you?' look. He gave her an 'I've got it under control' glance back, and she smiled.  
  
"None o' your beeswax, pretty boy. Get out of my way," Edward said, a little taken aback by civility among his peers. He couldn't deal with that. Instead, he simply took his seat.  
  
"You handled that very well, Draco," Draco told his son, and Jr. smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy. Come on, Emmy, afore we get in trouble," he said, turning around and starting toward the desks, waving her to follow, which she did.  
  
"Where ya been, Draco?" Jimmy, who was already covered in glue, asked as Jr., Emmy, and Draco sat down.  
  
"Had a run-in with Cheese Curd. I don't like him very much," Jr. explained, reaching for some Popsicle sticks. Emmy laughed.  
  
"That's an understatement," she said, daintily adding gold glitter to her turkey's beak. They'd each been given a large, hand shaped piece of brown construction paper, which they were assigned to decorate accordingly to the Thanksgiving spirit. Emmy's, Draco noted, was by far the best. "And these names you create are extremely immature," she added. Both boys looked at her strangely, but Draco smiled. Jr. turned to his father.  
  
"Do YOU get it, Daddy? He calls me Magpie instead of Malfoy, Emmy is Lama, and Jimmy is Dummy. I only think it's fair we call him Cheese Curd instead of Edward," Jr. explained, ignoring the glares from Edward as he silently worked on his project, still contemplating Jr.'s earlier actions. Jr.'s father nodded.  
  
"But you're only sinking to his level," Draco and Emmy said at the same time, then looked to each other, startled. Jr. shared an oblivious glance with Jimmy. Draco smiled and looked to Jr.  
  
"She's right, you know," he said, nodding toward Emmy, who smiled at her near-perfect Turkey.  
  
"But Daddy..." Jr. whined. "Didn't anyone ever call you names when you were in school? Did you call them one back?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Actually, Junior, I was more like Edward when I was younger. I initiated the name-calling." Jr. looked confused. "I started it." His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Really?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Particularly Mum, Uncle Harry, and Ron," he elaborated, and Jr. looked curious.  
  
"What did you call them daddy?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Uncle Harry was Potty, Uncle Ron was Weasel, and I called your mother mud..." He cringed. "I mean... I called her know-it-all, or bookworm." Emmy was looking at Draco as if he was a mass murderer, but Jr. was smiling.  
  
"What about Aunt Ginny?"  
  
"Weasel-ette," Draco said, laughing. Jr. was silent for a moment, then he turned to Jimmy.  
  
"What do you think Eric would do to me if I called him Potty?" Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Prob-y put you in a head lock," he said and they laughed, but Emmy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boys," she mumbled.  
  
"Did they call you anything back, Mr. Malfoy?" Jimmy asked and Draco laughed.  
  
"They called me Ferret-boy." All three looked confused. "Long story; maybe I'll tell you sometime," he said, and they looked convinced, all turning back to their turkeys. Moments later, Jr. laughed.  
  
"Ferret-boy..."  
  
"Hey," Draco warned, but with a smile, and ruffled Jr.'s hair. "Watch it, Mr., or I'LL put you in a headlock." They laughed.  
  
~  
  
Emmy looked around. Good, no one looking. She slid her finger between the two tables.  
  
"This is going to hurt," she said in whisper before slamming the whole of her body weight against the table, smashing them together at just the right angle. "Ah!" she shrieked, trying to stay as quiet as possible, and pulled out her finger. It was bleeding. Perfect. The little amount of red at the corners of her nail was just what she was looking for. But it might not be enough.  
  
Emmy pushed hard. The blood flow increased, and she smiled. Now it was perfect.  
  
"Mr. Burns!" she called, cracking her voice on purpose. He turned around to look at her. "I pinched my finger, Mr. Burns. Can I ask Nurse Lucia for a band-aid?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"Of course, Emmy. Ask someone to go with you," he said. Emmy grinned, then sniffled.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." He nodded and turned back to help the Lego Club. Emmy spun and ran directly for the tall blonde bending over her best friend. She tugged on his pant leg and Draco looked down, then smiled. Emmy grinned at him. "Mr. Malfoy, will you please escort me to the nurse's office?" she asked politely, holding up her finger, and Draco's smile faltered a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Emmy, but I don't know where the nurse's office is," he said and she smiled.  
  
"That's okay; I do," she said, but Draco looked confused.  
  
"Then why do you need me to..."  
  
"PLEASE?" she begged and he laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright. Bye Junior," Draco said, holding out his hand for Emmy. Jr., lucky for Emmy, wasn't paying any attention at all. He was engrossed with his brown crayon and construction paper. She sighed. 'Boys.'  
  
Emmy led Draco from the room and briskly down the hall to a deserted part of the school, walking in the opposite direction of the nurse's office. Then, quite unexpectedly, she stopped and spun.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said seriously. "Do you know who lord Voldemort is?" Draco's smile dropped to the floor, and he followed, crouching in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I do, Emmy. How do you?"  
  
"I read about him in a book from my Daddy's library. Daddy says that Voldemort is a bad man and that no one should ever listen to anything he says, but it's better now because he's been destroyed. Did you destroy him, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, still serious, but Draco smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, Emmy... but I helped. I was there. I saw almost everything that happened," he said to her and she nodded.  
  
"Was Draco there?"  
  
"No," he stated simply. "Draco was with his mother, back here at our home." Again, she nodded.  
  
"And Lipzersore is Dumbledore, right?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Are you a witch, Emmy?" She grinned proudly and nodded.  
  
"Indeed, sir. Mum says a gifted one, too... but I'm not old enough to know exactly how, yet. Is Draco a wizard?" Draco nodded. "And you?" Another nod. "What about his mother?" Draco kept nodding, laughing inwardly. "Grandparents?"  
  
"Half his grandparents." Emmy sighed.  
  
"None of mine are. My mum and Dad, yes, but they're muggle-born..." Draco smiled and lifted her chin.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." She smiled.  
  
"You used to call Draco's mum a mudblood, didn't you?" Draco frowned.  
  
"Yes, I did." Emmy looked down again. "But I also wanted to follow my father and Voldemort, which included receiving the Dark Mark. I did a lot of stupid things when I was younger." Emmy nodded sadly down at the floor, but Draco knew she understood. This girl was extremely smart, especially for her age. There was a brief pause, and Draco decided to change the subject. "Are you going to Hogwarts, Emmy?" She looked up.  
  
"If I get accepted."  
  
"You will," Draco assured. "And you'll be in Gryffindor, and everyone will love you.... except, perhaps, a few Slytherin... and a certain Professor Snape... but I might be able to pull some strings there," he said and Emmy grinned.  
  
"I hope you're right, Mr. Malfoy. Draco is coming too, isn't he?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Of course," he said, just as a bell rang and a group of students started to file out of the nearby gym.  
  
"We better go back," Emmy said, starting toward the classroom, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Emmy," he said. "What about your finger?" She looked down, seeing the swirls of blood run down the digit in spirals, like a barber's pole.  
  
"Oh." Emmy started intently at her finger. Magically, the wound and blood disappeared. "All better," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"You are gifted, Emmy. Very gifted."  
  
A/N: I thought this was a pretty interesting chapter. ::gasp:: Ginny's pregnant! And poor Jimmy; all his friends are magicfolk. What's he going to do when they go away to school? :o( Edward is kind of a dork... and he's not so good at making up names; lol. But then again, Draco was thirteen and he called Harry Potty, and Edward is only five.... or six, or seven... depending on how many times he failed, so we gotta give him credit! Now we know what Mr. Ollivander's congrats were for! Hehe! I love hand turkeys!  
  
PRF:  
  
PurpleBallerynna: Lol, I thought so too.  
  
Lady Malfoy: She kind of already is, isn't she?  
  
Lost-Kitty: Thanx, and I try...  
  
Krissy: Now you know why he said that, don't you? Hehe.  
  
Crissy: No, no hopscotch...  
  
FluteGirl: She's not related, she's just Jr.'s friend  
  
Tracey: We'll put Ron into play a little bit later... I'm sure he's going to come and congratulate Ginny as some point, isn't he? And he's married, he can't have a think for Hermione...  
  
Arime: Lol, well, one of my reviewers is FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY ARE GODS and they claim it's really them... so I suggest you send someone a review :o)  
  
Cute-Kitty: Yeah, aw... goochy goochy goo!  
  
Fierydragn: Lol. Yeah, I know... they're so sweet, arent' they? Lol.  
  
Dragonfly: My dad didn't... but he worked a lot... Draco is da bomb. Sok, I'm not mad... hehe.  
  
Crystalline Lily: Yep, lol. I didn't originally name her after Emma Watson, but then I needed a last name and it went flying out of my head ;o) Can't you just picture Draco in one of those little kid chairs? I used to do this thing at my school called OM where they give you a problem and money and you have to do a skit... my supervisor was a first grade teacher and we'd have meetings in her room, and we always sat in the little chairs...lol.  
  
Girl-named-Belle: Thanx... and I did too, don't worry.  
  
DracoLuver: Yeah, I know about the Emma Watson thing... I didn't originally name her after her, I just love the name Emilia...it's pronounced Em-ih-lie- uh. I think it's pretty... but then I needed a last name, and I decided I might as well use Watson.  
  
Chia: Lol, sorry!  
  
Kylie Flynn: FF.net does that overload thing a lot... just wait a whle and you should be able to get through. I'm going downhill on Flames... I DID finish it, I just need to type it and blah blah... the point is, nothing more of real interest happens... they fight a few times, go home for summer, that's about it... if I did update, people would be disappointed. Maybe summer will bring forth a little more Flames, but don't expect much until then.  
  
Alexa: Thanx. 


	14. Baking Bread

Disclaimer: Dum, de, dum, de, dumdedumdum, POP goes JK's world. Guess what? I OWN EMMY! HA! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! OR ERIC! OR... aw who cares; take them if you're that desperate.  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Are you a witch, Emmy?" She grinned proudly and nodded.  
  
"Indeed, sir. Mum says a special one, too... but I'm not old enough to know exactly how special, yet. Is Draco a wizard?"  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts, Emmy?" She looked up.  
  
"If I get accepted."  
  
"You will," Draco assured.  
  
"We better go back," Emmy said, starting toward the classroom, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Emmy," he said. "What about your finger?" She looked down, seeing the swirls of blood run down the digit in spirals, like a barber's pole.  
  
"Oh." Emmy started intently at her finger. Magically, the wound and blood disappeared. "All better," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"You are special, Emmy. Very special."  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Baking Bread  
  
Hermione happily bounced around the kitchen, a smile never leaving her face. Ginny had called Harry, informing him that she would be spending the day at home, and he sounded concerned, but she insisted she was just tired. In the end, Harry agreed, wished her love and promised to be home right after work.  
  
As Hermione repelled off the walls, Ginny sat slumped in a chair at the kitchen table, a hand rooted on her stomach. She certainly didn't FEEL pregnant... but, then again, she wouldn't know the feeling regardless, having never had it. Each time she sighed, Hermione would tousle her shoulder-length hair, or push gently on her shoulder, always making her smile. Ginny did feel better, but she was certainly not free of stress.  
  
"How can you look so glum? You act like your dog was just hit by a car," Hermione said, her smile still placed, as she slid a plate of fresh baked cookies toward her friend. Ginny looked up and suffered a small smile.  
  
"More like my dog was hit by a car a month ago, and I just found out that a cute mutated hamster is rapidly growing inside my dog's intestines, and will soon be eating it's way out," she said, biting harshly into a cookie. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, that's one way to look at it... your poor dog," she said sarcastically, attempting to cheer Ginny up, but the redhead just stared at the gleaming chrome surface of the table. "Gin! Stop being depressed! I wasn't this depressed when I found out I was pregnant," she grumbled, but still kept that annoyingly cheerful smile. Ginny huffed.  
  
"You didn't have to first watch your best friend agonizingly give birth after three days of unbearable pain." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Gin, Gin, Gin... I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that video. It's honestly not as bad as it looks; just a little tickle, I swear," Hermione said, lips tight and hand on her heart. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then why did you SCREAM?" she asked sarcastically and Hermione smirked.  
  
"You know how much I hate to be tickled." Together the girls laughed, which made Hermione feel a little better. It wasn't like Ginny not to see the good in every situation.  
  
"Oh, yes Mione, I can see it now; eight months from now, me, lying in immense pain on a hospital bed, with Harry in the one next to me getting his broken-from-my-squeezing fingers fixed, and I say: "Damn, I thought you said it would tickle!" And then you laugh maliciously and say, 'Good lord, Gin, you are incredibly gullible." Again, Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better." Ginny looked up, an expression on her face that suggested she doubted that anything would make her feel better.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"What always makes us feel better..." Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Hermione laughed. "Shopping!" she shrieked as if it were obvious. Ginny smiled widely, brightening at the thought, but it darkly dropped soon afterward.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. If we're having a baby, we're going to need to start watching what we spend a little more," she said, again slumping her shoulders.  
  
"Nonsense, Gin. This trips on me; think of it as congratulation. We don't even have to buy anything if you don't want to... besides, you know I'm always here for you if you need help financially, right?" Hermione asked, placing her hand atop Ginny's, but the girl looked away.  
  
"I know, Mione... but I don't want to have to need your help. Both Harry and I know what it's like to grow up in a family with little spending money; I don't want Eric and... whomever this is to have to live like that," she said sadly, rubbing her hand across her midsection. Hermione smiled sadly.  
  
"It's understandable that you feel that way, Gin, but you and Harry have always been a part of my family, if not by blood; what's mine is yours," she insisted, but Ginny didn't seem to agree.  
  
"You have your own family to worry about; I don't want you to have to worry about mine as well..."  
  
"Ginny! This is ridiculous! We keep having this conversation... I have an insanely large bank account, plus, once Junior goes to Hogwarts, both Draco and I plan on going back to school, which means jobs in the future, which means even more money... I have plenty to share, Gin. And I owe you so much more than you're willing to take," Hermione argued, and Ginny looked up, still sullen.  
  
"You most certainly do not, Hermione. We barged into your home and live off your hospitality. You owe me nothing; it's the other way around."  
  
"You know Gin, if I had my way, you and Harry would quite working at that no-name factory and live the life of luxury here with me, without ever once paying me a knut," Hermione said, lifting her nose and taking a sip of the cooling tea she'd poured. Ginny sighed.  
  
"You can't possibly have enough to support the three... well, four of us Potters plus you lot for six more years without any of us working; that's insane," she insisted, but a small smirk crept onto Hermione face.  
  
"You want to know?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow and Hermione grinned, leaning in to whisper the current balance of her checking account in the ear of her stubborn friend. Ginny's eyes grew wide as the numbers formed in her mind.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Hermione leaned back, grinning, but Ginny looked absolutely shocked. "I've never even SEEN that much money in my life!" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Not only am I engaged to a Dragon, but he comes with enough money to repair the city after he's rampaged," she said, laughing at her own wit, but Ginny simply stared.  
  
"Mione... why did you never tell me it was THAT much? I'd imagined less than half... a quarter, even." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Do you really blame me, Gin? After the fuss you put up with me trying to replace Eric's sneakers, or spoiling the lot of you at Christmastime, did you expect me to? I know you already feel down about it, Gin... I didn't want to rub that in your face as well," she explained, and Ginny swallowed, shaking her head.  
  
"But Mione... you must be richer than Dumbledore," she said in awe and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't know about that, but I'm well on my way. Enough about money; what say we disembark on this trip of indulgence I've suggested?" Again, Ginny's face looked sullen. She opened her mouth to once again disagree, but Hermione shushed her. "Don't even start, Gin. We're going, and I'm paying for everything. And if you refuse to tell me what you want; I'll hex you into it, agreed?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it?" she said, standing and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Suppose I should freshen up, then?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Emmy," Draco whispered to the small girl just before they reentered the classroom. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Do you think you could help me with something?" She smiled.  
  
"What's something, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in a curious voice and Draco grinned, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Emmy practically swooned as he finished. "Oh, of course I will, sir! But aren't you already..." Draco shook his head, and Emmy smiled. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so, that's an ingenious way to go about it. If only more Draco Malfoy's had your romantic creativity," she said, sending a glare of slight annoyance, but mostly pining at the door to Mr. Burns' classroom. Draco lifted an eyebrow, not bothering to be impressed by her articulation and word composition.  
  
"Do elaborate," he suggested, half expecting a confused look from her, but Emmy turned her eyes back to his face and started speaking.  
  
"You know what he gave me for my birthday? A frog. Honestly, a frog. A real one, not even the candy kind..." she cringed. "Yuck." Draco laughed.  
  
"He's five; give him a few years."  
  
"Well, I just TURNED five last Monday and I wouldn't have given him lipstick for HIS birthday," she said, crossing her arms. Draco laughed, but her pursed lips relaxed. "I suppose it's the thought that counts... but honestly, a FROG."  
  
"You know Emmy; his birthday's in a few months... I suggest you do just that," Draco said, and Emmy smiled.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Malfoy... I just might," she said and reached for the door handle, letting the buzzing of Mr. Burn's kindergarten class enter their ears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mummy!" Jr. called as he entered the manor, followed by Eric and Draco, who placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. Jr. turned back around.  
  
"Remember, Junior; shh," Draco said, placing a finger to his lips, and Jr.'s smile dropped momentarily.  
  
"Yes Daddy," he said and made a zipping motion over his lips. Draco smiled and let go, allowing Jr. to attempt to locate his mother. "Mum! Mu- Uncle Harry?" he continued, running into the kitchen; the most likely place to find his mother. Harry looked up as Jr. stepped into the room, a tired look on his face, complimented by a wrinkled brow.  
  
"Hey, Junior. Your mum's not home," he said, toying with the rim of his teacup. Upon hearing the unexpected voice, Draco and Eric shared a look, then followed Jr. into the kitchen. Draco said nothing, but Eric, seeing nothing awkward about it, strolled into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.  
  
"Hey Dad, why you home so early?" he asked as he liberated a pitcher of lemonade from the icebox and set it on the table. Harry looked up, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, I came to meet your mum... but it seems she's not here," he said and Eric looked suspiciously at him. He knew there was a piece missing to that puzzle. Eric wasn't the only one who noticed, however.  
  
"Hey, why don't you boys go change your clothes and we'll see what we can do about snacks, hm?" Draco suggested, his eyes never leaving Harry. The boys looked to each other, then nodded, suspecting something was off.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Draco," Eric said as he set his cup on the table and placed the pitcher back where it came from. "Come on, Junior," he continued, ushering Jr. out of the kitchen. Once the stampede of footsteps up the stairs silenced, Draco chose to speak again.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" he asked, stepping forward, and Harry looked up, sacrificing a small smile.  
  
"Yeah... just a little worried. Probably over nothing." Draco lifted an eyebrow and Harry sighed. "Ginny left early today for some sort of appointment... dentist, I think... then she called me and said she wasn't coming back, but wouldn't tell me why. Claimed she was tired... and now the girls have 'gone out'. It just seems like there's something she's not telling me," he explained, sounding a little down. Draco smirked.  
  
"Harry; are you compulsively paranoid?" Harry looked up for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You know, Draco, I think you might be on to something there..." Draco smiled.  
  
"Thought so. She probably was tired, but you know as well as I do that Hermione can get anyone to do anything if she tries hard enough," he said in a tone that suggested Harry a fool for not thinking of it first. He sighed.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Where are they, anyway?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"There's a note for you on the fridge," he said, pointing. "Mine didn't say." Draco looked to the identified appliance, shaking his head. As said, there was a note, written in a tight cursive handwriting that could be identified by anyone as Hermione's.  
  
"Mia and her notes; god forbid she do anything without writing it down first," he said, stepping toward the white magnetic surface and plucking his letter from below a Malfoy crest magnet. Harry smiled and sipped his tea.  
  
*Draco,  
  
Ginny and I have gone out; we should definitely be back before dinner. I have something very important to tell you once we do return. See you soon.  
  
I love you,  
  
Hermione.  
  
P.S. Please make sure the boys dump their laundry down the chute. Thank you.*  
  
Draco re-read the short note a few times, smiling at the simplicity. It wasn't until Harry broke into his thoughts that he remembered where he was.  
  
"I'm willing to bet just about anything that they've gone shopping. Those girls and money don't mix," he said, sipping the last of his tea. Draco smiled.  
  
"Ah, let them have their fun. We'll punish them later, hm?" he suggested, lifting an eyebrow and Harry countered it with a smirk.  
  
"I think I could live with that." All was silent for a moment, then Draco sighed.  
  
"Well, the boys suspect something," he said and Harry looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mentioned food; under normal circumstances, they should have been down here within thirty seconds, and it's been almost five minutes." Harry laughed.  
  
"Right again, Malfoy, damn you to hell," he said, standing and striding out of the kitchen to let the boys know all was well. Draco simply looked after him, smirking. Before Harry even made it to the stairs, the phone rang. Knowing the boys would be reprimanded if they were to answer, Draco stepped quickly to the white plastic device on the wall and pressed the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Dr. McGregor at the Witch's Health Clinic in London. May I speak to the lady of the house?" asked a voice on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir; she's not home at the moment," Draco said. "Can I take a message?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that would be right jolly of you, sir. Please inform her that the tests once again came back positive, and that if she wants them done a third time, she needs to make another appointment." Draco was speechless for a moment. Tests? What tests?  
  
"A-Alright; thank you, sir," he agreed, and slowly hung up the receiver. He hadn't even begun to sort out his thoughts when an extremely perky Narcissa burst through the front door and hurried directly for the kitchen. When she saw Draco, she snuck her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"Hey, baby. How was school?" she asked, laughing slightly at her own wit, but Draco was too busy wracking his brain for proper answers to the many unanswered questions the call had brought him to even notice her tiny joke.  
  
"Fine, Mum," he said, placing a hand over hers on his stomach. Narcissa, too happy to notice anything, squeezed him and turned away, on a course to prepare a snack for the boys. "Mum," Draco said after a moment, turning toward her.  
  
"Hm?" she asked, rushing about in an overly amused fluster.  
  
"Who's Dr. McGregor?" Narcissa looked up, still smiling.  
  
"The Lady Doctor, Draco," she answered softly, but Draco didn't seem to understand, so she tried again. "The gynecologist, dear." His face grew a tad paler, and Narcissa's smile dropped a fraction. "Why?" Draco reached a rigid hand to pull a chair from the table and sat down before speaking.  
  
"He called... for Hermione. Told me to tell her that some tests came back positive..." Narcissa's smile became a mere memory and she stopped her preparation. She hadn't even known Hermione was getting tests done... and evidently, Draco didn't either.  
  
"Oh, honey... that's not necessarily bad," she said softly. "Be optimistic."  
  
"Mother, honestly..." Draco said, placing his head in his hands. "On what sort of medical exam is positive ever good?" Narcissa was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. Draco sighed. "And Harry was worried because Ginny went to the dentist." There was another brief pause before a smile re- grew on Narcissa's face.  
  
"You know Draco, there is one kind..." he looked up, brow already creased. "A pregnancy test." Draco's eyes grew wide. He double-checked quickly in his head; yes... that made perfect sense. The doctor had said the tests came back AGAIN and if she wanted them a THIRD time... that meant she must have had them done twice. She wanted to be sure; that sure sounded like Hermione. If it'd been something bad, no one in their right mind would second guess the first positive. And she had something very important to tell him... that had to be it; he was going to be a father... again.  
  
"Do you think? Did she say anything to you?" Draco asked his mother, a wide smile growing on his lips. Narcissa momentarily reprimanded herself for getting his hopes up, just in case it was untrue, but quickly decided it was better than being miserable and finding out nothing was wrong.  
  
"No, love... but it IS possible, I suppose." Draco stood from his chair, laughing. He stepped toward his mother and lifted her into his arms, twirling around. Narcissa laughed, hugging him tight.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing to Nanna?" Jr. asked from the doorway, followed closely by Eric and Harry, all of which were looking skeptical. Draco laughed and set Narcissa down, but not before she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Don't tell them yet; just in case." Draco nodded.  
  
"Dancing," he explained to the boys, none of whom looked even remotely convinced. "Er... who wants cookies, hm?" Sure enough, that cleared their minds of confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, you have to tell him today; I'm not going to let you not and you know it," Hermione said as she and Ginny browsed through baby clothes. "Aw, look at this one!" Ginny smiled at the little pink dress, then sighed.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so nervous; I know it'll make him happy... where's the problem?" Hermione shrugged. "But really... maybe I should wait... I've only had the test done once; it could be a mistake... should I do it again?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I did it about thirteen times, although I knew that it wasn't wrong. It's a magical test, Gin. Magic doesn't make mistakes," she assured, and Ginny sighed.  
  
"You're right. Of course you're right. I just..."  
  
"Gin, I'll be right outside the door if you need any back-up, okay?" Hermione said and Ginny nodded.  
  
"I guess... should we go home now?" she asked a tad nervously and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Not quite yet; you know what you need? Shoes." Ginny laughed and allowed Hermione drag her toward their favorite department.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the boys had retired to playtime in their rooms and Narcissa had insisted she needed to clean... something... Harry and Draco sat alone in the kitchen. Draco was still a tad wide-eyed and very quiet, his thoughts occupying his attention. Harry watched as Draco's mouth contracted in alternating smiles and frowns, curious as to the reason.  
  
"Draco," he said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked and took a deep breath. "You alright, man?" Draco looked to Harry's face, then back to his teacup, trying to decide what to say.  
  
"Harry," he began, followed by a slight pause. "It's not definite, but I think there's a bun in our oven." Harry looked thoroughly confused for a moment, then his eyes widened.  
  
"No..." Draco smiled slightly. "Hermione's.... already? Hell, you work fast," Harry said and Draco laughed, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I have been celibate for six years; what do you expect?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Gee, I don't know, a little more precaution?" Draco's smirk was now in full uniform. Harry punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm happy for you. Perhaps someday I'll join that boat." Draco perked an eyebrow at his famous friend.  
  
"Boat?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"We have more in common under this topic than you may realize, Malfoy. I do have a son, but, like you, I missed a good portion of his early life... and I didn't get to see him born, although it would have been quite strange if I did, or see him learn to walk, or talk, or anything. Eric was practically potty trained when I met him. I'd like to have my chance to watch all that happen. I know that my situation isn't as harsh as yours, considering Eric was adopted, but I think I'd feel the same way were he my own." Draco stared at Harry for a moment.  
  
"I never really thought of you and Eric that way, but now that you've said it... I can't believe I missed it." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You know, Harry... you just put everything I've been trying to articulate for the last few days into three sentences."  
  
"I've been trying for a little bit longer than you have, Draco," Harry said, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Hermione..." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Ginny, stop being such a baby! He's your husband, you should be able to tell him anything!"  
  
"I know... I know... usually I can, I don't know what's wrong with me..." Hermione sighed, leaning gently on the steering wheel. They were parked in the driveway, simply waiting for Ginny to gain her courage.  
  
"It's just because you've never had to tell him something this big before; not since... well, ever, really," Hermione said and Ginny sighed.  
  
"I asked him to marry me," she said quietly, and Hermione turned to her, startled.  
  
"What? You did?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"It was rather funny, really. He invited me out to dinner one night, and I made up my mind that I was sick of waiting and that I was going to ask him. So I did. He said yes and pulled out the ring he was just about to give to me." Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"That's really sweet, Gin. How come you never told me?" She shrugged, smiling.  
  
"Harry didn't want to sound un-masculine because he didn't ask me first, so to make up for it, I said I wouldn't tell anyone... but I'm sure he won't mind that you know," Ginny answered, speaking of Harry as if he were Merlin himself. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" Ginny straightened up.  
  
"No, but I think I'm going to anyway."  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Ginny silently entered the Manor, dropping their two shopping bags to either side of the door. Hermione took Ginny's elbow and was about to go find Harry, but her friend stopped her and pointed toward a chair in the entry room, where Harry lay, asleep, a folded daily prophet on his lap. Smiling, Hermione approached him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Harry," she said, and Ginny felt a surge flow through her. She was frozen in her spot. Harry woke instantly, muttering some half-asleep and undistinguishable words. Hermione giggled and pulled him from the chair.  
  
"Hey, girls. What's up?" he asked, moving toward Ginny and kissing her cheek. She still stood rigid. "Gin?" Hermione stepped in, circling Ginny.  
  
"Harry, Ginny has something she wants to talk to you about... isn't that right, Gin?" Ginny gulped, avoiding eye contact, and Harry looked at her skeptically. Hermione gave Ginny a nudge when she didn't speak and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Without a word, Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him toward the stairway on a course for their room. Giggling, Hermione waited until they were at the top of the stairs before she started up, in search of Draco.  
  
A/N: Whoa ho! I have so many little teaser questions I want to ask, but I don't want to make people think the wrong way, so I'll just keep my mouth shut. But, I can't help but wonder what Emmy was supposed to help with.... hm.... oh, damn, I did it again, didn't I?  
  
PRF:  
  
Chia: I might do like an epilogue in which they're older, but it'll only be like one chapter... if you want to, go ahead and take them to school... but give me a little credit and some point... a recommendation to the original story perhaps? That's all I ask ;oD. I understand your name calling logic... but when someone calls you a skinny little white ass bitch... that's different than people calling Hermione a mudblood... I mean, look at the way these people live... it's enough purity to choke a unicorn... that's the closest thing to a swear word they say, except 'bloody hell'... and she was like twelve... it's understandable that she would be upset.  
  
TriGemini: Well, Jr. and Eric know about Hogwarts too... lol. And I was thinking that too... about Jimmy, Emmy, and Jr. being Ron, Hermione, and Harry... I didn't mean it to be like that, but it did... and it's cute. Nothing extravagant in the Harry's reaction department... just a word of warning.  
  
MoRbiD: Yep, no problem!  
  
Kissing-shadows: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Gina: They WILL get married in this fic, but I don't know yet about Ginny having the baby... nine months... thus far I've gotten through two weeks.  
  
JoeBob1379: Lol, about thanksgiving... I bet you're right... oh well, these people are multicultural, ok? And that 6th year of Emmy and Jr. thing... I signed those rights to Chia, as she asked for them. Talk to her if you have ideas.  
  
Abercrombie-princess: Here's your 'another one'. Calm down deary!  
  
CatalinaRose: Yeah... I assumed it was obvious... however, I liked it too!  
  
Krissy: She is! Lol. See ^^^ ???  
  
Purpleballerynna: No, it's not the same McNair... I just use that last name a lot. I think Emilia is a pretty name... like, pronounced, Em-ih-lye-uh? :oD it's from Shakespeare.  
  
Crystalline Lily: I know poor Jimmy! I thought about that... but I like it this way; it provides conflict... and it's something for Chia (who I have given permission to write about them going to Hogwarts) to deal with ;o)  
  
LegalanGreenleaf: Lol, I do in a way feel bad for her... but she'll live! Lol.  
  
Arime: If you're wanting a sequel, but Chia... I've signed off rights to her ;o)  
  
AngelGurl06: Lol, thanx... I'm planning on continuing. My English professor (Mdawg, to us students) seems to think I have fervor... and that I can publish if I try... so I'm taking his word for it. Oh, and I'm just finishing up my Freshman year... I'm 15. 16 on Dec. 1  
  
Befuzzled: Thanx... that kind of commitment makes me feel all warm and happy inside... :oD  
  
Tracey: I thought about that... but no, because... I don't know, I hate that story... and that way for Draco to change was terrible... it was like it just boom happened overnight... In this one he said earlier that they'd been assigned as a study group. So that's how it happened... :oD  
  
Kylie Flynn: Lol, that's cool! I'm glad you like me so much, lol. I don't particularly like slash... the only time I'll read it is if I didn't know and I'm already half way through the story... then it's like, whatever, I wanna know what happens! Lol.  
  
Chrissy: Sorry if I spelled it wrong; I've got a Krissy too...  
  
Brooklyn Girl119: I will, of course I will! Lol.  
  
Sunkitten: Lol, hilarious? Gen. Moldyshorts? Lol, I'm glad you think so... :oD. No, not the same McNair... and the only people in the class who aren't muggles are Draco (Jr.) and Emmy... everyone else is. Even Jimmy. I do feel sorry for him :o(  
  
Couch-potato01... right  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: Lol, thanx, Cookie! I'm the best hm? ::stands proudly:: I always knew it! Lol.  
  
Flutegirl: sorry if it's disappointing, but Emmy's parents are just some random magical people.  
  
Ezmerelda: Lol, yes... I know about the foreshadowing. I wrote it remember? Lol. That was on purpose! Go Emmy and Junior! Yippee!  
  
Darkmarkgrl: I know they're too smart... but it's so limiting to write with stupid little kids... lol. So they're genius little kids. Except Jimmy; he's not so bright, I don't' think. But if Emmy and Draco are both smart... that might have been what attracted them to one another, right? Right. That's what happened; I swear. Call yourself a clairvoyant, but... ::waves hand to come close:: Don't tell anyone but... ::whisper:: Eric WILL get a g/f.... :: grins:: 


	15. Miss Conception

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
ORDER OF THE PHEONIX EXPLANATION:  
  
I am not changing anything due to the issuing of OotP. Yes, I did read the book, but considering the person who dies has absolutely nothing to my story, I have nothing to change on that account. On the note that the prophecy says Harry has to be the one to kill Voldy; he was there, we can say he gave the final curse. The only thing that will have anything to do with OotP is that, when they go to visit Hogwarts over Christmas (which close readers should have known about already) Grawp will be there... because I love Grawp. That's about it. And I suppose the centure guy can still be the divination teacher. But other than that; nothing. Nope.  
  
Oh, but I think we should give three cheers for Neville, the lucky little bastard! If he were chosen, he'd have died in first year! Lol. Sorry Nevvy... I do love you. I do. Maybe I'll write a story where you marry Ginny. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Harry's got Cho to fall back on. :oD  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Harry, Ginny has something she wants to talk to you about... isn't that right, Gin?" Ginny gulped, avoiding eye contact, and Harry looked at her skeptically. Hermione gave Ginny a nudge when she didn't speak and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Without a word, Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him toward the stairway on a course for their room. Giggling, Hermione waited until they were at the top of the stairs before she started up, in search of Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Miss Conception  
  
Hermione pushed open the door to her room, deciding it should be the first place to look. Sure enough, Draco was sitting cross-legged on the bed, the photo album open on his lap and a show of Jr.'s first spaghetti dinner playing in front of his eyes. The little blonde of about a year was covered from head to toe in spaghetti sauce, with noodles in the oddest places. The adults around laughed and cooed, while Eric proudly displayed the proper way to eat it. Jr. learned quickly to slurp just like his cousin.  
  
With a wide smile, Hermione approached her fiancé, remaining quiet. He didn't notice her until she sat down on the bed. Immediately, Draco shut the album and pushed it to the side, giving her his full attention.  
  
"H-Hey," he said quietly and Hermione smiled, moving close and kissing him deeply. She didn't say a word after she pulled away, but the smile still remained on her lips. Draco swallowed. "You said you had something important to tell me?" Hermione shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but it can wait. Tell me; how did it go?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Fine... it was... fine. I met Emmy; she's wonderful," he said, deciding to simply comply and let her tell him in her own time. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, and Draco straightened.  
  
"Nothing..." Hermione sighed and kissed him again.  
  
"Tell me," she demanded gently and he fashioned himself a lopsided smile.  
  
"Dr. McGregor called for you. I already know," he said and Hermione looked confused.  
  
"He called for me? Why? What do you know?" she asked, but Draco's answer was interrupted by a scream from down the hall.  
  
"You're WHAT?" Hermione spun her head toward the door.  
  
"Looks like she told him..." she mused and quickly scrambled to get out of bed. Draco looked after her, confused.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, following her all the way to Harry and Ginny's bedroom door. Hermione bit her lip and signaled for him to be quiet. There were hushed voices from inside, but after a few minutes, Harry appeared in the doorway, looking blank. He turned to Draco.  
  
"I think it's a double oven," he stated softly, then turned and walked down the hall. Hermione shot Draco a confused glance before she entered the bedroom to tend to Ginny. Draco thought his place was better left outside the door.  
  
"Gin? Are you okay?" Ginny was seated on a couch near the fireplace and she looked up when Hermione addressed her.  
  
"I'm great," she said, smiling, and Hermione grinned, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well, spill. Where did Harry go?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea..." she said, then tilted her head at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, Hermione?" Hermione looked taken aback. She gently patted Ginny's back.  
  
"Ginny, you're pregnant... not me," she said softly, as if Ginny had suddenly gone insane, and her friend looked confused.  
  
"Well... you might want to tell Draco that, then... because he seems to think otherwise," she said and Hermione turned quickly to the doorway. Draco was no longer standing there... chances were, he'd gone after Harry. She took a moment to think, then laughed as everything fell into place. Dr. McGregor must have called for Ginny, and Draco had gotten it wrong somehow... and Harry had said something about ovens...  
  
"Were you expecting a call from Dr. McGregor, Gin?" she asked, and Ginny blushed a little, nodding.  
  
"I've already had the test done twice... I just didn't want you to think me stupid." Then, she looked up. "Why?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well this is going to be odd," Hermione mused. "I think I might just want to straighten Draco out after all, Gin. You sure you're alright?" Ginny nodded her confusion replaced by a smile as she was again reminded of Harry.  
  
"Harry reacted exactly how I assumed he would have... he was shocked at first, and maybe still is, but he's most definitely happy about it." Hermione nodded and stood up.  
  
"That's good, Gin." She moved toward the door, but stopped and turned back for a moment. "Oh, and Mr. Ollivander sends his Congratulations." Ginny smiled and watched Hermione leave, then practically flew across the room to the bed, and quickly picked up the phone on the side table. She dabbed a few numbers with her index finger and waited for the other line to pick up.  
  
"Witch's Health Clinic," said a woman's voice on the other end.  
  
"This is Ginny Potter; may I please speak with Dr. McGregor?"  
  
"Hold, please." Ginny bit her lip and waited for her call to be forwarded. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as one might think.  
  
"Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Hello, Dr.. I was wondering if you'd gotten the results back from my second testing yet?" she asked a bit sheepishly and the Dr. sounded confused.  
  
"Yes I did, Mrs. Potter. As a matter of fact, I spoke with a man in your home just this afternoon about them." Ginny took a moment to ponder this. Harry certainly didn't have any idea, and he would have known had he answered... the boys weren't allowed, so that left only Draco. Easily, things began to fall into place and she smiled. No wonder Draco was confused.  
  
"I assume it was positive, then?" The doctor laughed softly.  
  
"Indeed. Would you like to schedule a third visit before your first regular?"  
  
"No sir, I think I believe you now. Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Potter." Ginny gently put down the phone and shook her head, grinning. Poor Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione searched the entire house, and found no sign of Harry or Draco anywhere... her last stop was the kitchen, where she found Narcissa, preparing meatloaf.  
  
"Narcissa?" she asked as she entered the kitchen. "Have you seen Draco?" Narcissa looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"He left with Harry about ten minutes ago," she said, but her voice sounded strained, as if she were holding back laughter. She only remained silent for a few moments. "Oh, Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Narcissa shuffled to her future daughter-in-law and hugged her, holding her meat juice-covered hands away from their bodies. Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Why didn't I tell you what?" she asked, smiling slightly. Narcissa grinned, pulling away.  
  
"Well, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"That is popular belief today isn't it? No, Narcissa, I'm not." Narcissa's smile dropped.  
  
"You're not?" She shook her head. "Oh god... what's wrong then?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The tests, love, what were the tests for?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Narcissa?" The older woman was completely flustered, looking out of her wits.  
  
"For Dr. McGregor, Hermione... Draco said he called and..." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"That call was for Ginny. I'm fine and free of child... Ginny, on the other hand..." Narcissa didn't look a bit relieved.  
  
"Ginny? What is it, Hermione?" Hermione laughed once again.  
  
"It's nothing bad, Narcissa; she's pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" Hermione nodded. "Oh..." It took a moment, but Narcissa regained herself and her smile. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"I know! She just told Harry... which I'm assuming is why he left. I don't know where they went, though... and I'm not quite sure why Draco went with him... I haven't actually corrected his accusation yet. He still thinks it's me." Narcissa let out a breath.  
  
"I'm just glad no one's contracted anything serious... not that a baby isn't serious... but I meant bad serious," she said, going back to her meat loaf, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"This was quite the misunderstanding, I do believe..." Narcissa nodded, working slowly. Then, she seemed to remember something.  
  
"Hermione, I talked to my friend today. About Junior." Hermione's full attention was given to her fiancé's mother.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well... she said that there's this special sense that some children are born with. It's very rare and usually doesn't show up until the late teens... but she thinks Junior has it." Hermione took a step toward her, still focused completely.  
  
"And?" she asked again and Narcissa smiled.  
  
"It's nothing bad, love... just odd. The fact that it's already showing up makes it even more miraculous."  
  
"What is it, exactly?"  
  
"It's just a sense... like a feeling... usually centered around the parents, which we practically already knew. One thing I did learn, however, is that the sense is dependant on the presence of the parents. If one or both are not in close vicinity, part or all of the sense becomes dormant... however, if one or both parents die, it stays intact. What this means, Hermione, is as much as Junior seemed a clairvoyant before... with Draco here, he may either gain stronger powers, or new ones." Hermione looked stunned.  
  
"It fits perfectly..." she whispered, then looked up. "The DAY Draco came here, I saw a change in him, Narcissa. He heard you come home, from all the way upstairs... I told you?" She nodded. "I think Draco may be making his other senses stronger, if not the new one... is there a name for this... syndrome?" Narcissa smiled.  
  
"You make it sound like a disease. It's a gift, Hermione. Junior is a Nell'aria."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat curled on the sofa in the living room. She'd told Jr. almost everything Narcissa had said and he seemed unbothered by it all. Draco and Harry still weren't back yet, and she was starting to get worried. It was almost dark, and Narcissa was waiting patiently to serve dinner. Hermione sighed to herself, attempting to ignore the terrifying images dashing through her mind. Where could they have gone, in the first place?  
  
It was nearly six thirty when the door finally opened and Draco entered, Harry behind, both laughing heartily. They both noticed Hermione at roughly the same time, and she smiled at them. Harry grinned and left without a word, going upstairs to find Ginny while Draco approached Hermione.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, sitting down beside her, and Hermione practically lunged at him, catching him in a tight hug. She said nothing for a moment, and Draco held her close, a look of concern on his face. It wasn't until she pulled back that he was really sure what was happening.  
  
"Where the hell did you go?" she asked, eyes slightly narrowed. Draco sighed.  
  
"After Harry." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You didn't tell me where, or even that you were... you didn't call... you've been gone for almost two hours, Draco... what am I supposed to think?" she ranted and Draco frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mia... I wasn't thinking... I just went after him... I didn't even know where he was going." Hermione waited only a moment before embracing him again.  
  
"Don't you ever do anything like that to me ever again, Draco. Please..." she whispered and Draco squeezed her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I..." He sighed, not knowing what else he could say. Hermione paused a moment, then pulled back slightly.  
  
"Oh and... I'm not pregnant," she said, catching him by surprise; Draco looked stunned.  
  
"You're not?" She shook her head.  
  
"But Ginny is." Draco nodded. "That call was for her."  
  
"So what was the thing you had to tell me...?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"That Ginny is pregnant, but I have something new and possibly more important now."  
  
"And?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"After dinner," she said, and fell back into his arms.  
  
"Right..." he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Are you disappointed that it's not me?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Only slightly."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Boys? Could you come out here for a minute?" Simultaneously, two doors opened to reveal two blondes, as if Ginny's voice was magic. She smiled and Harry, grinning madly, placed a hand on her back. Eric and Jr. shared a look, stepping out of their rooms and in front of the two adults.  
  
"Mum?" Eric asked when nobody spoke, and Jr. simply looked between the three Potters.  
  
"Eric," Ginny started, sharing a look with Harry. "We have some news." Eric wanted to ask if it was good news or bad news, but he decided it better to just wait. Ginny took a breath. "We're going to have a baby." Eric practically fell over. Jr. looked amazed and smiled.  
  
"That's great, Auntie," he said excitedly, and his cousin nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." he said. "Great, Mum." Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes pleading him to do something. He stepped forward and crouched in front of his son.  
  
"Eric..." he said. "Are you alright?" Eric smiled the most convincing he could manage and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, Daddy. This is great, really... I like babies," he assured and Harry smiled, ruffling his hair. "Do Aunt Mina, Uncle Draco, and Nanna know yet?" Harry's smile grew slightly.  
  
"Nanna doesn't yet... would you like to tell her?" Eric kept his smile.  
  
"Sure Daddy. C'mon Draco," he said and took Jr.'s wrist, pulling him down the hall in what he hoped looked like an eager manner. Harry stood up, watching them go, then turned to Ginny.  
  
"Harry..." she said softly and Harry nodded.  
  
"I know... I noticed it too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nanna?" Eric asked as they entered the living room and Jr. remained silent. For some reason, he knew Eric wasn't feeling as happy as he was putting on, and it seemed better for him to just remain quiet and let his cousin do all the talking. Narcissa was sitting in a chair, reading a romance novel of some sort, and she looked up as the boys entered the room.  
  
"Eric? What is it, baby?"  
  
"Mummy and Daddy wanted me to tell you something," he said softly, approaching her chair, and Narcissa closed her book, setting it neatly beside her. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for Eric to tell her what she already knew. He shared a look with Jr., who simply looked back, remaining silent. "They're having a baby," he told his unorthodox grandmother, and she smiled.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful, Eric?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"How do you feel about becoming a big brother?"  
  
"Actually, Nanna... I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," he said, and a small frown flashed on her face before her lips curled back up. Jr. took that as his cue to leave, backing up and out of the room, returning to the staircase. He sat down at the bottom and pushed hard, attempting to see if he could hear their conversation, like he had his mother's and Narcissa's in the pantry.  
  
~  
  
"Eric, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, opening her arms to him and Eric stepped toward her, joining her in the large chair.  
  
"Nanna," Eric started. "Now that Mum is having another baby... am I going to have to go away?" he asked and Narcissa pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"No, of course not, Eric... wherever did you get that idea?" Eric sighed. He'd imagined she'd say something like that... even if he didn't think it was true.  
  
"I heard Mum say a whole bunch of times that she never wanted more than one child... and since the baby will really be hers and Daddy's... I figured they'd choose it over me," he explained, and Narcissa shook her head, clutching him tight as if she were afraid he'd disappear right before her eyes.  
  
"Don't think that for a minute, Eric. Your Mum and Dad love you very, very much... they would never choose anything over you," she assured, and Eric frowned.  
  
"That's not any better..." he said. "I don't want them to choose me over the baby, that's not fair." Narcissa smiled slightly.  
  
"Eric, I know your Mum, and I know your Dad... and I know that they're going to love you and the baby exactly the same amount, and it will be no less than they love you now."  
  
"But Nanna... how do we choose who leaves?" Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Nobody leaves, Eric. Both of you will stay here with me, just like you always have. Just because your Mum wasn't planning on a second baby, that doesn't mean she won't have more than one. Do you understand?"  
  
"Are you sure nobody leaves?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"I'm one hundred percent sure, love. And let me tell you something... even if your Mum decided not to keep you, which she would never in a million years do, I would keep you."  
  
"Really?" Eric asked timidly and Narcissa smiled, hugging him tight again.  
  
"Eric, I love you. Don't you ever for a second doubt that," she said, placing a kiss in his hair. Eric sighed.  
  
"What about Junior?"  
  
"I love Junior too, baby. And Mum, and Dad, and Aunt Mina, and Uncle Draco. We're a family, Eric, and in a family, no one gets left behind."  
  
"Nanna?" Eric asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" she answered, rocking the chair gently with the foot planted on the ground, and keeping Eric draped over her lap.  
  
"I love you too," he said and she grinned, kissing his head a second time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jr., still seated on the stairs, opened his eyes. His breathing was quick and labored; whenever he listened like that, he was forced to hold his breath... but it was worth it. He now knew what had Eric so bothered, and decided it best not to tell Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry. Instead, he stood and climbed the stairs, making his way to his parents' room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco," Hermione said as she lay beside him in their bed. It was getting on eight o'clock, and they would need to put Jr. to bed soon.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Narcissa talked to her friend today... about Junior," she said softly, and Draco stiffened slightly.  
  
"You told her to do that?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No... I simply told her what Junior told me... about his feelings... and she offered to help," she said, and Draco turned to her.  
  
"You should have told her not to bother. There is nothing wrong with my son," he said, and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Draco, he's my baby too... I was worried, I didn't know what else to do..."  
  
"You didn't have to do anything, Hermione. He's a normal little boy... he's not different, he's not special, and he's not strange," Draco insisted, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know that, Draco. He's gifted," she stated. "He's powerful... he's unique and exquisite." Draco sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Draco, Narcissa's friend specializes in this sort of thing... Junior's a Nell'aria."  
  
"A what?" Draco asked, a tad bit of venom in his voice. Hermione pushed herself up.  
  
"If I told you he was a seer, would you be offended?"  
  
"No, of course not, I'd be..."  
  
"Proud?" Hermione provided and Draco gave a nod.  
  
"Yes, proud."  
  
"Then why are you angry now? Junior is the equivalent of a seer who can work on command... Draco, you should be more than proud," she said, staring him directly in the eye. Draco sighed.  
  
"So he's a..."  
  
"Nell'aria." He nodded.  
  
"And what is that exactly?"  
  
"According to Narcissa, he has a sixth sense, if you will... Nell'arias are born with their powers and are very rare. The most amazing thing, is that Jr. already can use and control his... in all other reported cases, the subject was in at least the early teens before any sign of abnormality became apparent. He depends on us to supply him... his parents. He gets the ability to feel what I feel from me... and an enhancement in other senses from you... now that you're here, he's become even more powerful... he can control both gifts." Draco was speechless... he felt amazingly bad about denying his son of this gift and being so cold to Hermione. "It's not dangerous... and as he gets older, he should be able to turn it off when he wants to... like, if I ever have another baby... he won't have to feel all that pain." She smiled. "And he won't fall off his broom when I break a nail," she said, and Draco smiled back.  
  
"Do we know why it's started so early?" Hermione grinned as she noticed the happy and curious tone that had replaced his anger.  
  
"We think it was triggered by... my depression," she said, ending softly, and Draco frowned. "Or at least, that's what Narcissa's friend thinks. Personally, I think he's just lucky... I think he's had it since he was born... and I wasn't depressed then." This didn't seem to cheer Draco in the slightest, so Hermione smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you, Draco." He responded immediately, pulling her close and devouring her lips. However, it wasn't five minutes before a tiny knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" called a thin voice, and Hermione smiled, giving Draco one last quick kiss before she sat up.  
  
"You can come in, baby," she called back, and Jr. seemed to hesitate a moment before he opened the door. He walked in, taking account of his smiling parents, and stopped almost exactly between the door and the bed.  
  
"Daddy," Jr. started, and Draco smiled warmly. "Are you mad at me?" All at once, both adults frowned, sharing a look.  
  
"No, Junior, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?" Jr. shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to pretend, Daddy. I heard you talking about me," he said, looking to the floor, and Hermione's mouth opened.  
  
"Oh, Junior... come here, baby," she said, opening her arms to him, and Jr. walked to her, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer. Hermione lifted him onto the bed and squeezed him close. Not knowing exactly what to say, she changed the subject slightly. "You shouldn't listen through doors, Draco," she said softly, but Jr. shook his head.  
  
"I didn't, Mummy... I used my..." he said, but trailed off, looking toward Draco. "I'm sorry Daddy... I didn't know they were bad... as soon as I figure out how to turn them off, I will, and I won't never turn them back on," Jr. promised, but Draco shook his head, sitting up straight.  
  
"No, Junior... they're not bad. I'm sorry, Draco... I made a mistake. You can do whatever you want with your powers, as long as you promise me something."  
  
"What Daddy?"  
  
"Don't listen to people talking in bedrooms, okay?" Hermione let out a short laugh, but Jr. seemed confused.  
  
"O...kay, Daddy." Draco opened his arms and Jr. switched parents, giving his father a tight hug.  
  
"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I could never be mad at you, Junior."  
  
A/N: AW! SAPPY LITTLE PARENT/KID MOMENT! Lol. Well, what have we here? Ginny is pregnant, but Hermione isn't... Eric thinks his parents will disown him... and Jr. is officially some sort of spiritualist... that's a lot of info for one chappy. And we still don't know what Emmy was supposed to help with :o/ :oD  
  
PRF: First time in forever!  
  
DarkMarkGrl: Thanx, and yep, Eric gets a g/f. We'll see about Emmy later... much later as a matter of fact... well, at least three chapters.  
  
Abercrombie-princess: Thanx. Oh, married? Not for another few chapters ;o)  
  
Erilyn Rose: I was just wondering, is Erilyn your real name? It's pretty. Anyway... Lol, can't wait to see how it played out? Not too interestingly, lol. This story is very monotone... not a lot of heart jolting anything... :oD  
  
Danielle: Thanx, lol... wow, that was enthusiastic of you! Hehe.  
  
AngelGurl06: Cool. My English teacher says I can publish... but I'm not sure how accurate that statement really is... I did get the English award though! GO REGENTS ENRICHED MULDOWNEY SECOND MOD! WHOO HOO! Lol.  
  
CassieXanthe: Lol, it's not over... lol. There's more. I'm glad you changed your mind so quickly :oD  
  
Dragonfly: Lol, yes... that kind of punishment. I can't believe you remembered that enough to put it into the review; lol. It wasn't a main point, just something to get Harry to stop being a dork and worrying. Not much happened, obviously, lol.  
  
Beau Porteur De Diamant: May I ask, what does your sn mean? I could guess, but I don't wanna sound silly :oP. I hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter, lol, it sounds like everyone was expecting something really bit... but nothing really happened, lol. Sorry guys. Hermione didn't get any tests. I've cleared up that confusion (which is not subject only to you, and I apologize to everyone... I didn't know that it'd even be there) I wonder if you were expecting that sort of reaction from Eric? Hm... :oD and we'll find out about Emmy soon. And about Thanksgiving... yes. I apologize. I am American, and, holding with me the amount of arrogance which seconds our country only to France, I didn't even think that England might not want to celebrate something they weren't even a part of. Well, they were... sort of... as it was English settlers... but that's not the point. Lol.  
  
Smashing Sugar: Actually, Ginny is the only one pregnant... but you've been correct in interperating my clues ;oD Lol. Calm yourself. You were supposed to think all those things, however untrue they are. Lol. Reverse psychology ;oD  
  
Two Insane Chix: Yep, yep. That was the idea (Emmy/Emma). And I know... aren't they all so adorable!  
  
TriGemini: Yes! Ginny is pregnant! And Hermione's not! Lol. I'm sorry you were confused, but I think it made it more interesting. Yes, I do hope it becomes a bit clearer here...that was my aim. :oD  
  
Princess: Thanx  
  
CrackHead: Yep, I noticed ;o) That's okay, as long as you like them! I personally like starting stories late... then the cliffys aren't so bad.  
  
Jamie: You hate me? Lol. Why? :o( (lol I know you're kidding)  
  
Ezmerelda: Well, now we know, don't we? Lol. I'm sorry to keep you waiting on this pitiful reaction scheme I have going. :oD You are very very close on your theory about Emmy... however, no, she won't be the flower girl. Well, maybe... but that's not what they were talking about. :oD 


	16. Faithfully

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN IT  
  
ATTENTION: I'm changing my s/n to Priah. I can't help it... I just love that name :oD I'm still the same PassionPolice, though :o)  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy... I didn't know they were bad... as soon as I figure out how to turn them off, I will, and I won't never turn them back on," Jr. promised, but Draco shook his head, sitting up straight.  
  
"No, Junior... they're not bad. I'm sorry, Draco... I made a mistake. You can do whatever you want with your powers, as long as you promise me something."  
  
"What Daddy?"  
  
"Don't listen to people talking in bedrooms, okay?" Hermione let out a short laugh, but Jr. seemed confused.  
  
"O...kay, Daddy." Draco opened his arms and Jr. switched parents, giving his father a tight hug.  
  
"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I could never be mad at you, Junior."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Faithfully  
  
Jr. grinned.  
  
"Good." There was a period of silence in which Jr. simply rested against Draco's shoulder, eyes closed as he basked in his happiness, and Hermione watched with a smile as Draco gently ran his hand over the boy's back. Then, Jr. pulled away, looking curiously at Hermione. "Mum," he said. "Are you gonna have a baby too?" She laughed.  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think that?" Hermione asked, gaining herself a confused look from her son. With a smile, she reached a hand to gently brush the hair from his face. "No, baby. Who told you that?" Jr. shrugged.  
  
"Nobody... I just figured, since you and Auntie do everything else that's girly together, you might be." Both his parents laughed. Jr. smiled for a moment, then looked a tad grave. "Can I tell you something I don't think I'm supposed to tell anybody?" Draco and Hermione shared a look, then she nodded and turned back to her son.  
  
"Yes, maybe you should tell us, Junior," she said and Draco laughed. Both mother and son turned to him, confused.  
  
"You sound just like the Patil's back in school, Mia," he said, then laughed again. "He'll be the first Slytherin in history to spread true rumors." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who says he'll be a Slytherin?" Draco smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You know as well as I do. Look at him; he's like... my reincarnation. The hat won't even bother to actually read his mind, it'll just be 'Malfoy? Slytherin, I condemn thee, devil spawn!'" Hermione frowned and turned to Jr., who was sitting on her lap, looking confused and slightly annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't there. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want him getting all... corrupted and evil like those... people," she said, scowling at nothing and holding Jr. firmly by the arms, rubbing them up and down as if it were he who needed comforting. Draco chuckled again.  
  
"Hello? Slytherin alumni, here." She laughed and looked down.  
  
"Sorry, Draco." He grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Mia, Slytherin de-corrupted me. I think he'll be fine. Won't you, boy?" he said, playfully punching his son in the jaw. Jr. grinned, nodding and glad to be acknowledged, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It was making friends with Gryffindor that de-corrupted you, love. What if he can't find any," she asked, studying Jr.'s face as if it would morph from that of an angel to that of a devil right before her eyes, never to return again. At this question, Draco was reminded of something, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I think I know one that'll do the trick." Hermione spared a confused look at him. "Later. Right now, I believe we have some gossip to hear. Junior; you were saying?" He looked baffled, but shook his shoulders and continued as if his parents had never spontaneously burst into conversation.  
  
"It's about Eric... he thinks he'll have to go away because Auntie doesn't want two babies," Jr. said and the mood in the room quickly turned a bit darker; smiles dropping all at once. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She turned to Draco with something like fear on her face. "No, it's okay Mummy... he talked to Nanna... she'll know what to do." Hermione closed her mouth and sighed slightly. She turned again to Draco.  
  
"We should tell Harry..." she said softly, and he was about to agree, but Jr. shook his head.  
  
"Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry knowed before I even did... Eric didn't tell them, but they knowed." Hermione looked unsure. "And asides... Nanna will know what to say; she always does. Don't worry, Mum." Hermione smiled at her son's concern and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Time for bed, baby. Go brush your teeth and I'll come to tuck you in, alright?" she suggested, and Jr., although not overly pleased, nodded.  
  
"Night, Daddy," he said, leaning over to give Draco a hug, and he smiled, embracing back.  
  
"Goodnight, Junior. You did a good job today," he said and Jr. smiled, then climbed over Hermione and off the bed, scurrying toward the door. As soon as the latch clicked behind him, Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Okay, it's later... what were you about to tell me?" she asked sweetly, placing a delicate hand on his chest and innocently smiling. Draco was confused for a moment, but remembered almost instantly and took a breath to speak. This inhalation went unused, however, as Draco shook his head and smirked.  
  
"No... I want to see if you can figure it out. If you don't by Sunday morning... then I'll tell you," he told her and Hermione pouted.  
  
"Draco... you know it'll bug me to hell if I have to wait that long," she said in a childish and begging tone. Draco chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Tough." Hermione scowled.  
  
"Oh, you!" she said, swinging a pillow at him before leaping from the bed and out the door to tend to her son. Draco simply laughed and slid down, waiting for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked softly as she stepped outside. Jr. was sitting cross-legged on the patio, chin on his hands, staring at the gate. He didn't even look up when she called him. "Honey, maybe she's not coming," she suggested, stepping close and crouching down. Jr. straightened and shook his head.  
  
"She is, Mummy... Emmy said she would come, and she's going to. She wouldn't lie; she's not like that," he said, keeping his eyes on the gate. She sighed softly.  
  
"I didn't say that love... but things come up; maybe she just couldn't make it," Hermione said, but he didn't answer. "Do you want to call her?" Jr. shook his head.  
  
"If she's in the car, she won't hear the phone anyway." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I suppose that's true," she said, biting her lip. "Well, if she comes and you're not out here, I doubt she'll turn around. Why don't you come in and have a snack with Jimmy? He's getting awful lonely with just Eric to play with. You know he wouldn't share that video game for anything." Jr. slouched again and put his chin back on his hands.  
  
"If that's true, then he can come out here. She's Jimmy's friend too." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Right, but he's your guest, Draco. You should show some courtesy."  
  
"I will," he assured. "As soon as Emmy gets here." Hermione sighed and gave up. That boy was as stubborn as his father. She stood.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you stay out here for fifteen more minutes; then you're coming in. It'll be getting cold soon," she said and hustled quickly back to the house. Jr. acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Well, it's no use," Hermione said as she stepped back inside. Draco was reading the paper on the couch, periodically looking to the boys, who were seated on the floor; Eric was playing his game and Jimmy tried desperately to look over his shoulder. Draco looked up when she entered.  
  
"He'll be fine. I once waited out by the lake for you for three hours, and you DIDN'T show up. I lived." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know perfectly well that was because I twisted my ankle and was put to sleep by Pomfrey before I could ask Ron or Harry to inform you... and I apologized for that seven years ago; I can't believe you even remember it."  
  
"Evidently, you do too." Hermione sighed and extravagantly plopped down on the couch next to him. Draco lifted an arm over the back of the sofa, and Hermione smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think he likes this girl too much?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Nah. She's a nice girl, Mia... I think she'll be good for him." Hermione sighed. "What did you say?"  
  
"I gave him fifteen minutes, but I want him back in here in five. He'll catch his death," she said, and Draco laughed.  
  
"It's sixty-five degrees and he's wearing a jacket; you worry much too much." Hermione sighed. There was a brief pause before she shook her head.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to get him," she said, starting to get up, but Eric stopped her.  
  
"I'll do it Aunt Mina; I'll carry him in if I have to... anything to get breath-of-death here away from my shoulder."  
  
"Eric, be nice," she scolded and he muttered a quick apology before standing and pocketing his game. Jimmy frowned and started to build a small Lego cottage.  
  
~  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Don't even, Eric. I know Mum sent you out here, and I don't care. I'm not coming inside," Jr. said before Eric could even ask and he sighed.  
  
"Yes you are; I can't take another minute with your... friend, in there. I literally think I'll die. How do you put up with that kid?"  
  
"No harder than putting up with you," Jr. shot back and Eric looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Draco... what's wrong, man?" he asked. It wasn't like Jr. to be so snappy and cold. He sighed.  
  
"She's not coming, is she?" he asked, turning around to look at his cousin. Eric shook his head.  
  
"I highly doubt it; she's nearly two hours late... Nanna's gonna be serving dinner soon." Jr. turned back around without a word. "So, are you coming?"  
  
"No, I don't care if she doesn't come... I'm waiting for her."  
  
"Come on, Draco, just come inside."  
  
"NO." Eric shook his head.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this..." he said, bending and picking Jr. up; American football style. He yelled.  
  
"No Eric! Put me down! I don't wanna go back in yet!" he called, but Eric didn't yield. He started toward the house, carrying his thin and scrawny cousin with little difficulty, ignoring his pleas. It wasn't until the deep hum of an engine sounded that he turned back. "Emmy! I TOLD you, Eric!" Eric's jaw dropped. Emmy Watson was riding on the back of a brand new, orange, mo-ped... which was being driven by possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He dropped Jr. without thinking and started toward the two girls. Mumbling innocent obscenities, Jr. got up and brushed himself off before chasing after his cousin.  
  
"Hey Draco," Emmy said as she took off her helmet and tucked it under her arm. "Sorry I'm late... Daddy forgot about me coming over and took the car, so my sis had to take me... and it's a bit slower on Leroy." Jr. grinned, but raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Leroy?" Emmy laughed.  
  
"Her mo-ped... she's so weird." As the younger friends chatted, Eric too was making conversation. The angel on wheels took off her helmet as well, shaking her head to loosen her long ebony hair, then held out her hand to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cade; Emmy's sister." Eric, still a bit in shock, took her hand and shook it lightly.  
  
"Eric... Draco's cousin." Cade grinned.  
  
"If my name were Ariel, we could get a fish and name if Flounder," she said, causing Eric to lift an eyebrow. She giggled. "Don't ask; I don't even understand myself half the time." Eric shook a shoulder.  
  
"Mutual," he said, smiling as smoothly as he could manage. Eric and Cade made eye contact for less than half a minute before she averted her eyes to her watch. "Oh, I've gotta go. Emmy, gimme kiss," she said, looking toward her sister, who excused herself from her conversation with Jr. and made her way toward them. Eric looked between the two girls, an expression of concern on his face. He didn't want Cade to go just yet...  
  
"Nonsense; it'll be dark by the time you get back. Won't you stay for dinner? I'm sure my dad could drive you home," he suggested and Cade bit her lip, making him get that doey-eyed look.  
  
"I don't know..." she said a bit nervously, but Jr. stepped in.  
  
"Sure, Cade! Eric's right... Uncle Harry can drive you home later... let me go tell Nanna. Come on, Emmy," he said, taking the younger girl's hand and pulling her down the path to the house. Emmy laughed and followed him, dropping her helmet carelessly on the ground. Cade sighed and hung her headgear over the handlebar of her scooter. She moved to pick up Emmy's from the ground, but Eric quickly stepped up to get it for her. Cade smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks." Eric shrugged.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Eric tried to hide his happiness with sympathy.  
  
"Sorry. Draco's a tad high strung at times... and I think he's a fanatic of your sister," he said and Cade giggled.  
  
"I think it goes both ways," she said. "Although she complains about his insensitivity constantly, she still has that frog he gave her in her room..." she shrugged. "I think they're cute. Oh..." Cade jumped slightly as she evidently remembered something and reached into the pocket of her coat, but stopped before extracting whatever it was she was reaching for. She frowned and looked up at Eric. "Eric... do you know what a muggle is?" Eric laughed.  
  
"Yes of course; do you?" She nodded.  
  
"Tell me." Again, he laughed. He regarded her with playful suspicion.  
  
"How do I know you aren't just trying to get me to tell you because you don't know?" Cade smiled slightly at his wit.  
  
"I'm only asking to see if you know," she insisted, but Eric smirked smugly.  
  
"So you say, but how am I to know that?" Cade bit her lip again, not sure how she could convince him of her innocent actions. Eric waited only a few moments before he shook his head. "Cade, if you want to know if I'm a wizard, I'll tell you I am. My father is Harry Potter... how could I not be? Or at least know about magic," he said, gesturing with his hand. Cade looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"Harry... THE Harry Potter?" she asked. "As in the same Harry Potter who thrice helped defeat the dark lord, is alumni of Hogwarts, was for three years a Gryffindor prefect, and has had my Mum's knickers in a twist practically since she was born?" Eric laughed.  
  
"For the first three, yes, but the forth I'll have to assume," he said and Cade blinked.  
  
"She was part of his fanclub..." Then, a grin spread across her face. "Wait until I tell her I met him. Do you think he'll mind if I ask for an autograph?" she asked and Eric shook his head, a grin still planted on his face. This girl was too cute. He placed a hand lightly on her back, turning to escort her back to the house.  
  
"I doubt it. He'll be thrilled... no one's asked in over a week," he said without the slightest bit of sarcasm, or bitterness. Eric in no way envied his father's fame; he didn't want to be famous... acknowledged yes, but not famous. Nonetheless, Cade frowned.  
  
"Does it bother you? I apologize, I didn't mean to be..." As she struggled for the correct word, Eric shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'm used to it. Come, before my aunt tries to bring us soup and a flu draft," he suggested, removing his hand and starting a little quicker toward the house, but Cade held out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Wait, I have to..." she said, again reaching a hand into her pocket. This time, however, she removed the object from her jacket and held it in her palm. Eric smiled at the tiny little bag of luggage. Cade whispered something he didn't understand in Latin and he watched with slightly widened eyes as the bag grew. When it was again the size of a normal duffle, Eric turned his eyes back up to Cade.  
  
"But... you're under age," he said, and she nodded.  
  
"Daddy says it's nonsense that we can't use simple wandless spells, so he got us a book. Emmy even knows some." Eric looked utterly amazed.  
  
"Do you think..." he asked softly. "Do you think you could... teach me?" Cade grinned. Oh, the thought; she'd be teaching the son of the famous Harry Potter some simple magic words.  
  
"I don't see why not. It's not like it's dangerous." Eric grinned, and Cade had no choice but to do the same.  
  
"Great. Come, inside with you," he said, offering his hand, and she took it, smiling. Eric waited a moment, simply watching Cade's face and holding her hand. Then, he pulled her gently into their home. He jumped back a bit when he saw his mother, only about a foot from the door, smirking with crossed arms. "Mum!" he said, surprised. "You scared me..." Her smirk turned into a smile.  
  
"Sorry, love. Who's your friend? I was wondering when you two would come inside," she said in a way that made Eric blush slightly. He turned to Cade.  
  
"Mum, this is Cade... she's Emmy's sister," he said. "Cade... my mum." Cade gave a gentle nod, forced to let go of Eric's hand to hold her own out in greeting.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter," she said and Ginny smiled warmly, taking her hand.  
  
"Call me Ginny, dear. Eric, I believe Narcissa is waiting for you in the kitchen," she said and Eric sighed.  
  
"Yes, Mum. Excuse me, Cade," he said, and did as his mother asked, sulkily walking to the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, he's coming; quick, hide!" Jr. whispered, pulling Emmy further under the breakfast bar. "Yuck..." he said, shaking his head, and Emmy agreed, scrunching up her nose. Then, Jr. turned to her with a slightly concerned tone. "Do I look at you like that?" Emmy smirked slightly. She wanted to assure him that he DID in fact look at her the way Eric looked at Cade... frequently as a matter of fact... but she had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"No, of course not," she said, and Jr. looked relieved.  
  
"Good," he said with a sigh, leaning back against the wall. Narcissa laughed softly. She'd heard the whole exchange... it sometimes amazed her how children never realized when adults were eavesdropping.  
  
Eric appeared in the kitchen with a slightly annoyed look about him.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Nanna?" She grinned and shook her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing dear... I just thought that you might have something to ask me?" she said in a hinting tone and Eric looked confused for a few moments.  
  
"Oh!" he said as realization dawned on him. "Can Cade stay for dinner?" Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Of course she can, dear. Draco, why don't you and your friends get what you want now, before I bring everything into the dining room?" she suggested. Due to the addition of what would have been two, but was now three people, the dining room table simply wasn't big enough. Being the youngest, it was decided that Jr. and his friends could eat at the breakfast bar. Now that Cade was here, she could occupy Jr.'s vacated seat... across from Eric. Jr. shook his head at her question.  
  
"We gotta wait for Jimmy, Nanna," he said, and Emmy nodded her agreement.  
  
"He's in the bathroom." Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Well, when he comes back, then." Eric noticed the two squatters for the first time and raised a curious eyebrow at them.  
  
"What are you doing?" The grins of the two children dropped, and they shared a slightly frightened look before donning unconvincing and nervous smiles.  
  
"Nothing," they said in unison and Eric's eyebrow heightened further.  
  
"Right... oh, Emmy... Cade has your bag," he said, causing her to again drop her smile.  
  
"Oh..." she said, then whispered something in Jr.'s ear. He nodded and she smiled. "Did she make it bigger yet?" Eric sighed. Was it that unlikely that the son of Harry Potter was not of wizarding blood?  
  
"Yes." Emmy scowled.  
  
"Drat. She knew I wanted to," she said bitterly and Jr. rolled his eyes.  
  
"Emmy, you do that stuff all the time... it's not like it was your only chance. Come on, let's go bang on the bathroom door... I'm hungry," he said, standing up and brushing off his bum. Emmy sighed and nodded, taking Jr.'s offered hand to aid her in rising. Mimicking him, she brushed off her skirt and pulled on the hem of her baby blue, thin-strapped top before starting off with him to warn their friend of dinner. Eric laughed and turned to Narcissa.  
  
"If I'd missed the first half of that conversation... that last sentence may have sounded quite awkward." She laughed and agreed.  
  
"So... who's this new girlfriend of yours?" Eric smiled slightly.  
  
"She's Emmy's sister, Nanna, not my girlfriend," he corrected, then paused. "For that I can only hope." Narcissa laughed and shooed him out the door, back to the dining room where Draco and Hermione were holding in their laughter as they watched Harry, all of whom had finally made an appearance, be bombarded with fast paced questions from Cade. She'd already gotten her autograph.  
  
"My Mum absolutely loves you, sir. She'll be so jealous... it really makes my father angry sometimes..." she said and giggled. "If he can't fix something, she'll say 'If only Harry Potter were here to help me,' just so he'll put in more effort. Will you, yourself, be troubled to drive me home tonight, sir? Mum would die if she met you." Harry just mutely nodded... children these days talked so quickly. Cade beamed and took a breath to start again, but saw Eric from the corner of her eye and looked to him quickly before turning back to his father. "Thank you sir. Please excuse me," she said, rushing toward the kitchen doorway, where Eric waited with a smirk on his face. Hermione laughed and stepped up to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Been a while since you've had a fanatic, isn't it?" she said and Harry smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Funny, Mione," he said, looking after the young girl who was now animatedly talking to his son. Hermione shook her head and patted his shoulder.  
  
"You'll live, Harry," she said before starting down the hall, where it was audible that Jr. meant business when he said 'bang on the bathroom door.' As she passed Draco, Hermione kissed him quickly and pulled him by the tie behind her.  
  
"Harry?" asked a second female voice and Harry tore his eyes away from the girl, placing them on the owner of the voice; his wife. As Ginny approached, he tied an arm around her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look at them, love... is that normal?" he asked, watching Eric and Cade shamelessly flirt as if they had no idea they were doing as such. Then, the thought that they might not dawned upon him. Any further contemplation was interrupted by Ginny's laughter.  
  
"It's the epitome of normal, Harry. We used to be like that," she said, leaning her head on his chest. Harry sighed.  
  
"Yeah... but not when we were seven," he said. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Had I known you then, I bet we would have," she said, grinning as Harry looked down at her.  
  
"I love you, Gin," he said before placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," Ginny agreed. Then she smiled. "I think Mary Sue is hungry," she said, taking a step back, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I am, so she must be."  
  
"Mary Sue?" Ginny smiled and pointed to her abdomen.  
  
"We don't have a name picked out yet... and I can't very well call her Jane Doe like the people in the morgue," she said, making a face, and Harry smirked.  
  
"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Ginny smiled and gave a light shrug.  
  
"I don't... I can only hope." Harry shook a shoulder.  
  
"Well, what if I want my first child to be a boy?" he asked and Ginny's happy demeanor was crushed. She hit his chest, not hard enough to hurt, but certainly not in a playful manor.  
  
"Your first child IS a boy, Harry," she said, sounding a bit harsh, and Harry gave a nod.  
  
"I know... but I meant my first biological child." Ginny took a step back, regarding him with disbelieving eyes. Harry frowned. "Gin... don't look at me like that; you know I love Eric... but this is different." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"It is not different... they will both be our CHILDREN. We are their PARENTS, both of them, and I will not tolerate you choosing one over the other... I can't even believe you'd say such," she said, her lips a tight line, and Harry's face grew worried.  
  
"Ginny..." he started, but she held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to have this fight," she said and brought the hand down, placing it on her stomach. "I never want to have this fight... and I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again. If Eric overheard you..." she sighed. "He's already upset enough about the baby, Harry..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny... I didn't mean it like that, I..." Again, she stopped him.  
  
"Like I said, I don't want to fight... and that includes your apologies," she said, walking past him and down the hall to the dining room, smiling at Hermione the hen and her congregation of five-year-old chicks as she passed by. Hermione creased her forehead, mouthing 'what's wrong?' but Ginny shook her head and kept her smile, continuing to her destination. When Hermione saw Harry, she stopped, allowing the trio of chattering children to continue to the kitchen on their own.  
  
"Harry," she said softly, approaching him. Harry, who had been leaning against the wall, fingers pushed against closed eyelids and knocking his glasses askew, looked up, fixing his lenses. "What happened?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Ginny thinks I don't love Eric," he said in almost a dead whisper, and Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
"What?" she asked, then looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Why would she think that?" Harry should his head.  
  
"Long story... she thinks I'll choose the baby over him, simply because she said she wanted it to be a girl, and I said I would rather my first child be a boy... and she got the wrong idea," he said, but Hermione's look of shock doubled.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you would say such a thing," she said disbelievingly, and Harry cringed... her tone reminded him of Ginny's.  
  
"I didn't mean it the way it sounded... I just... ugh, I screwed up big time," he said, groaning and slamming his head back against the wall. Hermione closed her mouth and shook her head, trying to remain gentle.  
  
"I'm sure she'll get over it Harry... I don't think Ginny believes you'd feel that way... she's just overly emotional right now, what with the baby and everything." Harry swallowed.  
  
"I hope you're right, Mione," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Harry smiled slightly and Hermione pushed up to give him a light and friendly kiss on the cheek. "Come help Narcissa and me bring things into the dining room, will you, you worthless little... man?" Harry laughed and nodded, following her to the kitchen.  
  
A/N: Oh, dear... more problems. But I promised! Eric gets a g/f! And she's related to Emmy, isn't that perfect? Hehe. As some of you know, I always write two chapters ahead... and you'll love chapter eighteen... it's adorable! You'll die, I swear! Oh, and we still don't know what's up with Emmy helping... hm... whatever could it be? ;o)  
  
PRF: I really gotta start doing these as they come in instead of all at once when I finish a chapter :o/  
  
DarkmarkGurl: Hi! I agree, OotP was VERY sad! Don't worry about Eric... he was depressed... but I have a feeling that a certain someone **cough cough** will make him feel a little better. Wait til you see what happens when they take her home ;o) And Nell'aria is something in Italian... but I can't remember exactly what... I think it was 'in tune'... more literally, 'in the air' but that's what you get for crappy translation websites :oD  
  
BelleThePhilosopher'sCookie: I agree. :oD  
  
Jessika Lynne: Is that really how you spell your name? It's cool. Thanx, I appreciate it.  
  
Lady Malfoy: I thought about that, but I also decided it was a bit tacky. Plus, Jr. doesn't know how to turn off his powers yet... do you think it's fair for the five year old to have to feel the pain of childbirth? Nu uh!  
  
Krissy: Thank you. :oD Lovely is a lovely word...  
  
Ezmerelda: I thought it was, lol, although I never felt neglected when my sister was born... but then again, I was two. Barely. Lol. And about A.I. ... I've never seen it, so I wouldn't know.  
  
Two insane chixs: Lol, I signed 'bringing them to hogwarts' off to someone else... lol. Her penname is Chia; bug her ;o)  
  
LadyLoca231: Thanx... and I try every chapter! Lol.  
  
Chrissy: Nu uh! I swear it just popped out of my head! Okay... so it popped out of my head coupled with a small blue alien... but still!  
  
Crystalline Lily: So Eric's reaction was semi-predictable? Oh well; I think it would be disappointing if he was just "really? Cool!" and meant it... I was thinking about it... but I've decided not in this story. Or at least, not right now... maybe after they get married ::hint hint::  
  
CrackHead: No, sadly, this train shall stop short of Kings Cross station... however, Chia will (hopefully) be there to pick it up along the way... ask her. (chia is her penname). And you can still look forward to updates! Lol.  
  
Simpson-Girl: I'm sorry about OotP... but think about it... if you don't want it spoiled for you, don't read comments about it. It said in plain CAPITAL letters right at the top ORDER OF THE PHONIX... duh, if you didn't want spoilers, don't read... anyway... Hermione probably won't get pregnant again... and if she does, it'll be AFTER they get married ::hint hint::  
  
Mesmer: Thanx.  
  
TriGemini: I thought the whole Hermione misconception thing was pretty good, myself :oD And I've said a few times throughout reviews that I'm not too into making them have another kid until after they're married... you know? And I know Eric seems depressed, but we're hoping Cade will bring out the best in him and make him think something along the lines of, even if they're with the baby... I can still be with Cade... you know? And I think we all expected him to be something special... I mean, honestly, he's a friggin genius. Lol. And I think they're a cute family too... :oD Aw-za!  
  
Couch-potato01: Ew! Lol. That would scar the poor child for life! Or make him really curious... :oD  
  
Sassy2tE: Ooo! I love to get new reviewers! Lol. I'm glad you like my fics... that's what they're there for, after all :oD  
  
Lily: Thanx... but it wasn't supposed to be sad (well, except for chap. 1)! Lol... it's supposed to make you sniffle and say awwww! Lol. Not cry. That's what stories like Barefoot is Beautiful are for ;o)  
  
ObsessedwithBritishPeople: Lol, nice pn... I am too! Lol. I love new reviewers! You're the second of the night! Yippie! Thanks for sticking through all of this with me... I'm glad you like it. Tell a friend ;o)  
  
I AmArE I: Thanx, oh new reviewer of mine! Lol. Let's hope your first isn't your last! Is Amare your real name?  
  
Wildchartermage: Thanx... I thought it was kinda pretty too. Italian is a pretty language.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Do you mind if I maybe use your name in a story sometime? If I ever need a new name... lol, besides Priah, which I have fallen in love with and decided will be the name for all future little girls from the Draco/Hermione side of the family.... but Ginny would love a baby girl... and she needs a name :oD I think Nell'aria is pretty too... :oD so pretty... always pretty... everything is so pretty... 


	17. First Date

Disclaimer: As we know... J.K. has dibbs on these peeps.  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"Ginny thinks I'll choose the baby over Eric, simply because she said she wanted it to be a girl, and I said I would rather my first child be a boy... and she got the wrong idea," he said, but Hermione's look of shock doubled.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you would say such a thing," she said disbelievingly, and Harry cringed... her tone reminded him of Ginny's.  
  
"I didn't mean it the way it sounded... I just... ugh, I screwed up big time," he said.  
  
"I'm sure she'll get over it Harry... I don't think Ginny believes you'd feel that way... she's just overly emotional right now, what with the baby and everything." Harry swallowed.  
  
"I hope you're right, Mione," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Harry smiled slightly and Hermione pushed up to give him a light and friendly kiss on the cheek. "Come help Narcissa and me bring things into the dining room, will you, you worthless little... man?" Harry laughed and nodded, following her to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: First Date  
  
"I think your sister likes Eric," Jr. said to Emmy as soon as Narcissa had left them to eat in peace. Jimmy looked up, interested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I think your cousin likes Cade," Emmy retorted, spearing a carrot and nibbling the end. Jr. rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah, duh... that's the only thing more obvious than mold on bread," he said and Emmy laughed.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jimmy asked again, and Jr. turned to him.  
  
"Eric and Cade, duh; didn't you notice?" Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"I wasn't really looking," he admitted, smiling crookedly. Emmy nodded extravagantly.  
  
"Watch them after dinner; it's gross," she said, again wrinkling her nose. Jr. gave a nod of agreement and Jimmy shrugged.  
  
"I think Cade likes Harry," he said and both his friends groaned in disgust.  
  
"Ew, Jimmy..." Jr. said, shaking his head and returning to his more- mutilated-than-eaten meatloaf.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was noticeable that Ginny avoided all things to do with Harry throughout the entire existence of dinner. If Harry so much as reached to touch her, she would fashion him with a glare worthy of freezing the Atlantic. And each time, Harry would back off, sending pleading glances to Hermione, who looked sympathetically back. As dinner ended and the children departed from the dining room, Ginny followed, and Hermione followed her, beneath the gaze of Harry Potter. Draco almost asked if something was wrong, but Harry turned around and left so quickly he couldn't have even if he'd wanted to.  
  
"Daddy!" called a voice close to the ground, breaking Draco from his thoughts of the Potters. He smiled at his son and friends, who gathered around his feet. Jr. motioned for him to come closer, and Draco knelt down.  
  
"What?" he asked softly and Jr. and Emmy shared a look, giggling. Jimmy seemed a bit confused and left out, and Draco soon found out why. Jr. leaned close to his father's ear and proceeded to whisper something while Emmy nodded her encouragement. Draco smiled warmly as his son's request was finished. "That's an excellent idea, Junior. Why don't I take care of that, while you all go and say goodbye to Cade, hm?" Jr. beamed.  
  
"Thank you Daddy," he said and Emmy stepped forward to lightly place a kiss on Draco's cheek.  
  
"You're the best, Mr. Malfoy," she praised, then took Jr.'s hand and ran off to meet her sister at the door. Jimmy now looked utterly confused, but shrugged and followed his friends, assuming he'd find out what they were on about in due time. Draco watched them leave and shook his head, then started for the garden doors to honor their request.  
  
"Dad," the three children heard Eric say just as they entered the entry room. "Can I come too?" Harry was just putting on his favorite cloak, getting ready for an interview with an evidently obsessive fan, and he smiled at Eric's request.  
  
"Of course you..." Harry started automatically, but cut himself off as a frown crossed his lips. "Maybe you should ask your mother." Eric groaned.  
  
"Da-ad!" Harry smiled again.  
  
"Ask her, or I'll say no and you won't have to," he said, smirking, and Eric sighed. He turned to Cade.  
  
"I'll be right back," he promised, then dashed off to find his mother. Harry laughed after him and turned back to the girl he was to escort.  
  
"What say we put your bike in the car, hm?" Cade grinned.  
  
"It's a mo-ped, Mr. Potter. Not a bike." He chuckled.  
  
"Well, whatever it is," Harry said, leading her out the door. "So, what do you think of Eric?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, you're overreacting. You and I both know Harry didn't mean that the way it sounded," Hermione assured in a hushed voice, and Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, Hermione. I asked him how he could say such a thing, and do you know what he said? 'This is different.' Really, those were his exact words. I just don't know what to think..."  
  
"Don't think him automatically choosing sides, Gin... We've known Harry a long time... and don't you think, with his experience as an adopted child in a home where the biological was held so much higher than himself, he would know better than to do that?"  
  
"Yes... one WOULD think," Ginny agreed, if not in the same context, crossing her arms. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"Mum?" a call from down the hall interrupted them. Ginny put on her best 'there's nothing wrong' face and cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm in here, love," she called out, and quick footsteps were automatically heard advancing toward their room.  
  
"Mum," Eric said from the doorway, a tad out of breath. "Oh, hi Aunt Mina." Hermione smiled. "Mum, can I go with Dad to take Cade home?" Ginny's face darkened slightly.  
  
"No," she stated simply, and Eric's grin dropped immediately.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no, Eric. No, you may not go with your father." Eric looked between Hermione, who looked unsurprised, but un-approving, to his mother, who simply looked stern.  
  
"But Mum..."  
  
"Eric, I said..."  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, trying to reason with her. "This is stupid." Eric looked entirely confused, but was happy to see his mother's defense beginning to break down. He fell to his knees.  
  
"PLEASE Mum? I'll never ask for anything ever again, I promise!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"And ever again is what? Two, three hours?" Eric stuck out his lip.  
  
"Please? Please, please, please, please, please?!" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright, if it means that much to you." Eric's face brightened instantly and he jumped up.  
  
"Thanks Mum," he said as he started for the door, but Ginny straightened.  
  
"Wait Eric, come here for a second." Eric stopped in his tracks and gracefully twirled back around, coming toward his mother. Ginny immediately wrapped him in her arms, holding him like he was still small. "I love you, baby, you know that, don't you?" Eric paled a bit, for a moment thinking she'd spoken with Narcissa, but he pushed the thought away immediately; his Nanna had promised not to tell.  
  
"Course, Mum. I love you too. Can I go now?" he pleaded, and she laughed, releasing him.  
  
"Sure, Eric," she said, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Be safe." Eric grinned and started again for the door, but once again, he turned around.  
  
"Oh and... I think you might have some competition, Aunt Mina. I saw Emmy kiss Uncle Draco," he said as if spreading the juiciest piece of gossip since the deatheater-disco-dance party. Both women looked a bit scared.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, more disbelievingly than suspicious. Eric nodded, flying his finger like an airplane.  
  
"Pop," he said as the digit came into contact with his cheek. Hermione sighed and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Eric, I'll look into that." He shrugged and turned, running as fast as he could to the entry room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Blasted thing..." Draco muttered as he read the directions to the pop up tent Jr. had requested he assemble. "Bloody muggles..."  
  
"Excuse me?" He turned around, startled, only to come face to knees with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Draco smiled.  
  
"Sorry love... I didn't mean it," he insisted and Hermione laughed, settling herself on the steps beside him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing, anyway?" Draco sighed and turned back to his tent.  
  
"Junior asked me if they could sleep in the yard... I'm attempting to put up this... tent." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Allow me," she suggested, pulling her wand from its hiding place up her sleeve.  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"Jimmy? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He's seen magic before; we really don't have to be that careful. If he sees you, just pretend you have no idea what he's talking about."  
  
"Isn't that like the number one way to scar a muggle child for life?" Draco asked as he watched her wand instantaneously assemble the tent he'd been working on unsuccessfully for a good quarter hour. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You don't know Jimmy." Draco lifted an eyebrow at her and Hermione leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "That reminds me," she said as she pulled back. "I hear I have competition."  
  
"In what?" Draco asked, missing her meaning completely and pulling a piece of grass off his sweater. Hermione decided to be a little less subtle.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, if you're going to cheat on me, you could do better than to choose your son's girlfriend," she said, smirking like hell, and Draco's face snapped to her so quick you could hear the crack of his neck.  
  
"Wha...?" he asked, terrified until he noticed her joking demeanor. "What?" Hermione laughed and pushed him gently.  
  
"Eric told me Emmy kissed you," she said, then continued in mock anger. "Did you think you could get away without me finding out?" Draco let out a breath, then smirked a bit.  
  
"Aw, she's nothing," he assured, then paused for effect. "With all the girls I've seen in my day, do you think I'd pick HER over you?" Hermione dropped her joking smile.  
  
"The girls you've seen...?" Draco nodded, keeping his smirk.  
  
"'Course. Lots of hott ones in the states. Love my accent too," he explained, and Hermione's face grew a little darker. She slumped down a bit, hugging herself and resting her chin on her knee, smile seeming to be gone for good. Draco, though, seemed not to notice. His head was turned toward the sky, looking for any remnant of forthcoming stars.  
  
"Draco," Hermione started weakly after a brief bout of serious thinking. "Did YOU ever have anyone else?" Again, Draco's eyes were on her before father time could even begin the next second, his smirk wiped away as if he'd been slapped. Feeling his eyes on her, Hermione refused to turn to him, gaze on the stone below her feet. Draco looked incredibly shocked.  
  
"No..." he assured. "Of course not; never." He reached a hand to touch her, but Hermione turned her head away. "Hermione." She turned to him, eyes childish and innocent, keeping the miserable frown on her lips. "Would I have come back if I didn't want you, and only you?" Again he tried to touch her, but her sharp intake of breath made him retract his fingers. "Honestly. I could have stayed away. Had any girl I wanted. Merlin knows I had plenty of chances."  
  
"Draco," Hermione interrupted. "Your arrogance really isn't helping much." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Just listen. I could have, but I didn't. I came back to you, Hermione, because I love you." She sighed slightly.  
  
"And I should feel privileged?" she asked, "That you didn't leave me here alone for the rest of my life, thinking you're dead while you drink cocktails and pinch waitresses?"  
  
"No," he said simply. "But I should."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I thank Merlin every day that you took me back, Mia. Not only did you not have to, but you had good reason not to. It doesn't matter who I could scoop up on my way to work. the fact that you loved me enough to take me back after I'd put you through such hell is the best thing I could ever have imagined could possibly happen."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever, Draco. What does me loving you have to do with. them."  
  
"Hermione, please. listen to yourself," Draco said, then paused, as if to let her listen. "What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at him as if he were clinically learning deficient.  
  
"I'm talking about 'the girls you've seen in your day'," she reminded him. "You know. the ones in the states? Who like your accent?"  
  
"I. Was. Joking, Mia. For all I know, the United States is a country filled with asexual men who sprout children like boils." She laughed softly, then looked up at him.  
  
"You were joking?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good," Hermione said darkly, turning back to the ground. "So was I." Draco raised an eyebrow, and she looked up, grinning widely. Draco regarded her with mock anger, mixed with jovial relief. He made a strangled sound and Hermione laughed full and heartily, then wrapped her arms around him and planted a loving kiss on his lips. Draco turned from her as she pulled away, looking back to the now more prominent stars.  
  
"Why must you torture me so?" he asked rhetorically, and Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around one of his and smiling as she held it close.  
  
"You're almost as gullible as Ginny," she said, then giggled. "I almost have her convinced that childbirth really does tickle." Draco laughed and pulled his arm free, wrapping it around her.  
  
"I don't know why I love you," he joked, kissing the top of her head, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"You don't," she said, looking up. Draco lifted an eyebrow. "You just want me for my money. I know your kind." Again, Draco laughed, and Hermione joined him. "You really should have known I wasn't serious, Drakey." Draco cringed and Hermione pushed him.  
  
"And how exactly?" he asked, pushing her back, but much more lightly.  
  
"Jr. didn't come running to check on me," she said simply and Draco smirked.  
  
"He's probably too busy snogging my mistress to notice his poor mother," he joked in a mock tragic voice and Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Ugh, don't say that! That's it. now I'm going to check on him. If they are less than a foot from each other, I'm putting them in separate rooms tonight, and locking the doors." Draco chuckled.  
  
"But what about the tent I slaved so long over?"  
  
"Stupidly slaved so long over. and it couldn't have been that long, I saw you half an hour ago." Draco straightened.  
  
"That's not the point." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood, brushing the dirt from the back of her jeans.  
  
"It's never the point if it makes you look bad." Draco seemed to think about this for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's about the gist of it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That one," Cade directed from her place next to Eric in the back seat and Harry glanced in the rear view mirror to see which way she was pointing. "The green one." The house Cade identified as her own was a forest green with white shudders, slightly yellowed and peeling with paint. It was a quaint two story with a small yard, complete with doghouse. At this sight, Eric raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You have a dog? Don't tell Jr., he might do something rash." Cade giggled and shook her head.  
  
"We've never had a dog. It was here when we bought the house, and we haven't gotten around to getting rid of it yet. My dad wants to repaint everything, but I don't think he's ever even going to get started," she explained as they got out, both on the same side, avoiding the dangers of street traffic. Eric listened intently, not even noticing that the topic of conversation was of no interest to him whatsoever. Cade went to the back of the car, waiting for Harry to open the trunk, but he shooed her away.  
  
"I'll get it, Cade." She beamed at him.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Come on, Eric, I should warn Mum, or she might faint or something," she suggested, taking Eric's hand and pulling him up the path to the dark wood doors. They opened before she even had a chance to touch the knob.  
  
"Cade Marie Watson, where have you been?! It's dark!" called a frail woman with hair as pretty and midnight black as Cade's, but done up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Cade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mu-um," she moaned. "I wrote you a note."  
  
"I know you did, but that doesn't mean you have permission to go god knows how far on that undependable excuse for a scooter and not even tell me where you're going!" Mrs. Watson huffed, not even noticing Eric. He didn't make himself known.  
  
"I did too! I wrote, and I quote, 'I've taken Emmy to her friend's house because Father forgot and took the car. I shall be home as soon as possible. Cade.'," Cade recited, crossing her arms, and Mrs. Watson made a strange and angry noise.  
  
"Yes, but how am I to know where that is! You don't know your way around yet, Cade, we haven't even been here two weeks yet! I can't believe you would go off like that! And for hours! To god knows where, with god knows who!" At this, Cade smirked very subtly.  
  
"Mum, this is my friend Eric. Eric, this is my mum," she said, keeping her eyes on her mother, who's pursed lips relaxed. She turned her eyes to Eric, who looked absolutely terrified. Then, Mrs. Watson smiled a smile identical to that of Mrs. Weasley. Eric looked as if he may shiver himself to death.  
  
"Hello dear," she said before turning back to her daughter. "So where is this forsaken place you've brought your sister without my consent?" Cade kept her smile.  
  
"Eric's house," she said simply, and Eric turned to her, face pale.  
  
"Oh," said Mrs. Watson politely. "How lovely. And how does Eric plan to get back home this late after escorting you all this way? Which I hope you thanked him for, such a gentleman." Cade smiled at Eric.  
  
"His Father took us, Mum. I think you might like to meet him."  
  
"Well of course I do," she said, although it sounded as if Mrs. Watson would love nothing less. Cade gave a small nod, then turned around.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" she called just as Harry stepped into the golden circle emitting from the porch light, walking Leroy.  
  
"P-Potter?" Mrs. Watson repeated in a daze, and Harry stepped up, placing a hand on Eric's shoulder, smiling crookedly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Watson," he said, holding out a hand. Mrs. Watson took it subconsciously, her mouth moving with very little sound. Cade giggled as Harry bent slightly and placed his lips to her mother's skin and Eric looked to her, smiling at the sight of her happiness.  
  
"Gah...er... uh... are... are you?" Harry's smile widened a bit as he brought his other hand to brush aside the curtain of black hair over his forehead, making his scar more prominent. "H-Harry P-P-P... oh," Mrs. Watson managed just before she crossed her eyes and fell backward. Harry was pitched forward, as she still held a death grip on his hand. Cade's giggling became almost hysterical.  
  
"I thought you said if you warned her, she wouldn't faint," Eric whispered and Cade shrugged.  
  
"That was before she yelled at me. She's fine," she whispered back, then took a step into the house. "Daddy? Mum's fainted again."  
  
"Again?" called a voice from another room, before a stout old man who reminded Harry somewhat of a thinner Uncle Vernon came into view. The man, whom he assumed was Mr. Watson, stopped in his tracks. "Who are you?"  
  
"Daddy, this is my friend Eric. And his father. Harry Potter," Cade announced proudly, and Mr. Watson's eyebrows flew high.  
  
"Surely you jest," he said, dismissing it, but Cade shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Why do you think she's fainted?" Mr. Watson sighed.  
  
"Well, that does explain it, doesn't it? Right. Come on El, to the sofa with you," he said, scratching behind his neck before easily lifting his wife in his arms and bringing her to the room he had just left. Cade held up a finger when Harry gave her a questioning look. Mr. Watson returned to the door within seconds. "Sorry about that; she's always been a bit on edge. And a big fan too, I daresay," he said, with the tiniest bit of bitterness. Then his mood changed completely. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, looking between Eric and Harry, but Harry shook his head, replacing the hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid we must go, but thank you, Mr. Watson. It was nice meeting you," he said, holding out his other hand to be shaken.  
  
"Likewise," Mr. Watson agreed, taking Harry's hand.  
  
"I apologize about your wife," he added, and Mr. Watson laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Although she would have loved to have more intelligent of a conversation with you, I'm sure." Harry smiled.  
  
"If our children continue their friendships I daresay we'll be meeting more than a few times more," he pointed out and Mr. Watson nodded his agreement, letting go of Harry's hand to offer his palm to Eric.  
  
"Ah, yes. Strapping boy. Eric is it?" Eric swallowed and nodded, taking the offered hand. Although he was not as intimidated by this friendly man as he had been Mrs. Watson, he was still in aftershock. "Take after your father, don't you?" Eric hesitated in reply, as he had no idea of the correct answer, and Mr. Watson laughed. Harry shook his head at his son, squeezing his shoulders close to him.  
  
"We should go, Eric... your Mum'll be wanting to talk to me," Harry said and Eric nodded. "Or I can hope," he added in an after tone.  
  
"Paul? Paul I had the most wonderful dream," called a weak voice from the living room and Mr. Watson rolled his eyes, stepping back and toward the doorway. Harry ruffled Eric's hair.  
  
"Say goodbye and meet me in the car," he said, then left his son at the doorstep, returning to his still running Ford.  
  
"Erm..." Eric said, now standing alone with his new friend. "Do ya want me ta move this for you?" he asked, pointing to Leroy, desperate for something to talk about. Cade shook her shoulders.  
  
"Nah, I'll need him tomorrow morning anyway. Sunday is paper day." Eric lifted an eyebrow. "I've got a route. Tomorrow's my second time out. I go to your house, that's how I knew where it was," she explained, and Eric nodded mutely.  
  
"Uh... I'd..." he stammered, then a line from a no name movie popped into his head. "I'd like to see you again." The moment he said it, he regretted it. Why was this so hard? "Erm, I mean... maybe we could... h-hang out or something." Cade grinned. She'd been waiting for him to ask her that.  
  
"Sure. Have lunch with me on Monday?" she suggested, and Eric sighed in relief that she hadn't laughed. Or slapped him... like in that movie. Why had he used that line again?  
  
"Monday? But... I have... class..." he said, as if she were crazy, and Cade giggled.  
  
"Not at lunch period, silly. We can sit at the broken table in the corner; nobody else ever sits there," she said, and Eric looked up. He knew of which table she spoke.  
  
"You go to my school?" Cade laughed and nodded extravagantly.  
  
"I'm in your maths class," she said, "And maybe some other ones. But I know about maths cause you sit three desks in front of me and you're way taller than the two guys between us, so all I ever see is the back of your head," she said rather bluntly and Eric blushed at his shoes. "So... lunch then?"  
  
"Sure," he said, chancing a glance back up at her and Cade smile. Then, so quickly it may not have happened, Cade leaned forward and swiftly kissed his cheek before murmuring goodnight and dashing back inside, closing the door behind her. Eric stood rooted in his spot for a good minute, mouth open and staring blankly at the door, before he could even recall that his father was probably wondering what he was doing. Eric turned and returned to the car, this time sitting up front, with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Eric," Harry said, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Eric?" he said again when his son gave no response. "Hell-o?" He tried a third time, waving his hand in front of the boy's face, and Eric finally blinked, looking up at his father. "So?" Harry prodded, but Eric shook his head, reaching behind him for his seat belt.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Did you ask her out?" Harry asked, starting out of the driveway and Eric nodded.  
  
"She's gonna sit with me at lunch on Monday," he said, and Harry grinned at such an innocent first date for his seven year old son. There was a thin silence in the car for a good five minutes. Harry kept his eyes on the road and a smirk on his face, glancing periodically at Eric, who stared blankly out the window. Harry was pretty sure he saw none of the landscape they passed.  
  
"She kissed you, didn't she?" Eric practically jumped a mile high and Harry laughed.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked in amazement, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"You've got lip gloss on your face." Eric made a face and quickly whipped the telltale smudge from his cheek.  
  
"Oh... thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"Eric, will you do me a favor?" Harry asked and his son looked up at him. "Don't tell your mother I'm letting you date before your twenty first birthday, alright?" Eric smirked.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
A/N: Aw... they're bonding! But Ginny's still mad... :o/... it was a pretty bad thing that Harry did... although he didn't mean it! Isn't it obvious he loves Eric? He's letting him 'date' at age seven! Lol. Although, I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind; she was all about the flirting ;o) We still don't know what Big Draco and Emmy have planned. Lol. Big Draco. I have this friend named David, and his Dad's name is David, so they call them Big David and Little David... it's kinda cute... although everyone in our families call him Beanie... long story ;o)  
  
PRF:  
  
I LeAeNa SeRpEnTiS I: Well, here you go! Hey... *I* thought it was cute! Lol. That is a pretty cool name... mine is so boring... Mandy Lynn. I could throw up on it ::yack::  
  
Mesmer: Lol, nope; Cade is only a little older than Eric. She's eight. I never actually said that, but... they're in the same maths class. If the mo- ped confused you, ignore it. I'm just a brainless git who didn't know you had to be 14 to drive one. I don' t have one... I've never seen one... forgive me. I just like the sound of it; mo-ped...  
  
DarkMarkGrl: Thanx. Cade was actually on the 2000 top 200 baby names list... lol. I thought it was pretty ;o) Yep, and she'll keep Eric happy! Jimmy doesn't seem to MIND being left out.... ;op and yes... Harry did a bad thing... :Oo  
  
CrackHead: Chia is just some girl from ff.net who asked if she could do the Hogwarts years of Emmy, Jr., and such. And yes, all my children are frickin geniuses. I just started babysitting this 7 year old... and I immediately thought; study him... use him for Eric... but the kid never does anything but play Nintendo... lol, it was pretty much lost cause. Although, maybe wizarding children are naturally smart? :oD And thanx for your ideas! I'll think about them ;o)  
  
Flutegirl: Yep, I AM on summer vay kay. It's fun! I love summer!  
  
ObsessedwithBritishPeople: I don't think she's gonna get pregnant again... thought that would be cool, we already have a pregnant Ginny... do we need to hormonally challenged women driving everyone mad? :op  
  
Dragonfly: I know! Isn't Cade/Eric cute? Almost rivaling to Emmy/Junior! :oD Jimmy needs a g/f now... :o/ lol. I know it was trivial... but really, can you blame Ginny? I've read fics where Draco says he doesn't like the way Hermione makes peas or something and they get into a full blown fight over it and I'm like, shut up! That's so stupid! Or like, they'll be joking and he'll say 'Yeah, I bet you'd kiss Potter if you had the chance' or something like that, JOKING, and she gets pissed off and accuses him of accusing her of being unfaithful and I'm like... dear god, make it stop... but I think this fight is understandable.  
  
Ezmerelda: Me too... :oD  
  
Simpson-girl: Yeah, that's okay (OotP) I was just saying... if you don't want spoilers, don't read it. Oh, and no, I don't speak Italian... although I speak enough Spanish to know that's what you asked me ;o) lol. The languages are very similar. I got that title off the very lovely t the story tomorrow ;o)  
  
Elijahsbaby1981: I am an idiot. Forgive me. I'm not familiar with mo- peds... I just knew it was something like a scooter... so I assumed she oculd drive it. I now know you have to be at least fourteen to drive one, for the most part. Ignore that. Cade's 8.  
  
Harmony: Silver*Angel: New pn! Hehe. Lots of those, lately :oD. I like Emmy too! Emmy and Hermione are NOT gonna talk about books... that could take six chapters! Lol. Everything in my story is adorable ;o) Thanx. I'll look at your new chappy.  
  
Atra Luna: Dude, everyone's changing their pn! Lol. You're like the fourth person, not including myself! Lol. Yeah... most of that stuff has already been said... but I still appreciate it! I liked that line, too... but I think my favorite was Cade: (after Eric introduces himself) "If my name were Ariel, we could buy a fish and name it Flounder." Lol... I thought that was cute! Sorry... ;op 


	18. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I have no use for a formal lawsuit. HP c of JK.  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
"She kissed you, didn't she?" Eric practically jumped a mile high and Harry laughed.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked in amazement, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"You've got lip gloss on your face." Eric made a face and quickly whipped the telltale smudge from his cheek.  
  
"Oh... thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"Eric, will you do me a favor?" Harry asked and his son looked up at him. "Don't tell your mother I'm letting you date before your twenty first birthday, alright?" Eric smirked.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Caught in the Act  
  
"You're being silly, love."  
  
"Since when do I care what you think of me? You know I worry too much; accept it and move on." Draco laughed, following Hermione toward their son's room, where she seemed to suspect there was a certain medical examination going on which she did not want her son partaking in.  
  
"Yes, you see, I have. What I haven't moved past, is the fact that I know you will overreact to even the most innocent of positions, should we find them in any." Hermione stopped walking quickly, turning around to look him in the eye, chin tilted up because of his height.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco simply kissed her and Hermione sighed, shaking her head and mumbling as she turned around and continued walking. Her fiancé laughed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said I need taller shoes," she said a little louder, not slowing in her step or turning to look at him. A smirk crossed Draco's lips as an idea formed in his mind. He stopped dead and, using his not-so-dormant snitch- catching reflexes, spun Hermione into him, then quickly lifted her by the waist until her chin was level with his nose.  
  
"No you don't," he countered through her thin and stifled shriek as she wrapped her legs around him, simply to keep herself steady.  
  
"Ah! Draco, put me down," she demanded in hushed tones, and Draco frowned, turning to rest her against a nearby wall.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" he asked, sprinkling her with a few perfectly placed kisses. Hermione, however much she wanted to, did not give in.  
  
"Because we have a son, who is presently just down the hall, and would be mortified beyond recognition to find his parents in such a provocative position," she explained as if he were twenty years younger and Draco's frown increased, but he let her slide down the few inches needed to again be half a foot shorter than himself. Hermione sighed and brushed herself off.  
  
"We used to do stuff like that all the time..." Draco mused to himself with a sad and distant tone, eyes trained on the floor. "You've never stopped me before." Hermione frowned and looked up at him, bringing a hand to rest on his cheek. He again turned his eyes to her, but his frown remained placed.  
  
"We're not teenagers anymore, Draco. We have responsibility now... and a family. Plus all those blasted Potters to worry about," she said, smiling and Draco's lips curled up slightly. "Of the times we shamelessly snogged in the halls, how many were interrupted by either Ron or Harry?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I'd say about ninety percent. I think they were stalking you, I always suspected..." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, but that's exactly my point. Junior is my shadow when I'm feeling normal... if I get too... happy..." she began, causing Draco to smirk, but Hermione ignored it, "how long do you think it would take him to come find me?" Draco sighed and nodded.  
  
"Junior may have been the best thing to ever happen to us... but he sure is a drag sometimes," he said, and Hermione laughed, almost surprisingly.  
  
"But I promise, when he goes to Hogwarts, and we go back to school, all parental notions will be thrown away, and we can blatantly do whatever you want, wherever you want, no matter who threatens us with expulsion. Never stopped us before, did it?" Draco laughed and shook his head.  
  
"That may be the truest thing I've ever heard," he agreed, but again his smile dropped slightly. "And until then?" Hermione, smirking seductively, took much too long to blink.  
  
"Well... there IS a lock on our bedroom door," she said softly, and Draco's smirk grew to a size worthy of his teenage self. He lifted his eyebrows three times and slowly moved closer, suggestively closing the space between them. Hermione allowed him one rather simple, but still incredibly passionate kiss before she pulled away. "And speaking of bedrooms... I believe I have one to check?" He sighed and shook his head, taking a step back to free her from his hold against the wall.  
  
"If you must..."  
  
"I must, and you know it." Hermione took his hand in hers and again started down the hall. She opened Junior's door without knocking, not wanting to give them even a few seconds to hide if they were doing anything inappropriate. As she opened the door, however, she saw nothing but three sets of clothes on the floor. She gasped slightly, insane ideas flying through her head. "Draco..." He shook his head.  
  
"It can't possibly be what you think, Hermione. They're only five." Hermione didn't seem to want to listen to reason, and she turned around, brushing past him and starting toward Eric's room. She stopped before arriving, however, as a sound from the room across the hall alerted her. Hermione turned again to Draco, who nodded, signaling he'd heard it too. She went immediately for the knob, but he stopped her, instead bringing his ear close to the door. Hermione followed his lead and did the same.  
  
"Come on, Draco, just lick it!" called an innocent female voice which could only belong to Emmy Watson, and Hermione's eyes widened. Draco smirked, still entirely positive that she was overreacting in the worst possible way. He decided to take advantage of this, however.  
  
"Gee... why does that sound familiar?" he asked, looking as if he were trying to remember something that happened a long time ago, and Hermione made a low growl deep in her throat as she turned the knob and threw open the bathroom door. A collective gasp was heard from all occupants of the room, and they turned to her with wide eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy!" Emmy said, placing a hand to her chest. "You scared us." Jr., Emmy, and Jimmy were all in the room, dressed in their pajamas. Emmy sat on the closed toilet with her knees to her chest and a toothbrush in her mouth and Jr. stood beside her with a large glob of white shaving cream in his hand, an inch from touching his tongue... he quickly hid it behind his back. Had Hermione not seen this, she still would have known what they were doing, as Jimmy sat on the edge of the bathtub with a full and creamy beard, mustache, and eyebrow makeover. Draco immediately turned away from the scene, attempting to hold in his laughter.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Hermione asked, a little suspicion managing it's way into her speech.  
  
"Erm... nothing, Mum... just getting ready for bed. Yeah... that's it. We wanted to go outside as soon as we could," Jr. tried to hurriedly explain, and his friends backed him up, nodding. Hermione, however, lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"That's it, hm?" They nodded. "And what happened to you, Jimmy, dear?" Jimmy's eyes widened as he remembered what he'd allowed his friends to do to him.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Mum," Jr. said to get her attention and Hermione turned her eyes to him. He held a hand to cover the side his mouth as he mouthed the word 'Emmy' and pointed to her, then made a swishing motion with his hand, suggesting magic. Emmy's mouth dropped, although her toothbrush stayed inside, and she reached across the sink to slap him upside his head.  
  
"I did not!" she exclaimed, then turned to Hermione, who was the only of the adults witnessing who was not still stifling hysterics. Although, she blatantly ignored the man she'd vowed to marry. "I'll tell you what REALLY happened, Mrs. Malfoy," Emmy said, glaring at Jr. as she emphasized her words.  
  
"Tattler..." he mumbled, crossing his arms, but she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I wouldn't have if you didn't try to blame it on me you... git," she said, eyes still narrowed when she looked at him. She pulled the toothbrush from her mouth and reached to the floor, producing the can of telltale shaving cream that had been concealed in the empty trashcan. Hermione took it from her without a word, then turned to lift an eyebrow at Jr.  
  
"And how did you get this in the first place, Draco?" she asked softly and Jr. sighed, glad that at the very least she wasn't angry.  
  
"It's Eric's," he said and his mother looked confused, so he continued. "Every morning since school started Eric always puts that stuff all over his face, and then scrapes it off with this," he said, turning and opening the cabinet below the sink, pulling out a bright blue, bladeless razor. "I dunno why... whenever I ask him about it he gets all snobby and says I'm too little to understand," Jr. finished, holding out the razor to his mother, who took it and inspected for anything sharp. It was harmless.  
  
"Do you know where Eric got these, Draco?" He nodded.  
  
"From Uncle Harry. You won't tell Eric we were playing with it, will you? He'd get mad..." Hermione seemed to think this over, but decided that it was understandable that they'd be curious.  
  
"Not this time... but from now on don't play with things that don't belong to you unless you have permission, alright?" The three culprits nodded grimly. "And exactly what were you planning to do with this just as I walked in, oh son of mine?" Jr. blushed and kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
"Emmy dared him to eat some," Jimmy spoke up, and both others glared at him.  
  
"Jimmy!" they scolded in unison, only to then glare at each other.  
  
"Oops..." Hermione couldn't help but laugh, turning back to look at Draco, who waved a hand impassively, signaling he was in no shape for speech as he held his other hand over his mouth.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, holding the two items back toward her son, who took them with a curious look about him. She waited a moment before issuing instructions. "I want you to return those to where you found them, clean up this mess, and brush your teeth, then all of you come downstairs and we'll see what we can do about going outside. Agreed?" Jimmy and Emmy nodded obediently, but Jr. looked horrified.  
  
"But Mum, I already brushed my teeth, when Jimmy did! When Emmy was changing her clothes!" Again, the other two nodded.  
  
"We did, Mrs. Malfoy," Jimmy agreed and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well do it again; you have to be in some way punished, don't you? Emmy, I'm counting on you to make sure he does." Emmy nodded, but Jr. looked about ready to scream.  
  
"But MUM! Dad, do I have to?" Hermione turned to her side, looking to her baby's father, who was just barely getting over his hysteria.  
  
"Do as your mother says, Junior," he instructed a little difficultly, and Hermione smirked in satisfaction as she turned back to her son.  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts. And in the future, be reminded that playing me against your father, or visa versa, won't work, alright? I'll see you downstairs," Hermione said and left the room, taking Draco's hand and pulling him along behind her. From just down the hall, Jr.'s frustrated growls were barely heard, and both parents shared a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Er... this is SO unfair," Jr. mumbled as he picked up his toothbrush and again applied the sparkly children's toothpaste.  
  
"Oh, come on, Draco... it's not that bad," Emmy said, rolling her eyes. Jr. glared at her as he poked his toothbrush back into his mouth and commenced scrubbing.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to do it TWICE in ten minutes!" Emmy, who was just running her brush under the faucet, fully planning on being finished, glared at her friend as he had her and seized the tube of toothpaste from his grasp. To prove he was no better than she, Emmy applied a liberal amount of paste to her brush and, like the blonde before her, again began brushing. It soon became a rush to finish first as each kindergartener furiously scrubbed their already clean teeth even cleaner. Jimmy, who had no intention of getting in on it, watched the heated exchange of gazes with a slightly frightened expression. His best friends' fights were never good.  
  
As they raced against plaque, Emmy stood from her toilet-top perch and was now eye-level with her competitor. Almost as if it were planned, both pawns turned and spit in the sink simultaneously. Jr. thought that meant they were finished, but Emmy took it a step farther by turning on the faucet and rinsing her brush, then slamming it down.  
  
"I win." Jr. looked from her, to the pasty brush in his hand, to the clean one below Emmy's.  
  
"We weren't racing."  
  
"Oh yes we were and you know it!" she countered, and Jr. looked again to his toothbrush, not wanting to admit loss to a girl. He sighed.  
  
"Alright... we were," he finally agreed, slowly turning the tap back on and rinsing his brush. While Emmy donned a smirk of satisfaction, Jr. wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and slammed his toothbrush down, then looked up at her. "But *I* win," he said, wearing a smirk credible to his father. Emmy, whose face was still smeared with white paste, frowned. Then, she tied her eyebrows together and screamed in frustration.  
  
"You are such a git! I have the mind to tell your mother you refused her punishment," she screamed, storming out of the room and back to Jr.'s, planning to replace her toothbrush in her bag and retrieve a sweatshirt and hair tie.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Jr. called, dropping his brush in the cup designated for their placement, and chasing after Emmy. Jimmy followed, not wanting to be left behind. Back in the bedroom, Emmy and Jr. verbally fought each other, both trying to justify their causes. Emmy was still sore that Jr. had blamed the shaving cream incident on her, but Jr. complained that she shouldn't have tattled, nonetheless.  
  
"Do you guys EVER stop fighting?" Jimmy interrupted, quite loudly, and they both turned to him, surprised. Silence ensued for a good ten seconds, before both Emmy and Jr. burst out laughing. "What?" Jimmy asked, reaching to scratch his head, only to catch a bit of the ever-present shaving cream mask on his face. Almost immediately, he too started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the hall with Draco, who, she noticed, kept looking at her. She let him for a while, but it soon got a bit on her nerves and she turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You thought they were..." Hermione shook her head, blushing at the floor. "Don't deny it, you did too!"  
  
"Well they were eating shaving cream, is that any better?" Draco laughed.  
  
"They weren't ALL eating shaving cream... just ours," he corrected and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Comforting..."  
  
"And your punishment was that he had to brush his teeth? Merlin, are you the mother from hell or what?"  
  
"I didn't see you disagreeing," Hermione countered fiercely, although she still kept a smile on her face.  
  
"I was too busy trying to breathe." She felt herself involuntarily laugh at that... and in remembrance. It really was quite a funny thing to walk in on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay! Mummy, can we go outside now? PLEASE?" Jr. asked as they burst into the kitchen, carrying a wide assortment of blankets and pillows. Hermione and Draco were waiting for them at the table, sipping tea and speaking softly. They looked up when the children arrived, then shared a look.  
  
"I don't know, baby," Hermione said, turning back to her son. "It's supposed to rain tonight; are you sure you want to?" Jr. nodded extravagantly.  
  
"We know, Mum. We're not scared, right guys?" Emmy and Jimmy nodded their approval, shifting to get a better hold on their blankets.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, taking her eyes off Jr.'s pouty lip and turning to Draco, only to see an identical expression. She made a sound of slight disgust. "Alright, alright. But if you get scared, you can always come back inside, alright?" The trio nodded. "Did you brush your teeth?" Jr. nodded and Hermione raised an eyebrow at Emmy. She looked a bit scared as her blonde friend turned to her, giving a warning look, and she nodded.  
  
"He did, Mrs. Malfoy." Jr. donned a smug expression as he turned back to his mother.  
  
"Alright then. If you need anything, I'm right inside. Make sure you zip the door closed. Jr. nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Mum. Come on," he said and turned down the bathroom hallway, toward the gardens. Emmy and Jimmy followed, still struggling under their mountain of blankets. Draco smiled at his girlfriend as their son dashed out of view.  
  
"I'm proud of you, love. I thought you'd at the very least make them wear heavy jackets." Hermione tensed.  
  
"Do you think I should bring them some?" Draco rolled his eyes and groaned, but Hermione giggled. "I was kidding, Draco... kidding." He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"So... have you figured it out yet?" he murmured against her skin and Hermione smiled at the sensation, then turned to him with a grin.  
  
"I believe I have."  
  
"And?" he asked, fully expecting her to be completely wrong.  
  
"Emmy's a witch," Hermione said confidently, and felt Draco smirk into her neck.  
  
"I always knew you were too smart for my own good," he said and she laughed. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, while you were laughing yourself into cardiac arrest, I asked what happened to Jimmy, although I already knew... Junior tried to tell me Emmy hexed him," she explained and Draco made a tiny moan of disappointment. "I would have punished him, but that's why they were fighting, so I figured it was punishment enough." At this, he smiled again.  
  
"Do they remind you of someone?" She smiled.  
  
"A lot of people. The three of them together remind me of Harry, Ron, and myself... Jr. and Emmy remind me of us..."  
  
"And sometimes Jimmy reminds me of Crabbe and Goyle..." Draco added, and Hermione pushed him.  
  
"What an awful thing to say!" He chuckled.  
  
"What? They were my friends," Draco defended, but Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, but... ugh... now every time I see him I'm going to think about those..." she shook her head. "Thanks a lot." He grinned and kissed her.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another crash of thunder caused Emmy to jump a mile high in her sleeping bag. She curled up, shivering, in both fear and cold, and squeezed her eyes shut. The lightning and thunder were only seconds apart now, and for some reason... that scared her more. At the next crash and flash, she peeped in fear, then lifted herself on her hands.  
  
"Draco?" she called softly, but there was no answer. This didn't ease her in the slightest. "Draco, are you awake?" she called again, a little louder, and heard movement to her left.  
  
"I am now..." said a voice which, however grumpy and annoyed, relieved her a bit. She stayed quiet then, and Jr. too lifted himself up. "Whadyawan?" he asked, this time a little softer, his grogginess fading.  
  
"N-Nothing, I just..." Emmy started, but she was cut off by another crack of thunder. She jumped again, complete with a startled squeal.  
  
"Emmy..." Jr. whispered, aware that Jimmy was still asleep, lying crosswise below their feet. "Are you scared of thunder storms?"  
  
"No!" she cried, much too quickly to be taken seriously. Jr. smirked in the dark.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I am not! What do you know?" He laughed.  
  
"Then why'd you wake me up?" Emmy didn't respond. "Thought so. It's okay, Emmy... do ya wanna go inside? I'll come with you; we can wake Jimmy up," he suggested, but she shook her head, although he could barely see.  
  
"No... no, we don't have to go inside... but, can I... erm..." Emmy sighed. "Oh, never mind," she said, allowing herself to fall back into her pillow, but Jr. didn't let it go so easily.  
  
"What? What'll make you feel better?" he asked, sounding concerned, and Emmy paused a moment before she unzipped her sleeping bag and crawled toward him, blindly in the darkness. She managed to make her way, and Jr. sat up. "What?" he asked again, and Emmy leaned forward, just able to make out his features in the dim light, to whisper in his ear. When she finished, Jr. grinned, although she couldn't see, and nodded. Emmy moved back a few feet and in seconds the sound of a zipper was heard. Emmy smiled and climbed into the sleeping bag beside her best friend, zipping it up without a word and turning on her side to face him. Jr. did the same, settling back in. "Better now?" Emmy nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Draco." He sighed and smirked in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... just try not to touch me too much," Jr. said and Emmy giggled.  
  
"I'll try," she promised, followed by a few moments of silence. Jr. closed his eyes, thinking that was the end of the talking for tonight, but Emmy surprised him. Just when he was least expecting it, she pitched forward to kiss his cheek. Although, in the darkness, her aim was a little off and she planted a chaste kiss quite firmly on his lips. Noticing this, she pulled back; blushing furiously, although Jr. was too busy worrying about his own pigmented cheeks to notice. "Goodnight, Draco," Emmy said, expertly hiding her embarrassment, and snuggling in, doing her best not to touch him, although they both knew he wouldn't really mind. Jr. took a moment to regain himself before he answered.  
  
"G-Goodnight," he returned, then waited a moment. When he was sure she was pretty close to sleep, or at least out enough not to notice movement, Jr. lifted a hand to savagely wipe the kiss off his lips, face contorted in disgust. "If I hadn't already done it twice, I'd go brush my teeth again," he mumbled almost silently to himself, and, although Emmy smiled, she said nothing to notify that she'd heard.  
  
A/N: Not much to say. Just note that this fic will be 20chapters long. No more... no less. Cheers! 


	19. Junior's Idea

Disclaimer: A sharp farewell, and the hint of new tears. Goodbye my love. I owe it all it JK.  
  
B4 on MPES:  
  
She planted a chaste kiss quite firmly on his lips. Noticing this, she pulled back quickly; blushing furiously, although Jr. was too busy worrying about his own pigmented cheeks to notice. "Goodnight, Draco," Emmy said, expertly hiding her embarrassment, and snuggling in, doing her best not to touch him, although they both knew he wouldn't really mind. Jr. took a moment to regain himself before he answered.  
  
"G-Goodnight," he returned, then waited a moment. When he was sure she was pretty close to sleep, or at least out enough not to notice movement, Jr. lifted a hand to savagely wipe the kiss off his lips, face contorted in disgust. "If I hadn't already done it twice, I'd go brush my teeth again," he mumbled almost silently to himself, and, although Emmy smiled, she said nothing to notify that she'd heard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: Junior's Idea  
  
Hermione lied awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and brushing her fingers through the blonde hair along the muscular arm that rested protectively across her stomach. Draco lay beside her, sleeping peacefully and silently, lips unknowingly pressed against her shoulder. As another crack of thunder sounded, she jumped, ironically in unison with the five-year-old brunette in the yard.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, although it was quite silly, considering she was trying to wake him. "Draco," Hermione repeated a little louder, jostling his arm. He woke rather quickly, alarmed.  
  
"What? What?" Draco asked, springing up, and Hermione giggled, smiling. He calmed a bit at the realization that nothing serious was wrong, and relaxed back into the pillows, tightening his arm. With a kiss to her cheek, he sighed. "What?"  
  
"I'm scared, Draco," Hermione admitted, turning to him, and he laughed.  
  
"Of what?" But he was answered by a crash of thunder. Again, Draco laughed. "How old are you?" Hermione hit him.  
  
"Not of the stupid rain, Draco... honestly. Jr.'s sleeping outside, remember?" He closed his eyes and smiled into her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione... I put so many charms on that tent I'm surprised it didn't implode," he said, as if it were final, planning on returning to sleep, but Hermione hit him again.  
  
"That is definitely not the way to go about comforting me, Draco... what exactly did you charm it against?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Intruders?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Animals?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rain?" He sighed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"...lightning?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Well, I don't know! ...Draco? Will you check on them for me?" Hermione asked, turning her body toward him, and Draco opened one eye. She pouted. "Please?" He groaned and heavily lifted himself off the bed, mumbling. Hermione giggled and gave him one kiss as reward for bravery. "Thank you."  
  
Draco dragged himself from their room, down the stairs, and through the hall to the garden entrance. He quietly crept toward the tent, blinking away the fog that still covered his eyes. As silently as possible, Draco unzipped the door to the little tent and peaked in, not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. He smiled, however, at what he did see. Jr. and Emmy were sleeping peacefully in a spaced spoons position, barely touching, but in the same sleeping bag. Draco found himself glad Hermione hadn't decided to come herself. Assured that all was well, he turned to leave, only to be called back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco turned back just as Jimmy sat up, shaking the sleep from his head.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy. What's with them?" Jimmy turned his head to see his friends, comfortably close, and smirked.  
  
"Emmy got scared," he said, turning back to Draco. "But don't tell them I'za wake." Draco smiled. "Whacha doin, Mr. Malfoy?" He shook his head.  
  
"Just checking on you lot. Go on back to sleep, Jimmy... I'll see you in the morning," he instructed, and Jimmy nodded, smiling as he fell back onto his pillow. Again, Draco turned to leave, closing the tent and dashing through the rain, back into the house.  
  
Hermione seemed asleep when Draco returned to her side. He shook his head, half-smiling, and crawled back in beside her. Hermione, however, was concious, and smiled, moving closer to him.  
  
"Draco, you're all wet!" she exclaimed in surprise and Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well... it IS raining, isn't it?" he pointed out and Hermione huffed, turning away from him. Draco again shook his head, moving close to trap her in the same position he'd found his son in moments before, except closer and with a substantial amount of touching. Hermione smiled, despite his damp clothes.  
  
"They're alright, aren't they?" He smiled.  
  
"They're fine, of course. I told you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Draco laughed and placed a tiny kiss behind her ear. Hermione melted and grinned as she pressed ever closer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was awoken again, only hours later, by the slam of the bedside table drawer. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed, and looked up in alarm. To his relief, however, Hermione was just feet away, going through the drawers of the desk with a speed likeable to a life threatening situation. Brushing the hair from his forehead, Draco glanced at the clock. It was only three.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked softly, but she jumped as if he'd screamed and spun around, slamming the desk drawer behind her. "What are you doing, love?" Hermione gave a forced grin and shook her head, laughing nervously.  
  
"N-Nothing..." she insisted, but Draco lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Then why are you up... it's only three?"  
  
"I-erm... I couldn't sleep?" Draco wasn't stupid. He knew she was lying. Hermione, too, was no fool... she was sure he knew as well. Nonetheless, Draco pretended otherwise.  
  
"Alright..." he said, sitting up. "I'll stay up with you, then."  
  
"No! No... go back to sleep, I'm fine," she stuttered. Hermione was having mass-produced and dreaded feelings. She'd lost her ring. Her precious engagement ring... which she hadn't taken off since the day it'd been lovingly nestled on her finger. Although she was heart broken... she couldn't help but be glad that this had happened after Draco had come back. If she'd lost it before... when she thought him deceased... it would have cut so much deeper. "In fact," she added quickly, "I think I'll come back to bed." Draco suffered a small smile.  
  
"I have no problems there." With a forced and fake looking smile, Hermione tentatively got into bed, hands clenched and hidden from view. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of him. Hermione knew Draco would never hurt her... or yell, even... but she was afraid he'd be hurt if he found out about this. It was the most devastating thing she could have lost after him or Jr. She could live without her ring... but if she lost Draco again... or lost her baby before he'd even grown... she knew she wouldn't be able to live on. Not like she once had, anyway. Hermione was sure she'd changed since before the war... years of pain could do that to a person... but she knew things were better now... she knew the wounds would heal.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? What were you looking for?" Draco asked as he wrapped her in his arms, pulling in close and snuggling in. Hermione paused for a moment, but came up with a lie surprisingly quickly.  
  
"Aspirin," she said, quite convincingly, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Why would there be any in the desk drawers?" Hermione smiled, burying her nose in his shirt.  
  
"I didn't feel like walking all the way downstairs... thought it wouldn't hurt to check.... but I'm better now."  
  
"If you say so, Mia." He sighed, and added. "I love you." Hermione's smile dropped slightly; his words only added to her guilt.  
  
"I love you too." Draco kissed her forehead, then rested his chin atop her curls. A small smirk settled on his lips as he started back down the path to sweet dreams. Hermione, however, bit her lip and tried to retrace her steps through the day... wherever could she have left it? She knew... she KNEW she hadn't taken it off... where could it be?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're off, Hermione! Did Narcissa leave already?" asked Ginny as she calmly walked into the kitchen, pulling at the wrist of a dainty black glove, and Hermione, who was mixing pancake batter, smiled.  
  
"You look great, Gin. And yes... quite early this morning as a matter of fact. Did you want me to tell her something for you?" Ginny, grinning, shook her head. She and Harry, evident by their tired and fatigued appearances, had made up the night before, and were now concentrating on how to better accustom Eric to the idea of a new baby, opposed to Harry's little slip up. Hermione was glad, in truth. She knew Harry loved Eric more than anything, and she could not see him neglecting the boy in favor of someone else, be it his child or no. She knew the fight wouldn't last long; it was preposterous, really.  
  
"I do not, but thank you anyway." Both girls shared a giggle, before Ginny eyed her curiously. There was something about Hermione's attitude that seemed different... slightly more like the Hermione of last month... "Are you alright, Mione?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"I'm fine," she lied, but Ginny raised an eyebrow defiantly.  
  
"No you're not." Hermione sighed and gave in.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"To your best female friend, who's known you for more than half of your life; yes, it is. Spill," she demanded, but Hermione shook her head, pouring a bit of batter onto the griddle.  
  
"Not now, Gin... you'll be late," she insisted, but Ginny laughed.  
  
"Late for what? It's not like we have reservations. Come on, Hermione... you know I'll torture it out of you eventually." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, and held out her hand. Ginny looked confused, and began examining for a wart or discoloring of some kind.  
  
"What? I don't see anything," she stated, and Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she turned back to flip the griddlecakes.  
  
"My ring, Gin..." she said, turning her eyes back to her friend. Ginny's face dropped and she watched with worry as Hermione's lip started to quiver. "I lost my ring..."  
  
"Oh, Mione," her best friend nearly whispered, coming close to hug her. She whispered comforting words as Hermione let a few dry sobs into her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Hermione... Draco will understand. You know he won't be angry... it wasn't your fault. We'll find it, don't worry." Hermione pulled back.  
  
"I know he won't be mad at me, Ginny... but he's going to be hurt. I can just see the look on his face..." she tucked her hands into her elbows self- consciously. "And what if we don't find it? I don't even know how I lost it, Gin... I didn't take it off... I KNOW I had it when I went outside to tell Jr. to come in..."  
  
"Do you think it's outside?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I had to have had it when I came in, because Draco was talking about something that happened back in school... and I was fiddling with it... twisting it, you know?" Hermione nearly broke down. "Oh god, Gin, how could this have happened?" Ginny mutely shook her head as she stepped up to the stove to save the hotcakes; which were in danger of charring. Hermione laughed slightly. "Thanks." Ginny simply smiled at her.  
  
"I promise you, Hermione; we'll find it. I don't care if we have to rip apart the plumbing and pull the stuffing from the furniture." Hermione laughed and Ginny set a sad smile on her face. "Do you want me to stay and help you look?" Hermione suddenly turned grave.  
  
"No! You should be with Harry, Gin... and Eric. This talk is going to be very important... I can't allow you to cancel over something so... t- trivial," Hermione could barely say the word... such an unworthy adjective to describe something so precious. "Wherever it is, it'll be there when you get home, hm?" Ginny felt her mind contradict itself; to be a good friend, or to be a good wife and mother. Well... she had one reason to stay; Hermione... and three reasons to go; Harry, Eric, and Mary Sue. She sighed.  
  
"Alright..." she agreed. "But the minute I get home..." Hermione smiled and pushed her toward the door.  
  
"Alright, alright. Have fun, Gin," she called to her friends back, watching as Ginny left to join Harry and Eric for breakfast. The three of them together made her smile. Hermione took a moment to compose herself before she called, "Breakfast!" and began dishing three plates of hotcakes. It was merely seconds before the stampede of running feet could be heard from upstairs.  
  
It was no more than a minute after Ginny left that three vertically challenged beings burst into the kitchen, climbing up onto the bar stools and waiting with hungry faces for their chocolate chip pancakes. Hermione smiled as they dug in, then turned to save a whistling teapot.  
  
"Oh... Mum," Jr. said, his mouth full and smeared with chocolate. Hermione gave him a warning look and he rolled his eyes before spitefully swallowing his mouthful. "Daddy wants ta see ya." She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"He's up? Already?" Jr. nodded, then shared a look with Emmy, who smirked through her own, much smaller, bite of griddlecake. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at the trio, although Jimmy was too preoccupied with food to bother with gossip. "What's going on?" Jr. and Emmy became immediately straight faced and shook their shoulders. Hermione didn't look at all convinced. "...I'll be back, then."  
  
As she left the kitchen, however, Hermione heard the three of them giggling behind her, and it made her even more suspicious. Why was it that the children knew something she did not? As she reached the hallway of their room, she opened her mouth to call out, but something caught her eye and stopped her. Slowly, Hermione turned her eyes to the floor in front of her bedroom door, where a letter rested innocently, her name scrawled across the front in loving calligraphy. She lifted an eyebrow as she picked it up from the ground, then flipped it over, carefully breaking the seal.  
  
"I wonder..." Hermione mumbled to herself as she lifted the flap, but her eyes widened as she extracted its contents. The envelope held not a letter, but rather a picture. A picture that caused her to place a hand over her mouth as tears threatened to escape. In this heart tugging photograph, Jr., Emmy, and Jimmy stood in front of a set of red doors, which she recognized belonged to the church across the street from their school, holding three signs. They stood in a line, as follows: Jimmy, Emmy, Jr., and held up their poster board note cards in a row. The first bore 'Marry me', the second, 'Mia', and the third, 'Say yes, Mum!'. She watched as they grinned and nodded, finding herself literally speechless.  
  
A moment later, their bedroom door opened to reveal a nervous looking Draco Malfoy, Sr. He gave her a small smile and held out her ring, facing the floor, but with eyes trained on her face. Hermione wanted to shriek in joy, but she found herself unable to do so, and settled for tackling him with a tight hug. Draco laughed and hugged her back, grinning madly. He allowed her a moment before pulling back. Hermione stood in front of him with tears running down her cheeks, face contorted in severe happiness, wearing a bathrobe and slippers, but Draco didn't seem to mind. He slowly sank to one knee, holding her hands in his.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he began, turning his face up to hers. "Despite all the things I've ever done to you... including stealing your ring while you were asleep... know now that I love you, and that I always have, and always will, no matter what your answer to my next question." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco interrupted her. "Before I ask, and before you say anything... I would like to remind you that the last sign in that picture, was Junior's idea." Hermione laughed and started to sink to the ground herself, but Draco took hold and kept her up. "No... I'm going to do this right this time. You deserve to be above me, Mia." He smiled in spite of himself. "As cliché as it sounds, you've always been my angel in disguise. Although, I may add, it was a very poor one..." Hermione simply watched as he spoke loving words to her, not completely able to comprehend each one. This was so overwhelming... although it'd happened once before. "And so, with all my heart, I ask you for the second time; Hermione Granger... will you marry me?" There was a silence after this, but it was not hesitation that kept Hermione from answering; it was sheer lack of ability. After a good effort in calming herself, she managed to choke out an answer.  
  
"I said yes once, didn't I?" Draco's smile reached from ear to ear.  
  
"But... will you say it twice?" Hermione nodded eagerly.  
  
"If it will get me my ring back." Draco laughed, opening his arms to her. Hermione wasted no time before she fell into him again, holding her renewed fiancé as tight as she had the day he returned. Again, however, he pulled back.  
  
"And now, to seal the deal..." he started, taking her left hand in his right and carefully sliding the ring back on her finger. Once this task was completed, Draco looked up, only to be taken by surprise by a contract- signing kiss. When they broke apart, it was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"You scared me have to death..." she said, eyes trained on her wedding finger, and Draco smiled innocently.  
  
"And however did I manage that?" he asked, but Hermione let out a short laugh, sinking fully to the ground.  
  
"Don't be coy, Draco. I was going out of my mind looking for this..." Draco laughed and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her temple.  
  
"Out of your mind enough to lie to me?" Hermione suddenly frowned and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off. "It's okay, Mia..." She shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not okay. It's not okay because, no matter what, I shouldn't have. I should have told you the truth this morning, but... I was..." Draco didn't say a word; he simply waited patiently for her to continue. "Afraid," she finished in a dead whisper, and her lover's face dropped.  
  
"Afraid? Of me?" he asked, nervous, but Hermione quickly shook her head, lifting a hand to place it on his cheek.  
  
"No..." she started again slowly. "Of hurting you." Draco's face slowly converted into a smile.  
  
"It wouldn't have hurt me if you lost it, Mia. It's just a ring... it's replaceable." Hermione looked almost angry.  
  
"How can you say that? JUST a ring? Draco, this is a symbol of our bond... our love. How can you act like it means nothing?" she asked, but he simply kept his smile and shook his head.  
  
"It is nothing, Hermione. It may symbolize our love... but we ARE our love. As long as we have each other, you shouldn't need a symbol." Hermione let a small smile creep onto her face.  
  
"I suppose that's justified," she said almost embarrassedly... but then her face became ashen again. "But it still means a lot to me. This ring has gotten me through so much... it was all I had left of you when you were gone... save a few pictures and, of course, Junior. It was my daily reminder that you died loving me... or, at least, I thought you died." Draco smiled.  
  
"I guess I can understand that," he admitted.  
  
"Plus," Hermione added, "I'm a woman, remember? We tend to find things like this more significant." She let out a small laugh. "I told Ginny just before she left... I almost had her staying home and helping me look for it."  
  
"She was going to blow off her breakfast date? When it was so important to Harry?" Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
"She understood how I felt about it... she did go, though; I forced her to. In the end she realized it WAS a little more important to go... wherever my ring was, it wasn't going anywhere." Draco gave her a soft kiss, holding her jaw lightly in his palm.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I forget I'm still a Granger... I've been living like a Malfoy for so long," she said, and Draco smiled.  
  
"Not the response I was expecting... but still nice in its own way." Hermione smirked.  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
~*~  
  
Jr. gasped, placing a hand to his chest and nearly choking on his pancakes. Beside him, Emmy looked alarmed.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, reaching quickly to pat his back. Once he regained his breath, Jr. laughed.  
  
"He did it," he said, and both his friends seemed confused.  
  
"Who did what?" Jimmy asked, completely in the dark, as usual.  
  
"Dad... he gave Mum the picture." Emmy squealed.  
  
"Oh! I just knew he was going to!"  
  
"How do you know, though, Draco?" Jimmy asked, and Jr. turned to him.  
  
"Trust me..." he said, rubbing the spot closest to where he felt the warm tingle of happy tears. "I just know."  
  
A/N: Slightly shorter, I know... but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment by continuing after that. So... now we know what Emmy was helping with... :oD Isn't she a sweetie? And, just to make sure Draco doesn't look cheep, he knew that, to some extent, Hermione wouldn't want to part with her engagement ring, so, he saw no reason to create internal conflict by buying her another one. Knowing Hermione, she would have warn both... and then when they got married, kept on her band. Three rings on one finger... eh... can we say annoying? :oD  
  
PRF: Second to last chapter. Frankly, I am too depressed to do any PRFs.... 


	20. Ten Years Epilogue

CHAPTER TWENTY: Ten Years (Epilogue)  
  
"Mum! Mum! Mum!" called a ten-year-old girl as she sped through the halls of her home. With a laugh, Ginny Potter stepped out of her bedroom just as the girl rushed past.  
  
"What, what, what?" she mocked, and the girl skidded to a stop, turning around and grinning. Ginny lifted an eyebrow at her daughter, who was completely frazzled, long black hair thrown about and clothes dirty. "Lillian May Potter, what HAVE you gotten yourself into?" She looked sheepish.  
  
"Well..." Before the girl could continue, however, another voice echoed down the hall.  
  
"Mummy..." Only moments later, another girl crept tentatively around the corner. She too was dressed in a nice dress, which also was completely filthy. Ginny shook her head at the three-year-old and sighed.  
  
"What is it with you girls? Your brothers never got as dirty as you do, and they're boys!" Lillian looked to the floor, digging into the carpet with the toe of her Mary Jane, and the younger girl simply looked up hopefully.  
  
"I wan Mummy," she stated determinedly and Ginny smiled, bending to pick the girl up.  
  
"Mummy's not home right now, Nerissa," she told her softly, and the girl looked heartbroken. Ginny laughed and gave a grin. "Don't worry, she'll be home soon. Daddy too." This cheered the girl up; she smiled a smile that nearly reached her innocent gray eyes and tied her arms around Ginny's neck. "Alright, Lil, what's up?" Lillian looked up from her shoes, but still frowned guiltily.  
  
"Well..." she said, "I sort of need a new dress." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I suppose we better get you both cleaned up, shouldn't we?" she suggested and led them to their room. Although they both had their own, the girls choose to sleep in Lillian's room, on custom made bunk beds. "First off, what happened? I thought I told you not to get dirty?" Ginny asked once both girls were seated on the bottom bunk, which belonged to Nerissa. They looked to each other, trying to come up with some sort of excuse while Ginny looked for her wand. Suddenly, Lillian turned back to her mother.  
  
"She started it," she stated, pointing to the smaller girl, who now fashioned her with a glare.  
  
"No not!" Nerissa yelled back defiantly and Lillian rolled her eyes.  
  
"What was that? Doughnut?" Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"Girls..." she scolded warningly, and they both stopped their bickering. "That's better. Hold still," Ginny said, then lifted her wand and cleaned both dresses. "There. Now, don't even go outside... I don't want you getting dirty again. Can't you just sit here and do something else?"  
  
"But it's so nice outside, Mum!" Lillian insisted and Nerissa extravagantly nodded, tapping her toes together.  
  
"Purdy sun."  
  
"You can play as soon as everyone gets here, okay? Just look nice for the picture, will you?"  
  
"Pi-ture?" Ginny smiled at the smallest girl and nodded. "Ohhhh...."  
  
"Mum?" Lillian asked, "When's Eric and Drakey coming home?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Aunt Mina and Uncle Draco just went to pick them up, love." Lillian looked confused.  
  
"Then where's Dad?" Ginny looked innocently toward the ceiling.  
  
"Nowhere..."  
  
"Mum," Lillian warned and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well... he's certainly not getting cake and ice cream..." Lillian and Nerissa shared a look, eyes shining. "And it's certainly not CHOCOLATE cake and ice cream..." The girls squealed.  
  
"Nummy!" Nerissa giggled and her cousin agreed.  
  
"Yeah! Nummy!"  
  
"But," Ginny interrupted. "If you get dirty before it's served... you only get one piece." The girls looked horrified. Nerissa turned to the girl beside her.  
  
"Lil, how much one?" Lillian turned to the smaller girl and lifted up one finger. Nerissa gasped. "One?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Unless you stay clean. I'll call you when the boys come back, alright?" Both girls nodded and watched Ginny leave. Nerissa then turned to her friend.  
  
"An' Gin no lie? One?" Lillian nodded.  
  
"Mum's not fooling; we better stay inside. Whacha wanna do?" Nerissa thought for a moment, then stood up with a squeal.  
  
"Finner pain," she said, and Lillian shook her head.  
  
"You can't finger paint, Riss... Mum said not to get dirty." Nerissa, who was just getting out her paints, glared. Lillian rolled her eyes, then rubbed at one, adjusting a contact lens. "What is it with you Malfoys and your facial expressions? All you people ever do is glare and smirk... even Aunt Mina." Nerissa didn't soften her gaze and Lillian sighed. "Do you want only one piece of cake?" At this, the little girl frowned and shook her head. "Then no finger painting."  
  
"But... I wantsa make a cod," she whined and Lillian shrugged.  
  
"Use crayons." Nerissa's eyes grew wide and she stared at her cousin as if she were the smartest person she'd ever met.  
  
"Kay... will ya hep me?" Lillian smiled.  
  
"Sure. What do you want it to say?"  
  
"Hapsy Annermaritary." Lillian grinned.  
  
"Can do."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione Malfoy held tight to her husband's arm as the red Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform. Draco rolled his eyes. She got like this every year.  
  
"Oh, there they are!" Hermione suddenly squealed, pointing toward the end of the train where two blondes exited; one on the arm of a brunette, the other with her sister. Immediately, Hermione dragged Draco toward them, hoping to say hello to them all. However, before she could get there, the boys hurriedly kissed their girlfriends goodbye and the sisters scurried off. The blondes turned around just as they reached them. "Draco," Hermione whispered softly as she embraced the shorter of the boys, who blushed considerably.  
  
"Hey Mum," he said impassively, brushing off his robes and adjusting the prefect badge that was nestled below the serpentine symbol of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much... have you gotten taller?" Jr. laughed.  
  
"Mum... you saw me last week at Graduation, remember?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I know, but..." she shook her head and embraced him again. When she pulled away this time, she turned to the taller blonde. "Congratulations, honey," she said, and proceeded to give him a hug. Jr. rolled his eyes, but the other boy laughed and hugged Hermione tight.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Mina." Then, Hermione frowned.  
  
"Where did Cade and Emmy go so quickly? I wanted to see them," she said sadly as Eric released her. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry Aunt Mina, I'm sure they'll be by sometime. Can we go home? I want to see Lils." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course. Get your things," she agreed, keeping one hand on Eric's chest, where he proudly bore the Gryffindor crest, and reaching the other to briefly touch Jr.'s face. They boys gave her half smiles and took off toward the baggage claim. Hermione sighed as Draco pulled her into him. "Look at them, Draco... I feel so old." He laughed.  
  
"You're not old. Mum... now, Mum is old." Hermione laughed, although this thought saddened her. Jr. was now going on sixteen and Eric nearly eighteen. They'd grown up so fast. She sighed.  
  
"We'll be fifty when Rissa graduates, Draco."  
  
"We've talked about this, Hermione," Draco said, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
~  
  
"Hey," Eric said, tapping Jr. on the shoulder. He turned around, flipping the hair out of his eyes. "How's your Mum?" Jr. gave a slight nod and closed his eyes, trying hard to concentrate. A smile graced his features.  
  
"She's fine. Didn't notice a thing... not even suspicious. A little depressed, but... she always is whenever we come home," he said, opening his eyes again. Eric smirked and lifted his trunk onto a luggage cart.  
  
"Good..." Jr. nodded, smirking.  
  
When the boys rejoined Jr.'s parents, Draco gave them both a pat on the back and tousled Jr.'s hair. The two younger blondes shared a look, but kept on walking.  
  
~*~  
  
When the trio of Malfoys, plus Eric, stopped their car in the driveway, Jr. leapt out and ran directly toward the house without a word. Hermione rose from her seat, looking slightly alarmed. She turned to Eric.  
  
"What was that all about?" Eric, although he knew, shrugged.  
  
"Probably didn't want to take his trunk. Lazy git." The other adults laughed.  
  
"How old are you now, Eric?" Draco asked playfully, and he shrugged, pulling his trunk from the car. As they were being levitated toward the house, Jr. appeared briefly in the front window and gave Eric the thumbs up. This only made Hermione more suspicious.  
  
"Eric..." Again he shrugged.  
  
"Never know with that kid," he said, shaking his head, then started toward the house. Hermione gave Draco a look, but he seemed just as clueless. Together, they followed the new Hogwarts graduate.  
  
Eric carelessly dropped the trunks in the living room, then sighed, shielding his wand with a smile. Summer magic; oh the possibilities. Then, Jr. dashed in from down the hall.  
  
"Mum, Dad... come quick," he said, not elaborating in the slightest, and turned back, fleeing down the hall. Hermione gave Draco a slightly worried look and he took her hand, pulling her along behind their son, who had dashed out the garden doors. Hermione, however, got there first.  
  
"Draco, what's going... oh..."  
  
"Surprise!" called a vast congregation of people in the yard. Among them was, of course, Ginny, Harry, Lillian, and Nerissa... but also dozens of people Hermione hadn't seen in months to years. Ron was there... along with his wife and brand new two-month-old daughter Dania. Most of the other Weasleys were also present; Fred, George, their flavors of the week, Molly and Arthur, of course, looking as fit and trim as ever, and Bill. Apart from the flock of redheads, Hagrid was there, along with Madame Maxime and their soon-to-be-born offspring, various friends of Narcissa's and Malfoy relatives Hermione had only heard of. She brought her hands to her mouth at the welcoming sight, bringing her eyes from the people to the banner above, which read: Happy 10th Anniversary. A moment later, she felt a hand on her back, and turned to her husband... but Draco seemed just as surprised as she was.  
  
"Aright Mum?" asked a voice from her other side, and Hermione turned to see her son, doing grace to his father's perfected smirk.  
  
"You knew about this?" she asked in a whisper and Jr. tried to look innocent.  
  
"Yeah. About everyone but you did. Even Lils and Riss." Hermione turned back to the crowd.  
  
"But... it's not for..."  
  
"A month or so, we know..." Harry finished for her and Ginny grinned.  
  
"But, this seemed the perfect opportunity, so we seized it. Come on, be social able," the redhead suggested, taking Hermione by the arm and leading her into the masses. Draco was pushed along behind by his son and soon they were engulfed in pleasant conversation with people they hadn't seen in what seemed like years... and in cases, was.  
  
When she gained a moment to herself, Hermione looked up at the sign. She remembered that day, in the tiny white church... when she had officially become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She could honestly say it was one of the best days of her life... ranking up there with the birth of both Junior and Nerissa, both proposals on the part of Draco, and, of course, the day he came home. Although, she found herself slightly saddened at the thought that her parents couldn't share this day with them. Not long after she was married, her father had another stroke. This time, however, he was behind the wheel of the car... and her mother was in the passenger seat. It was winter... like an accident waiting to happen.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Lils. How's my 'lil sis?" Lillian turned around, startled from her conversation with Madam Maxime, who was explaining the wonders of pregnancy, and a grin lit her face.  
  
"Eric!" she squealed, jumping at him. Eric hoisted her into his arms and held her tight.  
  
"Hey, girl. Didn't see you at graduation..." Lillian pulled back from the embrace and her big brother set her down.  
  
"They wouldn't let me and Rissa in... cod swallow if you ask me."  
  
"Nobody asked you." She gave him a playful glare.  
  
"Hey... where's Cade?" Eric shrugged.  
  
"She said she'd be here by noon... it's only five after." Lillian mocked outrage.  
  
"ONLY five after? What do you mean ONLY? I say you go over there right now and find out what's taking so long. Go on." Eric looked at her strangely, but Lillian held her ground. Then, he understood.  
  
"You just want me to apparate, don't you?" Lillian placed a hand to her chest.  
  
"What? Me? No..." she mocked and Eric shrugged.  
  
"Fine... I'll take the car, then," he said and started away, but Lillian screeched.  
  
"PLEASE, Eric? You can apparate TO the car for all I care... just make that cool noise." With a sigh, Eric apparated away and Lillian giggled, then went off to find her mother.  
  
~  
  
"Baco!" called a tiny voice and Jr. turned around, rolling his eyes. He smiled at the short little girl in a prim and pressed dress, looking up at him as if he were a god.  
  
"Haven't you grown out of that yet, Riss?" She shook her head and opened her arms. With a sigh, Jr. knelt embraced her. When he let go, she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Bye," was all she said before Nerissa dashed away. Jr. shook his head and turned to find someone better to talk to that the elderly man who hadn't even noticed Nerissa's arrival and was still droning on about some war Jr. was pretty sure never happened. "Daddy!" Nerissa called, making her way through the forest of legs and looking for her father's familiar shoes. She must have missed them, however, because when she least expected it, two strong hands lifted the brunette off the ground and turned her upside down. She screamed in happiness.  
  
"Hey Princess," Draco said softly, kissing her reddening nose. Nerissa grinned.  
  
"I got perzent," she boasted and Draco laughed, turning her right side up and holding her to him.  
  
"Oh really? From whom?" She giggled.  
  
"Me. For you an Mummy." Draco smiled.  
  
"Aw, you didn't have to do that, Riss. All I needs a kiss. Come on," he said and she smiled, kissing his cheek. "There. All better." Nerissa shook her head and reached around behind her to pull a folded piece of paper from her tights. She handed it to Draco, who shifted her to his hip for access of his hands.  
  
"Wait! Wha bout Mummy?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh, right... where is she, can you see her?" he asked, although he knew for sure Hermione was about ten feet behind him, talking with Ron. Nerissa looked around worriedly, as if her Mum might be lost. After a moment, she gasped.  
  
"Daddy, I no see Mum," she cried, pitching forward and tying her arms around his neck. Draco laughed.  
  
"Hm..." he said, pretending to be looking for her.  
  
"Is she losted?" Draco was silent for a moment, then gasped.  
  
"Look, there... is that her?" Nerissa quickly picked up her head and looked in the direction he had pointed. Her face lit up.  
  
"Mummy!" she called, causing Hermione to whirl around in alarm, but she smiled softly as she saw Nerissa nestled safely in her father's arms. Hermione excused herself from conversation with her friend, and he kissed her in congratulations before moving on to go find his wife and daughter.  
  
"Hi, baby," she said softly as she approached them, and Nerissa immediately latched on to her neck, although she didn't leave her father's arms.  
  
"We thought you was losted," she said worriedly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm right here, Rissa," she said and Nerissa let go, giving a nod and moving her arms back to Draco's neck. Hermione smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "Did you know about this?" she asked softly and Draco laughed.  
  
"No! Do you think I'd have been able to keep this from you?" Hermione laughed. Rissa, annoyed with being ignored, whispered something in Draco's ear. "Oh... right," he said and handed Hermione the paper. She looked confused.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Perzent," Nerissa said proudly, and Hermione smiled, opening the paper. It bore two words, and a crayon picture of four stick figures. Two blonde men, and two brunette women.  
  
"What's it say, Rissa?" she asked, and Nerissa proudly sat up straight.  
  
"Hapsy Annermaritary."  
  
~*~  
  
Only minutes after Eric had left, he returned... this time in a car with two women. Emmy jumped out almost before the vehicle came to a complete stop and raced into the crowd, leaving Eric to shake his head.  
  
"She saw him what, half an hour ago?" Cade laughed.  
  
"What? You think I don't miss you after half an hour?" she asked suspiciously and Eric mocked her.  
  
"You think I don't miss you nah, nah, nah..." he said, scrunching up his face and altering his voice. Cade giggled.  
  
"You're so cute when you do that," she said and he rolled his eyes, but gave her a kiss afterward nonetheless.  
  
~  
  
"Draco," Emmy said, coming up behind him, and Jr. turned around, grinning.  
  
"Hey," he said, his voice deep and brisk. She giggled and gave him a kiss. This connection was soon followed by another, in which he had time to respond.  
  
"Who's that there snogging my son?" asked another voice, breaking the two apart and causing a blush to rise in Emmy's cheeks.  
  
"It's just me, Mr. Malfoy," she said, and Draco gave a deep laugh, giving his son's girlfriend a hug.  
  
"And how is my favorite Gryffindor?" he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders, and Jr. rolled his eyes.  
  
"Da-ad," he started, but his complaining was interrupted.  
  
"Your FAVORITE Gryffindor, hm? What about me?" Hermione asked, come up to the group with Nerissa on her hip, who immediately reached for Draco.  
  
"And me, Uncle Draco," Eric prodded with a smirk, pulling Cade along behind him.  
  
"And me, I thought I was your favorite," Harry joked as he walked by, bringing Dania back to her mother. Draco laughed.  
  
"Spose I shouldn't have said that," he said, and started a real conversation with the girl he hadn't seen since Christmas, save graduation.  
  
"Eric," Cade whispered, and he turned to her quickly.  
  
"Hm?" She pulled down on his shoulder, bringing his ear close enough to whisper into.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell them right away?" she asked, but Eric shook his head, giving her a kiss.  
  
"As soon as Nanna get here," he whispered back and Cade smiled.  
  
"That's sweet, that you still call her that," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder, and Eric smiled, putting his arm around her.  
  
"I still call Aunt Mina Aunt Mina... and Draco Junior, sometimes..." he pointed out and she shrugged.  
  
"Well, yeah, but... Aunt Hermione, let's face it, sounds strange... and with two Dracos, it gets confusing." Eric shook his head.  
  
"Shut up, will you?" She shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
~*~  
  
It was only an hour after the arrival of the Watsons that Narcissa Malfoy pulled up in her rental car.  
  
"A-loooooha!" she called as she stepped out, dressed in shorts and a tank top, displaying her seamless tan. Hermione and Draco broke from the crowd with Nerissa still in her father's arms.  
  
"Mum!" he called, surprised, "What are you doing here?" She lifted an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. "No... stupid question." Hermione laughed and brushed past her husband, giving her mother-in-law a hug.  
  
"Hey Mum... how's Hawaii treating you?" she asked and Narcissa giggled.  
  
"It's heaven... but I do miss all you kids..." she faked a gasp. "Is that my Rissa? You've gotten so big!" she called, and the little girl squirmed in her father's grip.  
  
"Nama!" she squealed, reaching for her grandmother. Narcissa smiled and embraced the little girl. No sooner had they again parted and the girl returned to her father did Eric and Cade join the mini party, followed by Harry, Ginny, Lillian, Jr., and Emmy. The latter couple were smirking to each other and holding hands, as if they knew something the others didn't.  
  
"Alright, Eric, what's going on?" Ginny asked as they made it to the others. Eric took a breath.  
  
"Well," he said, then exhaled. He turned to Cade, who smiled, then to the others. "We have some news." Ginny's expression became scared.  
  
"N-News?" Eric gave a nod.  
  
"We're getting married," he said, and his words were followed by a surprised and scared look by the rest of the congregation, save Emmy and Jr., who looked as if they'd known, and Nerissa, who simply didn't understand.  
  
"You're..." Ginny started, and Eric grinned, putting his arm around Cade's shoulders. "Harry," she whispered, and he came to her aid immediately, supporting her before she collapsed.  
  
"Eric," Hermione said, "Are you sure... I mean, you've got plenty of time... you've just gotten out of school..." Cade frowned and looked down to her Ravenclaw robes, which she hadn't had the chance to change out of yet. Eric had said they'd be supportive... but she'd suspected something more like this. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and kept his smile, although it became slightly forced.  
  
"Aunt Mina... it was you and Uncle Draco who inspired us in the first place. Anything could happen at any time... why wait if we don't have reason to?"  
  
"But Eric..." Ginny said, still leaning on Harry.  
  
"Gin, it's his decision," her husband whispered and Ginny turned to him.  
  
"But what if it's the wrong one? I'm his mother, I can't just..."  
  
"You can't change my mind, Mum. I've thought this through more times than you're giving me credit for." Ginny, looking Eric straight in the eye, took a moment before she sighed.  
  
"Alright, Eric... if you're sure." He smiled at Cade, who gave a tiny one back.  
  
"We're sure." There was a brief silence, then Hermione clapped her hands together.  
  
"Alright, then... who wants cake?"  
  
"Me!" Lillian and Nerissa cried in unison, generating a congregated giggle. The group slowly drifted toward the rest of the crowd.  
  
"You alright?" Eric whispered to Cade, and she nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I've never been so nervous in my life, but... yeah, I'm fine," she said and Eric laughed. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he agreed, kissing her left temple.  
  
~  
  
Emmy sighed blissfully as she watched her sister kiss her fiancé. Jr., who was standing beside her, sipping punch, lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What does that mean?" Emmy looked startled, turning to him.  
  
"What does what mean?" she asked and Jr. looked skeptical. He mocked her sigh and she shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just a romantic, is all."  
  
"Don't I know it." Emmy didn't even look as she slapped his arm. She sighed again, but nowhere near as blissfully.  
  
"They reacted exactly how I assumed they would," she mused, taking his cup from his hand and bringing it quickly to her lips. Jr. didn't even bother glaring; he simply waited until she gave it back. He took a sip without protest. "It's a good thing she didn't tell them she was pregnant." At that thought, Jr. spit out his punch.  
  
"WHAT?" he hissed in whisper, but any explanation was interrupted by a dull thump. Turning around, Emmy saw Eric's mother, unconscious on the ground. She nervously chewed on a fingernail, turning back to her boyfriend.  
  
"I was just kidding," she admitted and Jr. sat on the table, breathing deeply.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Emmy..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sighed blissfully as she stepped up to the mantle in her bedroom. With a smile, she placed the newly taken picture of the entire party congregation between the memorable shot of Emmy, Jr. and... Jimmy, was his name, holding up their signs, and the irreplaceable picture of herself and her husband on their wedding day, standing on the same steps as the children. She stood, admiring, for a few minutes, but then Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Alright, love?" he asked, stepping up and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione smiled, leaning into him.  
  
"Never better," she stated truthfully, and Draco kissed the back of her head. "Whatever happened to Jimmy?"  
  
"Who?" he asked, tying his eyebrows in confusion. Hermione gave a sad smile, placing her fingers over the smiling muggle she hadn't seen since Jr. went away to Hogwarts. "I don't honestly know... I'm sure he's a normal child, growing up the way any muggle should, and doesn't even think about his childhood friends who went away to a mysterious boarding school." She sighed.  
  
"They took it well, though, didn't they?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Well, Jimmy never was one to show much emotion, was he? And Draco and Emmy already knew t was going to happen." Hermione turned around.  
  
"I love you, Draco," she said and kissed him softly. Draco smiled.  
  
"And of course, Hermione, you know I love you too." She sighed and rested her head on his chest. There was a brief period of silence. "I have an idea," Draco suddenly stated, and Hermione looked up. "Dance with me?" She smiled.  
  
"There's no music," she said, although Hermione didn't plan on disagreeing.  
  
"Pretend." She gave a nod and took his hand while Draco snaked the other to her hip. After a few moments of silently gliding about the room, Hermione smiled.  
  
"I always knew you'd come back to me," she stated softly and Draco moved a hand to lift her chin, giving one last kiss.  
  
"And I always knew you'd wait for me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sob, Sob... for those of you who didn't understand, this chapter is ten years after the last one. Lillian is 'Mary Sue'. I didn't cry during this chapter, there was no reason to, but... I am sad to see this story go. I know a lot of you have requested I not end like this... but let's face it, the only conflict in this story was that they weren't married. I got them married. If I continued, it'd get mucho aburrido. I thank everyone who reviewed, and I wish you luck in your own conquests.  
  
Did anyone notice I made Nerissa a Daddy's girl? Lol. I thought it fitting, considering Jr. is an obvious Momma's boy. I mean, with his 'powers', he has to be, right? Lol.  
  
There will be no sequel. Well, not from me, at least. E-mail me if you're interested: CrypticCoruscation@yahoo.com. I have no problems with someone continuing this, I'd just like to know that you're going to... ya know, so I can read it! Lol. And, please, credit me, even if it is just in one disclaimer somewhere ;o) 


	21. This is not what you think

This is not a chapter, it's an author's note. I realize that that is against the rules of Fanfiction and I'm sure this will be taken down very shortly, but I hope it reaches enough eyes to be understood.

I can't tell you how many times you people have chided me for my author's notes, and I don't really expect that this one will cause a change in that. I'm sure by now you've realized that I write them only when I'm upset with reviews and I have something to say in my defense. You can't really expect a defense to be chocolate coated and covered in sugar sweets.

So, yes, I know that there are grammatical errors in my short stories. There're more than likely grammatical errors in this author's note. Honestly? Nope, I don't care. People keep reviewing to bitch me out about A/N's I wrote being sore about grammar and people whining about it.

I'm not perfect. I'm not an editor, I'm not an English major—hell, when I wrote most of the stuff on this website I wasn't even a high-schooler. That's the major qualm I have here, actually.

I WROTE THESE THINGS YEARS AGO.

I don't mind people reviewing to say, "Oh yeah I liked this and I wish you'd update again"(even though I don't plan to) or "I actually thought this sucked for legitimate reasons that I will outline as follows."

I just hate it when people review only to tell me that I was immature and out of line when yelling at people in my author's notes. I was like, 12. 12 year olds tend to be kind of immature and out of line a lot of the time. Don't tell them about it seven years later and expect them to have a self-revelation and repent for all their sins.

Since I'm here I might as well take the time to say a few more things,

I really do appreciate you guys still reading my stories and enjoying them even though they're getting really dusty.

I'm not going to update again, no matter how many times I'm asked and how enthusiastically those requests are outlined.

I was there, too, when I thought Fanfiction was the greatest thing in the world and that I would never tire of it—but I did. I remember one of my best friends-through-Fanfiction giving up on her stories when I was in my prime and thinking to myself, how could you do that? How could you do that to yourself, to your fans? To your unfinished work?

I will never do that. I will write Fanfiction until I am dead.

You will find soon in your lives that things you think are true when you're 14 have a tendency to not be exactly as you expected them to be.

I outgrew Fanfiction. There are things in my life that are more important now.

I'm deep and tormented in unrequited love with my best friend.

I have $20,000 in college loans.

I'm designing websites under the guidance of real designers and for real organizations.

I'm going to Otakon.  the best thing to ever happen to me

There's just no room in my life for the 19 hours of Fanfiction I used to write and read everyday. I'm sorry, guys.

But, this is Priah—Signing out.


End file.
